La Dernière Épreuve
by la Dictateuse
Summary: 3000 ans après les événements du Remède Mortel, l'humanité vit dispersée dans l'espace et la Terre est une zone inviolable. C'est dans une colonie extra-terrestre que Newt, un jeune homme de 25 ans fait des rêves étranges à propos d'un labyrinthe, d'un virus, et d'un certain Tommy. [SPOIL LA TRILOGIE]
1. Chapitre 1

**Si vous avez lu le résumé, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Quoique, certains dirons qu'avec moi, faut jamais être sûr de soi, mais bon. Détail, détail.**

 **Cette fic' est un AU un peu particulier car à la différence de réinterpréter l'histoire de James Dashner, ou de transposer ses personnages dans un autre univers, ben moi je vous propose la suite de la trilogie, mais genre, bien après.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner (on aurait pas dû les lui confier, il a fait n'importe quoi, surtout avec Newt) à part un groupe d'OC (que vous reconnaîtrez direct' normalement).**

 **Warning : Cette fic' est également un Newtmas parce que oui, Newt et Thomas DOIVENT FINIR ENSEMBLE. Quand je vous disais qu'on a laissé trop de liberté à Dashner. ET IL VA Y AVOIR MASSE DE SPOIL des bouquins.**

 **Je remercie ici Entropythings et Nemerys, mes deux bêtas gentilles et tout, qui m'ont poussés à lire la trilogie MR (j'étais tellement pas motivée de base XD ). C'est donc un peu grâce à elle qu'a fleurit le scénario de cette fic.**

 **Le fait est aussi que j'écris beaucoup de fic' à la fois dans différents fandoms et que j'avais envie de m'essayer à un fandom actif :3 du coup Maze Runner Trilogy.**

 **Je dis pas que j'ai viré toutes les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes mais j'espère que ça vous piquera pas trop les yeux !**

 **Je diffuse des indices et des références à la trilogie dans le chapitre, voyons voir si vous les repérerez toutes :D Je donnerais les réponses dans le prochain chap'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Une prairie cernée de haut_ _s_ _mur_ _s_ _. Flash. Un groupe de garçon se disputant dans une cabane. Flash. De longs couloirs à n'en plus finir. Flash. Des cris. Flash. Du sable. Flash. Courir. Flash. Mourir. Flash. Tommy._

Newt se redressa d'un bond. Son sang battait à ses oreilles et son pouls était rapide. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Il était désorienté et en proie à une panique terrible. Il voyait mal ce qui l'entourait.

Il tâtonna jusqu'à toucher une surface lisse et froide. Le mur. Il y aplatit sa paume et fouilla jusqu'à butter sur le bouton qu'il cherchait. Il appuya dessus avec force.

Un bruit désagréable de fer rouillé qu'on déplace résonna, et peu à peu un volet sale et délavé se releva, laissant entrer la lumière matinale dans l'unique pièce de l'appartement de Newt.

Il s'agissait d'un des seuls investissements qu'il avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Un studio à bas prix juste à la périphérie de la ville. Vu l'état du lieu, ç'aurait été du vol de payer plus de 200 pour cette misère.

Des câbles électriques sortaient des murs et pendaient du plafond. Une grille d'aération ornait le plafond incliné juste au dessus du lit -simple matelas sur un sommier en fer. Un carton de provision traînait près de la table basse, qui elle était collée contre le mur du fond, juste à côté du panneau électrique.

Un renfoncement qui avait anciennement servit de planque à marchandise pas nettes servait d'étagère de rangement pour ses vêtements et effets personnels multiples juste en face de ladite table.

Un énorme tuyau -au moins deux fois plus large que Newt et haut d'un mètre- prenait un coin de la pièce, s'ajoutant à multitudes d'autres plus petits et plus fins qui longeaient les murs.

Ajouter au tableau plusieurs fissures, de la rouille sur toutes les surfaces en métal, et quelques autres gênes mécaniques impossible à retirer, et vous aurez un bon aperçu de la maison de Newt.

Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'y passait que ses nuits. Et cette ruine valait mieux que le vieil orphelinat où il avait grandit.

Newt était de ces enfants abandonnés au berceau par des parents qui n'avaient jamais voulu d'eux. Ils étaient des accidents.

Recueillis par l'orphelinat du quartier ou déposé devant le bâtiment morne qui abritait de nombreux gamins ayant tous subit plus ou moins le même sort.

L'orphelinat n°20-8-3-10-5-4-1, ou A pour faire plus court, était l'un des deux orphelinats de la ville. Le directeur récupérait les enfants pour le cumul de bouche à nourrir, ce qui lui assurait plus de fond, qu'il détournait ensuite habilement pour son utilité personnelle.

''Il va aux putes'' disaient souvent les camarades d'infortune de Newt.

La vérité importait peu au garçon à l'époque. Son intérêt résidait en deux points : survivre et ne pas se faire remarquer par les surveillantes. Ces bonnes femmes là étaient des harpies, prêtent à dégainer et punir pour un regard de travers. Très tôt Newt avait appris où était sa place. Un système bien organisé était la base d'une vie prospère. Chacun se tient et les poules seront bien gardées.

Bref, Newt avait détesté vivre dans les dortoirs humides et surchargés de l'orphelinat. Trop souvent il avait dû dormir par terre, à même le plancher, après s'être fait voler son matelas.

Autant dire que la puberté l'avait aidé sur ce point. Même si il était maigre, l'air faible et docile, il était grand. Sa taille lui avait permis de se faire regarder avec plus de respect et forcément, son caractère en avait été un peu affecté. Enfant effrayé et introvertis, il avait été un adolescent sûr de lui, sachant élaborer des stratagèmes pour permettre à tout le dortoir de ne pas mourir de froid l'hiver, ou pour partager les maigres rations qu'on leur distribuait. Il avait pris une place importante dans la communauté de l'orphelinat.

À sa majorité pourtant, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il n'était plus à la charge de l'établissement sauf si il voulait y travailler, il n'avait pas hésité pour se tailler.

Il était parti à l'autre bout de la ville, dans ce quartier qui était désormais le sien. Il y avait enchaîné les petits boulots et avait supporté de dormir sous les ponts ou dans les égouts en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent de côté pour s'offrir le luxe d'une chambre à lui tout seul.

Alors oui. Son appartement était miteux, voire crasseux malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour le tenir le plus propre possible. Mais c'était son chez lui.

Le volet se bloqua dans un son mat. Newt tourna lentement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Sa vitre était barrée d'un grillage dont l'ombre se déportait sur son visage. Dehors, la journée était bien entamée. Les grattes ciel brillaient. Les voitures volaient à toute vitesse sur le périphérique, klaxonnant sans vergogne. Les rues étaient agitées d'hologrammes diffusant les nouvelles, des publicités, la météo. La masse grouillante de gens se mouvait rapidement. Certains étaient pressés, d'autres stressés. Un groupe de jeunes filles en uniforme rappela à Newt qu'on était lundi.

Il grimaça face à ce constat.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se détourna de la fenêtre et mit les pieds hors de son lit, sur le sol glacé. Un frisson le parcourut et il trembla. Il tapota son pied gauche contre le ciment pour s'habituer à la température tout en réactivant les nerfs mécaniques de sa jambe droite en remuant celle-ci.

À un point de sa vie, l'état mental de Newt avait été effroyable. Il n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bouts et mourrait de faim dans la rue. Pris d'une crise de démence, il avait couru comme un dératé vers la station de métro la plus proche et s'était tenu au bord du quai, pensif. Avant de descendre sur les rails.

Ce jour là était définitivement le jour le plus sombre de sa vie. Tout en étant celui de sa renaissance. Un déclic sonore le fit grimacer. Un câble de sa patte folle venait de s'emmêler. Ça allait lui faire un mal de chien et le faire boiter cette connerie.

\- Putain…

Le moral déjà bas, il se leva et se prépara machinalement. Il s'accroupit à son bureau pour fouiller dans ses étagères, activant dans le même temps sa mini-radio télévisée. Un hologramme se forma, grésillant et une femme bleutée tirée à quatre épingle apparu.

- _Bonjour citoyen ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le lundi 9 janvier de l'an 5233. Il 9h27 et la température extérieur est de 6°c. Le ciel sera dégagé toute la journée…_

La petite présentatrice holographique continua son exposé alors que Newt se relevait avec des vêtements propres. Il marcha jusqu'au lavabo, unique point d'eau de la chambre -il devait se laver dans les douches d'un relais en bas de sa rue où le patron lui faisait un prix- et se débarbouilla avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt avec le nom du magasin pour lequel il bossait la journée. Maze.

Il passa un jogging rouge et sans mettre de chaussettes -il n'avait pas le luxe de s'en offrir- il chaussa ses bottes. Il se retourna, cherchant sa veste qui reposait à côté de sa table basse. Il se pencha pour la prendre. L'hologramme parlait toujours.

- _Et n'oubliez pas citoyen d'Odaroloc. Un sous gagné est un pas vers le progrès._

Newt retroussa les lèvres, agacé par le slogan ridicule de sa ville, et éteignit la radio. L'hologramme se dissipa aussitôt.

Il ajusta sa veste et prit sa clé magnétique, puis sortit de son appartement. Il le verrouilla et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble. Une odeur infecte imprégnait l'air. Apparemment, un de ses voisins avait mal digéré sa soirée la veille. Newt se hâta de sortir du bâtiment et se mêla à la foule.

Odaroloc était la 87e colonie extra-terrestre. Elle faisait partie de la centaine des premières bases d'expatriation de l'espèce humaine lors de l'évacuation de la Terre, quelques 3000 ans plus tôt. Le Grand Exil. Ouais, ça faisait un bail que la Terre avait été abandonnée. Des rumeurs couraient sur les raisons de l'exil des humains.

On disait que le soleil avait tout ravagé. On disait que l'humanité avait muté. On disait que la poignée de survivant avait fuit pour la survie du genre. En bref, on en savait trop rien, mais les faits étaient que l'humanité avait colonisé l'espace.

Beaucoup de planètes avaient été aménagées pour accueillir les rescapés. Les colonies s'étaient diffusées plus rapidement qu'un virus à travers plusieurs systèmes. Les rencontres avec d'autres espèces intelligentes avaient accéléré le développement des colonies et amélioré les conditions de vie.

Très vite, les premières colonies avaient été délaissées en quelque sorte. Et encore Odaroloc s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Elle était peut être dans la centaine des premières, mais elle était dans les dernières de celles-ci.

Que dire des premières colonies extra-planétaire ?

Newt n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel elles étaient. Outre le fait qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, on disait que comme la Terre, elles avaient été abandonnées. Seul les renégats vivaient dans le système solaire à présent, là où elles étaient situées. La ceinture qui l'entourait était gardée par les autorités mais tout le monde savait que passait qui voulait. Le gouvernement JD -Newt avait oublié ce que signifiait les initiales- qui gérait toutes les colonies humaines à travers les systèmes -même les plus reculés- faisait preuve d'application en ce qui concernait les douanes d'un système à un autre mais pas pour le système solaire. C'était une zone proscrite, marquée d'interdiction et qui s'y aventurait le faisait à ses risques et périls.

Le seul endroit gardé et surveillé là-bas était la Terre. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi et tout vaisseau entrant dedans était détruit sans somation.

Sur le chemin du travail, Newt s'arrêta dans une supérette pour son petit déjeuner -une bouteille d'eau et une boisson énergisante. Il n'avait pas trop de moyens. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fin comme un cure dent.

Arrivé au Maze, magasin de réparation en tout genre, il fila derrière la caisse après avoir salué Alby, son patron et ami.

Alby était un grand costaud au visage sévère, mais au sourire amical. Il était le seul ami de Newt dans cette maudite ville.

Il lui devait sa jambe motorisée.

Newt était descendu sur les rails ce jour-là. Et il y serait sûrement resté jusqu'au premier métro passant qui l'aurai fauché si Alby ne l'avait pas attrapé à bras le corps et remonté aussi violemment que brusquement sur le quai.

\- T'es malade ! avait-il hurlé.

\- Ta gueule lâche moi connard ! avait rétorqué Newt en se dégageant.

\- Tu voulais crever ?!

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Que tu veuilles passer l'arme à gauche non ! Que tu fasses ça dans mon bloc oui !

Newt l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner. Mais Alby n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il l'avait suivi en lui beuglant après. Newt avait pété un câble et engagé une lutte perdue d'avance avec lui. Ils avaient roulé sur le quai sous les yeux éberlués d'une vieille clocharde qui dormait près d'une bouche d'aération crachant une vapeur chaude. Leurs corps emmêlés, ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers. Quand Alby avait fini par bloquer Newt sous lui, le maintenant par la force de ses muscles, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que la jambe de Newt dépassait sur la voie.

Le métro l'avait arrachée.

La suite était confuse dans les souvenirs de Newt. Le seul constat : Alby lui avait dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et il avait tenu parole.

Il avait payé les frais d'hospitalisation de Newt, financé de son maigre salaire l'opération pour lui installer une jambe mécanique, et pour couronner le tout, il l'avait embauché.

Newt scanna quelques articles pour vérifier que la caisse fonctionnait puis entreprit de faire les comptes. De quelques rayons plus loin, Alby qui rangeait des articles, engagea la conversation.

\- T'as entendu les infos ce matin ? Ils disent qu'on est en alpha.

\- Ha ouais ? marmonna Newt en se remémorant ce que signifiait alpha -situation de crise, couvre-feu, perquisition. C'est pas la 3e fois cette année ?

\- C'est plus histoire de faire semblant qu'il font quelque chose que pour faire quelque chose, grommela Alby. Enfin, je trouve ça marrant.

\- C'est chiant pour le commerce quand même.

\- C'est pas demain la veille qu'on fera faillite tocard, ricana le patron en apparaissant au bout d'une allée. File moi le scotch.

Newt saisit un rouleau de gros scotch et le balança à son ami en esquissant un sourire.

Tocard. Il aimait ce mot. C'était un terme propre à Alby que l'homme utilisait pour désigner toute personne l'agaçant de près ou de loin. Mais quand il l'adressait à Newt, ça prenait un ton différent. Une sorte de surnom affectif. Le vocabulaire d'Alby était pourvu de mots qui ne voulaient rien dire -comme blocard ou plonk- ou qui ne signifiaient quelque chose que pour lui -genre bloc- qui provenait de sa vie d'avant.

Alby n'était pas originaire d'Odaroloc. Il venait de la ceinture extérieur de ce système, une région de l'espace où tout était illégal. Alby n'était pas très bavard à ce sujet mais Newt savait que c'était un endroit à éviter. La piraterie y était monnaie courante, le commerce d'esclave florissant. La maison des WesBall y régnait en maître et des quelques mots d'Alby à leur propos, mieux valait être dans leurs clous.

Bref, Alby avait fui sa vie là-bas et il n'en parlait jamais. Si Newt lui posait des questions, il était sûr d'avoir des réponses mais il ne voulait pas emmerder la seule personne qui comptait pour lui dans sa triste vie.

Newt rangea ses comptes et sortit de derrière le comptoir pour aider son ami avec l'ouverture du magasin.

\- C'est moi ou tu boites tocard ? gronda Alby en voyant sa démarche de pingouin.

\- C'est toi, se renfrogna Newt qui ne voulait surtout pas aborder le sujet de sa jambe.

\- Fais voir.

Alby s'agenouilla en face de lui et remonta la jambe gauche du pantalon de Newt malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

\- Fichtre, ça a encore déraillé, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est bon, ronchonna Newt en réajustant son pantalon.

\- Je parie que tu as mal, le provoqua Alby en se redressant.

\- Bof.

\- Tocard.

\- C'est supportable.

Alby leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faut que tu la fasses changer. Ça fait déjà 5 ans que tu te la trimballes. Vu la qualité de l'engin, c'est un miracle que tu puisses encore marcher.

\- C'est bon, ça va je te dis, assura Newt en se décalant pour activer l'ouverture des grilles via un petit levier derrière un panneau en métal blanc.

Alby secoua la tête.

\- Faut que tu la changes.

\- J'ai pas les moyens.

\- Je t'avance, proposa son ami.

\- Non ! siffla Newt. Non merci !

Alby fronça les sourcils. Il haussa rageusement les épaules et se détourna pour retourner à ses affaires. Newt lâcha un soupir frustré. Il refusait qu'Alby paie encore les frais pour lui. Le problème de ce mec était sa gentillesse, vraiment ! Il avait déjà trop fait pour lui et Newt n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour payer toutes ses dettes envers lui -dettes qu'il s'était auto-donné puisque Alby avait toujours refusé son argent et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme ça.

Mais Newt n'aimait pas l'idée de recevoir sans jamais donner en retour. Alors que son ami le veuille ou non, il lui rendrait un jour la somme qu'Alby avait dépensé pour lui.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent et la journée passa lentement. Comme une journée banale dans la colonie n°87. Le soir, Newt resta jusqu'à la fermeture, aidant à mettre de l'ordre dans la remise, puis il salua Alby qui se chargeait de la clôture. Il boita jusqu'à la station de métro proche et monta juste à temps. Un peu plus et il aurait du attendre 7 minutes. Non mais oh. Fallait pas déconner. Le temps c'était de l'argent.

Il arriva à la maison de quartier où il travaillait en tant qu'aide ménagère le soir. Il se changea dans les vestiaires du personnel, passa son bleu de travail sur sa veste et alla chercher son chariot. Il passa les 4h heures suivantes à nettoyer le bâtiment.

C'est exténué qu'il rentra chez lui. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il retira sa veste en gémissant, craignant les courbatures qui lui pendaient au nez. Il se pencha pour allumer la lumière. Deux ampoules pendant au bout de câbles dénudés grésillèrent sous l'afflux d'électricité avant de se stabiliser dans une lumière jaune qui allongea les ombres de tous les objets dans la chambre. Newt posa son repas sur sa table basse -un sandwich qu'Alby lui avait donné, de force, faut-il le préciser, et qu'il n'avait pas eut le cœur à refuser.

Il s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre son lit et retira ses chaussures. Il mangea doucement, dégustant chaque bouchée pour être sûr qu'il aurait bien quelque chose dans le ventre. Le bruit de la rue et des habitations autour lui parvenait comme un écho lointain alors que tout était si bruyant. Les pleurs d'un enfant en bas-âge. Les cris colériques d'une femme trompée. Les beuglements d'un alcoolique. Les rires d'adolescents. Les râles de plaisirs d'un couple. Les voitures qui passaient sous sa fenêtre.

Newt mâcha distraitement sa dernière part de sandwich avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur son lit et actionner la fermeture de son volet. Le bruit mécanique couvrit un instant tous les autres sons environnant.

Newt resta immobile à fixer le plafond de longues minutes. Il avait envie de dormir. Il était si fatigué. Mais il redoutait le moment où il fermerait ses yeux.

Les verrait-il ? Quel décors serait-ce cette fois ? De quelles épreuves serait-il le témoin impuissant ?

Il grinça des dents et se redressa. Il se déshabilla vite fait, passa un short et un marcel et s'étendit à nouveau sur son lit. D'un ample mouvement de bras, il éteignit la lumière. Dans le noir, il ramena son genou sur son torse et à tâtons, il chercha à démêler le câble douloureux dans sa jambe. Il y parvint au prix de grands efforts, terminant en sueur et gagnant un élancement peu agréable dans sa jambe.

Il se força à trouver une position confortable pour atténuer la peine et enfin, il remonta son pled sur lui.

Ses yeux fixèrent l'obscurité encore un long moment. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, ils se fermèrent et il glissa dans le sommeil.

 _Un adolescent paniqué. Newt semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par son état. Il s'approcha de lui avec un p'tit rire._

 _\- J'm'appelle Newt, le bleu, et on serait contents si tu pardonnais notre nouveau chef qui a du plonk dans la tête._

 _Le garçon se retourna surpris. Il était pas bien grand mais assez bien battit. Moins que Newt certes, mais bon. Sa peau de lait rougissait sur sa nuque et des plaques apparaissaient sur ses clavicules de ce qu'on en voyait. Sa touffe brune était plaquée sur son front par la sueur. Ses yeux noirs étaient hagards et avaient l'air de chercher un point de repère. Quand il fixa Newt, il sembla le trouver. Newt su dès lors qu'il allait apprécier ce tocard._

Newt se réveilla en nage. Il tâtonna pour ouvrir son volet. Le bruit d'ouverture le calma et sa respiration se rallongea. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa. Il faisait jour. On était mardi.

\- Sale nuit, grommela Newt. Sales rêves.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi vos impressions en commentaires ou en mp ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre ! Franchement je suis rassurée ! Je répond aux reviews en fin de chapitre etc ;) donc on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand Newt arriva au Maze ce matin là, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Alby n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.

D'ordinaire, son patron déchargeait sa voiture de nouveaux articles, à l'arrière de la boutique, et attendait Newt en buvant un café. C'était leur petit rituel depuis qu'Alby avait engagé Newt. Ils entraient ensuite ensemble dans le magasin et préparait l'ouverture.

Aussi, quand en tournant dans la ruelle qui menait à l'arrière du Maze, Newt ne vit pas Alby, il fronça les sourcils. La présence de la voiture de ce dernier avec le coffre ouvert le fit ralentir. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres du véhicule, perplexe. La porte à l'arrière de la boutique était ouverte comme la normale, et un murmure confus parvenait à Newt depuis l'intérieur. Mais les bruits de la ville l'obligèrent à s'avancer un peu plus jusqu'à être presque devant la porte avant qu'il n'entende enfin quelque chose.

C'était Alby qui parlait.

Newt trouva ça louche. Personne ne venait si tôt le matin, surtout pas les clients. Et depuis 4 ans et demi qu'il travaillait ici, il n'y avait jamais eu d'exception. Le ton d'Alby était nerveux, voir légèrement colérique.

Une voix féminine lui répondait du tac au tac. Une voix que Newt ne connaissait pas. Et malgré sa concentration, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de l'échange.

Il hésitait entre entrer et revenir sur ses pas lorsque soudain, le canon d'une arme à feu apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'immobilisa. Une sueur froide se répandit dans son dos et il sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser.

\- Tu la fermes et tu entres tocard, ordonna une voix robotisée.

Newt obéit.

Il baissa les yeux et pénétra dans l'arrière boutique sans un regard pour la personne qui le menaçait. Le canon glissa sur sa nuque et d'une pression le força à aller en avant. Il traversa le couloir le cœur battant, terrifié à l'idée que son agresseur ne l'abatte brusquement. Mourir dans le couloir d'une boutique en début de journée n'était pas dans ses prévisions et c'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voulait finir. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit pour quelqu'un. Et pas par un arme à feu.

Une image s'imposa à lui. Un revolver entre ses deux yeux. Une voix paniquée.

Il la chassa en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il dépassa la réserve, l'atelier et la salle de pause dans laquelle le café d'Alby coulait toujours.

Une pression désagréable lui prit la gorge à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le Maze, et il sentit ses mains trembler. Il se fit violence pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, refusant de se laisser envahir par la peur.

Alby et son interlocutrice s'étaient tu.

Newt passa finalement la porte du magasin. Alby lui lança un regard désolé. Newt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Son ami était entier. C'était déjà un bon point.

Une femme le tenait en joue. Sa capuche était rabattue mais son visage apparaissait tout de même à là lueur des néons, dans la pénombre du magasin. La partie gauche sur son front, sa pommette et sa joue étaient barrées de fines plaques en métal, le genre qu'on trouvait dans les colonies de la 200e. Cette femme n'était donc pas du coin. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur sa poitrine plantureuse. À sa tenue, Newt compris que ce n'était pas une civile.

Elle portait des épaulettes en métal largement abîmés par les luttes qu'elle avait du mener. En plus des rayures et de l'usure, Newt pâlit en reconnaissant du sang séché. Plusieurs ceintures maintenaient sa combinaison -au niveau de ses seins, de ses hanches et comme une salopette pour maintenir ses jambières. Une paire de couteau dépassaient de chacune de ses bottes compensée. Vu le modèle, c'était la dernière génération de chaussures pour cosmonautes qu'on ne voyait que dans les pubs qui faisaient baver.

Newt frissonna à la vue de l'engin qu'elle pointait sur Alby. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. C'était une de ces armes à la pointe de la technologie que seul le gouvernement pouvait fournir. Le gouvernement, ou le marché noir, et encore. À des prix excessif.

Un revolver avec plusieurs viseurs et des lasers de pointes. Des iodes bleus fluorescentes irradiaient indiquant que l'arme était activée, prête à tirer.

Le regard de Newt passa du canon à Alby à plusieurs reprises. Son ami ne le regardait plus maintenant. Il fixait la rouquine sévèrement.

\- Ne le mêlez pas à ça, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne dépend que de toi, répondit-elle.

Alby tchipa. La rousse arqua un sourcil et Newt aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire s'était esquissé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Trouvait-elle la situation amusante ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle lui partage sa vision de l'amusement, car il n'avait de toute évidence pas le même.

\- Armory, laisse donc blondie, dit-elle en rétractant son arme.

Newt se tendit en sentant l'arme derrière lui appuyer un peu plus contre sa peau. Il retint son souffle. La présence du canon sur sa nuque était encore plus oppressante. Le temps sembla ralentir. Il avait l'impression que le dénommé Armory prenait son temps pour obéir. Il l'imaginait très bien tout sourire, ravit du stress qu'il lui inspirait. Les mains de Newt étaient moites et il avait l'impression que ses membres agités étaient du à un tremblement de terre.

Enfin la pression disparu. La menace du canon recula avant qu'une main ne le pousse rudement en avant vers Alby. Newt ne se fie pas prier et rejoignit son ami en claudiquant. Sa jambe était encore douloureuse et le stress rendait la peine encore pire.

Il se posta aux côtés de son ami et se tourna vers les deux agresseurs. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Armory était aussi une femme.

Beaucoup plus intimidante d'une certaine manière.

Elle portait une combinaison militaire -épaulettes, plastron, protèges bras et genoux ainsi qu'une ceinture à trois bandes pour les munitions et les armes blanches-, comme celles des soldats que Newt croisait régulièrement dans la rue et qui rappelait que la sécurité de certaines colonies comme la 87e ne tenait que grâce à l'intimidation de l'armée.

Mais à la différence des uniformes que Newt avait l'habitude de voir, les insignes du gouvernement étaient rayés sur celui de Armory. Ses cheveux teint en rouge étaient accrochés en queue de cheval au sommet de sa tête et son visage espiègle dénotait avec la menace qu'elle était.

Elle tenait sur son épaule un lanceur doublé d'un fusil qui scintillait dangereusement comme l'arme de la rousse. De son autre main, elle jouait avec un revolver classique, sans doute celui qui avait servit à menacer Newt. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme dégâts. Les deux d'ailleurs.

\- Là tocard, grogna Armory en secouant la tête. On peut finir maintenant ? Ta réponse, on va pas y passer la journée.

Newt tiqua. Elle avait le même type de vocabulaire que son ami. Était-elle originaire du même endroit ?

\- C'est non, claqua Alby.

Armory leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacée.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, prévint la rousse. Tu sais que tu ne feras pas le poids.

\- C'est bon je te dis. Ça ira.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour notre employeur, déclara Armory. Tu sais que tu ne vas finir par être retrouvé.

Alby soupira lourdement. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude intimidante qui ne fit aucun effet aux deux femmes. Newt suivait l'échange tendu comme une corde de guitare. La rouquine échangea un regard entendu avec sa partenaire avant de rengainer son arme.

\- Soit prêt à partir vendredi soir, conclut Armory. C'est le délai qu'on te donne pour te préparer. Vendredi, prêt ou pas, volontaire ou pas, on t'embarque.

\- Je-Ne-Viendrais-Pas, grinça Alby.

La rousse ricana et s'approcha de lui. Leur nez se frôlèrent et pourtant, ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Newt pouvait presque voir un feu de colère brûler dans leurs pupilles. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Alby et surtout, comment son ami pouvait se la jouer si confiant.

\- Vendredi, souffla la rouquine sèchement. 23h. On te retrouveras où que tu sois.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire d'Alby tressauta. Il plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. La rousse recula sans le quitter des yeux. D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à Armory de la suivre et la précéda vers la sortie.

\- Huntress, appela Alby.

La rousse se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Remercie Cyborg de s'inquiéter pour moi. Dis lui que je me débrouilles très bien sans elle.

Huntress leva les yeux au ciel puis hocha la tête.

Armory rengaina ses armes et marcha dans les pas de sa partenaire. En passant devant Newt elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme serra les dents, prit d'un frisson désagréable. Elle aurait presque parut sympathique si il avait omis qu'elle l'avait menacé.

Les deux femmes disparurent dans l'arrière boutique. Leurs pas s'estompèrent peu à peu. Bientôt, les bruits de la ville furent les seuls à parvenir à l'intérieur du magasin.

Alby lâcha un long soupir et se laissa glisser le long du comptoir. Newt libéra la pression qu'il avait emmagasiné en grimpant dessus pour s'asseoir -chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permit de faire d'ordinaire.

\- Tu m'expliques ? souffla-t-il.

\- C'est une vieille histoire qui me revient en pleine face, expliqua Alby après un silence.

Newt appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se pencha en avant, tourné vers son ami. Alby était blême.

\- Du temps où je vivais dans la ceinture extérieur, je me suis attiré pas mal d'ennuis, continua-t-il. L'un d'eux n'a jamais été vraiment résolu.

\- Raconte, quémanda Newt.

Il venait de se faire menacer par une sensible de la gâchette -il en était sûr, et vu son surnom, ça ne devait pas être loin de la vérité-, il allait certainement pas se contenter d'explications aussi évasives. Alby se prit la tête dans les mains. Vu l'état dans lequel cela le mettait, son passé lui pesait beaucoup et Newt s'en voulut de l'obliger à parler. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Alby se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement.

\- J'ai mit en colère des gens importants de la ceinture. De la famille WesBall. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est la merde pour moi… Je sais des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir. Ça les effraie. C'est pour ça que j'ai fuit la ceinture. Je suis passé par plusieurs colonies avant d'échouer ici, après avoir brouillé les pistes. Apparemment, ils ont retrouvé ma trace.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Alby avait du faire quelques conneries dans sa jeunesse mais de là à être recherché par la famille WesBall. Ça tenait du talent.

Enfin, ça ne rassurait pas Newt. Toutes les colonies connaissaient la réputation des WesBall. Ils géraient tout les rapts des pirates à travers différents systèmes, achetaient et revendaient leurs prises, organisaient des ventes illégales, ainsi que des courses de modules interdites -ce ''sport'' jugé trop dangereux par le gouvernement étant proscrit- et payaient des pots-de-vins importants à certaines colonies pour s'implanter dans leur sol et faire la loi.

Et Newt ne voulait pas penser à toutes les autres activités macabres qui avaient fait la fortune des WesBall.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- C'est qui ces femmes ? demanda-t-il. Et Cyborg ? Pourquoi elles veulent t'emmener ? Et Où ?

\- Armory et Huntress sont des agents de la D society. C'est une organisation qui propose des services dans les domaines de l'assassinat, l'espionnage, la protection à durée limitée et plein de choses de ce genre. Elles n'appartiennent ni au gouvernement ni aux WesBall et je souhaite bien du courage au pauvre fou qui tentera de les acheter ou de les détruire. Cyborg est la fondatrice de l'organisation et en est la gérante. On a travaillé ensemble. Elle estime avoir une dette envers moi. Elle veut que je quitte la colonie et que je disparaisse quelques temps.

Newt sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Si tu es en danger, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution, dit-il à contre cœur.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que Cyborg a infiltré les rangs des WesBall et vient juste d'avoir l'info. Du coup, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi.

\- Et alors ? Mieux vaut que tu te tailles fissa ! s'emporta Newt.

\- Et puis quoi ?! Te laisser tout seul tocard ? ricana Alby. Tu alignerais pas deux pas sans moi ! T'as que du plonk dans le crâne !

\- Abuse pas ! Je refuse d'être un boulet ! Je te préviens si t'es pas prêt à partir vendredi je t'attache et je te livre moi même à ces femmes !

Alby se força à rire malgré les sentiments mitigés qui le tiraillaient. Newt était lui extrêmement sérieux. Il ne l'avait même jamais autant été. D'un côté il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la perte de son seul ami, mais d'un autre, si c'était pour sa protection, sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il parte.

Alby se releva et épousseta son pantalon de toile marron. Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les cala sur ses hanches.

\- Sujet clos, déclara-t-il. On doit ouvrir.

Newt lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et descendit du comptoir.

Pourtant, toute la journée il ne cessa de repenser à la visite des deux agents. Il rentra chez lui épuisé comme chaque jour, mais pas aussi affamé. L'idée qu'Alby était en danger lui vrillait l'estomac et lui coupait tout appétit.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

 _Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant les portes du labyrinthe. La nuit pointait à l'horizon. Dans quelques minutes, le bloc serait coupé du labyrinthe. Et ces deux tocards qui ne rentraient toujours pas._

 _Newt fixait avec anxiété le fond du couloir parsemé de lierre. Lui qui était déjà de fort méchante humeur, si il ne voyait pas les deux blocards arriver dans la seconde, il allait commettre un meurtre._

 _Le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture des portes commença à résonner. Newt tressaillit et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe abîmée et tint bon face la douleur, comme pour se forcer à surveiller le couloir._

 _Les portes avaient commencé à se fermer. D'un geste rageur, il dispersa les blocards qui s'étaient amassé pour attendre le retour des coureurs._

 _\- Du vent, siffla-t-il._

 _Une main s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'il repartait vers la ferme._

 _\- On devrait entrer et aller les chercher ! s'écria une petite voix._

 _Newt leva les yeux au ciel et d'un tour d'épaule, se dégagea de la main. Il se tourna vivement vers celui à qui elle appartenait et lui lança un regard sévère._

 _\- C'est trop tard Tommy. Si ils avaient dû rentrer, ils auraient été là depuis un moment._

 _Et sans attendre de réponse, il repartit vers la ferme. Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante en se disant qu'il avait dit la vérité._

 _Vu l'heure, ils ne reviendraient pas. Il était presque arrivé à la ferme quand il entendit les premiers cris de Thomas. Il fit volte face. Le garçon vociférait quelque chose comme ''ils sont là''. Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était de retour auprès de Thomas -ce qui surprit autant l'adolescent que lui-même. Il ignora son regard consterné et fixa le couloir du labyrinthe. Les murs des portes étaient à moitié refermées._

 _Il les vit. Ces deux tocards étaient là, bien en vie. Enfin, pour un c'était sûr, pour l'autre moins. Newt plissa les yeux et vit que c'était Minho qui traînait l'autre coureur. L'asiatique semblait à bout de force. Il portait comme il pouvait un corps bien plus massif que le sien. Il chuta mais se rattrapa de justesse. Le corps du tocard sur son dos glissa et tomba dans la poussière. Newt cru qu'il allait l'abandonner. Minho n'en fit rien. Il le saisit par les aisselles et commença à le traîner._

 _Des exclamations fusaient tout au tour de Newt. Les autres blocards encourageaient Minho de toutes leurs forces.  
Mais la réalité frappa Newt. Ils auraient beau se casser la voix, Minho ne réussirait pas. Le corps qu'il traînait était un poids mort, trop encombrant. Il ne réussirait pas. Des cris commençaient à dire qu'il devait l'abandonner. Le cœur de Newt se serra. Les portes étaient presque closes. _

_Il serra les dents. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui allait ce produire._

 _De son angle mort il vit une silhouette s'élancer. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant le dos Thomas s'enfoncer entre les portes vers l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Dans une tentative vaine il tenta de le saisir. Sa main le manqua et happa l'air._

 _\- TOMMY !_

 _Les portes ne formaient plus qu'un mince passage. Il aperçut le corps de Thomas s'extirper de l'autre côté et tomber à terre dans le couloir._

 _Newt pâlit. Son regard passa du jeune homme à Minho. Et de Minho au blocard par terre à côté de lui._

Son visage fut la dernière chose que Newt entrevit de son rêve.

Il se réveilla en hurlant. La panique était pire que d'habitude. Il se redressa et chercha à sortir de son lit. Il s'emmêla les pieds dans son pled et s'étala face contre terre. Sans se soucier du mal qu'il avait pu se faire, il se jeta à travers l'appartement à tâtons à la recherche du lavabo. Dès qu'il sentit le robinet entre ses mains, il fit couler l'eau glacée et plongea sa tête sous le jet.

Sa respiration mit un long moment à se calmer, le visage d'Alby lui revenant sans cesse en tête.

C'était juste un rêve se répétait-il. Juste un putain de rêve trop réaliste à son goût.

Les événements de la veille avait du le perturber beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait d'abord pensé.

Ces rêves qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était enfant n'avaient jamais été très clairs. Ils mettaient tous en scène plusieurs garçons et Newt dans des situations délicates. Les autres adolescents de ses rêves avaient des noms étranges -Minho, Poêle à frire, Thomas, Gally, Chuck, Aris-, pas que le sien soit très courant non plus. Mais leurs visages n'étaient pas toujours très net. Les deux seuls dont Newt connaissait par cœur les traits étaient Minho, l'asiatique, et Thomas. Thomas qui était la seule personne à qui Newt donnait un surnom dans ses rêves. C'était étrange, mais parfois, quand il se réveillait, leurs visages étaient encore imprimés sur sa rétine et il se prenait à imaginer qu'ils étaient réels. Ce qui, bien sûr, était totalement idiot.

Mais là, avoir rêvé d'Alby était inédit. Et ça le perturbait beaucoup. C'était la première fois qu'une personne réelle hormis lui apparaissait dans ses rêves.

Il se redressa et ferma le robinet. Il marcha comme un zombie vers la fenêtre, et s'agenouilla sur son lit pour atteindre le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de son volet. Il resta à fixer la plaque de métal remonter sans se soucier de ses cheveux trempés, et de l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage et sur ses épaules.

Le soleil l'éblouit quand le volet se bloqua. Il plissa les yeux et rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Le temps était magnifique. Comme d'habitude. Il ne pleuvait jamais dans cette colonie. La planète sur laquelle elle s'était développée était aride mais pas insupportable ni incompatible avec les conditions de vie humaines. À part quelques zones rocheuses, avec des lacs souterrains comme celle où était établis la 87, le reste de la planète était un vaste désert aride. Une terre brûlée.

Newt se prépara pour partir au travail avec l'esprit ailleurs. La journée fut banale. Alby ne parla pas des agents venu la veille. Il resta fidèle à lui même, concentré sur ses tâches, et soucieux de la santé de Newt. Newt n'aborda pas le sujet et n'osa pas non plus lui parler du rêve qu'il avait fait. Le jeudi passa de la même manière.

C'est avec un rapidité ordinaire que le vendredi arriva.

Newt était inquiet. Alby ne semblait pas décidé à partir malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il fredonnait un vieil air à la mode, tranquillement installé dans l'atelier du Maze, en train de bricoler une vieille télé qu'un client avait amené dans la matinée.  
L'heure de la fermeture approchait. Newt n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à l'horloge numérique de la caisse.

21h20.

Newt fit passer les articles d'une vieille femme – une lampe torche et des piles- avec un sourire aimable. La vieille le paya et partit sans un regard. La politesse avait du être oubliée sur Terre lors du Grand Exil.

21h32.

Deux gamins -environs 11-12 ans- saluèrent Newt et lui demandèrent si le Maze réparaient les transmetteurs portables. Newt hocha la tête et leur fit signe de lui montrer leurs appareils. Il inspecta les objets -deux boites noires assez fines mais de petites tailles, avec un clavier tactile intégré- puis déclara que oui. Il leur fit remplir une fiche de dépôt et scanna leurs identifiants civils avant de placer leurs transmetteurs dans une petite boite en plastique qu'il apporterait à Alby à l'heure de la fermeture. Les gamins le saluèrent et partirent joyeusement. Peut être que la politesse existait encore finalement.

21h49.

Un homme nommé Bru, qui passait régulièrement au Maze, acheta une paire de iodes. Newt ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il l'aimait bien. Bru était un habitant de la planète Natal, à quelques encablures d'étoiles de la colonie 87. Sa peau était bleue et ses cheveux rouges. Il avait un sourire charmant qui dénotait avec son physique de colosse. Newt et lui ne s'était jamais réellement parlé. Il paya ses articles et parti en chantonnant quelque chose comme ''God Save the Queen'', chanson que Newt ne connaissait pas.

21h54.

Il restait à peu près une heure avant que les agents viennent chercher Alby.  
Newt finalisa la fermeture. Il venait d'abaisser à moitié le store de la devanture et était en train de verrouiller la caisse quand deux hommes se glissèrent dans le magasin.

\- On est fermé, déclara Newt en contournant le comptoir pour venir leur faire face.

\- Tant mieux, grogna le plus grand.

Son visage était ridé et une expression de profond ennui le caractérisait. Pokerface. Ça aillait être son surnom. L'autre était légèrement plus jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs, et une cicatrice barrait sa joue droite jusqu'au menton. Scar. Pour faire dans l'originalité.

À leurs démarches, Newt compris immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas là en tant que clients. Il se décala discrètement vers les rayons, prêt à courir. Scar lui jeta un regard mauvais qui le fit s'immobiliser.

Pokerface le pointa du doigt et demanda sèchement.

\- Alby ? Où il est ?

Newt maudit son ami. Il avait été trop confiant et sûr de lui apparemment.

\- Pas là, parvint-il à dire.

Pokerface échangea un regard suspicieux avec Scar. Et quand soudainement ils sortirent des lanceurs automatisés de sous leur blouson, Newt sut qu'il avait vu juste. Le premier tir lui vrilla les tympans. Les caméras de sécurité explosèrent et le système d'éclairage s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant le magasin dans la pénombre. Aussitôt, les veilleuses s'activèrent, diffusant une lueur rouge près du sol.

Newt se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse le tir qui lui était destiné.

\- ALBY ! hurla Pokerface. On sait que tu es là ! Amène toi ou on descend l'autre tocard !

Newt faiblit. Il s'accroupit derrière une rangée de petits écrans. Une rafale de tir le fit se recroqueviller alors que tout explosait autour de lui.

Pokerface se rua en criant dans l'arrière boutique, cognant dans tout les objets qu'il rencontrait. Scar resta en arrière et se mit à tirer dans tout les sens avec une frénésie effrayante. Newt se plaqua au sol, mains sur la tête.

Il profita du court instant où l'engin n'eut plus de munition pour ramper vers un autre rayon.

\- Tu m'échapperas pas tocard ! ricana Scar.

Les tirs reprirent de plus belle, surprenant Newt dans sa fuite. Il avait presque atteint une autre rangée de rayonnage lorsqu'un projectile le toucha à la jambe, désactivant totalement sa prothèse mécanique.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur. La souffrance était horrible et intense. Il se souleva comme il put et se projeta en avant dans un rayon à l'abri.

L'homme derrière lui éclata de rire.

\- Allez gamin, siffla-t-il. Je peux en finir rapidement avec toi. Pas la peine de te cacher.

Newt se mordit la joue jusqu'à se faire saigner pour ne pas gémir. La douleur dans sa jambe était insupportable. Ça tête commença à lui faire mal et le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner. Brusquement, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Scar le souleva par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur. Un pan de plâtre qui avait toujours été une excroissance que Newt et Alby avaient eut la flemme de retirer lui rentra dans le dos, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Le patron a dit d'éliminer toute trace, souffla Scar près de son visage, lui partageant son haleine de chacal dont Newt se serrait bien passé.

Il avait assez mal pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir en plus. Scar lui planta son lanceur entre les côtes avec un sourire sadique. La détonation immobilisa Newt. Un instant passa, où il observa le regard effaré et remplit d'incompréhension de Scar. Puis l'homme lâcha son arme et tomba raide mort sur le carrelage.

Newt n'osait pas respirer. Une main se referma rudement sur son bras et le tira sur le côté.

\- Bouge toi tocard, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent.

Newt reconnu la voix d'Armory.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'agent qui le traînait déjà dans son sillage.

\- Et A-Alby ?! cria-t-il.

\- Newt ! lui répondit la voix de son ami.

Newt vit alors Alby encadrée par Huntress et une autre femme sortir de l'atelier dévasté. Le corps sans vie de Pokerface gisait au milieu de la table de travail, transpercé par une barre en métal.

\- On s'arrache de ce bloc ! ordonna Armory en poussant Newt en avant sans ménagement.  
Alby le réceptionna et fit passer son bras par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Je croyais qu'ils n'allaient pas te retrouver ! s'emporta Newt.

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper, rétorqua Alby.

\- Vous vous disputerez plus tard les enfants, pesta Huntress. Dehors !

Le groupe sortit du Maze par l'arrière. Un van noir en suspension les attendait. Huntress grimpa sur le siège conducteur tandis qu'Alby, Newt et Armory montait à l'arrière.

\- Shadow, c'est le moment d'effacer ! siffla Huntress.

La dernière femme rabattit sa capuche et hocha la tête. Newt la vit attraper quelque chose sous son long manteau noir à col de fourrure. Elle lança les objets à l'intérieur du magasin puis se jeta dans le van.

\- Démarre ! cria-t-elle.

Huntress obéit. Le van fila à toute vitesse hors de la ruelle et s'engagea sur une voie express en direction du périphérique. L'instant suivant, une déflagration résonna.

Newt devina que le Maze venait d'exploser.

\- Où on va ? grogna Alby qui le portait toujours à moitié.

\- A ton avis tocard ? siffla Armory.

\- Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, confirma Huntress.

Alby baissa rageusement la tête.

\- E-et moi ? s'inquiéta Newt.

Armory lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Oh et bien à part si tu veux te faire descendre à la minute où tu refoutra ton nez chez toi, crois moi, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre.

Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer ? Son appartement n'était peut-être rien, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Alby. Tu as été impliqué… ils doivent penser que tu es au courant ou pire…

Newt lui jeta un regard sévère, signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de la fermer. Alby lâcha un soupir mais secoua la tête, en haussant les épaules.

Le van monta sur le périphérique et émit un vrombissement sourd en gagnant de la vitesse. Huntress conduisait sans se soucier des autres véhicules. Elle filait parmi eux sur la route aérienne en direction de la sortie Est de la ville.

Newt ferma ses deux mains sur sa jambe mécanique dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur mais ça ne changea rien.

\- On te réparera ça une fois chez nous, promit Armory.

Newt la regarda et hocha la tête. Elle était en train de réarmer ses canons et se préparait à un autre combat.

\- Ils nous suivent ? demanda Alby.

\- Ils t'ont enfin retrouvé. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher crois moi. On a une trentaine de mercenaire aux fesses.

\- Mais on va s'en sortir ? risqua Newt.

Armory leva -encore- les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as intérêt à serrer fort l'anus et à pas te la jouer tocard, se moqua-t-elle.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Une main réconfortante se posa sur les siennes, lui faisant oublier instantanément les paroles d'Armory. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la nouvelle femme agent qu'il venait de rencontrer. Shadow, si il avait bien entendu.

Elle avait un visage très doux, la peau lisse comme de la porcelaine et de grands yeux marrons rassurants. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules et disparaissaient sous son manteau. Elle l'avait à moitié ouvert et Newt distingua un arsenal de guerre qui le fit frémir. Shadow dû remarquer son regard car elle dissimula légèrement ses armes.

\- On va bientôt arriver au port, déclara Huntress. Chameleon nous attend sur la piste 4.

''Un autre agent'' supposa Newt vu le nom.

Le van décéléra à la sortie du périphérique avant de repartir plus vite qu'avant en direction du port spatial, le seul de la colonie 87.

\- On va quitter Odaroloc ? demanda Newt.

\- Je suis désolé, on a pas le choix, répéta Alby.

Newt lui tapota l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire qui le réconforta.

L'idée de partir de la colonie n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Newt. Il n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie ailleurs qu'ici. Les prix élevés des billets extra-planétaire l'avaient dissuadé depuis longtemps, et son quotidien lui convenait.

Alors partir dans l'espace, même au vu des circonstances, était quelque chose d'excitant. Son seul regret ? Son appartement. Il allait souvent le regretter dans le futur, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Le van entra dans le port par un pont de transit et suivit les indications jusqu'à la piste de vol 4.

\- C'est ce vaisseau, indiqua Huntress à ses passagers en désignant un des appareils sur le départ.

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux.

Le vaisseau en question était une grosse boîte en métal sans couleur ni marque, arrondit sur le devant avec une grande vitre teintée. Deux paires d'ailes de tailles différentes de part et d'autre de l'appareil vibraient à cause des réacteurs lumineux qui chauffaient déjà. Le sas était ouvert avec la rampe d'accès descendue.

Le corps de Newt se mit à trembler. Cet appareil avait déjà été dans l'espace. Il avait déjà voyagé. Cet appareil allait l'emmener loin de cette colonie. Vers une nouvelle vie. Il se tourna vers Alby, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. Son ami parut soulagé de voir qu'il prenait bien les choses. Le van ralentit petit à petit à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du vaisseau.

\- Une fois descendu on aura pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua Armory. Je sors la première et je sécurise le périmètre pendant qu'Huntress monte préparer le décollage avec Chameleon. Vous deux vous tracez vers l'intérieur. Shadow sera sur vos talons. Quoiqu'il se passe, on se retourne pas et on fonce. Compris les tocards ?

Alby et Newt hochèrent vivement la tête. Newt n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire. Est-ce qu'ils allaient au moins s'en sortir ?

Alby devait penser la même chose car il tira Newt vers lui et lui parla bas.

\- Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre…

\- C'est bon, le coupa Newt. Ça va le faire. Tu les as entendu.

\- Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre, répéta Alby. Je veux que tu saches pourquoi je t'ai sauv ans.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Ils allaient parler de ça maintenant ?

\- Ce n'était pas parce que tu étais un simple gars suicidaire qui croisait mon chemin. Vrai j'aurais aidé n'importe qui. Mais te tirer vers le haut après ? Te garder à l'œil en t'embauchant ? C'était pas de la simple bonté.

Newt serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cet aveu. Peu importe ce que ce serait, ça lui faisait déjà mal.

\- T-tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne t'en souviendras jamais Newt. Mais on s'est connu avant de se rencontrer.

Newt se figea.

\- Toi, moi, et beaucoup d'autres, continua Alby. On était amis. Coincés dans un labyrinthe. Et c'est parce que tu étais presque un frère pour moi que j'ai pas pu t'abandonner quand je t'ai v ans.

Armory ouvrit violemment la porte du van et se jeta dehors, armes levées.

\- Tu as aussi fait ces rêves ? questionna Newt la voix tremblante.

Les yeux d'Alby s'écarquillèrent.

Le cauchemars reprit sans les attendre.

Des tirs retentirent et le van fut criblé d'impact de balles. Shadow les interrompit et les jeta hors de l'habitacle en leur hurlant de courir vers le vaisseau. Alby choppa Newt par le bras et l'aida à obéir. La jambe inutile du jeune homme leur compliqua la tâche et les ralenti. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la passerelle quand un projectile fit exploser le van, les projetant à terre.

Un instant, tout leur sens furent désorientés. Alby se redressa le premier avec difficulté. Newt le vit lui parler mais ne comprit pas un traître mot, trop assourdit par l'explosion. Il commença à se redresser à son tour.

Soudain, il vit le corps d'Alby partir en arrière.

Les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage revinrent brusquement comme si son cerveau se reconnectait. Il se précipita en claudiquant sur Alby et s'affala à moitié sur lui. Le torse de son ami était parsemé de tâches rouges qui ne cessaient de s'éprendre.

\- Non, non, non, paniqua Newt. Tu restes avec moi !

\- Il faut partir ! cria Shadow.

\- Je ne l'abandonne pas ! lui hurla-t-il.

\- Il est fini !

\- C'est mon ami !

L'agent grimaça et se remit à tirer.

\- Newt, souffla Alby en s'accrochant à sa veste. Casse-toi…

\- Pas sans toi !

\- Merde tocard, grinça Alby en se forçant à sourire. Apprend à grandir.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, grinça Newt en le saisissant par les aisselles pour le traîner vers la passerelle.

Shadow envoya une nouvelle salve de bombe et choppa Alby de la même manière pour aider Newt. Le blessé grogna et se débattit.

\- Jouez pas aux cons !

Déjà le vaisseau derrière eux prenait de la hauteur. Newt aperçut Armory arriver en courant et leur hurler de monter à bord. Mais le poids qu'était Alby les ralentissaient. Entre la fumée et le feu, Newt aperçut les premiers mercenaires qui avançaient, leurs viseurs cherchant une cible. Encore quelques mètres et ça allait être eux.

La main d'Alby se referma brusquement sur le col de Newt, le faisant poser un genou à terre, et l'attirant près de lui.

\- Tocard, souffla-t-il. Trouves Minho.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Alby le repoussa violemment en arrière.

\- EMMENEZ LE !

Shadow et Armory saisirent Newt à bras le corps.  
\- NON ! NON ! NON ! répéta le jeune homme.

Elles le tirèrent vers la passerelle et le balancèrent dessus. Shadow monta la première et le tira sur les marches alors qu'il se débattait toujours.

\- ALBY !

Son ami était allongé sur le sol, et à moins de 10 mètres de lui, les mercenaires approchaient. Certains tiraient sur le vaisseau mais la fumée rendaient impossible des tirs précis et ils n'arrivèrent pas à les toucher.

Le vaisseau atteignit une hauteur d'une quinzaine de mètre et la fermeture automatique de la passerelle s'engagea. Newt hurlait toujours après Alby.

Armory tira son revolver classique de son holster et le pointa en contre-bas.

Elle tira. Newt cessa brusquement de parler et de s'agiter. Elle venait d'achever Alby.

\- A l'intérieur, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

* * *

 **L'aventure commence ! Tadadadaaaaam ! Et sinon, vous avez trouvé les OC ?**

 **J'étais très heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse et tout, et je vais faire de mon mieux avec ! Normalement il n'y aura pas d'attente aussi longue entre chaque chapitre, mais pour le premier, j'ai eu la mauvaise/bonne idée de le poster juste au début de mes partiels, donc après, j'ai carrément pas eu le temps de poster XD Désolée pour ça.**

 **Et je sais plus si je vous l'avais déjà dit, mais si vous voulez avoir des news, des trucs débiles et autres de ma part, ben ma page fb c'est** **La Dictateuse (c'est en lien dans ma description de profil)** **.**

 **Je répond donc à vos reviews :**

 **Naws-you :** Pourquoi t'as eu peur avec le résumé ?

Oui, je vais prendre un peu mon temps avant de faire se rencontrer Thomas et Newt, et leur romance ne sera pas immédiate non plus. Je vais y aller doucement, mais pas trop non plus :)

Mon histoire ? De qualité ? Je suis flattée, merci :3

Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions t'inquiète, peut être pas tout de suite, faut que je place l'intrigue d'abord, mais j'essaierai d'amener des éléments de réponses rapidement ;)

Je termine toujours mes fics, même celles qui sont longues donc pas d'inquiétude, tu auras la fin de cette fic' (rajoute à ça le fait que j'ai derrière moi 3 amies/bêtas qui ont bien accrochés à cette histoire, elles vont me pousser à la terminer XD)

 **Maeva Cerise :** Contente de te retrouver ici aussi XD Je te vois partout en vrai !

Merci en tout cas :3 J'adore les prothèses mécaniques. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est mon truc.

Câlins tout plein !

 **elodiedalton :** Oui j'ai cru comprendre que mon scénario se place dans un univers inattendu haha. En tout cas, contente de voir que ça te plait apparemment.

Merci beaucoup !

 **Entropythings :** Je... je sais pas... OH MAIS C'EST TOI ! MON DIEU MAIS TU ES PARTOUT ! Pire qu'un scaralame !

Mais si je suis sûre que tu serais capable de les rendre très bien les caractères aussi. Ha non mais clairement, Dashner il a fait du caca. J'allais pas le laisser faire ! Du coup derien XD

Les chaussettes et Newt c'est l'histoire principale en fait. Le reste on s'en fout XD

J'espère que tu as aimé le deuxième chapitre hein. Malgré ce qui s'y passe. Et la rencontre est pour bientôt. Mais je pense pas que tout le monde se souviendra. Tu auras les réponses à tout promis !

M-merci pour tes compliments XD je penserais à remercier mon père car c'est lui qui a cultiver mon imagination et ma passion pour les histoires spatiales haha.

 **invité Roxanne :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimes aussi la suite !

 **Riordann :** Merci :3 Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chap'.

 **xFlavie :** Il a quoi le résumé haha ? Je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose alors pardon x)

Merci pour tout tes compliments ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'a plus aussi !

On est d'accord sur James Dashner. Il a fait n'importe quoi ce troll.

J'adore ton interprétation de "Mary le remède" XD Tu m'as tué.

Ravi de voir que tu es emballé par mon univers en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Je suis hyper contente de vous avoir partagé cette fic' ! Le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine ! Et en quelque mot, on va retrouver une vieille amie d'Alby, vous allez vous poser encore PLUS de question, et Newt va faire son premier voyage spatial :D Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine ! Passez un joyeux noël !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Après une attente rallongée dont je m'excuse -j'avais un stage et j'ai pas pu poster à cause de la fatigue que je n'avais pas prévu- voilà la suite des aventures spatiales de Newt :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Newt observait l'espace à travers la fenêtre de la cabine que les agents lui avaient attribué.

Ce n'était pas très grand. Un carré avec d'un côté une couchette, de l'autre un bureau, et un espace réduit entre les deux. Sur le mur du fond, la fenêtre était un peu renfoncée. À côté du sas d'entrée, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain avec un toilette, une douche et un lavabo. À l'intérieur, tout était propre et il y avait le nécessaire pour se laver.

Newt était assis au bout de la couchette, le coude contre le renfoncement de la fenêtre.

Il aurait dû trouver le spectacle envoûtant et à couper le souffle. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Alby était mort. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui avait jamais compté pour lui. Il n'en voulait même pas à Armory d'être celle qui avait mit un terme à la souffrance de son ami, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, qui sait quel destin aurait attendu Alby entre les mains des WesBall.

Et ses derniers mots.

Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir trouver quelqu'un qui mettait Newt mal à l'aise. C'était le nom de cette personne. Minho. Comme l'adolescent de son rêve. Et la confession d'Alby juste avant qu'ils ne descendent du van. C'était beaucoup trop à encaisser d'un coup pour lui. Il était nauséeux rien qu'en y repensant.

Le vaisseau à bord duquel Newt se trouvait avait quitté la colonie 87 depuis presque 3h maintenant, et il ne savait toujours pas où il allait. Shadow lui avait amené des vêtements propres et un repas sous cellophane en lui conseillant de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

Il lâcha l'obscurité intersidérale des yeux et observa le tas de vêtements. Il se leva avec difficulté, ne pouvant plus compter que sur une jambe et sautilla vers la salle de bain en s'aidant du mur.

Il entra dans la douche et fit couler le jet d'eau. À sa grande surprise, elle était chaude. Il regarda les gouttes glisser le long des parois vitrées puis recula pour se déshabiller. Un regard vers le miroir lui confirma qu'il faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux, son visage couvert de suie. Son jogging était troué à plusieurs endroits et ses chaussures n'allaient plus être mettables. Son tee-shirt avait été à peu près épargné mais il était sale de transpiration et de sang.

Pas le sien.

Il le retira et le jeta vivement hors de la salle de bain. Il se lava longuement, se savonnant à plusieurs reprises et en mettant du shampoing plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'il fut las de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps, il sortit de la douche et accrocha une serviette autour de sa taille. Il n'en avait jamais tenue d'aussi blanche et d'aussi douce entre ses mains. Il repassa dans la cabine à pas lent.

Il attrapa le tas de vêtement et s'affala sur la couchette.

À nouveau, son regard fut happé par la noirceur de l'espace. Il lâcha un soupir puis étudia les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné.

Un boxer noir, simple, dans un tissus plutôt agréable. Un tee-shirt à manche longue bleu sombre, tombant juste au-dessous de la taille. Un jogging rouge semblable au sien mais neuf. Des chaussettes. De vrais chaussettes. En coton. Newt grimaça à l'idée qu'il n'en porterais qu'une, vu l'état de son pied mécanique. Il n'allait pas en porter une pour rien au risque de l'abîmer. Et puis ça lui ferait des économies. Deux chaussettes pour un pied. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'une telle richesse.

Il avait aussi une nouvelle paire de bottes, noires, premier prix, du genre qui tenaient toute une vie et coûtaient un bras.

Une veste double épaisseur s'arrêtant au niveau des cotes attira son attention en dernier. Il y avait une capuche et de multiples fermetures éclaires, mais ce qui figea Newt, ce fut le patch sur le bras gauche. Il était inscrit en lettre capitale : MAZE.

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge.

Il jeta la veste sur le bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se laissa aller.

Un peu plus tard, il passa les vêtements neufs, glissa la chaussette en trop dans sa poche et enfila les bottes. Il alla se rincer le visage et regretta d'avoir craqué. Il était trop clair qu'il avait pleuré.

Quelques coups furent frappé à sa porte. Il sortit de la salle de bain et actionna l'ouverture de la cabine. L'agent Huntress lui adressa un sourire. Newt ne le lui rendit pas.

Néanmoins, il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa tête.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt, dit-elle. Viens sur le pont.

Newt hocha la tête. Il se retourna, attrapa par réflexe la nouvelle veste et suivit la rouquine dans le couloir du vaisseau.

L'endroit était désert. Il semblait que seul les agents géraient l'appareil. Tout était propre et blanc. Des lumières éclairaient chaque recoin. Ils prirent un ascenseur en verre qui les conduisit directement sur le pont.  
Newt fut surprit à l'ouverture des portes.

La passerelle était large sur deux étages. Le premier servait de point de réunion avec une table de cartes en modelage 3D. Le deuxième, juste en dessous réunissait les équipement de pilotage.

Tout les agents étaient rassemblées autour de la table au premier. Newt découvrit deux nouveaux visages. Il déglutit péniblement quand tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il suivit Huntress et rejoignit le cercle que les femmes formaient.

\- Voici Chameleon, lui présenta rapidement Armory en désignant la personne à sa droite.

C'était aussi une femme -décidément. Elle était blonde, les cheveux en carré plongeant. Elle portait un immense poncho gris abîmé par le temps, barré de deux bandes de cuir qui maintenant une paire de sabre dans son dos. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que tout les autres agents. Elle portait un pantalon noir reprisé par endroit à la mode des colonies 300 -Newt avait vu ça dans les pubs- qui tombaient dans des bottes montantes.

\- Et elle, c'est Pirate, continua Armory en montrant l'autre femme.

Newt dévisagea la dernière inconnue. Elle était elle aussi blonde. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et une longue tresse tombant sur sa clavicule glissait le long de sa tempe droite. Elle portait un appareil à l'oreille que Newt n'avait jamais vu, qui affichait un petit écran sur son œil gauche.

Le col de sa veste remontait haut, alors que différentes strates de tissus cousus à plusieurs niveaux tombaient sur ses jambes. Plusieurs paires de manches couvraient ses bras à différentes hauteurs juste au-dessus d'un appareil imposant, servant selon toute vraisemblance à piloter à distance le vaisseau. Ses genoux étaient protégés par des plaques en métal et ses bottes resserraient fermement ses chevilles.

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur blondie, déclara-t-elle en lui rendant son regard.

Newt haussa les épaules. Il en fallait bien une pour l'enfoncer.

\- On va où ? demanda-t-il.

\- La question devrait plutôt être, ''où on est ?'', corrigea Shadow.

Newt haussa un sourcil.

\- Alby t'a-t-il expliqué qui nous étions ?

\- Il a dit que vous étiez membres d'une organisation qui vend ses services.

\- Grossièrement résumé, marmonna Armory.

\- Pour ce qu'on en sait, Alby et Cyborg se connaissaient bien avant que nous ne soyons rassemblée, expliqua Huntress. Cyborg sait pour Alby. On lui a fait notre rapport.

Newt serra les dents.

\- Elle nous a demandé de t'amener à elle. Tu acceptes ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon.

Les agents hochèrent la tête en riant. Pirate se décala et porta l'appareil sur son bras à sa bouche.

\- Missa, nous voilà.

Un grésillement désagréable retentit et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut au-dessus de son bras.

\- _Autorisation_ _à_ _pénétrer dans la zone._ _Co_ _nfirm_ _ez_ , dit une voix robotisée.

\- Autorisation accordée, confirmation, déclara Pirate d'une voix forte.

Le grésillement s'estompa. Une secousse déstabilisa Newt qui se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Le vaisseau accéléra et vrilla d'un coup avant d'entrer dans un long tunnel que Newt n'avait pas vu la minute précédente.

La décélération fut aussi soudaine que l'accélération et Newt tomba sur les fesses cette fois.

\- Tu crains tocard, se moqua Armory qui gérait plutôt bien son centre de gravité.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta première fois dans l'espace ? ricana Huntress.

\- J'ai géré, se vexa sa partenaire.

\- Pas vraiment non, renchérit Shadow. Je te signal que c'est moi qui ai nettoyé après ton passage.

Armory grimaça et esquissa un mouvement agacé avant de s'éloigner.

Chameleon tendit sa main à Newt qui l'accepta pour se remettre debout. Avec sa jambe hors service, il était incapable de se relever tout seul.

Le vaisseau sortit finalement du tunnel et une vive lumière aveugla la passerelle. Newt mit son bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger. Peu à peu il s'habitua et la lumière s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Bienvenue sur le Remède, claironna Huntress en faisant signe au jeune homme de s'approcher.

Newt était soufflé.

Le Remède était une station spatiale impressionnante. Deux immenses anneaux tournaient en sens inverse l'un de l'autre et étaient tout deux reliés à la même large colonne à chaque extrémités desquels, au centre des anneaux, s'élevaient des grandes sphères. À mesure que le vaisseau se rapprochait, la station prenait de la mesure et ridiculisait l'appareil à bord duquel Newt se trouvait.

Le vaisseau décéléra une dernière fois et engagea une procédure d'arrimage. Deux immenses bras mécaniques se détachèrent de la station et vinrent accrocher la coque du vaisseau pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'un hangar.

Les portes se refermèrent et les bras déposèrent doucement le vaisseau alors que le hangar se pressurisait.

Les agents terminèrent de régler les derniers détails de l'atterrissage. Newt lui observait l'extérieur du vaisseau avec fascination.

\- Blondie, l'appela Pirate.

Il se retourna d'un coup. L'agent l'attendait à l'entrée de la passerelle.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle.  
Newt la rejoignit dans l'ascenseur.

Il quittèrent le vaisseau sans un mot et traversèrent le hangar d'un pas rapide. Pirate n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du problème de jambe de Newt ce qui agaça profondément le jeune homme. Aucun respect pour les handicapés.

Il passèrent dans un long couloir tout aussi propre que ceux du vaisseau et Pirate l'arrêta devant une plate-forme en suspension.

\- Monte et appuie sur le dernier étage. Cyborg t'attend déjà.

Newt acquiesça et grimpa sur la plate-forme. Il trouva un panneau de commande et appuya sur le bouton qui indiquait le chiffre le plus élevé. Alors que la plate-forme commençait à monter, Pirate qui avait déjà rebroussé chemin, s'arrêta et l'interpella.

\- Quand tu auras fini avec Cyborg, reviens me voir. On fera un truc pour ta jambe.

Newt n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. La plate-forme fila rapidement à travers les étages, laissant à Newt le temps d'entre-voir différentes parties de la station. Chaque étage était dédié à un service particulier parmi lesquels il cru reconnaître l'armurerie et une salle de recherches. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était dans l'espace. Il serra la veste qu'il tenait toujours à la main jusqu'à se faire mal, pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il se rappela Alby et regretta son absence. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac.

Il arriva finalement au dernier étage. La plate-forme ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Il descendit et observa les alentours. C'était un cul de sac. Il se trouvait devant une porte à battant entre ouverte. Il hésita, puis se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin, il toqua et entra.

La pièce dans laquelle il s'avança était immense. Le plafond était bas. Une grande baie vitrée prenait les trois quart des murs, offrant une vue magnifique sur l'espace infini.

Newt descendit un petit escalier qui formait un arc de cercle sur une grande partie de la salle. Deux canapés et des fauteuils se regroupaient autour d'une longue table basse. Derrière, en remontant le fameux escalier, se trouvait un grand bureau au-dessus duquel flottaient d'innombrables fenêtres de travail.

L'endroit était vide. Seul un bip régulier fendait le silence. Newt s'appuya contre un fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle -marcher avec une seule jambe valide le fatiguait. Il leva le nez vers le bureau et plissa les yeux. Poussé par la curiosité, il se glissa derrière. Il parcouru, sans vraiment lire, les gros titres des fenêtres de travail.

 _W.I.C.K.E.D – Grand Exil – Braise – WesBall – projet_ _R_ _etour aux_ _S_ _ources – mission 0..._

Newt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de tout ce charabia.

Soudain, toutes les fenêtres s'effacèrent, le laissant face à face avec une femme qui l'observait, amusée.

Newt se redressa et recula légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr de laisser vos dossiers ouverts, dit-il. C'est tentateur.

La femme haussa les épaules et se détourna pour fouiller dans sa poche.

\- Tu as faim ?

Newt la suivit et réalisa qu'il était affamé. Il n'avait pas touché au repas que Shadow lui avait amené plus tôt.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, se réjouit l'inconnue. Je n'aime pas manger seule.

D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle tapota sur un écran tactile puis vint s'installer près de lui, à une distance de sécurité.

Newt la dévisagea comme il l'avait fait avec les autres agents. Elle était brune. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une broche à l'arrière de son crâne, encadrant son visage pâle. À la différence des agents, elle portait des vêtements de civils.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, vêtu d'un gilet fendu rouge sombre sur un sweet tout aussi foncé. Un jogging marron tombait dans des bottines noires, et un long morceau de tissu de la même couleur entourait son cou. Ses vêtements du côté gauche étaient relevés et bloqués par de petites ceintures, laissant voir que son bras et sa jambe étaient en métal.

Newt se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise avec elle. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient des membres en moins en commun ? Ou parce que c'était, de toute évidence, Cyborg ?

\- Vous connaissez… connaissiez Alby ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant difficilement.

\- Je l'ai connu, confirma la femme. Lui et moi avons été partenaires.

\- Partenaires ? répéta Newt.

\- Cyborg, se présenta-t-elle en agitant son bras et sa jambe. Mais ça tu l'avais deviné. Je dois ces deux prototypes à Alby.

Décidément, ce gars avait été passé maître dans cet art pensa Newt.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et deux robots porteurs entrèrent, amenant sur des plateaux des mets qui firent immédiatement saliver Newt. Les deux engins déposèrent la nourriture sur la table basse et repartirent tranquillement, dans un petit vrombissement caractéristique. Cyborg engagea Newt à manger et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

\- Alby est en quelque sorte responsable de la création de mon organisation, expliqua-t-elle en leur servant de quoi boire. On s'est connu dans un service d'espionnage du gouvernement. On travaillait ensemble, en trio avec une autre coéquipière.

\- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, s'horrifia Newt.

\- Il n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie, tenta de le rassurer Cyborg. Il est resté 6 ans avec nous. Mais ce sont ces six années qui ont radicalement changées nos vies.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lors d'une mission, ma coéquipière et moi étions sur le terrain, alors qu'Alby nous couvrait depuis l'arrière. C'était dans la ceinture extérieur, chez les WesBall. Ce jour là, Alby est tombé sur des infos qu'il n'aurait pas du voir et qui mettait à mal notre mission. On l'a couvert. Ça m'a coûté mon bras et ma jambe. Ma coéquipière n'a pas eut autant de chance.

Newt avala avec difficulté le morceau de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, assura Cyborg avec un grand sourire. Si il n'avait pas apprit ce qu'il apprit ce jour-là, je serais morte. Le sacrifice d'Alby a été sa carrière pour garder un secret. Le mien est bien peu de chose à côté. Je me suis engagée à détruire pièce par pièce ce qui menaçait Alby. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu un coup de retard.

Newt se figea. Cyborg affichait un air de profonde détresse. Il allait lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant lorsqu'elle se reprit et esquissa un sourire jovial.

\- Mange, mange ! Tu es tout plat !

Et elle se mit à suivre son propre conseil. Newt la regarda faire, indécis, puis l'imita.

Cette femme avait connu Alby. Elle avait, à un moment de sa vie, été aussi proche de lui que Newt. Si il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un pour continuer à avancer, ce serait elle.

\- Vous dites que vous vouliez détruire ceux qui menaçaient Alby ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je le veux toujours. Et encore plus maintenant que mon ami est mort, déclara-t-elle, un feu dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Cyborg secoua la tête.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Newt, je peux t'appeler Newt ? Tu t'appelles bien Newt non ?

\- Oui.

\- OK Newtie. Non, tu ne peux rien faire. Le conseil le plus sage que j'aurais à te donner, ce serait de poursuivre ta vie. Trouve une autre colonie et repart à zéro.

\- Comment je pourrais ?! s'énerva Newt.

\- Ou, le coupa Cyborg, tu peux exhausser les volontés d'Alby.

Les derniers mots de son ami résonnèrent dans la tête de Newt. ''Trouve Minho.''

\- Vous, murmura-t-il. Que savez vous exactement ?

Cyborg esquissa un sourire.

\- J'en sais plus que je n'en dis. Je pense plus que je ne parle. Et je remarque plus qu'on ne le réalise.

Newt lui lança un long regard emplit de suspicion et de respect.

\- Je te fournirais tout ce dont tu auras besoin, lui promit Cyborg en lui tendant une enveloppe marron fermée d'un gros fil rouge. Tu trouveras de nouveaux papiers d'identité qui élargissent ton champ de déplacement à plusieurs systèmes, et une carte de crédit à ton nom bloqué sur mes comptes. Fais toi plaisir, si tu arrives à les vider je t'offre la galaxie.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la gêne qui le gagnait.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça, dit-il. C'est beaucoup trop.

\- Et pourtant tu vas devoir, ricana Cyborg. Et passe voir Pirate qu'elle te remette à neuf. C'est pas tout les jours que tu pourras faire tripoter ta mécanique par la créatrice des prothèses métalliques.

Newt faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

Ils terminèrent de manger, Newt répondant comme il pouvait à l'excentrique Cyborg. Elle lui indiqua où trouver Pirate, lui assurant qu'il pouvait rester sur la station tant qu'il le désirait.

Pourtant, en descendant dans les étages inférieurs, Newt se convainc qu'il devait partir. Il devait trouver ce Minho. Et il avait l'impression que Cyborg le savait déjà.

Il parvint à la porte de l'infirmerie que Cyborg lui avait indiqué et toqua avec fermeté.

Brusquement, les murs du couloir passèrent de blanc à transparent, dévoilant tout le bloc médical à la vue du jeune homme. Il recula de surprise, pas habitué à tant de technologie.

Les portes coulissèrent, ouvrant le service. Pirate et Huntress, qui étaient autour d'une table d'opération, se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Approche, l'enjoignit Pirate. Retire tes chaussures et allonge toi, ça ne sera pas long.

Newt entra dans le complexe en jetant des regards partout. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait tant d'appareil à la pointe de la technologie. Des cadrans lumineux clignotaient de ci, de là. Des outils médicaux s'étendaient sur des tables de travail sans un grain de poussière. Les armoires regorgeaient de produits et de médicaments. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de dissolvant mélangée à une accumulation de parfums médicaux. Newt plissa le nez, pas habitué à cette odeur épaisse. Même à l'hôpital de la 87 ce n'était pas aussi propre et aussi… médical.

Il retira ses chaussures et se souleva pour s'allonger sur le lit avec l'aide de Huntress.

\- Tu sers d'assistante ? lui demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Pour ta gouverne, répondit-elle avec amusement, JE suis l'infirmière de l'agence. Pirate est spécialisée dans les nouvelles technologies et tout ce qui touche la recherche scientifique. Elle est là parce que c'est elle la pro avec la mécanique.

Newt hocha la tête, faisant comme si il avait tout saisit -alors que des informations lui manquaient encore- et s'allongea. Il laissa Huntress remonter la jambe de son pantalon, dévoilant sa prothèse abîmée. Il serra les dents sous la douleur et commença à respirer fort.

\- OK blondie, commença Pirate en revenant vers lui, les manches remontées et poussant un chariot devant elle. Voilà comment on va procéder. Je vais commencer par te retirer ta jambe. Elle est totalement foutu, et je veux bien avoir des doigts de fée, mais y a des cas que je ne peux pas réparer.

\- C'est Alby qui me l'a fournit cette jambe, grogna Newt pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on lui enlève une des dernières choses qui lui restaient de son ami.

\- Alby ou pas, elle est foutu. Donc je la retire et t'en met une nouvelle.

En parlant, elle avait ouvert le gros coffre sur son chariot, dévoilant une superbe jambe robotisée, toute recouverte de plaques de métal lisse et brillante.  
Newt ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ''ouah''.

\- C'est un nouveau modèle ?

\- Si on veut, ricana Huntress. Il sort tout droit du labo.

\- Il n'était pas pour toi à l'origine, grinça Pirate en lui jetant un regard sévère que Newt ne comprit pas. J'ai du faire quelques modifications de dernières minutes mais il t'ira comme un gant.

Newt observa la nouvelle jambe qui allait être la sienne avec curiosité. Si elle avait été conçu pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce devait sûrement être pour Cyborg.

Pirate lui demanda de se détendre tandis qu'Huntress lui injectait un sédatif. Elles allongèrent totalement Newt et commencèrent l'opération.

Au début Newt ne sentit pas grand-chose. Aux bruits de métal qui se cognaient et aux jurons de Pirate, il devina que sa jambe lui donnait du fil à retorde. Puis brusquement, une vive douleur, comme un coup d'électricité remonta depuis son genou et traversa son corps. Il lâcha un cri et voulu se redresser mais Huntress le plaqua contre le lit avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

\- Tout est sous contrôle Blondie. Calme.

Sa voix rassura Newt. C'était étrange comment lui qui était de nature méfiante, parvenait à faire confiance à des inconnues. Inconnues qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Par la suite il sentit que Pirate retirait quelque chose et son corps sembla s'alléger. Un gros ''bam'' lui apprit que sa patte folle n'était plus.

\- Maintenant tu vas avoir mal, déclara Pirate.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Parce qu'il n'était pas censé souffrir pendant la première étape ? Faudrait qu'il lui précise que c'était rappé.

Il se mit à fixer le plafond, pas trop rassuré. Huntress nettoya son moignon et désinfecta les attaches mécaniques qui avaient fusionné avec la peau de Newt et qui servaient à positionner la jambe de substitution.

\- Ceux qui ont fait ça t'ont charcuté mon pauvre, marmonna-t-elle, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

Newt haussa les épaules. Il attendait avec appréhension la pose de sa nouvelle prothèse.

Enfin, Pirate sembla avoir terminé les préparatifs. Elle revint vers lui et prit la place d'Huntress qui la seconda.

\- Serre les dents, il faut que j'adapte les attaches.

Newt obéit. Quand les premières douleurs le parcoururent, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas en foutre une à Pirate. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'amusait à lui faire du mal. Il préféra ignorer ses gestes et se concentra sur un pan de mur en essayant d'avoir des pensées calmes.

Son esprit dériva dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à être de retour au Maze. Il revit le sourire jovial d'Alby, le matin. Il le revit terminer son café d'une traite avant de l'entraîner avec un grand rire dans le magasin. Il se revit à la caisse, scannant les articles de Bru, alors que le Natal échangeait une solide poignée de main avec Alby. Puis les souvenirs se mélangèrent à son imagination.

Il vit Thomas et Minho entrer dans le Maze le plus naturellement du monde. Ils s'approchèrent pour saluer Alby tout sourire. Minho passa par-dessus le comptoir malgré l'air exaspéré que Newt se forçait d'arborer, pour lui donner l'accolade. Et tout en essayant de se soustraire à l'étreinte amicale et chaleureuse de l'asiatique comme si il ne s'était pas vu depuis 3 siècles, Newt échangea un regard avec Thomas.

\- Tommy…

\- Je crois qu'il a pas tenu le coup, grogna la voix lointaine d'Huntress. Je t'ai dit que tu ne le ménageait pas assez.

Newt revint à lui-même peu à peu sous les échanges sec des deux agents à ses côtés. Quand il voulut se redresser, Huntress l'obligea à rester allonger et actionna un bouton en dessous du lit. Avec un bruit de moteur, la tête du lit commença à remonter.

Quand elle s'arrêta, Newt fixait sa nouvelle jambe, fasciné.

\- Ouah, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu l'as dit, ricana Huntress qui enroulait un bandage autour de son genou à la jonction entre son corps et sa prothèse. Tu feras attention, tu pourras retirer ça à ta prochaine douche mais sois sûr de bien laver la séparation entre ta jambe et ta prothèse.

Newt se pencha en avant et caressa du bout des doigts le métal scintillant.

\- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il.

\- Évidemment, siffla Pirate.

Newt tourna la tête vers elle, agacé par le ton qu'elle employait avec lui depuis leur rencontre.

\- Si je m'écoutais je dirais que tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il sèchement.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, confirma l'agent.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Huntress leva les yeux au ciel et termina de panser le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner pour préparer un petit remontant.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, protesta Newt à l'attention de Pirate.

Cette dernière fit volte face, véritablement en colère et le toisa avec mépris.

\- Si tu savais ce que je sais, tu ne t'aimerais pas non plus.

\- Éclaire moi, ironisa Newt.

\- Cyborg va se mettre en danger pour toi, déclara gravement Pirate après un instant de réflexion. Tu vas la mettre à découvert. Elle va trop se mouiller pour toi. Mais je peux te jurer que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tues.

Newt resta stupéfait. Pirate jeta violemment ses gants de travail à la poubelle et sortit du bloc médical au pas de course. Huntress revint auprès de Newt et lui tendit un grand verre d'un liquide noir et chaud.

\- Tiens, ça va t'aider et faire passer la douleur, dit-elle. Ne te soucie pas d'elle. Quand ça concerne Cyborg, elle s'énerve vite.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Newt en prenant le gobelet en plastique.

Huntress lâcha un soupir. Elle commença à ranger le chariot de travail.

\- On a toutes eut une carrière très différente avant d'intégrer la D Society, expliqua-t-elle. Moi par exemple j'étais chasseuse de prime. Quitter mon job et ma guilde a été un choix. Pirate n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle faisait parti du département scientifique de pointe du gouvernement. Un jour un vol d'information a été enregistré dans son service. Elle a été accusée à tord et condamnée à mort. Il fallait juste un bouc-émissaire. C'est Cyborg qui l'a sorti du trou où elle attendait sa sentence. Cyobrg a traversé une prison hautement sécurisé réservée aux criminels d'état, seule, pour faire sortir Pirate et lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Je peux concevoir que maintenant, Cyborg soit la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Newt se mordilla les lèvres. À bien des égards, la reconnaissance de Pirate pour Cyborg était semblable à la sienne pour Alby.

\- Pourquoi Cyborg fait-elle tout ça pour moi ?

Sa question avait été prononcée sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

\- Ça… demande lui. Elle te répondra, souffla Huntress. Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Tiens toi au mur pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle jambe.

Newt remit ses chaussures et glissa sur le sol. Il fit un pas en se tenant au lit. Il fut surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à tenir son centre de gravité. Il marcha sur un mètre en se tenant, puis se lança, confiant.

C'était une sensation nouvelle que de marcher sans boiter et sans souffrir. Sa prothèse était 100 fois plus légère que la précédente et c'était à peine si il réalisait qu'elle était mécanique. Il n'y avait pas un bruit quand il la bougeait, pas un frottement de câble.

Ne sachant pas où aller, ses pas le ramenèrent un peu inconsciemment vers le hangar.

Cyborg y était, en grande discussion avec Armory. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant pas les interrompre, et curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point mettre Armory en colère. Cyborg se tût soudainement, comme si elle l'avait sentit arriver et fit volte face avec un grand sourire.

\- Copain ! se réjouit-elle. Alors, à neuf ?

\- Merci pour ça, dit Newt avec un petit sourire en agitant sa jambe.

Cyborg balaya ses remerciements à la manière qu'Alby avait de le faire d'un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un mouvement du poignet et d'un rire. Newt ferma les poings à ce constat, le cœur lourd.

\- Je disais justement à Armory que tu repartais, déclara Cyborg.

\- Ha ?

\- Tu vois ! s'énerva Armory. Tu m'as menti ! Il est pas au courant !

\- Mais si, rétorqua Cyborg avec une moue d'enfant. C'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore !

\- Te fous pas de moi tocarde !

\- Heu, je dois trouver quelqu'un, intervint Newt, portant secours à Cyborg face au regard meurtrier d'Armory.

L'agent grimaça et leva les bras au ciel en signe d'abandon. Elle appela Shadow et Chameleon et toutes trois partirent en direction d'un autre vaisseau pour préparer le départ. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un plus petit modèle, fin et plat, beaucoup plus discret, dont le métal était brillant tel un miroir.

\- Je suppose que des remerciements s'imposent, osa Newt en se tournant vers Cyborg.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ça va pas la tête !?

\- Vous faites beaucoup pour moi, s'énerva Newt. Et pourtant, on ne se connaît pas, je ne savait rien de vous en début de semaine, et…

\- Début de semaine tout est relatif, ironisa Cyborg. Dans l'espace le temps est un prisme. Ce que tu considère comme début de semaine peut remonter à des mois pour moi.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Cyborg esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? questionna-t-il en lâchant un soupir résigné.

\- Hum, je ne pense pas. Mais fais moi plaisir, trouve les autres.

Newt se figea.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous…

\- Blondie ! Amène tes fesses on se taille !

Newt aurait pu maudire Armory. Toujours à se faire interrompre dans les moments les plus importants.

\- J'ai entré les coordonnées qui vous mènerons sur Srevned, ajouta Cyborg. Cette lune abrite en ce moment une course de modules importante. Peut-être que parmi les coureurs, tu trouveras celui que tu cherches.

L'expression indéchiffrable ajouté au sourire mystérieux de Cyborg termina d'intriguer Newt. Elle le gratifia d'une grande tape dans le dos et le poussa vers le vaisseau. Newt soupira, signant forfait, et s'engagea sur la passerelle. Il monta dans l'appareil et croisant Chameleon, il la suivit sur le pont.

Même si ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter, Newt était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir entendu parler. Arrivé au poste de pilotage, une petite salle avec plusieurs sièges et un large panneau de commande, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils arrières et attendit le décollage sans dire un mot, tranquillement.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers Minho, celui qu'il devait chercher. Serait-ce le garçon de ses rêves ? Son ami dans le labyrinthe ? Il n'avait qu'à espérer que ce serait un gars sympa comme dans ses songes, qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Et surtout à comprendre ses rêves.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps pour penser à son futur depuis la mort d'Alby. Tout avait été si vite. Il avait d'abord eut pour idée d'aider Cyborg dans sa revanche contre ceux qui avait fait de la vie d'Alby une misère. Puis, elle lui avait dit de poursuivre les dernières volontés de leur ami. Mais lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ce Minho, que ferait-il ? Que dirait-il ?

Sa vie prendrait-elle un sens ?

Une vive secousse le tira de ses pensées. Les agents engageaient le décollage. Son cœur accéléra, tout d'un coup. Shadow posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

\- Cyborg a dit que tu avais oublié ça dans son bureau, murmura-t-elle en lui donnant la veste avec le patch qui lui causait tant de peine.

Newt se força à sourire et accepta le vêtement. Shadow s'installa à sa droite et mit sa ceinture. Il l'imita. Devant eux, Armory et Chameleon s'activaient.

\- Agent Armory demande autorisation de décollage, déclara la première à travers un micro.

\- _Autorisation accordée_ , répondit une voix robotisée.

\- Super Missa, à plus tard !

\- _Bonne route_ , répondit la voix.

\- Est-ce un agent ? demanda Newt à Shadow, surprit de la réponse qui ne semblait pas automatique.

\- En quelque sorte. A l'origine de l'agence, il y a Cyborg, et également Androïd.

\- Un robot ? supposa Newt.

\- Elle a été humaine un jour. Du moins, c'est ce qui se dit.

\- Et elle s'appelle Missa ?

Shadow dissimula son rire dans sa fourrure en secouant la tête.

\- Androïd est son nom d'agent, comme nous en avons toutes. Missa est le surnom que Cyborg lui a toujours donné et on a prit l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître son vrai prénom.

\- V-vous avez des vrais noms ?

\- Évidement, assura Shadow en explosant de rire. Et bien moins bizarre que le tiens !

Newt voulu lui poser plus de question, très curieux à propos de tout ce qui touchait les agents et la société, mais un grésillement désagréable le coupa.

\- _Newt ?_ appela la voix de Cyborg. _Newtie t'es là ?_

\- O-oui ! répondit le jeune homme en se penchant en avant.

\- _J'ai oublié de te dire un truc plus tôt. Avec la veste, tu trouveras ton tee-shirt._

Newt souleva le tissu pour trouver son haut, lavé, sans une seule trace de sang. Le sigle était aussi propre que le jour où Alby lui avait donné.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- _Une dernière chose avant que tu ne sois lancé dans l'inconnu et l'infini de l'espace Newtie_ , ajouta Cyborg. _En langue des anciens, Maze a deux significations._

\- Langue des anciens ?

\- _La langue que les premiers expatriés du Grand Exil utilisait_ , expliqua rapidement Cyborg.

\- J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une langue différente…

\- _Ce n'est pas une information courante. Bref, Maze veut dire_ _Labyrinthe._

Les couleurs fuirent brusquement le visage de Newt. De hauts murs s'imposèrent à son esprit. Une prairie bordée d'une forêt. Un cliquetis désagréable.

\- La deuxième signification c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Un silence insupportable précéda la réponse de Cyborg.

\- _1_ _ère_ _épreuve._

La communication coupa.

* * *

 **On avance on avance hein. Devinez donc qui on va voir au prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Je suis désolée pour la mort d'Alby, mais elle était essentielle pour le départ de Newt et aussi pour son développement de caractère après.**

 **Je répond à vos reviews :**

 **:** Merci pour ton message :) Je suis contente que l'ensemble te plaise ! J'ai la pression maintenant mais ça m'encourage pour continuer :3 Et juste ton pseudo, Sora, ça vient de quoi ? (oui je suis curieuse hahah)

 **elodiedalton :** Holala, merci :3 Navrée pour l'attente ! Minho ne va plus tarder ! C'est pour bientôt leur rencontre :3

 **xFlavie :** Bon si tu n'es pas déçue ça me rassure :3 en vrai j'ai grave la pression maintenant haha. J'ai peur de me rater.

Ha non, pour moi il y a que le Newtmas ! Alby n'aurait jamais déclaré sa flamme à Newt parce qu'il en a pas XD

 **Maeva Cerise :** Oui, le rythme de cette histoire va être assez soutenu en vrai. Du moins je vais essayé de bien gérer tout ça.

Niveau révélation et intrigues ça va y aller héhé. Et je pense que par rapport à ses rêves tu seras surprise (j'espère en tout cas) mais vous pouvez déjà avoir des doutes.

 **Entropythings :** MER-CI !

Oui je suis désolée pour Alby :') Mais il fallait que le cœur de Newt soit brisé et pour son rapprochement avec un personnage c'était très important.

Je vais vraiment faire un truc particulier avec les chaussettes tu le sais ça ? Faut qu'on arrête avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

Je pars du principe qu'Alby se souvient du monde brûlé, et de l'horreur du labyrinthe et que c'est pour ça qu'il souhaitait à Newt de pas s'en rappeler. On va voir Teresa et Brenda en effet :) Brenda avant Teresa d'ailleurs.

Merci à toi pour tout tes encouragements et tout ! Tu gères !

 **Riordann :** Merci :) j'espère que la suite te plaît et/ou te plaira !

 **Symphonie pluvieuse :** Merci Symph' (parce que oui, j'ai été lire ta bio ! Et donc, non, y a des gens qui lisent les bio XD)

Bien sûr que Newt va rencontrer Thomas :D Sinon ça serait pas drôle. Et on écrit pas un Newtmas en foutant les deux protagonistes intéressés à un bout de l'univers opposé l'un et l'autre.

Les sobriquets (ce mot fait tellement intelligent je trouve, et c'est vrai que je l'entends/lis tellement rarement que ça fait bizarre quand il apparaît) c'est en référence à Dashner qui utilise beaucoup ce système pour nommer les personnages et j'affectionne particulièrement ce système. C'est pratique et parfois amusant.

On imagine trop bien Alby tchiper non ?

Même si t'as rien à dire tu m'as laissé un petit message et ça m'a fait très plaisir :3

 **Lakesong :** Haha c'est peut être exagéré non ? Je n'ai pas la qualité pour faire un roman avec cette histoire x) enfin je sais pas.

Merci en tout cas, le compliment me va droit au cœur :3

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre du coup :)

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je vais faire de mon mieux en me faisant plaisir ! :D

 **Invité :** La suite t'as plu ?

Je sais pas pour Alby haha, pour moi c'était obligé qu'il ne dure pas. Peut être parce qu'il meurt dans le tome 1 haha.

 **Je vous retrouve à l'heure la semaine prochaine -cette fois je suis sûre de ce que j'avance !- pour le chapitre 4 de cette fic :D**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Et tout ce qui va avec ! Bon courage avec la rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Newt s'étira longuement en gémissant.

\- Bon, tocard, on récapitule.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais se constitua une expression aimable.

\- J'écoute.

Armory le regarda sévèrement puis haussa les épaules. Elle lui tendit un sac et un transmetteur portable.

\- Là dedans t'as de quoi manger, évite de t'arrêter dans les cafés sur cette lune. Déjà parce que ce sont des repères d'escrocs et de voleurs, et ensuite parce que la bouffe est immonde. Et ça, précisa-t-elle en agitant le transmetteur. Tu ne l'utilises qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pirate a verrouillé la fréquence sur le Remède et a sécurisé la ligne. À partir du moment où tu l'actives, seul ton empreinte digitale peut le déverrouiller. Si quelqu'un essai de l'utiliser à ta place, ça se verrouille et si dans les 48h suivantes tu n'as pas déverrouillé toi même, ça émet un signal de détresse relié à ta jambe. En gros, on te retrouvera. Capiche ?

Newt prit l'objet en hochant la tête. Il appuya son pouce sur l'écran tactile qui émit une lueur verte avant qu'une fine ligne laser en 3D ne scanne son doigt.

\- Une dernière chose, termina Armory. Pour avoir été en poste de longues années sur la ceinture, un petit conseil. Évite la gente féminine.

Newt arqua un sourcil. Armory lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Juste par curiosité. Tu étais bien dans l'armée avant ? demanda Newt.

\- Ton sens de l'observation est bouleversant, ricana l'agent.

Newt tourna ses yeux dans leurs orbites, plus blasé qu'agacé.

\- Allez, bonne chance pour quoi que tu fasses tocard.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Newt ne s'était pas attendu à une séparation dans les larmes mais il ne les avaient peut être pas pensé aussi rapide. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son dos et tourna les talons. Il marcha une demi-heure à travers la campagne, dans une verdure qui lui rappelait le labyrinthe de ses rêves, avant d'arriver à l'orée d'un grand village. Aucunes maisons ne dépassaient un étage, et les rues étaient toutes des souks bruyants où se pressaient beaucoup de monde. Au-delà des habitations, s'élevait une sorte d'arène de bois et de pierre, recouverte de tissus, d'où provenaient des cris et des exclamations.

\- Hé ben, mon gars, marmonna-t-il. Y a de l'animation là-bas.

Il rejoignit les premières rues au pas de course, sans savoir ce qu'il devait chercher. Il rabattit sa capuche, inquiété par certains regards, et essaya au mieux de se fondre dans la foule. Très vite, il parvint à capter des morceaux de conversations et réalisa que toute l'attention du village tournait autour des fameuses courses de modules.

De larges écrans en diffusaient une qui avait lieu en ce moment même sur la lune. Newt s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et observa, comme beaucoup d'autres, le déroulement. L'hologramme bleu montrait différentes évolutions de plusieurs modules qui étaient à des étapes diverses de la course. De ce qu'il comprit, c'était un module Natal qui était en tête. Un bloc noir et bleu avec deux grandes parties à l'avant pour les réacteurs, qui filaient à toute vitesse malgré son aspect lourd. Un petit engin, tout en longueur le talonnait mais ne semblait pas pouvoir le dépasser. Newt était presque déçu pour les pilotes. Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme, il se détourna de la course et continua à avancer dans le village.

En faisant mine de fouiller dans un étal aux côtés d'un groupe d'adolescent, il écouta leur conversation.

L'un d'eux, un grand costaud au visage carré qui reniflait sans cesse -à tout hasard, appelons le Renifleur- semblait mener la conversation contre l'avis d'un plus petit, qui n'avait pas été gâté par la nature au niveau de la dentition -Petite souris serait ironique mais Newt était en manque d'idée-, et un dernier, à la peau verte striée noire, restait passif à l'échange -sûrement un natif de la planète Orlaan.

\- De toute façon, disait Petite souris, on sait d'avance que ce sont les Natals qui vont remporter la course d'aujourd'hui ! Elles gagnent toujours !

\- Les Blocards ont leur chance, assura Renifleur le sourcil froncé.

Newt tiqua à ce surnom.

\- Pas face à Alrakis et Shaula ! Ces deux là sont les meilleures pilotes du système.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? se renfrogna Renifleur. Les coureurs humains sont incroyables ! Ils sont les seuls de leur race et sans doute de toutes, à pouvoir se confronter à ces Natals !

\- Ils n'ont jamais gagné une seule course face à elles.

\- Ben ça peut changer.

\- Je ne pense pas, ricana Petite souris.

\- Peut être qu'ils gagneront, supposa le Orlaanien. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Regardez.

Il désignait un écran holographique.

\- Les Natals ont dépassé le dernier point d'épreuve. Elles sont sur la dernière ligne droite, se réjouit petite souris. Minho ne gagnera pas non plus cette fois !

\- Vite ! s'écria Renifleur. Allons à l'arrivée !

Les gamins partirent en courant vers l'arène que Newt avait vu plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, il les suivit d'un pas rapide.

Ils avaient dit Minho. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Il se mêla à la file qui entrait dans l'arène et serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac. Il se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à être carrément éjecté de la file. Il se retint de prendre un passant au hasard pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais préféra s'échapper par le premier couloir qui venait et s'y engagea avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Les gens semblaient fous et impatients ici.

Il suivit le couloir et descendit un long escalier de pierre qui semblait interminable. Il déboucha dans un autre couloir qu'il longea à petit pas, sur ses gardes. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Les échos de l'arène, les cris de la foule et la fin de la course lui parvenaient en échos. Il devina amèrement qu'il venait de rater l'arrivé des premiers concurrents et accéléra.

Au bout du couloir, après une dizaine de minutes, il se trouva face à une porte en métal sale et rouillée. Il actionna un levier qui se trouvait à droite et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit grinçant qui le fit grimacer. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, craignant l'arrivé de quelqu'un et passa rapidement la porte, la fermant derrière lui.

Il pénétra dans un nouveau couloir. L'un des murs étaient totalement en verre et donnait sur un immense hangar en sous-sol. Il s'approcha et longea la baie vitrée en fixant les carcasses de modules qui gisaient en bas, éventrés, jouxtant des appareils en parfait état. Des câbles traînaient partout, accompagnés d'outils de maintenances. Des passerelles de travail, des escaliers et des échelles en métal étaient reliés aux modules qui avaient concourut, et des appareils imposants les entouraient.

À un bout du hangar, deux immenses portes de fer, couvertes de rayures, étaient largement ouvertes et laissaient entrer et sortir des droïdes mécanos qui se pressaient d'un module à un autre. C'était la frénésie là en bas.

Newt pensa aussitôt à chercher celui qui s'appelait Minho mais se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne le trouverait pas à moins de descendre. Il traversa le couloir où il se trouvait jusqu'à tomber sur des escaliers. Il les emprunta et se retrouva immédiatement dans le hangar.

Les cris, les bruits des moteurs et des réacteurs encore en marche et l'hystérie le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il se couvrit les oreilles en plissant les yeux. Il s'avança entre les machines prudemment, tout en tenant sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête.

Il était à peu près au milieu du hangar quand il reconnu le module Natal. Il s'arrêta net, impressionné par l'appareil. Mais il le regretta immédiatement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans.

\- Hé !

Newt fit demi tour d'un coup, les yeux arrondit, surprit par la voix grave et étouffée. Il se retrouva nez à… bec, avec un Toldure.

Soit un humanoïde-volatile. Le Toldure possédait un grand bec rougeâtre, affûté comme une lame, et arrondit, qui claquait dangereusement. Ses petits yeux n'étaient que deux fentes à peine visible sous les plumes grises qui recouvraient son visage. Il attrapa rudement Newt par le bras et se mit à le secouer comme un pommier. Le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que déjà, le Toldure le poussait contre une machine et le menaçait de la pointe de son bec sur sa gorge.

\- Adab ! cria une femme, faisant se figer l'agresseur de Newt.

Le Toldure le relâcha et recula pour faire face à une Natal.

La jeune femme portait une robe-combinaison jaune et noire, et ses longs cheveux rouges étaient nattés et attachés en chignon en haut de son crâne. Ses yeux d'un noir profond fixait durement le Toldure.

Ce dernier, Adab, s'approcha d'elle en allongeant son cou de manière angoissante qui fit grimacer Newt. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter et cala ses mains sur ses hanches pour maintenir sa position.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Shaula, siffla l'oiseau de sa voix étouffée. Ce garçon m'a bousculé.

\- Oh mon pauvre, se moqua la Natal. Je me fiche de tes histoires. Tu l'as poussé sur MA navette.

Newt tourna vivement la tête et constata qu'en effet il avait été plaqué contre le module Natal. Adab fit grésiller sa voix et claqua du bec. Ses plumes se hérissèrent dangereusement, allant jusqu'à faire reculer la Natal. Newt ne réfléchit pas et se plaça instinctivement entre elle et le Toldure. Adab se mit à hurler en agitant ses bras plumeux et s'avança dangereusement en faisant claquer violemment son bec. Newt esquiva le premier coup et se retourna vivement pour protéger Shaula qui s'accrochait à lui pour le tirer loin du Toldure dans le même temps.

Tout d'un coup, sortit de nul part, un pied cogna de plein fouet le visage d'Adab. Le Toldure tomba lourdement sur le sol, le bec tordu, avec un sifflement suraiguë. Newt et Shaula se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur sauveuse.

\- Alrakis ! se réjouit Shaula en s'écartant de Newt.

La dénommée Alrakis était une Natal plus grande que Shaula. Ses cheveux courts et rouge -également- étaient totalement décoiffés et partait en tout sens. Sa combinaison à elle était verte et noire et contrastait avec l'élégance et la féminité de celle de sa sœur. Ses pupilles d'un rouge carmin accentuait son air blasé et sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Dégage Adab, grogna-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais au Toldure. Et garde tes sales plumes loin de mon module et de ma sœur.

Adab se releva en titubant et prit ses jambes à son cou en jetant un regard noir à Newt. Le jeune homme se permit de soupirer, conscient d'avoir échapper à un sale quart d'heure.

\- Merci, adressa-t-il aux sœurs Natals.

\- Adab est rancunier. Tu risques de le recroiser tôt ou tard, le prévint Alrakis.

\- Et nous aussi, se plaignit sa sœur. J'espère qu'il ne va pas boycotter la course à cause de ce que tu as fait…

Alrakis haussa les sourcils en observant sa sœur.

\- Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je le laisserais t'embrocher, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Shaula.

Alrakis eut un petit sourire si discret que Newt fut le seul à remarquer.

\- Tu n'es pas pilote, nota-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en le détaillant de haut en bas. Les spectateurs n'ont pas le droit d'être ici.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, s'expliqua rapidement Newt qui craignait un nouveau conflit. Il s'appelle Minho.

Alrakis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air soudain contrariée.

\- Par là, indiqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre d'un coup de tête.

Newt se détendit d'un coup. Il s'engagea dans le sillage de la Natal avec Shaula qui lui souriait amicalement. Alrakis traversa le hangar rapidement, sans vérifier si Newt la suivait, puis s'arrêta devant une alcôve.

\- Hé les blocards ! appela-t-elle en s'adossant au mur. Y a quelqu'un pour vous.

Newt arriva à ses côtés et bloqua sa respiration d'appréhension. Deux hommes étaient installés autour d'une petite table en bois chargée d'appareil et d'outils, l'air occupé. Une ampoule nue au bout d'un gros fil électrique était accrochée juste au-dessus d'eux, allongeant leurs ombres sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils délaissèrent leurs affaires et jetèrent un regard de travers à Newt et aux Natals.

Ils portaient tout deux des masques sur la partie basse de leurs visages, abîmés par le temps, qui cachaient leurs traits. Seul leurs yeux et les touffes qui leurs servaient de cheveux étaient visibles. Le brun, celui dont les yeux étaient bridés, se leva, épousseta sa combinaison et s'approcha d'eux en toisant Alrakis. Il rabaissa les manches de son sweat et ajusta ses mitaines.

\- C'est qui ce tocard ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à des années lumières de l'amabilité.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Alrakis. Pas mon problème.

Et sur ces mots, sans attendre, elle s'éloigna. Newt comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait une tension énorme entre elle et ce coureur. Comme un ressentiment.

\- Shaula dis à ta sœur d'arrêter de tirer la gueule, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va trouver un copain, grogna le brun en secouant la tête.

\- Tu devrais lui dire toi-même, ricana la Natal. C'est votre histoire.

Le pilote leva les yeux au ciel. Newt se retint de rire. il semblait que c'était juste une histoire de cœur.

\- Bon courage avec cette tête de mule, lui chuchota Shaula en lui adressant un sourire de soutien. Tu sais où nous trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Newt la remercia d'un hochement de tête et la regarda partir à la suite de sa sœur.

\- Donc, l'interpella le brun. T'es qui ?

Newt tourna les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant. C'était le moment de vérité.

\- C'est toi Minho ?

Le brun pencha la tête en arrière, comme pour regarder Newt de haut. Le jeune homme l'entendit dissimuler un petit rire, et soudainement, sans que rien ne l'ai prévenu, le blocard choppa Newt par le col. Il le plaqua contre un des murs de l'alcôve et appuya son bras sur sa gorge.

\- T'es qui ? répéta-t-il sombrement.

Newt grimaça et attrapa le bras pour tenter de l'éloigner. Mais le brun le maintenait avec une force impressionnante. Derrière lui, l'autre blocard se leva précipitamment pour essayer de calmer son partenaire. Mais l'intéressé le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Déconne pas, il t'a rien fait, siffla le coureur.

\- Ta gueule Thomas, c'est peut un être un gars du WICKED.

\- N-non, assura Newt en se débattant.

\- Alors t'es qui ?

Newt aurait bien aimé répondre mais il avait le souffle coupé et commençait à voir double. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, il cogna le brun dans les côtes et le frappa dans le tibia avec sa jambe mécanique. Son agresseur recula en gémissant, à moitié plié, tandis que Newt s'échappait vers là gauche en suivant le mur.

\- Ça mon gars, tu l'emporteras pas ! ricana le brun en se redressant prêt à frapper.

\- Alby ! siffla Newt en rabattant sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant son visage aux blocards. C'est Alby qui m'a dit de te trouver ! Alors est-ce que tu es bien Minho oui ou merde ?!

Le brun se figea. Son partenaire l'observa curieusement, les sourcils froncés. Finalement le brun porta les mains à son visage et retira son masque. Newt pâlit furieusement.

\- Oui. C'est moi Minho, confirma le blocard dont le visage était la copie conforme de l'asiatique des rêves de Newt.

Ce dernier vacilla, soudain nauséeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Le partenaire de Minho, celui qu'il avait appelé Thomas, imita l'asiatique et retira également son masque de protection. Le visage amical, parsemé de grain de beauté sur cette beau si blanche, rajouté à ce sourire que Newt avait vu si souvent dans ses rêves, acheva de le déstabiliser. Il ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage en respirant bruyamment. Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Minho était agenouillé devant lui. Il affichait un air inquiet. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme si ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Newt su immédiatement que Minho l'avait reconnu aussi. Qu'il connaissait son nom et que lui aussi avait rêvé de ces hauts murs, de ces déserts et de ces douleurs.

\- Newt, lâcha-t-il. Moi c'est Newt.

Le regard de Minho s'éclaira comme si Newt venait de confirmer ses doutes.

\- Où est Alby ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est mort, répondit Newt.

Sa voix chargée d'émotion à la mention de son ami fit baisser la tête de Minho. Il savait que c'était vrai. Newt devina qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que lui à propos d'Alby. Et cela serra son cœur d'imaginer qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine la personne qui avait le plus compté dans sa vie.

\- Je vois… ils l'ont retrouvé alors ? marmonna Minho.

\- Les WesBall… soupira Newt qui se contrôlait pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Le WICKED, corrigea Minho pensivement.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà entendu. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- C'est qui eux ?

Minho le fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Pas ici, dit-il tout bas. C'est endroit n'est pas sûr. Viens.

Newt accepta sa main. Minho le tira et le remit debout. Son partenaire qui était jusque là resté en retrait s'approcha et écarta un peu l'asiatique.

\- Moi c'est Thomas, se présenta-t-il rapidement en offrant sa main à Newt. Si je devais attendre que ce gars te donne mon nom, tu mourrais de vieillesse.

Newt sourit au sarcasme, appréciant l'échange de regard entre Minho et Thomas, et surtout le mélange entre l'agacement et l'amusement de l'asiatique. Il profita que les deux coureurs se détournent de lui un instant pour rassembler leurs affaires, pour détailler Thomas.

Il était pareil à celui de ses rêves. Grand, élancé, peut être plus musclé. Il portait un trench à la mode dans les colonies de la 300e. Des protèges bras en métal passaient sur ses mitaines en cuirs, de même pour des protèges genoux de la même facture. Un grand pan de tissus gris entourait de près son cou. En dessous de son trench, deux ceintures barraient son torse en se croisant sur son tee-shirt. Son pantalon était maintenu par une ceinture classique rétro -du genre qu'on ne voyait plus sur le marché-, avec une petite pochette accroché dessus. Il était pareil aux rêves de Newt.

Ce qui effraya un peu le blond.

En remontant vers son visage, Newt pâlit en rencontrant les yeux noirs de Thomas. Il détourna vivement la tête. Si il l'avait vu le détailler, il allait se poser des questions, et Newt se sentait con de s'être fait surprendre.

\- Amène toi tocard, déclara Minho en soulevant un gros sac de toile.

Newt hocha la tête et dépassa rapidement Thomas qui continuait de le fixer. Ils suivirent Minho à travers le hangar. Newt avait la tête baissée et filait droit. Ils sortirent par un petit escalier en colimaçon pour s'engager dans un long couloir au plafond bas, bondé de monde.

\- Me perd pas de vue, prévint Minho.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rétorqua Newt qui venait à peine d'être repoussé en arrière par l'élan de la foule.

\- Je suis derrière toi au pire, moi je te perd pas, assura Thomas avec un sourire.

\- Trop aimable Tommy, ricana Newt.

\- Tommy ? répéta le coureur.

\- Désolé. Récemment j'ai rencontré des gens qui n'avaient que des surnoms alors j'ai peut être prit l'habitude d'en donner aussi, justifia Newt en se baffant mentalement.

Manquait plus qu'il donne un surnom à un inconnu -pseudo inconnu parce que physiquement, il connaissait ses traits par cœur.

\- J'aime bien Tommy, assura joyeusement l'homme derrière lui. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un surnom. Je peux t'appeler Newtie moi ?

\- Si tu aimes t'en prendre dans la tronche, tu peux tenter.

Thomas éclata de rire. Newt se détendit et poursuivit son chemin. Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour entrer dans une grande aire de parking qu'ils traversèrent à moitié. Newt observait les navettes de tout côté, curieux et surprit par la diversité de modèles qui existait -il n'était encore jamais sortit de sa colonie rappelons le.

\- Notre vaisseau c'est celui là, se targua Minho en désignant un modèle épais et allongé, qui avait plus l'air d'être une association de pièces détachées qu'un véritable appareil sortant d'usine.

\- Ce truc va dans l'espace ? s'étonna Newt en faisant mentalement la comparaison avec les appareils de la D Society.

\- Hé soit respectueux de Poêle-à-Frire, grogna Minho en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je l'ai conçu moi même et l'ordinateur de bord est un as en ce qui concerne la conception de la cuisine spatiale. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas tout à fait fini au niveau de l'extérieur.

\- Poêle-à-Fire ? répéta Newt avec une grimace moqueuse.

\- N'aborde pas le sujet, conseilla Thomas avec un petit rire.

\- Je t'ai entendu tocard, siffla Minho.

Thomas leva les mains en signe de reddition. Newt arqua un sourcil, maîtrisant plus ou moins son sourire à l'envers et ne renchérit pas.

\- Et ce truc ? demanda-t-il en pointant une carcasse de module qui traînait à côté de l'appareil.

\- Ha les cons ! s'écria Minho en se ruant vers le véhicule. Ces saletés de droïdes nous l'ont ramené en pièces détachées !

\- C'est notre module de course, expliqua Thomas en se jetant après Minho.

\- Vous avez conduit ça ?! s'écria Newt choqué.

\- Non bien sûr que non, répliqua Minho avec colère. Ce bébé a prit cher dans le dernier virage quand on a essayé de dépasser Alrakis et Shaula.

\- Quand TU as essayé de dépasser Alrakis et Shaula, corrigea Thomas. Je t'avais prévenu que c'était trop risqué et qu'il tiendrait pas le coup ! Tout ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à mettre ta fierté de côté et reconnaître qu'Alrakis est plus douée.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires tocard, maugréa Minho en inspectant les dégâts. Ils ont pas prit des pincettes pour nous le ramener.

Thomas posa un genou à terre et se faufila sous le module. Il bidouilla en poussant des jurons avant de ressortir à l'air libre.

\- C'est bon, la chambre de refroidissement et les moteurs sont intacts, déclara-t-il.

\- Encore heureux, on a claqué ce qui nous restait d'argent dans les frais d'inscriptions. Même avec ce qu'on va récupérer en étant deuxième, on aurait pas pu se payer de plus grosses réparations. Putain, on était si près de gagner…

\- Ramenons déjà tout ça à bord, proposa Thomas en se relevant.

Minho acquiesça. Newt nota alors que quelque chose dans leurs expressions n'allaient pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient déçu d'avoir perdu si près du but, mais ce n'était pas de la simple déception dans leurs yeux. Autre chose semblait les contrarier.

\- Newt, si tu nous attendais à l'intérieur, proposa Minho en se tournant vers lui.

Le blond hocha la tête, sûr d'être plus qu'inutile car il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique. Minho lui ouvrit la passerelle et le laissa monter dans leur vaisseau.

Poêle-à-Frire était un vieux modèle de navette cargo Avete -du système Fandrende. Le genre qui avait transporté des marchandises d'un système à un autre avant d'être adapté pour le transport de passagers. La salle des machines était visible en sous-sol à travers le grillage qui servait de parquet, juste en dessous du seul espace de vie. On voyait bien que dans une autre vie, le grand espace central de la navette avait été remplit de rangées de fauteuils. Un coin de la salle avait été aménagé comme cuisine. Étonnement tout y était propre. D'un côté, un sas donnait sur le poste de pilotage et de l'autre, deux autres sur une salle de bain et sur une cabine. Tout était petit et étroit.

Newt s'assit dans un siège rond et se délesta de son sac avant de pousser un long soupir. Il fixa le plafond strié de câbles et de tuyaux. Lentement, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de rencontrer Minho et Thomas. Les garçons de ses songes. Ses amis imaginaires. En fait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était bien éveillé et que Minho et Thomas étaient bien réels, plus il avait la conviction que ses rêves n'étaient peut être pas de simples films résultant de son imagination.

Il était tout à ses pensées quand Minho monta dans le vaisseau. Il s'installa à un poste de commande pas loin de Newt et s'activa en tapotant sur différents boutons et en abaissant différents leviers.

\- Comment il est mort ?

La question de Minho plongea Newt dans ses souvenirs douloureux, car il savait très bien de qui ils allaient parler. Il serra les poings et se mit à fixer les grilles au sol.

\- Il a été tué, répondit-il simplement, n'ayant aucune envie de développer le sujet. Des mercenaires étaient venu pour lui.

\- Comment t'es arrivé là ?

\- Il m'a dit de te trouver. Ce-c'étaient ses derniers mots. Une de ses vieilles amies m'a aidé.

Minho glissa son doigt sur un des écrans tactiles puis se tourna pour faire face à Newt.

\- Tu es comme nous c'est ça ?

\- Va falloir que tu développes le ''comme nous''.

Minho le sonda un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- J'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je survivais plus ou moins au jour le jour dans un quartier sale de Kessabry, sur la bordure extérieure. C'est Alby qui m'en a sortit. Parce qu'il me connaissait sans m'avoir jamais vu. Et je l'ai suivit parce que je le connaissais aussi. Il m'a aidé en faisant des boulots de tout les côtés, jusqu'à ce que j'intègre le gouvernement. Je me suis engagé dans une unité de pilote. Lui était dans un département dont il n'a jamais parlé. Et un jour, j'ai juste reçu une lettre d'adieu. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'avoir disparu sans rien dire. Il a dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Que ça concernait le WICKED. Et que je ferais mieux de me protéger moi aussi. Qu'ils ne me trouvent pas.

\- Le WICKED… tu en as déjà parlé tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air au courant de grand-chose, commenta Minho.

\- Alby n'a pas été très bavard, rétorqua Newt.

Minho se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Un grondement sourd résonna et le vaisseau se mit à trembler.

\- Les portes de la soute, indiqua Minho.

Newt fit mine de hocher la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus je n'ai jamais très bien compris, reprit Minho. Déjà pour commencer, toi, quand tu m'as vu, ce n'était pas la première fois hein.

\- Non, concéda Newt. Pas du tout.

\- Tu es comme moi et Alby. Depuis toujours tu rêves de nous, dans un labyrinthe ou ailleurs, en train de faire face à des dangers qui nous dépassent.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Minho. Dans sa lettre Alby parlait d'une organisation dangereuse pour les gens qui rêvent comme ça. Le WICKED. Il disait qu'ils recherchaient les gens comme nous.

\- Ils nous cherchent ? grimaça Newt.

\- Je sais ça paraît dingue, ricana Minho. Mais c'est vrai. Je le sais. J'en ai eu la preuve.

Il marqua une pose et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Newt. Il se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir avant de tendre un objet de petite taille au blond. Newt le prit. C'était une petite sculpture en pierre, qui tenait dans la paume de la main.

\- C'est notre petit frère qui a fait ça, expliqua Minho.

\- Petit frère ?

\- Chuck. Un gamin perdu qu'on a trouvé par hasard après une course avec Thoma ans. Il traînait autour des modules. Je me souvenais de lui et lui de moi. J'ai pas pu l'abandonner.

Newt releva la tête au prénom du gamin. Encore un qu'il lui disait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

Minho reprit l'objet et se rassit.

\- Le WICKED l'a enlevé.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils ont surgit de nul part, à la recherche d'enfants qu'ils appelaient des Imunes. Ils nous ont prit Chuck sans qu'on puisse rien faire. On était pas là pour lui. On était en pleine course, on savait pas ce qui se passait. On a constaté à notre retour. Si on avait eut assez d'argent, si on avait eu un meilleur vaisseau, on les auraient suivit, on leur aurait reprit Chuck.

Minho marqua une pause. Le vaisseau cessa de trembler et un bruit sourd leur indiqua que la soute s'était refermée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on continu les courses. On veut gagner pour obtenir les fonds pour acheter de meilleurs propulseurs et retaper la coque. Pour retrouver Chuck.

En disant cela, Minho s'était remit à actionner différents leviers.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- 3 mois.

Minho s'accouda à la palette de boutons, le regard fixe.

\- Et Thomas ? demanda Newt. Il fait ces rêves ?

Minho secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il n'en a jamais parlé en tout cas. Mais dans ses yeux ça se voit.

Newt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Quand je croise ton regard, ou celui d'Alby ou de Chuck… je le vois, souffla Minho. Je vois qu'on est vieux d'une certaine manière. Thomas lui… il est incroyablement jeune.

Newt comprenait ce que voulait dire Minho. Thomas entra dans l'appareil coupant leur conversation, et déclara que le module était installé, prêt à être réparé.

\- On a encore une course avant de quitter cette lune, tu restes avec nous ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Newt.

\- Je pense, supposa le blond sans trop savoir.

\- Je vais aller récupérer nos gains, déclara Minho en se levant. Vous n'avez qu'à faire connaissance en attendant.

\- Si tu croises Alrakis, essayez de pas vous foutre sur la gueule, supplia Thomas. Manquerais plus que tu l'énerves et qu'elle nous fracasse ''par accident'' demain.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je resterais polit si elle en fait autant.

\- Fais un effort.

Minho haussa les épaules et quitta le vaisseau. Thomas soupira. Il retira son trench, dévoilant une musculature moulée par son haut que Newt se prit à lui envier. Lui n'avait pas la chance d'être aussi bien foutu.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Thomas en ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir deux bouteilles de Genn -un alcool très répandu, pas mauvais, pas cher, d'un bleu électrique.

\- De choses de grandes personnes, se moqua Newt en acceptant une bouteille.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche en souriant puis fit mine d'être vexé -ce qui ne marcha pas du tout vu son sourire. Il n'insista pas et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Tu viens d'où en fait ?

\- Oh heu… la 87e colonie.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ouah, c'est pas la porte à côté…

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Tu es un ami d'Alby ? Comme Minho ?

\- Étais oui.

\- Pardon… J'ai pas de tact…

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Non, j'ai rencontré Minho à l'armée. On était dans le même corps de pilotage. Il m'a souvent parlé d'Alby. C'est pour ça que j'ai suivit Minho quand il a déserté.

\- Déserté… Putain, les gars vous êtes des déserteurs !?

Thomas eut un sourire crispé.

\- Pas la meilleure décision de ma vie… enfin bref. Si tu es amené à rester quelques temps avec nous, viens, je vais te montrer où te pieuter. J'espère que t'a rien contre le fait de dormir avec nous.

\- Je pense que je pourrais vous supporter, assura Newt en affichant un sourire.

Pourtant, quand Thomas lui montra la minuscule cabine avec deux couchettes superposées et avec à peine la place de caser un matelas sur le sol, il regretta son appartement de la 87e. Même le vieil orphelinat A était plus confortable.

\- En général, y en a toujours un de nous deux qui est debout, assura Thomas en notant son air crispé. Donc tu pourras prendre une des deux couchettes à ta guise, et nous on se débrouillera. Celle du haut c'est celle de Minho. La prend pas, il va pas aimer.

\- Donc je prend la tienne, supposa Newt en se penchant sur la couchette du bas.

\- En espérant que tu supportes mon odeur, ricana Thomas.

\- C'est supportable, se moqua Newt en distinguant un mélange de transpiration et d'amande.

-Je vais ranger un peu, proposa Thomas.

Newt acquiesça et recula pour le laisser faire alors que le coureur se pliait en deux pour attraper des magazines qui traînaient.

\- Vous irez où après la course de demain ?

\- Vers une autre course je suppose. Sauf si on gagne mais ça m'étonnerais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même si Minho refuse de le reconnaître, quand les Natals sont dans une course, on sait d'avance qu'elles seront victorieuses, expliqua Thomas en haussant les épaules légèrement déçu.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? rétorqua Newt qui n'aimait pas ce ton défaitiste.

\- Shaula n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais Alrakis est meilleure pilote que le meilleur pilote de la galaxie. Et ça me coûte aussi de le reconnaître parce que je pensais connaître le meilleur, mais face à elle, on ne gagnera pas.

Newt baissa les yeux sur ses mains, la moue concentré, se remettant le visage de la Natal en tête.

\- Et c'était qui pour toi le meilleur pilote ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Minho.

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Newt. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'asiatique rageait contre la Natal.

\- Et si vous gagnez ? On ne sait jamais, osa Newt.

Thomas lui lança un regard amusé en buvant une longue gorgée de Genn.

\- Si on gagne, on commencera par retaper Poêle-à-Frire avec le prix, déclara Thomas. De là, une fois ce bébé à neuf, on partira… ailleurs.

\- Chercher Chuck ?

Thomas se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers Newt qui s'était adossé à la porte. Ce dernier comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et tenta de se rattraper.

\- Minho m'a dit…

\- Vous êtes déjà comme cul et chemise, ricana Thomas amère. Vous êtes des vieux copains en fait.

\- En quelque sorte, supposa Newt.

Thomas ouvrit un tiroir pour y entreposer ses magazines de pilotes et sa tablette. Newt le regarda faire en se disant qu'il était bien moins causant que dans ses rêves.

\- Chuck est un gamin insupportable.

Newt haussa les sourcils, surprit par l'aveu de Thomas.

\- Vraiment, il est chiant. Il parle tout le temps et il a toujours un truc à dire, un commentaire à faire. Mais c'est un bon gamin. Il est gentil et loyal. Et quoi qu'on en dise avec Minho. Même si on se plains de lui… on doit le retrouver.

\- Parce qu'il est comme un frère ?

Thomas secoua la tête en tapotant son oreiller.

\- Parce que quoi que ce soit, le WICKED, c'est une organisation dangereuse.

Newt croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit la suite des explications. Thomas nettoya vaguement son matelas, étendit un plaid dessus puis se redressa et fit face à Newt.

\- J'ai suivit Minho quand il a déserté parce qu'il a mentionné le WICKED. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je sais au fond de moi que c'est un putain de danger.

\- Comme un pressentiment ?

\- C'en était un avant. Mais après notre désertion, quand on a commencé les courses pour survivre, on a découvert autre chose. Ce truc, le WICKED… c'est financé par le gouvernement, mais ils ont aussi un lien avec les WesBall.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toutes nos merdes sont liées, ronchonna Newt en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

Thomas haussa les épaules et reprit son ménage. Newt se passa une main sur le menton en se demandant si les informations qui avaient valu à Alby d'être pourchassé par les WesBall n'avaient pas un rapport avec le WICKED.

Soudain une brusque secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dans un pur réflexe de pilote, Thomas choppa le bras de Newt pour qu'il tombe sur lui et pas sur le sol. Newt se retrouva étalé sur Thomas, leurs visages à deux pouces de distance, et les yeux écarquillés. Une d'explosion tendit Newt qui s'accrocha instinctivement au tee-shirt de Thomas.

Une rafale de tir le plongea dans ses souvenirs de fuite et dans les derniers moments d'Alby, lui faisant oublier le moment présent. Il enfonça son visage dans le torse de Thomas qui le tenait sans rien comprendre, cherchant machinalement une arme sous le lit.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit d'un coup. Thomas resserra sa prise sur Newt et pointa le canon de son pisto-laser sur Minho.

\- Tu te taperas ce tocard plus tard Thomas ! Bouge toi le cul faut qu'on décolle !

L'asiatique repartit sans attendre. Thomas fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'allusion avant de voir la boîte de préservatif de Minho rependu sur le sol à cause des secousses. Il rougit violemment et repoussa Newt. Le blond se releva sans un mot, réalisant à son tour la situation gênante. Thomas se mit debout et sortit de la cabine, Newt sur ses talons.

\- Il se passe quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il en s'installant sur le siège de co-pilote.

\- Ce pourri de Adab a ramené des hommes des WesBall et nous accuse d'avoir faussé la course.

\- Quoi !?

\- Quel rapport avec cette putain d'attaque ? grinça Newt les mains crochetées sur le siège de Minho.  
\- Règle numéro 1 des courses de modules, si il y a tricherie et tricheurs, s'en débarrasser. Pour la réputation.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais pourquoi Adab ferait ça ? s'emporta Thomas en secondant Minho dans le décollage.

\- Je crois que c'est à cause de moi, siffla Newt.

Les deux coureurs lui lancèrent un regard outré.

\- On a eu comme une altercation tout à l'heure, se justifia Newt. Et ce sont les Natals qui m'ont aidé.

\- Haha, c'est pour ça que ce piaf a le bec de travers ? ricana Minho.

\- Alrakis je parie, se réjouit Thomas.

\- Elle m'a prévenu qu'il était rancunier, confirma Newt.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère, se moqua Thomas à l'attention de Mihno.

L'asiatique lui jeta un regard noir et abaissa brusquement un levier ce qui provoqua une brusque secousse. Thomas faillit tomber de son siège. Il siffla après Minho mais ne rajouta rien. À l'extérieur, les amarres de la navette se détachèrent permettant au vaisseau de s'élever peu à peu malgré les tirs des droïdes et des mercenaires à terre.

Thomas activa le bouclier alors que Minho manœuvrait pour les sortir de là.

\- Thomas tu fous quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Arrête de rêvasser et bousille moi ces gus !

\- J'aimerais bien, rétorqua son partenaire. Mais ces cons ont touchés les canons.

\- On a plus de canons ?! On les avait installé y moins de 3 mois et on a déjà plus de canons !?

\- Je fais de mon mieux !

Newt serrait les dents, les yeux braqués sur l'attroupement d'hommes armés sur le parking qui attaquait tout les coureurs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était la cause de ce beau bordel. Minho et Thomas n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter, se criant après sans arrêt, ce qui commençait à gonfler le blond. Il allait leur dire de la fermer lorsque brusquement, une bourrasque emporta Poêle-à-Frire vers le ciel, hors de portée des tirs. Suivant immédiatement, le parking en contre-bas fut soufflé par une importante explosion. Dans la fumée Newt cru distinguer deux lignes bleues évanescentes passer à toute vitesse devant eux.

\- Woah woah woah c'est quoi ça ! cria-t-il.

\- De l'aide, répondit joyeusement Thomas. Minho, si on veut filer, c'est maintenant !

\- Je sais, grinça l'asiatique. Allume le générateur d'hyper-vitesse.

\- Newt assied toi et tiens toi, dit Thomas qui se levait et s'activait sur une platine de commande.

Le blond obéit. Poêle-à-Frire trembla puis accéléra d'un coup en direction du ciel. La vitesse augmenta de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté l'atmosphère et se retrouvent dans l'espace. Une multitude de vaisseau fuyaient la lune. Newt vit à leur gauche un vaisseau qui semblait les escorter.

\- Ce sont les Natals, indiqua Thomas en émettant un appel.

L'instant suivant, une communication s'engageait entre les deux appareils.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, commença Thomas.

\- _C'est Shaula_ , répondit Alrakis d'une voix blasée.

\- On s'en serait douté, grogna Minho.

\- _La course a été estimée caduque et tout les gains ont été perdu_ , intervint Shaula. _On a récupéré ce qu'on a pu, mais c'est quasiment rien._

\- File en un bout quand même, proposa Minho.

\- _Parle autrement à ma sœur_ , siffla Alrakis. _On a lutté pour ce prix, tout comme vous._

\- Et le sens de partage des Natals tu en fais quoi ?

\- _Disons que je récupère simplement ce que tu me dois_ , répondit Alrakis. _Un conseil les blocards, faites vous oublier. On ne va plus être accepté sur les champs de course pendant quelques temps apparemment._

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Woah on va s'arrêter là okay, intervint Thomas qui sentait que la conversation devenait électrique.

Newt fut soulagé de son initiative. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier un vaisseau avec des canons lorsque les vôtres étaient hors d'usage.

\- _Je suis d'accord_ , répondit Shaula. _Bon courage les blocards._

\- Bon courage les Natals.

Minho coupa la communication en poussant un soupir agacé.

\- Elle m'énerve celle-là.

\- Elle vient de nous sauver les miches, contra Thomas.

\- Et elle se barre avec notre cagnotte.

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il inspecta les dégâts extérieurs du vaisseau via un panneau de contrôle alors que la navette Natal passait en hyper-espace. Newt la regarda disparaître fasciné.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Thomas.

\- Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelques réparations mais on a pas les moyens alors autant se faire oublier et…

\- J'ai de quoi payer les réparations, coupa Newt.

Minho se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Ha ouais ? Tu ferais ça ?

\- Votre but c'est de chercher Chuck. Le mien c'est de comprendre pourquoi mon ami a été tué. Au final, ça nous ramène au WICKED apparemment. Alors ouais, je vais vous avancer les réparations. Mais après on va chercher cette organisation.

Minho échangea un regard avec Thomas. Ce dernier observa Newt avec intérêt un instant avant de hocher la tête à l'intention de Minho. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

\- Comme tu décides, tocard. C'est toi qu'a le blé.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son air exaspéré.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ils se sont retrouvés !  
**

 **Et j'ai pas pu résisté, j'ai casé des gens bleus (parce que j'adore les gens bleus -rien à voir avec Avatar pourtant). Si vous voulez, je peux vous mettre des des dessins des persos sur ma page FB.**

 **Par ici je répond à vos reviews :)**

 **Riordann :** Merci :D J'espère que tu as appréciés les retrouvailles :)

 **elodiedalton :** Je peux comprendre ;) mais en même temps comme tu le dis toi même, il faut des chapitres posés aussi. Surtout que même si je vais maintenir un rythme de croisière rapide, je compte pas torcher cette histoire :)

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre *croise les doigts* Bonne année aussi !

 **LittlePoiZon :** J'adore ton pseudo XD

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'avais pas commenté avant mais ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ai fait X)

Newt un petit bonhomme vert XD ? Je vais pas m'en remettre de celle là !

Oui j'ai beaucoup de références qui m'inspire pour cette histoire et parmi les plus connu Star Wars évidemment.

Héhé, j'espère que je mènerais à bien cette fic' pour t'apporter toutes les réponses à tes questions !

 **justelaura :** Te revoilà !

Oui, je suis un peu difficile avec mes personnages préférés :p Mais oh, j'aurais jamais tué Newt dès le deuxième chapitre. Tué Newt tout court d'ailleurs. Mais oui tu me connais trop bien. Tu le sens quand je vais tuer des gens.

Mon style est différent dans cette fic' ? Je m'en rend pas compte en vrai XD

J'ai trop ris quand tu as dit qu'Alby devrait se changer en caméléon parce que du coup moi j'ai pensé à l'agent Chameleon XD Et non bien pensé mais Shadow n'est pas Teresa ! Par contre un autre agent est quelqu'un. :p

LE ROI LION EN FORCE !

Introduire Tommy dans la vrai vie de la vérité véritable. Oui bien sûr. J'aime beaucoup.

Héhé, on ne reverra pas les agents tout de suite, mais la prochaine fois qu'on les voit, leurs noms seront expliqués :3 même si on peut déjà deviné un peu :) genre Cyborg, pourquoi Cyborg, ben c'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

Haha! Moi aussi j'étais trop fière d'avoir trouvé le nom du Remède pour la station :D !

Ce sera sûrement -peut être pas si je suis sadique- la seule opération de Newt. Cyborg a ses raisons d'aider Newt et vous ne la devinerez pas avant de le lire !

Si je peux finir les chapitres joyeusement. La preuve. Le chap' 4 se finit bien !

 **Nemerys :** C'est important de bien décrire la vie de merde de Newt pour bien faire la différence avec tout ce qu'il va découvrir après :p

Ouiii tu as trouvé tout les indices et toutes les références ! Et ouais complètement, les surveillantes c'était exactement Pan haha. L'orphelinat tout court en fait.

C'est con que t'ai pas reconnu Chameleon et Shadow. Je le dirais à Emma XD

Pour Newt oui, chaussettes = richesses !

 **Comme vous m'avez demandé -pas tous mais quelques uns- mes références générales qui ont bâtit l'univers de cette fic', les voilà : TMR (forcément), Star Wars (on s'en serait douté), Star Treck (oui oui), Ôban Star Racers (haaa j'aime trop cet animé), Le cinquième élément, Planète-Cobra-Albator (les mangas), Doctor Who (logique), et Dragon Ball Z (oui, les saiyens m'ont vachement marqué). Voilà pour mes grosses références, ce qui a marqué mon enfance etc (oui je vous raconte ma vie).**

 **Le prochain chapitre va être intense (je suppose, je l'ai pas encore écrit). Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'on va retrouver 2 personnages importants de la trilogie TMR :D peut-être 3.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Il le secoua. Ce tocard avait le sommeil profond, mais foi de Newt, il le réveillerait. Il agita plus fort les épaules de Thomas et se pencha tout près de lui. Soudain, les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Newt se figea une demi seconde puis se redressa vivement pour s'éloigner, déstabilisé par le regard perdu de Thomas. Ce dernier nota qu'autour de lui le Bloc était encore endormi et que la nuit s'effaçait à peine pour laisser place au jour. Il voulu parler mais Newt lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche._

 _\- Silence, le bleu. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Chuckie, quand même ?_

 _Thomas s'immobilisa. Newt vérifia discrètement que Chuck dormait toujours sans pour autant retirer sa main du visage de Thomas. Le plus jeune blocard ronronnait, roulé en boule dans son hamac. Le voir ainsi arracha un sourire à Newt. Il reporta son attention sur Thomas qui semblait s'être totalement réveillé. Il comprit à ses clignements de yeux que Thomas ne parlerait pas. Il retira sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre._

 _\- Amène-toi, souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main pour le tirer. Je voudrais te montrer un truc avant que tout le monde soit levé._

 _\- D'accord, répondit Thomas. Où on va ?_

 _\- Suis moi c'est tout, répondit Newt en se mettant en route. Et reste près de moi._

 _Thomas le suivit sans rechigner entre les rangées de hamac et de sac de couchage où ronflaient les autres adolescents. À plusieurs reprises, Thomas faillit s'étaler, ou manqua de réveiller des blocards. Et quand à un moment il marcha carrément sur l'un d'eux, Newt se dit qu'il avait vraiment récolté un boulet. Il lui jeta un regard noir que Thomas ignora. Après avoir dépassé les premières dalles de pierres grises, Newt partit en courant sans l'attendre en direction du mur ouest. Il ne vérifia pas si Thomas le suivait. Il savait que ce bleu ne le perdrait pas de vue._

 _Jamais_.

Newt ouvrit les yeux étrangement calme. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement. Il se sentait étonnement reposé. Il repoussa le plaid et sortit du lit au moment où la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Thomas.

\- Assez ouais.

Newt ramena ses chaussures à lui, attirant l'attention de Thomas sur ses pieds. Le coureur fronça les sourcils en notant sa prothèse. Newt se hâta d'enfiler ses bottes, n'appréciant pas trop le regard curieux de Thomas. Il se leva et enfila sa veste alors que Thomas retirait la sienne.

\- C'est à ton tour de dormir ?

\- Ouais, répondit joyeusement Thomas. Et c'est parfait, tu as chauffé le lit pour moi.

Newt eut un petit rire. Il laissa Thomas s'allonger et sortit de la cabine. Il rejoignit Minho dans le poste de pilotage en prenant une poche de boisson énergisante dans le coin cuisine au passage. Il s'assit sur le siège de co-pilote et sirota distraitement sa boisson.

\- C'est parce que tu prends des merdes comme ça que t'es tout chétif, fit remarquer Minho qui lui dévorait un sandwich débordant de légumes Nunq -une planète forestière qui exportait massivement sa production céréalière et de légume.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, avoua Newt.

Il avait tellement été habitué à subir la faim, à se nourrir d'énergisants plutôt que de vrais produits frais et compacts, qu'à présent manger plus d'un vrai repas par jour lui donnait la nausée. Ça avait été un miracle qu'il n'ait pas vomi le repas qu'il avait partagé avec Cyborg.

\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer, grimaça Minho en jetant un regard dégoutté à sa boisson. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfiler cette saloperie plus longtemps.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi il y en a dans le frigo ? rétorqua Newt.

\- Thomas, répondit Minho en haussant les épaules.

Newt cacha son sourire. Ils mangèrent en échangeant quelques banalités, Newt intrigué par le pilotage du vaisseau. Il raconta évasivement sa vie dans la 87e refusant de se replonger trop longtemps dans sa vie d'avant. Minho n'insista pas. Ils abordèrent le sujet du WICKED également. Mais à la vérité, Minho n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que Newt. Dans la lettre d'adieu d'Alby, que Minho gardait toujours sur lui et qu'il montra à Newt, Alby expliquait que le WICKED était une organisation indépendante financée par le gouvernement. Pour des raisons obscures, comme l'avait dit Minho, ils recherchaient des ''rêveurs'' -nom attribué par Minho-, qu'ils appelaient eux, des Imunes. Alby mettait en garde dans sa lettre que le WICKED avaient des agents partout, et qu'il fallait se montrer prudent et méfiant. Et surtout ne pas accorder sa confiance à un non-rêveur.

De son côté Minho raconta qu'après avoir déserté, sur la seule parole de Alby, lui et Thomas s'étaient reconverti dans les courses de modules pour gagner de quoi vivre, et entre autre pour échapper à la peine de mort qui les menaçait. Les champs de courses n'étaient pas fréquenté par le gouvernement et de toute façon les coordonnés des lunes qui les abritaient n'étaient pas facile à obtenir. Les WesBall étaient prudent à ce niveau là. Minho et Thomas connaissaient des indics' qui contre quelques billets leur fournissaient les infos relatives aux courses de module.

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient être très méfiants malgré tout. L'armée avait mit une prime sur leurs têtes. Ils parvenaient à y échapper grâce aux masques qu'ils portaient quasiment H24 hors des champs de courses et qui dissimulaient leurs identités. Minho montra le sien à Newt et expliqua son fonctionnement.

\- D'ailleurs, se coupa-t-il après quelques mots.

Il se pencha et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir un masque semblable au sien. Mais à la différence, celui que Minho tendit à Newt, paraissait un peu plus vieux. Il commençait à déteindre mais Newt le prit sans faire de commentaire.

\- Tu en auras besoin, expliqua Minho. Là où va on ne peut pas respirer normalement. Nos masques filtrent l'air.

Newt prit l'objet et l'étudia avec curiosité.

\- Comment ça on ne peut pas respirer normalement ? interrogea-t-il.

\- La 132e colonie est la plus polluée de ce système. La planète entière est une ville sans fin.

\- Je croyais que c'était une colonie d'extraction minière, intervint Newt.

\- C'en est une, assura Minho. Les mines sont exploitées à tel point que le ciel est noir de jour comme de nuit. L'air est irrespirable. Forcément l'exploitation totale des ressources minière a entraîné l'explosion démographique et les emplois se trouvent à la pelle ce qui fait que les grattes-ciel montent les uns après les autres depuis des années.

\- Pourquoi aller là-bas pour des réparations ? s'étonna Newt.

\- Une partie des habitants s'est spécialisées dans la réparation des véhicules spatiaux depuis un moment déjà. C'est plus sûr d'aller là-bas que sur Arkanen.

Newt pensa que c'était plus sûr en effet. Arkanen était réputée pour sa production d'appareil spatiaux à tout épreuve et pour la qualité de ses réparations. Des agents du gouvernement y étaient déployés à foison. À tout point de vue, pour des fuyards comme Minho et Thomas, mieux valait éviter l'excellence de cette planète et lui préférer les mécanos de la 132e colonie.

\- Tu penses trouver quelqu'un de fiable pour retaper Poêle-à-Frire ? demanda Newt en essayant son masque.

\- Je connais un gars ouais. Il est comme nous.

Newt marqua un temps avant de réaliser que ''comme nous'' signifiait rêveur.

\- Il est fiable du coup ?

\- J'ai dit comme nous. J'ai pas parlé de quelqu'un de fiable.

La réponse arracha un sourire à Newt.

\- On y sera d'ici quelques heures. On pourrait déjà y être en vitesse hyper-spatiale mais il faut laisser le temps à Thomas de se reposer. Et évitons de prendre le risque que des mercenaires des WesBall nous retrouve.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi les WesBall seraient après vous ? A cause de la course ?

\- Les poursuites ne dureront pas longtemps. Quelques mois standards. Ça ne dure jamais plus longtemps.

\- Ça vous ai déjà arrivé ?

Minho hocha la tête avec un rictus.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui, ricana Newt. Et vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire attraper par l'armée ?

Minho haussa les épaules.

\- On leur a bien échappé jusque là. Je doute qu'on se fasse prendre un jour.

\- T'es vachement optimiste comme gars, nota Newt avec une moue faussement impressionnée.

Minho le regarda, blasé. Newt sourit, tout content de l'expression qu'il avait arraché au pilote.

\- Bon, et plus sérieusement, comment tu peux être si confiant ? demanda-t-il.

Minho redressa la tête, pour l'observer avec hauteur et lui adressa un sourire fier. Il pointa un écran du menton. Newt tourna la tête vers le radar et le scruta avec perplexité.

\- De la technologie Natal, indiqua Minho. Ça permet de détecter tout les engins spatiaux avec un périmètre beaucoup plus étendu que celui des navires standards. Du coup, on pourrait repérer les navires de l'armée ou des modules hostiles et les éviter avant d'être nous même détecté. C'est grâce à ça qu'on leur échappe avec autant de facilité.

Newt tapota distraitement l'appareil tandis que Minho avalait la dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

\- Vous l'avez eut comment ?

\- C'est Alrakis qui me l'a donné quand… elle me l'a donné.

Newt tourna les yeux avec un sourire, les sourcils levés comme Minho venait de s'interrompre.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton histoire avec elle ? demanda le blond avec une petite moue.

\- Rien.

\- Menteur. Allez tu peux bien me dire.

Minho grimaça, fâché de s'être piégé lui-même. Newt s'accouda à son fauteuil et cala son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- On a eu une aventure, admit Minho.

\- Sans blague. Et qu'est ce qui vous a séparé ?

\- Qui a dit qu'on était séparé ?

Newt leva les sourcils, prit au dépourvu.

\- Je croyais que…

\- On n'a jamais rompu, c'est juste qu'on peut plus se voir en peinture depuis qu'après une victoire trop arrosée, je me suis retrouvé dans le lit d'une Stepsienne.

\- Tu l'as trompé quoi, commenta Newt, un peu déçu de la banalité de cette histoire.

\- C'était pas voulu, se défendit Minho. Et je me suis expliqué avec elle.

\- Elle a rien voulu entendre ? supposa Newt en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

\- Pas exactement. Elle m'a écouté, mais du jour au lendemain, ça a plus été pareil.

\- Donc vous avez rompu.

Minho détourna la tête. Il nettoya ses mains avec un chiffon, ignorant délibérément, la dernière phrase de Newt. Le blond se tu conscient d'avoir peut-être trop insisté. Il se leva et sortit du poste de pilotage. Il s'assit sur la banquette près de la cuisine et consulta les magazines qui traînaient sans grand intérêt. De son côté Minho descendit dans la cale pour travailler sur son module.

Après quelques heures à lire des articles sans queue ni tête sur des célébrités, des potins, et des théories scientifiques loufoques, Newt se leva et alla en silence dans la cabine.

Thomas dormait profondément, un bandeau sur les yeux, le plaid remonté sur ses épaules. Newt attrapa son sac et s'installa par terre, au pied du lit, en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit le transmetteur donné par la D society et l'étudia avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu un modèle pareil. Il aurait bien voulu l'utiliser mais Armory lui avait bien précisé que c'était pour les situations d'urgences. Après quelques secondes à fixer l'objet, il décida qu'il était plus prudent de l'avoir toujours sur lui. Il le rangea donc dans une des poches intérieur de sa veste.

Il continua à fouiller dans le sac et sa main rencontra un tissu doux qui le fit frémir. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de soupirer bruyamment. Lentement, il prit le vêtement et le déplia en hauteur devant ses yeux. Son nez se mit à le piquer et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il renifla bruyamment et se passa la main sur le bas du visage pour repousser l'émotion.

Alby lui manquait. Il lui manquait affreusement. Même si il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, même si il ne savait pas grand-chose, voir rien de lui, il avait été son seul ami. Sa présence avait toujours été rassurante. Sans lui, il se sentait perdu, comme emporté par un vent trop fort sans moyen de lutter.

Il recouvrit son visage du tee-shirt offert par son ami et respira longuement. Il avait une odeur familière. La lessive utilisé par la D society sûrement. Mais au fond de lui, Newt nota que cette senteur ne lui était pas étrangère, bien qu'il soit sûr de ne l'avoir jamais sentit avant. Comme un vieux souvenir.

Il secoua la tête et décida de porter le tee-shirt en dessous des ses habits. Il se leva et retira sa veste puis son haut. Il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver le bon sens du tee-shirt et commença à l'enfiler. En se tournant à demi, il s'arrêta d'un coup quand il vit que Thomas était réveillé et qu'il le regardait.

\- La vue est à ton goût ? ironisa Newt un peu surprit.

Thomas esquissa un sourire ensommeillé et hocha la tête. Newt termina de mettre le tee-shirt rapidement.

\- C'est bien moins désagréable de te voir torse nu au réveil que voir les fesses de Minho crois moi, assura Thomas.

\- Merci pour l'image, grimaça Newt tandis que Thomas se redressait et s'étirait sur son lit.

\- De rien, répondit le brun tout content.

Newt arqua un sourcil en le regardant d'un air dubitatif. Thomas repoussa le plaid, dévoilant qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon et entreprit de chercher des vêtements dans une armoire murale qui jouxtait les lits. Newt ne se gêna pas pour l'observer. Une cicatrice dans le bas de son dos, juste en dessous des reins attira immédiatement son attention. Un cercle parfait. La peau à cette endroit était plus fine et bien plus pâle que le reste du corps.

\- La vue est à ton goût ?

La question moqueuse de Thomas arracha un haussement d'épaule à Newt. C'était de bonne guerre.

\- D'où tu tires cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Thomas termina d'enfiler son pantalon et passa distraitement sa main sur la zone abîmée. Sans un mot, il attrapa vivement un tee-shirt et s'empressa de cacher son dos aux yeux de Newt.

\- Je sais plus, dit-il.

Newt saisit le message. Thomas ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Et toi ? Ta jambe ? fit le brun en se retournant vers lui.

Newt porta instinctivement sur sa jambe valide. Pur réflexe. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa un point devant lui. Thomas attendit qu'il parle en s'asseyant pour mettre des chaussettes.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Alby, il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit simplement Newt.

Thomas baissa les yeux vers la jambe de Newt. Le blond plissa les yeux en devinant que le pilote essayait de deviner sa prothèse sous le gros tissus rouge de son jogging. Il s'écarta, faisant automatiquement relever la tête à Thomas, et le regarda avec sévérité.

\- Désolé, marmonna le brun, penaud.

Newt se mordilla les joues. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître fâché, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Thomas fasse une fixette sur sa jambe. Ce n'était pas si étonnant quand même.

\- Bref, reprit-il en calant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Vrai, Newt aurait pu être plus fin. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir si Thomas rêvait comme lui et Minho, bien que l'autre rêveur ai assuré que non. Thomas gonfla ses joues et secoua la tête.

\- Non, déclara-t-il en fermant ses chaussures. Je ne rêve jamais.

\- Jamais ? répéta Newt prit au dépourvu.

Thomas se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et dépassa Newt pour enfiler le reste de sa tenue de pilote. Newt cacha sa déception. Il s'agenouilla et rassembla ses affaires pour les ranger dans son sac. Il le glissa ensuite sous le lit. Puis il se releva et remit son haut et sa veste.

\- Il te manque ?

Newt croisa les yeux de Thomas. Ils étaient débordant de curiosité. Évidemment le pilote parlait de Alby. Bien que la question l'agace, il ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer et hocha la tête.

\- Tout les jours.

\- La colonie aussi ?

Newt haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, oui, la 87e lui manquait un peu.

\- Je connais ça, avoua Thomas. Parfois, je regrette d'avoir suivit Minho.

\- Parfois seulement ?

Thomas rit en expirant, de la façon si familière que Newt avait vu dans ses rêves.

\- Souvent, admit Thomas tout sourire -sourire qui était fort agréable aux yeux de Newt. Mais si j'étais resté dans l'armée, je me serais retourné dans 20 ans, déçu par tout ce que je n'aurais pas fait, et blasé par ce que j'aurais fait. Avec Minho, je sors des sentiers battus, je met littéralement les voiles. Dans 20 ans, je me retournais satisfait et heureux de savoir que je ne suis qu'au début de l'aventure.

Newt trouva la passion avec laquelle Thomas parlait absolument adorable.

\- L'aventure nous blesseras peut-être, conclut le pilote, mais la monotonie m'aurait tué.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque, un peu gêné par son propre monologue.

\- T-tu préférerais être chez toi en ce moment ? demanda-t-il.

Newt fut surprit par la question. Il ne se l'était pas posé. Pour lui, sans Alby, la 87e ne représentait plus rien. Son appartement était certes une perte dommage, mais il ne se voyait pas y retourner et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

\- Non.

\- Ha… ta maison ne te manque pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas ma maison que j'aimais, admit Newt plus pour lui-même. C'était la vie que j'avais. Elle était pourri. Mais elle me convenait. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas.

Thomas passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans une attitude réconfortante.

\- Voyage un peu. Ça fait du bien.

Newt secoua la tête et mima l'exaspération en se dégageant de la prise bien trop tactile de Thomas. Il sortit de la cabine le premier et retrouva Minho qui remontait de la cale. En le voyant arriver avec Thomas, le pilote afficha une grimace clairement amusée.

\- C'est bon ? Ça y est tu l'as sauté ? demanda-t-il à Thomas.

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux alors que derrière lui Thomas virait au rouge.

\- Raconte pas de la merde, grogna-t-il en dépassant Minho, non sans le cogner méchamment de l'épaule au passage.

Minho éclata de rire et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Newt avant de suivre Thomas dans le poste de pilotage. Newt comprit que Minho adorait taquiner Thomas, à ses dépends à lui et décida d'ignorer sa propre gêne, puisque de toute évidence, il n'était pas celui visé par la moquerie.

Les deux pilotes s'installèrent, s'envoyant sans cesse des piques au grand damne de Newt, et amorcèrent la descente sur la 132e.

Newt observa avec anxiété l'épaisse masse grisâtre qui englobait tout l'atmosphère de la planète. Poêle-à-Frire trembla longuement alors qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude puis se stabilisa lorsqu'ils sortirent des nuages pour survoler les premiers grattes-ciel. Newt constata qu'il semblait faire nuit alors que l'heure locale était de 13h41. Pourtant, la ville brillait. Des néons colorés perçaient l'obscurité, et chaque fenêtre irradiaient de la lumière. Les façades étaient recouvertes de panneaux publicitaires vidéos et des enseignes clignotaient en tout sens.

Minho manœuvra et conduisit habilement Poêle-à-Frire dans un quartier en basse altitude. Newt vit de loin le garage. On ne pouvait décemment pas rater ce néon '' _Chez-Z_ '', plaqué sur une façade grise et suintante, dont les lettres changeaient de couleur toute les 2 secondes. L'appareil rabattit ses ailes et se glissa dans la fente de l'entrée du garage.

\- Mettez vos masques, rappela Minho.

Quand Poêle-à-Frire fut totalement à l'arrêt, le trio, se prépara à descendre et Thomas abaissa la passerelle. Ils avancèrent en jetant des regards prudents aux alentours. Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du garage et un homme apparut, le visage entièrement recouvert par un masque à gaz. Minho et Thomas s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Newt les imita et resta en retrait. L'homme arriva à leur hauteur et essuya ses mains huileuses sur son bleu de travail. Newt le trouva impressionnant. Son marcel dévoilait sans pudeur ses muscles développés. La saleté et la sueur provoqué par son travail lui donnait l'aspect d'un lutteur.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Des clients, répondit Minho.

Le garagiste marqua un temps d'arrêt puis éclata de rire.

\- Putain, les gars je vous avais pas reconnu ! déclara-t-il. Ça fait une paye !

\- Un peu Zart, ricana Thomas en lui tapant l'épaule amicalement.

Zart tapota son bras, puis lui donna l'accolade. Quand ils se séparèrent, le garagiste croisa ses bras sur son torse et pointa Minho du doigt.

\- Toi et moi, on sait que vous êtes fauché. Comment tu comptes être un ''client'' ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne te ferais ni rabais ni paiement dérivé.

Minho leva les bras vers le ciel, l'air de dire ''on va pas aller loin'', mais répondit en désignant Newt du pouce.

\- Il peut payer les réparations dont on a besoin.

Zart se pencha pour observer Newt.

\- Il t'a menacé ?

Newt manqua d'éclater de rire, mais Thomas le devança. Minho foudroya son partenaire du regard. Il repoussa Zart et le choppa par le col.

\- Aujourd'hui on est des clients, dit-il en marquant bien ses mots. Alors ? Tu comptes nous faire attendre, au risque qu'on te colle une mauvaise réputation aux fesses ? Ou tu nous prend comme client ?

Zart le repoussa sans mal.

\- Prend pas la mouche, demanda-t-il d'un ton désolé. Suivez moi.

Et il s'éloigna. Minho adressa une œillade fière aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, mais Thomas le regarda durement.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est timide et s'en veut pour un rien, grogna-t-il. Arrête de le maltraiter.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, râla Minho.

Le trio suivit Zart, et ensemble ils montèrent dans le bureau, un bloc en hauteur auquel on accédait par un escalier en métal. Zart attendit qu'ils soient près de lui pour ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un minuscule sas, et le garagiste ferma derrière eux. Puis il passa en tête de fil et tapota sur un clavier. Des vannes s'ouvrirent, relâchant des courants d'air condensés sur le groupe. Newt resta de marbre malgré la situation désagréable et le fait que les différents jets d'air le poussait d'un côté à l'autre. Quand ils s'atténuèrent, un bruit désagréable indiqua au trio que l'air était filtré. Finalement, l'opération s'acheva et Zart déverrouilla la porte du bureau.

La pièce était un carré semblable à une cellule. Un bureau comblait le centre, encombré de papier, de dossier et d'outils. Dans un coin se trouvait un lit -un simple matelas sur une structure de métal. Au-dessus, étendu sur une corde tiré d'un mur à un autre, pendait des vêtements et des sous-vêtements encore humide. Et dans un autre coin, le garagiste avait improvisé un petit atelier de mécanique.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde, commença l'homme désolé.

Il retira son masque et le déposa sur la table, dévoilant à ses clients un visage que Newt connaissait bien. Dans ses rêves, Zart était l'adolescent qui gérait la partie potager du labyrinthe. Il avait l'air tout aussi timide et gentil. Minho et Thomas retirèrent leurs masques à leur tour et Newt fit de même.

\- Alors ? questionna Zart. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Tu as vu l'état de notre vaisseau ? grogna Minho. Débrouille toi pour qu'il ressemble plus à un appareil spatial qu'à une épave du Grand Exil.

\- Il faudrait qu'il soit opérationnel au plus vite, expliqua Thomas plus posément.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je l'inspecte, expliqua Zart.

\- Il nous faut aussi de nouveaux canons.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux que je vous ai installé la dernière fois ? se plaignit le mécano avec une moue désespérée.

\- Ils sont nazes. T'façon tant qu'on paye tu vas pas nous faire un procès, ronchonna Minho.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement là pour réparer, rappela Zart. Mon rôle est aussi de vous conseiller sur les meilleurs produits et tout.

\- Et ton avis est plus que bienvenu, assura Thomas coupant Minho avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de peu avisé. Donc, c'est bon pour toi ?

\- Je pense… mais rien qu'à vue de nez, ça va vous coûter plus d'un bras !

\- Mais c'est possible ? intervint Newt.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Quelque chose au fond des yeux de Zart s'alluma et Newt comprit qu'il l'avait reconnu. Le garagiste hocha la tête.

\- Tout est possible, pour un peu que j'ai le bon matériel.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, décida Minho en replaçant son masque. Inspectons Poêle-à-Frire.

Newt et Zart échangèrent un regard et un froncement de sourcil. Brusquement, s'étant tout deux comprit, ils éclatèrent de rire. Minho et Thomas les regardèrent bizarrement.

\- On a raté un truc là…

\- C'est parce que t'as dit ''inspectons Poêle-à-Frire'', expliqua Zart.  
Minho mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre l'allusion et explosa de rire à son tour, laissant Thomas dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Laisse, laisse, assura son partenaire avec un mouvement de la main.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, prit vivement son masque et quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur. Minho calma son hilarité et le suivit avec Newt et Zart. Dans le hangar, Minho conduisit directement Zart vers Poêle-à-Frire. Newt aperçut Thomas, adossé à la porte du garage et se dit qu'il devait peut être lui parler. Il le rejoignit et observa la ville avec lui.

\- T'es fâché ?

\- Non.

La réponse direct de Thomas indiqua au blond que si, le pilote était contrarié. Il soupira et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de plus, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.

\- Comment ça se fait ? grogna Thomas.

\- Comment ça se fait quoi ? répéta Newt sans comprendre.

Thomas se tourna vers Newt et l'attrapa rudement par le bras.

\- Tu es apparu du jour au lendemain, mais tu as l'air de mieux connaître Minho que moi. Et tu te tapes déjà des blagues privées avec Zart que tu n'as jamais vu !

\- Woah stop, le calma Newt.

Il le plaqua contre un mur en appuyant sur son torse de la paume de sa main et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est pas grand-chose. Ça arrive d'avoir des affinités avec des inconnus, justifia Newt. C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa les yeux. Newt le dévisagea et nota que ses pommettes avaient rougis.

\- T'es jaloux ? osa-t-il.

Thomas releva immédiatement ses yeux, choqué par la question.

\- Pardon, se reprit Newt. C'est juste que… je veux pas te mettre en difficulté vis-à-vis de Minho ou d'autres personnes. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir.

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de le dévisager en silence. Newt amorça un mouvement pour reculer mais Thomas le retint en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Me laisse pas tout seul…

Newt s'immobilisa.

Une image remonta des méandres de son subconscient. Thomas près de lui. Leurs peaux se touchant et leurs chaleurs se mêlant. Un sentiment de confiance partagé. Sécurisant.

L'image se dissipa plus vite qu'elle n'était apparu, laissant Newt le cœur à l'envers.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Thomas. C'est pas que je t'en veux d'être proche de Minho… c'est que je… j'aimerais que tu sois pareil avec moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te bloque.

Newt se massa la nuque, d'une part rassuré et de l'autre un peu blasé par le comportement de Thomas.

\- Minho et moi on se comprend sur certains points, tenta d'expliquer Newt.

\- Alby ? supposa Thomas.

\- Pas que. Disons qu'on avait l'impression de s'être déjà vu. Comme si on s'était déjà croisé en rêve tu vois le genre ? proposa Newt espérant faire tiquer le pilote sur le mot rêve.

Thomas ne réagit pas à sa grande déception.

\- C'est complètement con, siffla le brun.

Newt lui aurait volontiers répondu que non, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité au risque de passer pour un malade.

\- Il rêve de toi et toi de lui ? se moqua Thomas.

\- Oui, répondit franchement Newt.

\- Et pas de moi ? Je veux dire, tu nous a connu en même temps, c'est pas fair-play.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir contenir son sourire.

\- Si je te disais que je rêvais de toi, tu ferais quoi ? questionna-t-il avec un rictus.

Thomas leva le doigt pour signifier qu'il avait la réponse, mais mit presque une minute à la formuler.

\- Je serais content. Je pense.

Newt fut heureux de la simplicité et la franchise du pilote.

\- Donc ? insista ce dernier. Tu rêves de moi ?

\- C'est possible que ce soit déjà arrivé.

Thomas le libéra et se redressa.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important ? demanda Newt en reculant.

\- Ça l'est c'est tout, répondit Thomas. Allons rejoindre Minho avant qu'il nous sorte une autre remarque fine.

Newt se laissa dépasser par Thomas sans rien dire. Il le trouvait étrange. Et il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir passé un test ou un interrogatoire. Il s'ôta ces idées idiotes de la tête et le rattrapa. Ils trouvèrent Minho et Zart dans la cale en train d'inspecter la machinerie.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Thomas.

\- Alors c'est ce que je disais, répondit Zart. Ça va vous coûter un bras ou plus.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, assura Newt. Est-ce que ça peut se faire rapidement ?

\- Je dirais qu'en une semaine, je peux réunir une équipe et tout le matos pour commencer. Et qu'avec une autre, je peux vous le remettre à neuf.

\- Deux semaines ? s'écria Minho. Tu te fous de moi ?

\- La mécanique c'est pas une course, tenta de justifier Zart. Il faut du temps pour…

\- On a pas le loisir d'être bloqué dans ce piège à rat aussi longtemps, s'emporta Minho.

Zart esquissa un mouvement de recul, malheureux d'être prit pour cible.

\- Minho ! le reprit Thomas. Un mot si tu permets.

Les deux pilotes s'observèrent puis Thomas fit signe à Minho de le suivre. Newt les laissa s'éloigner, comprenant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire à l'échange. Il s'approcha de Zart qu'il le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Alors tu es…

\- Comme vous, oui, le coupa immédiatement Newt. Ça fait bizarre.

\- Pour sûr. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer autant des nôtres en aussi peu de temps.

\- Autant ?

Zart hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de Newt et lui parla plus bas.

\- Y en a deux qui sont venu ic jours. Ils voulaient un devis pour leur appareil. Un modèle en parfait état, il voulait simplement un coup de peinture. Ils sont passé le chercher un peu avant votre arrivée.

\- Et c'était des rêveurs ?

\- Appelle les comme tu veux, je sais surtout que ce sont des contrebandiers, révéla Zart. Je les ai surpris en train de déplacer des caisses d'une cache à une autre dans leur appareil. Je ne les ai jamais vu dans mes rêves mais eux m'ont reconnu.

\- Des caisses ?

\- Marquées d'un logo bizarre. Que nous on connaît.

Newt croisa les bras, invitant d'un regard Zart à continuer.

\- W.C.K.D, épela le mécano.

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ils sont où maintenant ?! demanda-t-il brusquement.

Zart rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Heu… ils ont dit qu'ils avaient une affaire à régler ici. Ils doivent encore être en ville.

\- Où ?

\- J-je sais pas…

Newt n'eut pas l'opportunité de le faire parler un peu plus. Thomas et Minho revinrent vers eux et Thomas prit la parole.

\- Donc ! Zart c'est bon pour nous. Tu peux nous faire un devis ?

Le mécano hocha la tête et sortit une tablette de la poche arrière de son bleu.

\- En comptant la coque, la salle des machines, l'ajout des nouvelles armes à feu, et l'optimisation du système, on en aurait pour… peut-être bien 4700.

\- 4700 ? s'étrangla Thomas.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu dors dans ton bureau miteux en extorquant des sommes pareilles à tes clients ! s'écria Minho.

\- C'est bon, ça le fait, assura Newt.

Les deux pilotes tournèrent des yeux ronds dans sa direction.

\- Sûr ? s'inquiéta Zart, plus mal à l'aise à cause des coureurs qu'à cause de la somme qu'il demandait. C'est payable d'avance tu sais.

\- J'ai dit que c'était bon, répéta Newt avec un ton amusé.

Zart leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Par là alors.

Minho et Thomas ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent de suivre les deux blonds dans le bureau du mécano -Newt ayant fait un détour rapide pour récupérer son sac à dos. Zart s'installa à sa table et préparer les documents officiels. Pendant ce court instant, Minho et Thomas prirent Newt à part.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la somme que c'est 4700 ? interrogea Thomas.

\- Crois moi, oui, ricana Newt. Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? C'était le deal. Je paye, vous êtes le taxi.

Thomas grimaça à la comparaison.

\- Non mais, on peut pas te demander de débourser autant, continua Minho.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite les gars. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, parce que je suis une bonne âme qui a envie d'aider avec votre poubelle.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Minho.

\- Mon but c'est d'atteindre le WICKED pigé ? Je veux des réponses. Alors on se concentre et on me laisse payer OK ?

Newt fusillait Minho et Thomas du regard. Aucun des deux pilotes n'osa répliquer. Zart les interrompit timidement pour leurs signatures. Minho se chargea de la paperasse tandis que Zart sortait un lecteur de carte. Il le tendit à Newt qui déglutit, un peu stressé. Il espérait simplement que Cyborg n'avait pas mentit. Il prit dans son sac la carte qu'elle lui avait donné et la glissa dans le lecteur. Il attendit.

L'écran réclama un code. Il sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque. Il allait paniquer à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas de code, quand l'écran du lecteur gela. Il fronça les sourcils. Soudain l'écran devint tout noir et une série d'encodement apparut et s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Un SUCCESS apparut en gros et l'écran gela à nouveau. L'image suivante demandait une confirmation pour le paiement et Newt appuya sur le bouton vert du lecteur. Un grésillement monta de l'appareil, et l'écran revint à son premier affichage.

\- Merci, dit Zart avec un sourire, en reprenant le lecteur des mains de Newt.

Il arracha le bout de carte en plastique qui sortait et lui tendit en même temps que la carte.

\- Ouah, souffla Minho. T'as vraiment pu payer. Pendant un instant j'ai eu un doute…

Newt lui sourit non sans se faire la réflexion que lui aussi avait eu un doute. Il rangea la carte dans son sac alors que Zart expliquait aux pilotes la suite des opérations pour Poêle-à-Frire.

Au moment de partir, Zart attrapa Newt par le bras et lui donna un bout de papier.

\- C'est l'adresse de l'hôtel et le numéro de chambre des personnes dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt. Je sais pas pourquoi ça te tiens à cœur mais… si ça peut t'aider pour quoi que ce soit.

Newt prit le morceau de papier et lut rapidement ce qui y était écrit.

\- Merci, dit-il reconnaissant.

\- Mais fais gaffe, prévint le mécano. Ils ne sont vraiment pas commode. Et si tu prévois d'être accompagné de Minho, empêche le de se les mettre à dos.

Newt hocha la tête.

\- C'est quoi leurs noms ?

\- Jorge et Brenda.

* * *

 **On avance, on avance dans l'aventure mine de rien hein. Dire que je commence déjà à vous poser des indices pour un moment clé de cette fic' :') j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Ha et une source que j'ai oublié de citer précédemment, une inspiration vitale à mon univers S-F, qui a juste marqué mon enfance : Dune.**

 **Je vous remet mon FB pour les gens qui savaient pas où le trouver. C'est La Dictateuse -le lien est dans ma description de profil. J'y suis active quand même pas mal -c'est à dire que quand je vous met pas les liens des chapitres, je vous donne mes sources d'inspirations et vous montre des dessins de mes fics. Je pense aussi faire de la pub pour les fics que j'adore prochainement. Bref.**

 **Je répond à vos reviews et ouah, merci à toutes les personnes qui en ont laissé, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et surtout c'est juste méga agréable d'avoir des retours ! Bienvenue à tout le monde dans ce Space Opera !**

 **LittlePoiZon** : Tu m'as tué avec ta mort et ta résurrection XD tu te la joue Newt ! Et ça va pour moi t'es pas trop un poison pour l'instant XD

Je suis très contente de voir que tu aimes mes références XD Je suis désolée pour ton dossier aussi ! C'est bon, ça s'est bien passé au final ? Tu as inclus des bonhommes bleus ?

Merciii pour ton retour sur les Natals ! Je les avais créé avant cette fic' et j'ai pas pu résister à les rajouter -elles prenaient la poussière- :') C'est Alrakis son nom oui XD et c'est positif ou négatif ''noms à coucher sous la tente''? Parce que je connais pas cette expression XD Son nom est tiré de l'étoile Alrakis qui fait parti de la constellation Mu Draconis -près de la grande et la petite ourse. J'aime m'inspirer des étoiles :3 Et du coup, tu as eu ta réponse pour Minho et Alrakis dans ce chap' :)

Humm... si Teresa va apparaître XD moi non plus je ne l'aime pas (j'aime ni elle ni Brenda dans la trilogie), mais je vais essayer de la rendre mieux et plus supportable. Après, l'intrigue va faire que. Mais no spoil, tu verras :p

Oui Poêle-à-Frire est clairement une inspiration du Faucon Millenium, je vais pas m'en cacher, j'adore cet appareil.

 **Maeva Cerise** : Contente que tu ai aimé leur rencontre ! Ouais non, le Toldure il était pas vraiment cool XD

Câlins aussi !

 **Naws-you** : Héhé, Thomas est un cas particulier tu verras :) En tout cas, ravie que tu ai apprécié leur rencontre !

Toujours un peu de Newtmas pour épicer l'histoire, c'est quand même le but de les caser à terme XD

XD tu m'as tué avec BecTordue ! C'est un Toldure, je sais pas si je le referais apparaître, mais j'aimais bien son aspect menaçant.

J'ai signé une charte comme quoi je n'ai pas le droit de tuer certains personnages XD mes amies n'aimaient pas trop l'idée que je puisse retuer Newt ou Chuck !

J'ai encore plein de persos de Dashner à faire apparaître ! J'espère que je ferais ça bien et que ça te plaira :3

 **elodiedalton** : Je t'ai indiqué le nom de ma page plus haut ;)

On reverra les Natals ne t'en fait pas :D j'ai encore des projets avec elles héhé

Et non, Thomas ne fait pas des rêves comme Minho et Newt. Je vous réserve une surprise en effet :3 Je parlerais forcément de leur temps dans l'armée ! Mais je vais t'intriguer un peu plus en attendant :p Le sauvetage de Chuck en bonne voie ;)

 **Nemerys** : Alrakis et Minho forment* un couple d'enfer :p

Le matage se poursuit comme tu peux le voir. Ils sont pas discret XD Y a d'autres moments qui t'ont pliés ? Après au niveau de l'intrigue comme tu sais déjà tout ou presque, t'es pas trop surprise je pense XD

 **AngelWinchester44** : Déjà, j'aime ton pseudo.

Ensuite, merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est très encourageant et je suis très contente de voir que ça te plait :3 Tu regardais quoi en commun avec moi quand tu étais petite ? :D Laisse tes chevilles gonfler c'est flatteur pour moi aussi alors ne te restreint pas XD

Je fais exprès de finir au maximum mes chapitres en cliffangers :p c'est cruel, mais c'est un bon moyen pour donner envie de lire la suite et de pas donner l'impression d'une fin. Du coup navrée, mais la frustration des fins de chapitre ne va aller qu'en s'approfondissant :p Ha ben écoute, j'aime les cookies. Mais je suis quand même difficilement achetable XD

LA CHAUSSETTE EST UNE VALEUR SURE ! C'est l'objet le plus cher de la galaxie ! *partie trop loin* On reverra Alby je pense, mais dans des flash-back. Je devais le tuer. C'était... nécessaire :')

Je vais me faire un plaisir de caser du Newtmas en long, en large et en travers héhé. Et Minho sera toujours là pour tout gâcher, parce que c'est marrant :p

Oh t'inquiète, c'est toujours agréable les longues reviews donc ne t'empêche pas de parler ! Merci de ton soutiens !

Sachant que la mort de Newt est l'un des moments les plus traumatisants de la trilogie de Dashner, et que je suis une grosse sadique, oui. Je vais pas me gêner pour le remettre ce moment en mémoire XD

 **Riordann** : Merci :3 Je vais essayer de continuer à faire des chapitres conséquents alors !

 **xFlavie** : On n'est jamais en retard dans une aventure ;) on revient toujours au moment opportun ! *Gandalf sors de ce corps*

J'essaie de respecter la base des personnages de Dashner, mais vu les circonstances et l'environnement de ma fic, ils sont forcément tous un peu OC.

On va revoir Alrakis et Shaula oui ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu auras des réponses ! Promis ! Très vite ! Alors ne meurs pas !

J'ai prévu les grands événements, et le fil conducteur principal. Jusqu'au climax final. Je vais sûrement rajouter des détails à chaque fois et improviser pour certaines pirouettes scénaristiques, mais la seule chose que je n'ai pas prévu vraiment, c'est la fin finale. Genre les derniers mots et les dernières actions. En gros, ce qui se passera pour les persos après l'objectif de leur quête accomplit. Mais ça me viendra je pense. Je n'en suis qu'au début. Et sinon, j'écris les chaps' au fur et à mesure XD c'est pour ça que c'est si long entre chaque.

 **justelaura** : Je vais tuer des gens, mais pas le trio principal. Par contre la mort c'est peut-être horrible, mais certaines choses sont bien pire que la mort. Et à ce niveau là, je n'ai fait aucune promesse :p

La D Society ne va pas non plus assister Newt, elles ont d'autres choses à faire. Elles peuvent pas être avec lui pour toujours. Si c'est normal que ma course te rappelle SW x) C'est un mélange de SW et d'Oban Star Racers.

Mdr non t'es pas bizarre, c'est vrai que Petite Souris aurait pu être Chuckie. Merci pour les Natals ! Je les aime beaucoup en plus héhé. Je pense développer leur histoire d'ailleurs si la fic' me le permet.

Tu danses à chaque fois que tu lis Thomas ? Tu me tues dans ta review j'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir pas loin et de vivre tes réactions XD

Ha mais si complètement, Minho et Thomas ça craint si ils se font chopper. Je pense pas que Minho aurait incendié Newt pour avoir parlé de Chuck XD ils rêvent tout les deux alors c'est pas pareil. Ta remarque sur la jalousie m'a tellement fait rire que je t'ai fait hommage en développant ça dans le chapitre xD ça t'a plu au moins ?

 **Ewhylan** : Hi ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ton introduction très flatteuse :3

Sans vantardise et en toute sincérité, c'est plus simple pour moi d'écrire une fic' dans un contexte de S-F et tout, que dans un AU plutôt moderne. Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite ! Des bisous !

 **Vous avez compris qui notre trio va rencontrer dans le prochain chapitre hein, j'en ai pas fait un mystère :p Alors, vous avez hâte ou pas ?**

 **Aussi, vous m'avez demandé souvent, si Newt et Thomas étaient gays. Pour moi, ils ne le sont pas. Leur amour et leur relation vont être battit sur des événements et des situations qui vont créer entre eux une alchimie très profonde que je qualifierais d'amour. Mais en sois, ce ne sera pas de l'amour comme l'amour de notre monde et notre époque. Les circonstances et leurs vies sont incroyablement différentes et incomparables aux nôtres et donc l'amour est également différent. Dans l'oeuvre de James Dashner je vois ça de la même manière. Si ils avaient eut plus de temps, leur confiance et leur partenariat auraient pu être de l'amour, mais de l'amour comme il peut se développer dans un monde post-apocalyptique ou tout le monde veut la peau de tout le monde. Pas de l'amour comme nous on l'entend.**  
 **Donc, non, dans ma fic, Newt et Thomas ne sont pas gays. Mais oui, ils vont être amoureux l'un de l'autre à partir d'un moment.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Newt vérifia une dernière fois que Minho et Thomas n'avaient pas quitté la table du café. Un instant plus tôt, tout les trois s'étaient pris la tête comme des gamins. Newt leur avait parlé de Jorge et Brenda et leur avait fait part de sa volonté d'aller les rencontrer seul. Immédiatement, les coureurs s'y étaient opposés. Étonnement.

Thomas n'aimait déjà pas l'idée que Newt veuille voir des gens soupçonnés d'être des contrebandiers, et Minho ne voulait tout simplement pas que Newt y aille seul. Le pilote boudait toujours d'ailleurs, bras croisés, jambes largement écartées, et le pied tapant rageusement le sol à un rythme régulier. Newt le sentait vraiment contrarié. Thomas lui, cachait sa déception vis à vis du refus de Newt de l'accompagner dans son verre de Genn. Il avait capitulé plus vite que Minho. Vers la fin de la discussion, en voyant Newt se lever, il avait bien tenté de donner son avis à nouveau mais un regard noir du blond l'avait cloué sur place.

Bref, Newt avait convaincu ses deux compagnons de le laisser y aller en premier. Minho avait quand même réussi à imposer un temps limité. Si 15 minutes après être entré dans l'hôtel, Newt ne donnait pas signe de vie, ils viendraient le chercher. Le blond n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser ce deal, se disant que ça réglerait plus vite le débat.

Newt traversa la rue en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire renverser par une voiture -elles roulaient comme des dingues ici- et avança vers l'hôtel rapidement. Le bâtiment était tout en hauteur, fin comme un cure dent. Les vitres étaient teintes avec cette peinture dégueulasse qui servait à indiquer la fermeture d'un magasin. Une partie de la façade était taguée. Au moins, ça faisait de la couleur sur ce béton moche. La porte automatique coulissa à son approche, dévoilant un paillasson bien abîmé par les allers et retours. Newt s'arrêta dans le hall ridiculement étroit, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, le couper du monde extérieur. La peinture jaune mimosa s'effritait par endroit sur les murs, et des fissures commençaient à se former. Néanmoins, une odeur de lessive et de désinfectant ménager imprégnait les lieux. L'hôtel n'était pas qu'une ruine après tout. Il hébergeait toujours.

Le concierge n'étant pas dans la loge, et Newt connaissant le numéro de la chambre où logeaient ceux qu'il cherchait -normalement-, il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Un gros panneau blanc pendait au bout d'un bout de scotch marron, informant d'une panne du mécanisme. Newt prépara sa prothèse d'une secousse rapide de la jambe et emprunta les escaliers. En montant les marches, il se demanda à quoi allait ressembler Jorge et Brenda. Leurs noms lui étaient familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se remettre leurs visages. Il savait que dans ses rêves, ils les avaient déjà imaginé.

Il ralentit en arrivant à l'étage indiqué sur le papier donné par Zart. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Les murs tapissés filtraient à peine les bruits des résidents. Les râles de plaisirs. Les cris. Les pleures d'une femme. Quelqu'un rendant son repas. Une toux. Un éternuement. Newt les ignora.  
Il s'arrêta au troisième quart du couloir, devant une porte dont le deuxième chiffre avait perdu une vice et s'était retourné. Il leva le poing, prêt à frapper contre le bois. Il attendit pourtant. Il rassemblait son courage.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et de l'obscurité de la chambre surgit une main qui l'attrapa par le col et le tira à l'intérieur. Il fut jeté sur le sol, visage contre la moquette, les poils sûrement sales lui rentrant dans le nez, les yeux et la bouche. La porte claqua. Une forme métallique qu'il avait apprit à craindre dernièrement se glissa sur sa nuque, hérissant tout ses poils.

\- T'es qui ? questionna celui qui le plaquait à terre de sa voix de ténor.

\- Newt, répondit le blond vivement. Je m'appelle Newt !

\- J'ai demandé qui tu étais, répéta l'autre. Pas ton nom.

Newt grimaça en sentant le canon s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

\- Personne, assura-t-il. J-on m'a dit que vous étiez des contrebandiers !

\- Qui ? intervint une voix féminine.

Newt devina qu'il était en présence de Jorge et Brenda.

\- Mon indic' m'a assuré que vous transportiez des caisses du WICKED, osa Newt, tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- Et alors ? Tu bosses avec ces chiens ? C'est malheureux.

Le bruit d'un moteur d'arme à feu en charge pressa Newt qui décida de jouer franc jeu.

\- Mon ami a été tué par des gars reliés de près ou de loin au WICKED ! cracha-t-il. Je cherche à savoir pourquoi !

Un silence pesant suivit. Trop long au goût de Newt. D'un coup, l'arme qui le menaçait s'effaça.

\- Tu bouges t'es mort, prévint l'homme dans son dos en se relevant.

Newt resta parfaitement immobile. Une poigne le souleva et le jeta sur une chaise. Newt s'assit sans se plaindre de l'accoudoir qui venait de lui rentrer dans les côtes. Il sentit du mouvement autour de lui, puis une lampe de chevet fut allumée, tamisant la pièce. Newt découvrit les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Un homme et une femme d'une trentaine d'année tout les deux -quoique l'homme paraissait plus âgé avec ses mèches blanches-, Jorge et Brenda, armés tout les deux, le regard suspicieux braqué sur Newt.

Brenda rengaina son arme dans son holster et fit le tour de Newt. Elle le fouilla rapidement, trouva son transmetteur, sa carte de crédit et ses papiers d'identités, qu'elle jeta à Jorge. Tandis que l'homme les inspectait, elle vérifia que Newt ne portait pas d'arme en tâtant à travers ses vêtements. Newt esquissa un mouvement de recul, n'appréciant pas vraiment le traitement. D'un regard, elle lui rappela qu'il n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

\- Tu viens de Sacamander, lut Jorge. Tu es loin de chez toi, Newt.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Jorge. Il avait lu et relu les nouveaux papiers d'identités que Cyborg lui avait procuré. Il savait qui il était sur le bout des doigts.

\- Il n'est pas armé, assura Brenda en se relevant. Mais il a ça.

Elle cogna du bout de sa botte la prothèse de Newt, provoquant un bruit mat. Là, il lui lança un regard qui l'aurait éventré sur place si il avait pu tuer. Brenda esquissa un sourire furtif.

\- Bon, continua Jorge en pointant son arme sur le torse de Newt. Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

Newt serra les dents et réfléchit à toute vitesse à comment formuler sa phrase.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez du WICKED ?

Jorge eut un petit rire.

\- Va falloir trouver mieux pour me convaincre hermano.

\- Et il va falloir faire mieux pour m'intimider. Tocard.

Le mot était sorti tout seul. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Un simple mot. Mais aux oreilles de Jorge et Brenda, il sonna comme un gong. Aussitôt, ils regardèrent Newt différemment. Jorge posa son arme de côté et se pencha sur le jeune homme, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu es un Imune, dit-il.

\- Je préfère le terme rêveur, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, railla Newt en pensant que ce serait ce que Minho aurait répondu.

Jorge sourit et recula. Il se tourna vers Brenda et échangea quelques mots avec elle, tout bas, trop bas pour que Newt ne l'entende. Ce fut la jeune femme qui s'approcha de Newt ensuite.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami ? demanda-t-elle.

Newt grimaça. Il allait devoir repenser à Alby. Encore.

\- Il était recherché par les WesBall. Ce sont des mercenaires qui l'ont tué. J'ai appris plus tard que les WesBall avaient un lien avec le WICKED.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est le WICKED qui a ordonné qu'on descende ton copain ? siffla Jorge.

\- Parce que lui aussi était un rêv-… un Imune.

Jorge s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise et croisa ses bras sur le dossier, songeur.

\- Que savez vous du WICKED ? répéta Newt.

\- Beaucoup, dit Brenda en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un espion ?

Newt claqua de la langue agacé.

\- Il vous faut quoi ? Que je vous dise quoi ?

\- Commence par nous dire ce que tu feras quand tu sauras ce qu'est le WICKED ? Tu comptes venger ton ami ? T'attaquer à eux ?

\- Je veux comprendre quel secret il a protégé jusqu'à la mort. Qu'est ce qui effrayait à ce point les WesBall et le WICKED pour qu'il soit forcé de vivre caché et dans la crainte d'être retrouvé ?

Jorge fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermano… comment s'appelait ton ami ?

\- Alby.

À ce nom, Jorge et Brenda se redressèrent, et échangèrent un regard surprit. Newt soupira. Il avait le pressentiment que la conversation allait changer du tout au tout.

\- Vous le connaissiez ? fit-il.

\- Non, répondit Jorge. Pas personnellement. Mais il y a quelques années, ton ami a transmit des informations vitales à notre organisation.

\- Votre organisation ?

\- Nous travaillons pour le Bras Droit, déclara Brenda. Je suis Brenda, et lui c'est Jorge.

\- Le Bras Droit ? répéta Newt.

\- C'est une organisation indépendante qui s'oppose au WICKED, expliqua-t-elle. Nous freinons leurs opérations et tentons de sauver le plus d'Imune que nous pouvons.

\- Les sauver ?

Jorge hésita à poursuivre, mais Brenda l'encouragea en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Le WICKED collecte les Imunes à travers toute la galaxie pour une opération qu'ils appellent le ''Retour aux Sources''.

Newt tiqua. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà lu quelque part.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore. Mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que les Imunes qu'ils prennent, on ne les revoit jamais vivants.

Newt pâlit.

\- Qu-qu'est ce que ça pourrait avoir à voir avec Alby ?

\- Tu as dit qu'il rêvait. Alby était comme toi, Brenda et moi, un Imune. Il devait vouloir le moissonner.

Newt allait répondre quand un bip attira l'attention de Jorge et Brenda. Ils se levèrent d'un coup et se penchèrent sur le bureau où plusieurs écrans montraient différents points de vue de l'hôtel -la loge, les escaliers et le couloir. Sur la vidéo des escaliers, on voyait Minho et Thomas monter rapidement. Newt inspira avec exaspération.

\- Met toi dans un coin et bouge pas, lui ordonna Jorge.

\- Attendez, ils sont avec moi, prévint Newt.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air amicaux, nota Brenda.

Newt ne put la contredire. Les blocards abordaient des têtes à faire peur, à des années lumières de la joie de vivre.

\- On va les accueillir comme il se doit, ricana Jorge en armant son fusil.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Brenda avait éteint la lumière et l'avait poussé dans un coin. Il attendit, anxieux, en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Un instant passa. Brusquement la porte fut ouverte par un coup de pied magistral de Minho. Jorge lui sauta immédiatement dessus et ils roulèrent sur le tapis. Brenda laissa Thomas entrer et claqua la porte derrière lui pour mieux le prendre par surprise.

Le cœur de Newt accéléra alors qu'il entendait les cris et les bruits des deux combats. Il tâtonna pour trouver la lampe et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière aveugla les combattants. Newt se releva pour découvrir Jorge à moitié en train d'étrangler Minho qui lui était à deux doigts de lui enfoncer un couteau entre les côtes, et de l'autre côté, Thomas était aux prises avec Brenda. Il venait de lui asséner un beau coup de poing.

\- C'est bon, on arrête là ? proposa Newt exaspéré.

\- Newt ! s'écria Thomas. Ça va ?!

\- Mieux que toi, répliqua le blond. Laisse allez, tout va bien.

Thomas se détendit et cessa de se défendre automatiquement, ne pouvant plus lâcher Newt des yeux. Brenda siffla et lui porta un violent coup de poing qui le fit vaciller. Il se redressa presque immédiatement et la choppa par le col de sa veste.

\- Nous sommes quittes, dit-elle sèchement.

Thomas la fixa sans rien dire. Brenda se dégagea et marcha vers Minho. Elle lui fit lâcher son couteau et força Jorge à se relever. Thomas vint aussitôt en renfort pour empêcher son ami de surenchérir.

\- Content de votre effet ? demanda Newt aux contrebandiers en passant devant eux pour aller vers ses amis.

Brenda lui offrit un sourire pincé.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Minho et Thomas, présenta Newt. Ils m'ont amené ici. Ils sont des gens de confiance. Des Imunes.

Brenda et Jorge jaugèrent les pilotes alors que ces derniers se tenaient de part et d'autre de Newt. Le blond avait décidé d'être honnête, même si pour Thomas il n'avait rien de concret. En tout cas, le pilote ne semblait pas avoir tiqué à ce nom -au moins il jouait le jeu.

\- Et vous ? grogna Minho qui fixait Jorge avec colère.

\- Jorge et Brenda sont membres du Bras Droit, expliqua Newt.

\- Le Bras Droit ? répéta Thomas.

\- Ils sont opposés au WICKED.

\- Et ça en fait des gens de confiance ? questionna durement Minho.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et se planta devant lui.

\- Assez à mes yeux.

Minho le dévisagea puis secoua la tête et lui accorda quelques tapes amicales sur l'épaule. Newt sourit. Minho lui faisait confiance sur ce coup.

\- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

\- J'ai des réponses. Un début en tout cas. Je pense que ce qu'ils ont à me dire pourra vous intéresser pour Chuck.

Newt se retourna vers Jorge et Brenda.

\- Ils ont aussi perdu quelqu'un ? supposa la femme en jetant son couteau à Minho.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il en rattrapa son arme. Notre p'tit frère.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? demanda Newt. Ce projet du WICKED ?

\- Le projet ''Retour aux Sources'' est une opération de grande envergure mis en place par le WICKED depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant, dévoila Jorge après avoir marqué une pause. Pour sauver l'humanité.

\- Ils voient les choses en grand, ricana Minho.

\- Sauver l'humanité ? De quoi ? demanda Newt.

\- De l'extinction.

La réponse de Jorge figea le blond.

\- L'espèce humaine est sur la pente d'un inexorable déclin depuis un siècle, expliqua Brenda. Ce n'est pas un secret pour le gouvernement. Ils ont cherchés une alternative et ont créé le WICKED. Les WesBall se sont joint à eux avec un contrat très simple. Ils leurs fournissent tout ce dont le WICKED a besoin et font le sale travail à la place du gouvernement, en échange de quoi, les politiciens sont aveugles à leurs écarts.

\- Les planètes colonisées s'épuisent, le taux de natalité humain baisse. Le WICKED a pour rôle de trouver une alternative à notre déclin.

\- Et ils ont trouvé, supposa Minho. D'où leur ''Retour aux Sources''.

Jorge hocha gravement la tête.

\- Ils prévoient de rapatrier l'humanité sur Terre.

\- Sur Terre, se moqua Minho.

\- C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai entendu de ma vie, siffla Newt. Personne ne peut aller sur Terre.

\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen, contra Brenda. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin des Imunes.

Un silence suivit. Minho avait les sourcils froncés, profondément choqué par toutes ces révélations.

\- Y a un truc que je ne saisit pas, osa Thomas. Si c'est pour sauver l'humanité, pourquoi le Bras Droit s'y oppose-t-il ?

\- Leur méthode est inacceptable, siffla Jorge. Les Imunes qu'ils enlèvent, ils en font de la chair à canon. Des cobayes qu'ils envoient sur Terre.

Thomas se rétracta, mal à l'aise de ses paroles.

\- Par ailleurs, l'humanité n'est pas vraiment en train de disparaître, ajouta Jorge. Elle évolue. Nos interactions avec d'autres peuples ont créé de nouvelles générations de l'humanité. Nous ne sommes qu'un grain de poussière à l'échelle de l'espace.

Une sonnerie stridente le fit sauter sur ses pieds. Lui et Brenda se précipitèrent vers les vidéos de surveillances.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Newt.

\- Il faut évacuer, grogna Jorge. Ils nous ont trouvé.

\- Qui ? s'inquiéta Thomas.

\- Le WICKED hermano.

Newt pâlit violemment. Brenda et Jorge rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à partir. Ils couvrirent leurs visages de masques qui cachaient tout, jusque sous leurs yeux et activèrent le filtre de respiration.

\- Newt, appela Jorge en enfilant son manteau. Viens avec nous. Le Bras Droit pourra t'aider à avoir les réponses que tu cherches.

Newt ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre. Minho l'attrapa par le bras. Son regard était presque apeuré.

\- I-ils ont des réponses, commença Newt.

\- Tu ne peux pas, s'énerva Thomas.

\- Vous n'aurez plus d'obligations vis à vis de moi si je pars, et les réparations, c'est cadeau, -

\- C'est mort ! cria Minho. C'est tout les trois ou pas du tout !

Newt resta stupéfait.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, siffla Brenda en ouvrant la porte. Maintenant.

Newt regarda Minho et Thomas tour à tour. Les deux pilotes hochèrent la tête et le poussèrent en avant. Jorge sortit à son tour, et le trio suivit.

\- Brenda les escaliers de service, ordonna Jorge.

La femme hocha la tête et courut au bout du couloir. Elle entrouvrit la porte en métal rouillé, arme au point et scruta l'extérieur.

\- Par là, assura-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête.

Les hommes la rejoignirent rapidement, et sortirent du bâtiment. L'escalier de service était abrupte et abîmé. À plusieurs reprises en le descendant, Newt faillit se ramasser. Arrivé en bas, dans la ruelle encombrée de poubelles, Brenda et Jorge semblait encore plus sur leur garde que jamais.

\- On doit rejoindre notre appareil, déclara Brenda.

\- Il est à quelques blocs d'ici, mais le WICKED a sûrement déjà quadrillé la zone.

Comme pour répondre à Jorge, une sirène retentit, augmentant de volume petit à petit. Des éclats de voix et des bruits de courses se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on court ! cria Brenda.

Newt, Minho et Thomas n'objectèrent pas et se lancèrent à ses trousses. Le groupe bifurqua dans une autre ruelle, plus étroite, puis une autre. Newt comprit au chemin qu'ils prenaient que Jorge et Brenda ne cherchaient pas à distancer leurs poursuivants. Ils voulaient disparaître dans la foule, se dit-il en notant qu'ils se rapprochaient des grandes avenues et que le fond sonore bruyant des magasins commençaient à devenir assourdissant.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de la rue, à quelques mètres des premiers passants, quand un groupe d'homme armés en uniforme gris les intercepta. Les tirs partirent. Brenda et Jorge ne manquaient pas leur cible, mais à chaque soldat du WICKED tombés, d'autres apparaissaient. Newt se retourna pour faire demi-tour, mais déjà, la route était bouchée. Un détachement de soldats marchait sur eux et mangeait la distance qui les séparaient à une vitesse folle. Minho claqua de la langue et se mit à courir vers eux. Il sauta et frappa le premier en plein visage avec son genou. Le soldat s'étala au sol. Les pieds à peine reposé sur terre, Minho opéra un salto arrière et cogna un autre soldat dont la tête cogna violemment le mur. Thomas le rejoignit à ce moment là. Il asséna une série de coup de poing à deux hommes, enchaînant avec une prise de catch que Newt n'avait jamais vu. Le blond restait immobile. D'un côté Minho et Thomas mettaient une raclée sans pitié aux soldats qui étrangement, les rataient à chaque tir -soit ils avaient tous un problème de vue, soit quelque chose clochait- et de l'autre côté, Jorge et Brenda faisaient armes égales avec les tireurs du WICKED.

Mais, soudain Brenda fut touchée à l'épaule. Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba en arrière, lâchant son arme. Dans le même temps, un soldat réussit à plaquer Thomas au sol et essayait d'ajuster son pisto-laser sur sa tête. Newt qui avait d'abord esquissé un mouvement vers Brenda, pour ramasser son arme et rééquilibrer les tirs aux côtés de Jorge, se ravisa et se précipita vers Thomas. Il jeta son pied mécanique en avant et frappa le soldat en plein visage. L'homme s'écarta, le nez cassé, pissant le sang.

\- Tommy debout ! hurla Newt en lui tendant sa main.

Thomas, quelque peu désarçonné se reprit et la saisit. Newt le tira et le remit debout. Ils se tournèrent, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les canons de fusils lasers. Minho était plaqué face contre terre, mais s'agitait toujours frénétiquement, malgré l'arme qu'on appuyait sur sa tête. Jorge et Brenda étaient dans la même position mais eux restaient parfaitement calmes.

\- A genoux, ordonna un soldat à travers son masque.

Newt et Thomas échangèrent un regard et obtempérèrent. Une fois en position de faiblesse, deux soldats passèrent derrière eux et les menottèrent. L'instant suivant, le groupe était conduit jusqu'à un van noir où ils furent poussés brutalement. Des soldats s'installèrent avec eux, les pointant de leurs fusils, et le véhicule démarra.

Newt observa ses compagnons la gorge sèche. Jorge se décala pour permettre à Brenda de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sa blessure ne semblait pas trop grave, mais son sang gouttait et elle avait déjà de la fièvre.

\- Hé, les affreux, grogna Thomas. Elle a besoin de soins.

Aucun soldat ne répondit.

\- Hé ! dit-il plus fort.

\- La ferme ! grogna un des soldats en lui assénant un coup de crosse.

Minho eut un mouvement de défense vers Thomas bien vite stoppé par la menace d'un canon sur sa tempe.

Newt n'avait pas bougé mais il massacrait les soldats du regard. De longues minutes défilèrent ainsi, dans la tension la plus totale. Puis, le van s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les soldats se levèrent et attrapèrent sans ménagement leurs prisonniers un à un, les jetant hors de l'habitacle.

Dehors, Newt constata qu'ils étaient sur une aire de décollage privé. Un vaisseau cargo était amarré, déjà paré au décollage, flottant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Un autre, beaucoup plus petit était sur le tarmac, et des soldats l'entouraient.

\- C'est le notre, siffla Jorge en reconnaissant son appareil.

\- Tout juste, assura une voix.

Les captifs se tournèrent d'un seul et firent face à un homme, qui malgré le masque qui recouvrait une partie de son visage, semblait assez jeune. Il portait l'uniforme gris du WICKED, mais les insignes bleus électriques fluorescents sur ses épaules le distinguaient des autres soldats. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et lui parla tout bas. L'homme hocha la tête puis s'adressa aux prisonniers.

\- Mon nom est Aris, se présenta-t-il.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce nom.

\- Vous êtes du WICKED, grogna Jorge.

\- Et vous du Bras Droit. J'avoue qu'il a été difficile de vous mettre la main dessus. Mais je suis plutôt fier de cette réussite.

Jorge aurait cracher à ses pieds si son masque ne l'en avait pas empêcher. À la place et il l'insulta. Aris inspira profondément puis relâcha en abaissant ses épaules.

\- C'est bien votre berg, reprit-il en montrant le vaisseau de Jorge.

Jorge lui lança un regard haineux. Brusquement, une explosion souffla le berg. Brenda ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Le vaisseau retomba en pièce détaché sur la piste, alors que déjà, les soldats en poste autour de lui, minimisait l'incendie.

\- Enfin, c'était, conclut Aris. Fouillez les.

Cinq soldats s'approchèrent suivit de cinq autres qui portaient des bacs en plastique. Chacun se chargea d'un captif, se débarrassant de leurs effets dans les bacs. Les affaires de Newt toujours en possession de Jorge, le soldat ne trouva rien sur lui, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quand ils eurent terminé, Aris passa en revu les bacs. En passant à celui de Jorge, il pâlit en trouvant le transmetteur portable de Newt. Il le prit et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il en agitant l'appareil sous le nez du contrebandier.

Newt imagina très bien Jorge se demander dans quel merdier il venait de se fourrer à cause de cet appareil et regretta de ne pas l'avoir récupéré plus tôt.

\- Tu as besoin que je répète la question ? insista durement Aris.

\- En spag _ñ_ ol por favor.

Aris retroussa ses lèvres sous son masque, à moitié amusé, à moitié fâché de la réponse. Newt lui n'avait rien compris à la réponse de Jorge et se demandait même si cela voulait dire quelque chose, car il n'avait jamais entendu cette langue auparavant. Aris recula et fit un signe de tête à un soldat. L'homme s'avança et frappa Jorge. Le contrebandier faillit tomber à genou, mais il fut retenu par un autre soldat qui le força à rester debout.

Aris fixait toujours le transmetteur de Newt. Il posa son pouce sur la surface tactile. Aussitôt l'écran scanna son empreinte. Avec un son grave, l'appareil refusa l'authentification et freeza. Aris plissa les yeux et retenta la manœuvre. La même chose se produisit. Newt déglutit en se rappelant de ce qui allait se passer si il ne déverrouillait pas lui-même le transmetteur. Quoique, dans leur situation, un peu d'aide serait plus que bienvenue.

\- Emmenez les à l'intérieur, ordonna Aris en reposant le transmetteur. Cellules séparées.

Thomas s'agita et fut rapidement calmé par un fusil contre sa joue. Minho râla mais ne se défendit pas. Brenda ne pouvait détacher son regard du berg en feu. Les soldats poussèrent Newt et Jorge en avant. En passant à côté de Aris, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et pendant un instant, Newt eut le sentiment qu'il allait le reconnaître. Il le dépassa et la sensation disparu.

On les mena dans le bâtiment et immédiatement ils furent séparés. On mena Newt dans un couloir supérieur, et avant d'ouvrir une porte en métal, on lui retira son masque. Il fut ensuite jeté dans une cellule et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la porte s'était fermée.

Dépité, il se laissa aller contre le mur et s'assit, la tête posé contre la surface lisse. La journée n'aurait pas pu se dérouler plus mal. Il avait trouvé le WICKED -ou le WICKED l'avait trouvé- mais maintenant il était leur captif. Et dans le processus, Minho et Thomas avaient été capturés. Newt sentit une boule se former dans son ventre en se rappelant que leurs têtes étaient mise à prix. Qu'allait-il arriver si on les reconnaissait ? Newt se plia en deux et se tint le ventre, en proie à un violent malaise.

Un long moment passa, où seul l'écho d'une activité dans le bâtiment lui parvint, puis enfin, il distingua des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il releva la tête et fixa la porte. Celle-ci fut déverrouillée et le visage d'Aris se dessina. Il ne portait plus son masque. Il était étrangement familier à Newt. Aris s'avança dans la cellule et la porte se referma derrière lui.

\- C'est pas sûr ça comme plan, nota Newt en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour te malmener, assura Aris.

\- Je disais ça pour toi.

Le visage d'Aris se décomposa et il détourna le regard. Newt arbora un sourire satisfait. Pour une fois qu'il intimidait quelqu'un.

\- Tes papiers d'identité, commença Aris. Ce sont des faux.

Newt redressa. Comment avait-il pu le découvrir ?

\- Ils sont vraiment parfaits, clairement, j'aurais été trompé si je ne t'avais pas trouvé enregistré dans un orphelinat de la colonie d'Odaroloc.

Newt serra les dents.

\- Quelle malchance tu as eu. De tout les orphelinats de la galaxie, il a fallu que tu sois enregistré dans un de ceux que le WICKED administre.

Cette fois, Newt ne put retenir sa surprise.

\- Maintenant dis moi. Qui t'a fournit ces papiers ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Vous savez déjà que ce sont des faux.

\- Je suis curieux.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et resta silencieux. Aris soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il tira le transmetteur de sa poche.

\- C'est à toi n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai testé avec tout tes copains et à chaque fois, ça a échoué.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est à moi ?

\- Newt, souffla Aris avec un petit rire. Tu es un orphelin. Né sur Odaroloc. Même dans tes rêves les plus fous tu n'aurais pas pu t'offrir des papiers d'identité aussi vrais et un transmetteur de cette facture.

\- Peut être que j'ai volé le transmetteur et que j'ai menacé le fabricant pour avoir ces papiers.

\- Ou peut être, ajouta Aris d'une voix clairement amusée, que tu es en lien avec une personne importante. Assez importante et riche pour te fournir tout cet équipement. Et cette prothèse.

Newt se figea. Aris pointait du doigt sa jambe droite. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- J'ai bon, n'est ce pas ? se réjouit Aris.

Newt ne répondit pas.

\- Je te propose un marché. Tu me dis le nom de la personne qui t'a fournit tout ça, et en échange je ferais retirer la peine de mort qui plane sur tes amis Minho et Thomas.

Newt baissa automatiquement les yeux, pesant soudain le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Trahir Cyborg apporterait l'immunité à ses amis ? Mais la trahir la mettrait en danger, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça… mais en même temps, dire simplement son nom n'était pas dangereux si ?

\- Alors ? insista Aris.

Newt inspira profondément, et releva les yeux. Il les planta dans ceux de Aris. Un léger tremblement avait commencé à agiter ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le coupant en plein élan. Thomas apparut, un fusil entre les mains, braqué sur Aris. Les soldats en poste devant la porte gisaient à ses pieds. Aris se leva d'un bond.

\- Contre le mur ! ordonna Thomas.

Aris obtempéra.

\- Newt, vite, continua Thomas.

Newt hocha la tête et s'aidant du mur il se leva. Il fit un pas vers la sortie, mais se ravisa juste un instant. Il s'approcha de Aris et lui arracha le transmetteur des mains.

\- Effectivement, nargua-t-il. Ça, c'est à moi.

Aris plissa les yeux, le massacrant du regard. Newt eut un sourire en coin. Il se détourna et sortit de la cellule.

\- Merci Tommy, souffla-t-il en passant à côté de son ami.

Thomas continua à maintenir Aris en joue et ferma la porte d'une main. Au moment de la claquer, il tira à l'intérieur, vers le plafond, et eut le plaisir de voir Aris se recroqueviller instinctivement. Il verrouilla la porte et fit face à Newt. Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, avoua-t-il à son oreille.

Newt cacha son sourire dans l'épaule du pilote et répondit à son étreinte, soulager qu'il soit sauf. Ils se séparèrent après instant, et Newt explosa.

\- Comment tu leur as échappé ?

\- J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention, mais ça va pas durer. Il faut qu'on trouve Minho et vite !

Newt hocha la tête et le précéda dans le couloir. Ils traversèrent l'étage sans tomber sur des soldats et trouvèrent rapidement les escaliers. Il les descendirent à toute vitesse, Thomas en premier, fusil activé, prêt à tirer. Ils s'engageaient dans un autre couloir quand ils entendirent une patrouille arriver depuis l'autre côté.

\- Par là, siffla Thomas en ouvrant une porte.

Newt se faufila dans la pièce et Thomas ferma derrière eux. La patrouille mit un temps infini à passer devant leur porte. Thomas était accroupi devant celle-ci, aux aguets. Newt le fixait avec anxiété. La patrouille s'arrêta juste devant pour leur plus grand malheur.

\- Le général de corps d'armée Aris a ordonné leur capture vivant, disait un soldat.

Newt échangea un regard inquiet avec Thomas. Ce dernier posa un doigt sur sa bouche, signe de se taire, et posa son fusil. Newt le regarda faire sans comprendre. Lentement, Thomas leva son bras vers la serrure. Il entre-ouvrit les lèvres au moment de poser ses doigts sur le verrou, espérant sûrement qu'aucun soldat n'allait tenter d'ouvrir à cet instant. Vivement, il tourna le loquet, verrouillant la porte.

Il soupira discrètement et s'éloigna, prenant son fusil au passage. Lui et Newt reculèrent au maximum, jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur, à l'extrême opposé de la porte. Les soldats étaient toujours derrière.

\- On est bloqué pour l'instant, dit Thomas tout bas.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour Minho ? demanda Newt tout aussi discrètement.

Thomas hocha la tête, confiant.

Leurs épaules se touchaient, et malgré la présence dangereuse des soldats du WICKED à quelques mètres d'eux, Newt se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa ses bras sur ses genoux, laissant pendre ses mains dans le vide.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Thomas en désignant le transmetteur du menton. Ce gars est passé pour me le faire déverrouiller mais ça n'a pas marché.

Newt leva le transmetteur et l'examina sans vraiment y penser.

\- C'est une personne qui m'a beaucoup aidé dernièrement qui me l'a passé.

\- Alby ?

Newt secoua la tête.

\- Une de ses amies, avoua Newt. Elle s'appelle Cyborg.

Thomas tressaillit. Newt lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- N-non rien, assura le brun. Mais à quoi il sert si il marche pas ?

Newt haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis le seul qui peut le faire marcher. D'ailleurs je devrais, avec un peu de chance, si j'arrive à la contacter, elle pourrait nous tirer de ce merdier.

Thomas posa vivement sa main sur celle de Newt.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dehors, il y a encore plus de soldat que quand on est arrivé. Le WICKED est partout. Ça pourrait être trop dangereux pour elle.

Newt baissa les yeux sur l'appareil et réfléchit. C'était vrai que même si les agents de la D Society étaient surentraînés, face à plusieurs escadrons du WICKED rien n'était sûr.

\- Tu as raison, admit Newt. On va devoir se débrouiller sans elle.

Thomas sourit. Une alarme stridente se mit à résonner contre les murs. L'alerte avait été donnée. Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Newt, confiant.

\- On va s'en sortir, assura-t-il.

Newt lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'observèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Puis Thomas se rapprocha. Il prit le transmetteur des mains de Newt et le posa à côté de son fusil. Newt ne réagit pas. Il laissa Thomas se rapprocher encore un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

\- C'est le moment de me repousser, murmura Thomas.

Newt ne comprit qu'à moitié ses mots. Il haussa les épaules. Thomas le prit comme une invitation. Il effaça les derniers centimètres entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser chaste. Celles de Newt étaient un peu sèches alors que celle de Thomas étaient douces. La langue du brun passa sur les lèvres de Newt pour les humidifier. Cela électrisa le blond qui se porta en avant vers le pilote. Les bras de Thomas passèrent autour des épaules de Newt et il les fit descendre dans son dos. Newt se laissa basculer en arrière, Thomas venant le surplomber alors que leur baiser se faisait plus profond. Les mains de Thomas prirent le visage de Newt en coupe pour lui faire incliner la tête et Newt attrapa le tee-shirt de Thomas pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Tu-tu es sûr que c'est bien le bon moment pour faire ça ? souffla-t-il à regret.

Thomas sourit.

\- Tu as raison…

Néanmoins, il continua à embrasser Newt passionnément. Sa main gauche quitta le visage de Newt et longea son bras, puis survola ses côtes. Le blond passa un bras autour du cou de Thomas. Il ne pensait plus vraiment au danger qu'ils couraient, pas plus qu'au WICKED. Il profitait pleinement du moment, sans penser à l'après. Thomas ramena la jambe droite de Newt contre son flanc et caressa sa cuisse. Leurs souffles se faisaient un peu plus bruyant mais par chance l'alarme les couvraient. Puis tout bascula.

Une douleur phénoménale traversa le corps de Newt et il hurla. Thomas plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri.

\- Shhh, shhh, supplia-t-il.

Newt voulut le repousser mais Thomas était bien trop fort et la douleur qui remontait depuis sa jambe était trop intense. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Thomas venait de lui retirer sa prothèse.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, souffla le brun. Ne m'en veux pas…

Newt continuait à gémir, agitant les bras pour repousser Thomas. Il voulut lui asséner un coup au visage mais Thomas le bloqua.

\- Je ne pouvais en sauver qu'un, continua Thomas. Tu dois comprendre. Je ne pouvais en sauver qu'un.

Newt pleurait à présent. Et pas seulement parce que la déconnexion de ses nerfs avec la prothèse était insoutenable. Thomas venait de le trahir.

De sa main libre, Thomas tira une paire de menotte de sa poche et attacha les mains de Newt entre elles, dans son dos. Puis avec une certaine dextérité, il bâillonna Newt. Cela fait, il se redressa et prit la prothèse de Newt qu'il retira totalement. Il la cala en hauteur sur une étagère, là où Newt ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avec son centre de gravité défaillant, puis il ramassa son fusil et le transmetteur de Newt. D'un geste brusque, il l'écrasa. À plusieurs reprises.

Newt sentit l'oxygène se dissiper autour de lui. Thomas cassait son seul moyen de contacter les secours. Enfin, le brun revint vers lui. Il voulut le relever mais Newt se dégagea, refusant qu'il le touche à nouveau. Thomas ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il semblait déterminé. Il attrapa Newt par les épaules et le redressa, malgré les tentatives du blond pour se dégager.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, demanda Thomas. Il ne te trouverons pas. La base sera évacuée dans les prochaines heures. Je dirai que tu as réussi à m'échapper.

Newt grogna et lui balança son pied valide dans l'estomac. Thomas ne bougea qu'à peine.

\- Je te promet que tout ira bien pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

Newt renifla dédaigneusement, dégoutté. Et pour Minho ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et Jorge et Brenda ?

Thomas voulut lui caresser la joue. Newt lui adressa un tel regard que sa main se figea. Il recula à regret et se leva.

\- Personne ne te trouvera, promit-il.

Il attrapa un drap de protection qui traînait et le répartit sur Newt. La vision obscurcit, Newt ravala un cri. Il entendit Thomas déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir.

\- Halte ! cria un soldat.

\- Crétin, siffla un autre. C'est le général de corps d'armée Thomas !

\- Ha ! Général ! se reprit le premier soldat.

\- Le général Aris vous cherche, déclara l'autre.

Newt sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Thomas d'une voix ferme que Newt ne lui connaissait pas.

La porte se referma. Et avec elle, quelque chose en Newt se fissura.

Les bruits de pas s'effacèrent dans le couloir, laissant Newt seul. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Que disait la lettre d'Alby à Minho déjà ? Méfiez vous des non-rêveurs. Pourquoi la seule fois dans sa vie où il n'avait pas tenu compte d'un conseil d'Alby, cela avait-il aboutit à lui briser le cœur ?

* * *

 **Vous ne saviez pas encore que j'étais cruelle ? Ben maintenant vous le savez :D**

 **Je sais pas si j'ai été trop vite, ou si Newt a baissé sa garde trop facilement en acceptant l'approche de Thomas, mais j'avais juste envie de faire une scène cute/sexy entre eux et de la couper en mode ''Nop. Not this time. Too soon.''**

 **Je peux vous promettre que je me rattraperais et que vous ne serez pas déçu :3  
**

 **Et maintenant, je répond à vos reviews ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'en avoir laissé ! Et merci d'avoir commencé à Follow ou Favorite cette fiction, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi #Koeur**

 **Naws-You :** Oui, clairement Thomas était frustré -du moins j'ai essayé de le montrer comme ça- de pas être mit dans le délire à propos de Poêle-à-frire. Le charme a opéré dans les deux sens par contre. Thomas il était à fond sur Newt, et Newt il a pas dit non XD

Gally va apparaître mais pas tout de suite, laisse lui encore deux-trois chapitres pour se préparer ;)

Atruc machin, t'es dure. C'est Alrakis :') pauvre p'tite Natal mal aimé. C'est parce qu'elle t'a volé Minho ?

Brenda et Jorge c'est encore à voir pour gentil ou méchant :3

 **Maeva Cerise :** Tes reviews ne sont pas pauvres haha, déjà tu m'en laisses régulièrement, je trouve ça super cool de ta part !

On ré-entendra parler de Zart :3 La romance ça me parait compliqué mais y en aura ! Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds !

 **elodiedalton :** Ravie que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent !

Pour ta théorie je pense que tu as compris que tu auras les réponses très prochainement, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a du vrai et du faux dedans ;)

 **Lakesong :** Pour les Imunes et qui peut contracter la Braise ou pas je garde encore le secret :3 beaucoup de choses on changé depuis l'exil de l'humanité dans l'espace :p

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

Oui pour Zart, y a eu un level up clairement, mais j'avais besoin de son personnage XD et puis bon, garagiste, c'est cool ! Je suppose XD j'espère que tu as aimé Brenda et Jorge, et ne t'inquiète pas, on les reverra ;)

 **AngelWinchester44 :** En même temps un pseudo avec Angel et Winchester c'est forcément cool.

J'ai imaginé quelqu'un sauter de joie dans sa couette et je peux te dire que c'était comique parce qu'il/elle s'est rétame XD oui mon imagination est cruelle :')

Tu as eu une bonne enfance, je plussois ta base. Ta proposition de cookies est ultra alléchante...

Bon au final je ne sais pas si on aura d'autres moments où Minho interrompra Newt et Thomas -si tu vois ce que je veux dire- en tout cas ça me semble mal parti. Mais ça reviendra. Peut-être.

Non mais j'y peux rien, les cliffangers c'est la vie. Oui je remettrais des passages extraits des bouquins -pas dans le prochain chapitre mais dans les suivants- parce que c'est cool.

Haha, oui oui, Alrakis et Minho sont toujours en couple, ou du moins s'aiment toujours x) teaser : dans le prochain chapitre, ça se verra normalement.

Parle parle, ça fait plaisir XD les profs ils comprennent rien c'est pour ça :') Le "postage'' des chapitres est aléatoire, ça dépend de mes possibilités pour écrire -entre toutes mes fics et mes cours- et mon inspiration. Là clairement j'ai mit un peu de temps, mais j'ai écrit deux chapitres en une aprèm' donc le chap' 7 vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux semaines -parce que je travaille pendant les vacances. Du coup, je ne peux pas dire, mais j'essaie de pas trop vous abandonner et au pire sur FB je vous tiens au courant.

 **Entropythings :** Tu as apprécié ce qui s'est passé entre Newt et Thomas ? Je me suis dit que c'était allez un peu vite en fait après coup, et notamment que Newt il était vachement à l'aise en fait XD mais bon, f**k la logique et Y(ou)O(nly)L(ove)O('brien).

Je vais pas m'étaler sur Thomas, on en a déjà parlé ;) tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que son comportement a un lien avec la cicatrice dans son dos.

Minho c'est trop un alpha en vrai. Il intimide tout le monde XD Et du coup Brenda et Jorge ? Oui, non, à voir ? Et pour Teresa ben. Deux chapitres si je suis gentille et tu verras la frimousse de Kaya.

Et j'ai pas oublié la voiture interspatiale ;)

 **Nemerys :** Oui, non mais Newt. En plus dans ce chapitre là -que tu viens de lire normalement- il a enchaîné encore plus xD

 **justelaura :** T'as vu en me lisant on imagine pas que je tue des persos hein :D

Et là t'as dansé avec Thomas ? XD

"Le pauvre petit il va voter anorexique à force d'être dégoûté par la nourriture !" va falloir m'expliquer cette phrase XD

Tu verras pour Newt et le rôle des Imunes ;) Garde Bob lennon en tête, c'est cool xD Il me fallait un truc bateau pour Minho et Alrakis. Un truc passable et pas extraordinairement ouf. Juste banal.

C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je parle d'Alby tout le temps. C'est une habitude que veux-tu. Il me manque aussi.

En fait mon Minho est fidèle aux livres. Plus on avance dans les bouquins, plus il devient violent. Donc non, il a pas de gène commun avec Derek x) Mind-Blow EN FAIT ! C'est son arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils !

J'ai pas la référence pour la chanson, donc ça passe, je me sens pas agressée !

Je pense pas que Cyborg vérifie ses comptes XD elle a autre chose à faire que de jouer la rapia x) J'espère que tu as aimé Brenda, et rassure toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle ;)

 **Je sais pas vous, mais je sens qu'on va passer à la vitesse supérieure XD et je vous préviens, ce qui s'est passé entre Thomas et Newt à la fin du chapitre marque une rupture dans mon écriture : maintenant je voguerais entre les trois points de vues de nos héros, et ne me concentrerais plus essentiellement sur Newt ;)**

 **J'ai très hâte de vous poster la suite, et croyez moi, ça va déménager sévère :D A très vite !**

 **#TEASER : dans le prochain chapitre, Newt va comprendre à qui il peut faire confiance corps et âme, Minho et Thomas vont avoir une discussion, et d'autres Imunes vont apparaître.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Quoi ? Un autre chapitre en une semaine seulement !? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!**

 **Ben ça veut dire que la semaine qui vient c'est les vacances, mais moi je travaille, donc je n'aurais pas le temps ni d'avancer sur l'écriture, ni de poster. Sachez que le chapitre 8 est déjà entamé, j'avance bien, donc rangez vos pelles et vos allumettes, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous m'enterrerez ni ne m'incinérerez.**

 **Autre chose : MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont commencé à follow, qui ont laissé des reviews, et qui ont favorite cette fic', ça me fait ultra plaisir ! Bonne lecture #koeur**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Minho papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les garder ouvert. On lui avait injecté quelque chose pour le transférer de sa cellule au cargo du WICKED. Ça l'avait endoloris et complètement assommé. Il savait qu'ils avaient décollé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il voyait l'espace à travers le hublot.

Il soupira et tenta de se relever. Il y parvint au prix de grands efforts. On lui avait retiré la plus grosse partie de ses vêtements spatiaux, le laissant dans sa combinaison de pilote, avec son tee-shirt blanc. On lui avait aussi retiré ses chaussures.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la section prison du cargo, ça c'était clair. Il entendait d'autres prisonniers tousser et renifler. Il constata qu'un grillage coupait sa cellule en deux. Et dans l'autre partie, il reconnu la personne qui était allongée par terre, inconsciente.

\- Alrakis ! Alrakis !

Ses cris réveillèrent la Natal. Il se jeta en avant et s'étala sur les grilles, ses jambes le portant à peine. La Natal semblait aussi perdu que lui. Il s'assit et tendit la main vers elle. Elle la prit et il l'aida à s'asseoir en la tirant vers lui.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !? siffla-t-il.

\- Moins fort, grogna la pilote. J'ai la tête dans un mixeur.

Minho fronça les sourcils et l'inspecta. À première vue, elle ne semblait pas blessée. Et à elle on lui avait laissé ses chaussures.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le tourna en tout sens pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Agacée, Alrakis emprisonna ses poignets.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle fermement.

Minho la regarda avec colère. La Natal le dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu es blessé, nota-t-elle en regardant sa tempe.

Minho essuya le sang qui coulait négligemment. Alrakis lui tapa la main, dégageant son visage et posa son doigt sur la coupure. Minho voulut la repousser mais c'était trop tard. Il sentit un picotement sur sa tempe, et vit une coupure se former sur le visage d'Alrakis, à l'exact endroit où elle le touchait.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, ronchonna-t-il en prenant sa main plus doucement.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais.

Minho grimaça. Il survola du bout des doigts la coupure que la Natal venait de lui voler et essuya le sang qui commençait à couler. Il savait que les Natals guérissaient plus vite que les humains. Mais il détestait quand Alrakis prenait ses blessures. Ce capacité génétique était agaçante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier.

\- Tu crois que je vais te placer en tête de liste de mon ordre de priorité ?

Minho claqua de la langue, n'appréciant pas le manque de coopération de la Natal.

\- Où est Shaula alors ?

Au nom de sa sœur, Alrakis devint d'un coup plus sérieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. On était ensemble. On s'était arrêté sur Sromee pour refaire le plein. Ces gars sont sortis de nul part.

\- Le WICKED ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ?

\- Ouais, ce sont des connards. Ils nous ont capturés avec Thomas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Des gens qu'ils appellent Imunes. Dis, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de rêver ?

Alrakis haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire ''c'est sérieux comme question ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ?''.

\- Oublie, souffla Minho.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient joint leurs mains. Minho le remarqua mais ne le dit pas. C'était un moment à savourer, même si ils étaient en prison. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant leur fit relever la tête. Instinctivement, ils se mirent debout, se lâchant au passage, et se tournèrent vers le couloir. Des pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt, Aris apparut. Minho grimaça.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez reprit connaissance, déclara Aris. Tout les deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? siffla Minho.

\- Pour l'instant rien, assura Aris en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Je suis juste là pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Où est ma sœur ? réclama Alrakis.

Aris sourit et la regarda avec amusement.

\- Ta sœur ou la première Dame de Natal ? Shaula ô Shana ?

Alrakis pâlit -si c'était possible avec sa couleur de peau. Minho fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ? grogna-t-il.

\- Oh, elle ne t'a pas dit ? s'étonna faussement Aris.

Minho le jaugea puis se tourna vers Alrakis.

\- De quoi il parle ?

Alrakis le regarda sans pouvoir répondre.

\- Ta copine n'est peut-être pas au courant, osa Aris en s'approchant de la cellule d'Alrakis. Mais ça m'étonnerais. Celle que vous connaissez tout les deux sous le nom de Shaula est la première Dame de Natal, portée disparu depuis bientôt 12 ans.

\- Q-quoi ?

Minho ne comprenait rien. Les Natals était un peuple qui vivait politiquement sous la tutelle d'une famille qu'on appelait la Ô Shana, ou la première famille. La première Dame était celle qui devait hériter de la place politique majeure de la planète à sa majorité. Et si Shaula était cette première Dame, cela signifiait que Alrakis était d'un rang équivalent. Même supérieur, étant sa sœur aîné.

\- Alrakis, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

La Natal inspira profondément et planta son regard dans celui de Minho.

\- C'est la vérité. Shaula est une Ô Shana.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu es-

\- Je ne suis rien, coupa-t-elle.

\- Rien du tout, insista Aris. Ton amie a été dupée près de 6 ans par la première Dame.

\- Alrakis, siffla Minho en jetant un regard noir à Aris espérant qu'il se la ferme. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Shaula a trafiqué ma mémoire pour fuir Natal à l'approche de son accession au pouvoir, avoua Alrakis. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était ma sœur pour pouvoir fuir notre planète, me faisant croire que j'étais pilote de course.

Minho n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La douce Shaula avait fait quoi ?

\- Sauf que présentement, Natal à besoin de sa première Dame, soupira Alrakis.

\- Et depuis quand le WICKED s'intéresse-t-il à la politique Natal ? s'énerva Minho.

\- Depuis que les cerveaux des Ô Shana présente des pré-dispositions d'Imunes, répondit Aris.

Minho aurait voulu que les grilles de la cellule s'évaporent pour démonter la tronche de ce connard. Alrakis se précipita en avant et voulut chopper Aris. Malheureusement, l'homme l'esquiva de justesse -par chance vu sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Elle t'a trompé pendant toutes ces années et tu continues à t'inquiéter pour elle, s'étonna sincèrement Aris.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je fais des miennes. J'ai géré à ma façon cette trahison.

\- Aris !

La voix de Thomas fit se retourner Minho et Alrakis d'un coup. Leur ami était à l'entré du couloir. Il portait l'uniforme gris du WICKED, les mêmes insignes qu'Aris sur les épaules. Minho le regarda s'avancer comme si c'était un monstre ou un revenant.

\- Thomas, commença-t-il.

\- Janson a appelé, déclara Thomas en ignorant Minho. Il veut sa livraison d'Imunes au plus vite.

\- Il l'aura, assura Aris. Il n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de nous. Tu lui as dit pour la Ô Shana ?

\- Oui.

\- Thomas ! hurla Alrakis.

L'homme daigna enfin accorder son attention aux deux prisonniers.

\- T'es avec eux ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça Thomas ? demanda Minho blême.

\- Ce que ça veut dire.

\- C'est à dire ? ironisa Alrakis tremblante de colère.

Thomas se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je travaille pour le WICKED. J'ai toujours travaillé pour eux.

\- Même quand on s'est rencontré ? demanda Minho atterré.

\- Toujours.

Minho s'avança vers les grilles et les attrapa tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

\- Tu as joué la comédie tout ce temps ?

Thomas parut blessé par ces mots mais se ressaisit vite.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Oh si je comprend, cracha Minho. Tu as moissonné pour le WICKED ces dernières années en m'utilisant comme taxi !

\- Ce n'était pas-

\- TU LEUR AS DONNÉ CHUCK !

Thomas recula instinctivement.

\- Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour le bien de tous, assura Aris les sourcils froncés.

\- Le bien de tous, ricana Minho. Ouais génial, un enfant, comme cobaye-

\- Ce ne sont pas des cobayes, le coupa Thomas. Les Imunes ne deviennent pas de cobayes. Ils deviennent les ouvriers d'une nouvelle ère pour l'humanité. Ils la sauvent !

\- Mon cul ! Si c'était aussi net, pourquoi ne pas prendre des volontaires ? Pourquoi enlever des gens !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! s'énerva Thomas. Tu as vu la Terre dont nous venons Minho ! Tu as vu ce qu'il y a là-bas ! On ne peut pas renvoyer n'importe qui sur une planète pareille !

\- J'ai rien vu du tout et je foutrais jamais les pieds sur cette merde !

\- Tu crois que tes rêves sont juste un délire de ton imagination ?! Tu te souviens de la Terre Minho ! Tu t'en souviens et tu sais que le WICKED fait tout son possible pour le bien de l'humanité ! C'est pour ça que des gens comme toi doivent y aller ! Pour la préparer.

Minho éclata nerveusement de rire, et jeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Tu peux nous aider Minho, intervint Aris. Il y a autre chose que tu peux faire pour nous.

Le pilote secoua la tête refusant d'en écouter d'avantage.

\- Ton ami Newt nous a échappé.

Minho releva brusquement la tête. Newt n'était pas leur prisonnier ? Bordel ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Au moins un qu'il n'aurait pas entraîné dans sa chute !

\- Il a des informations d'une extrême importance qu'il a dû partager avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? ricana Minho.

\- Tu étais celui dont il a été le plus proche, répondit Thomas.

Minho le fixa hargneusement puis se pencha, posant sa tête entre les barreaux.

\- Et de fait, je ne dirais rien, même si je savais quelque chose, dit-il en détachant bien ses mots. Tu l'as dans le cul hein Thomas.

Son ancien partenaire serra les dents. Minho ne savait pas si il regrettait sa trahison ou si il était juste énervé, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Dans l'instant, il était celui qui souffrait le plus.

\- Très bien, admit Thomas d'une voix peu assurée. On va faire autrement. Je ne voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas en arriver là… une dernière fois Minho. Dis nous tout ce que Newt t'a dit.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la marque des boissons énergisantes que tu achetais, répondit Minho.

Aris poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les mains au ciel.

\- Thomas, vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

Thomas fixa Minho un instant puis ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Il se reprit et arma son pisto-laser. Minho se redressa, inquiet. Mais Thomas ne pointa pas l'arme dans sa direction. Il tira sur Alrakis.

La Natal tomba en arrière. Minho se précipita sur la grille qui le séparait d'elle.

\- ALRAKIS !

\- Répond, l'enjoignit Aris. On ne veut pas avoir à continuer.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Alrakis !

\- Minho on peut la soigner, prévint Thomas. Tu as juste à parler.

Minho regardait la Natal d'un air désespéré. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. Elle leva le bras. Un autre tir la fit se contorsionner et hurler de douleur. Minho manqua sa main.

\- ALRAKIS !

Le cri de Minho était fou. Il se releva et d'un bond se jeta sur les grilles. Il manqua Thomas de peu.

\- PARLE ! supplia ce dernier. PARLE JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR A LA TUER !

\- MINHO TU FERMES TA GUEULE !

La réponse d'Alrakis brisa Minho. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses iris rouges le perçaient, lui ordonnant de ne pas parler.

\- Je vais guérir. Je guéris toujours, promit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Minho secoua la tête.

\- Ne parle pas, promets le, grogna-t-elle à court de souffle.

\- Minho, parle, réclama Thomas. Donne lui une chance.

Minho se laissa tomber à genoux. Il regarda d'abord Thomas. Son ex-partenaire n'avait clairement pas envie d'aller plus loin. Puis il regarda Alrakis. Elle était faible. La sueur perlait sur son front. Son sang avait formé une flaque abondante sous elle.

\- Je te le promets, murmura-t-il.

Alrakis sourit. Elle voulut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose commençant par ''je t-''. Un nouveau tir la fit taire. Son visage parti sur le côté, et ses bras retombèrent inertes de part et d'autre de son corps. Minho hurla.

Thomas rangea son arme. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Aris lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de partir. Il décrocha la radio à sa ceinture et brancha la fréquence.

\- Évacuation d'un corps dans le bloc de prison 141520-4514.

Il raccrocha sa radio à sa ceinture et prit Thomas par la nuque.

\- Nous reviendrons quand tu seras plus disposé à parler, dit-il à l'attention de Minho.

Thomas se laissa emmener par Aris et Minho se retrouva seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable de quitter le corps d'Alrakis du regard, pleurant en silence.

Peut être un quart d'heure passa avant qu'un groupe de soldat n'entre dans la section. Ils ignorèrent Minho. Ils ouvrirent la cellule d'Alrakis et soulevèrent son corps pour le placer sur un brancard. L'un d'eux recouvrit son corps d'un drap noir et ils sortirent de la cellule. Minho suivit le processus des yeux, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui. Il tendit le bras hors de sa cellule au moment où le groupe passait devant, et ne put qu'effleurer la main d'Alrakis qui pendait dans le vide. Un des soldats le remarqua et rajusta la main sur le brancard. Ils disparurent au bout du couloir, abandonnant une nouvelle fois Minho.

Pendant ce temps, sur la 132e colonie, Newt parvenait enfin à se défaire de ce fichu drap qui l'étouffait plus qu'il ne le cachait.

Il n'entendait plus rien depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été laissé là, trahi par Thomas. Mais au fil des minutes, sa colère n'avait fait que grandir, s'ajoutant à la fièvre que la violence de Thomas pour retirer sa prothèse avait causé. Il essaya à nouveau de se défaire des menottes sans grand succès et le bâillon sur sa bouche eut le même résultat.

Il se concentra et réfléchit à un moyen miracle pour se sortir de ce merdier. Soudain, il entendit des coups de feu, à répétition. Il se tendit. Des cris. Puis plus rien. Un long moment, il pensa avoir rêvé. Vu son état physique et les douleurs qui le gagnait, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir lui indiquèrent que non. La porte fut enfoncée sans ménagement, faisant sursauter Newt.

\- Mais dans quel état tu es Newtie, s'exaspéra Cyborg en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Newt aurait pu mourir de soulagement. L'agent s'approcha et lui retira son bâillon.

\- Com-ment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Le transmetteur a été cassé, et-

\- Ta prothèse était pour moi à l'origine, sourit Cyborg. Pirate y avait intégré un système d'émetteur de détresse s'activant si la prothèse était retirée sans avoir désactivé le mécanisme au préalable.

Newt laissa sa tête tomber en avant, soudain fatigué. Toutes les émotions des dernières heures ajouté au stress terrible qui lui avait tordu les tripes le submergèrent. Cyborg le débarrassa des menottes, les écrasants aisément dans sa main métallique.

\- Où est ta prothèse ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour.

\- Sur l'étagère, montra Newt.

Cyborg attrapa la jambe et l'ajusta pour la remettre en place. Elle la réactiva en tenant Newt par l'épaule pour le soutenir. Il geignit en sentant ses nerfs se reconnecter et laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de Cyborg, nauséeux.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, le WICKED pourrait revenir, prévint cette dernière.

Newt hocha la tête. Il se leva avec l'aide de Cyborg et elle l'aida à marcher. Hors de la pièce, Shadow attendait. Elle vint immédiatement soutenir Newt de l'autre côté, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

\- Armory et Huntress nous ont dégagé la voie, informa-t-elle.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps.

Newt fit de son mieux pour ne pas être un boulet. Avant de sortir du bâtiment ils retrouvèrent Armory et Huntress qui leurs mirent des masques respiratoires. Ils rejoignirent le vaisseau au pas de course et aussitôt à l'intérieur, l'appareil décolla. En dessous d'eux, le port privé du WICKED trembla, puis s'effondra dans un grondement sourd. Shadow avait à nouveau effacé les traces de leur passage.

Cyborg conduisit immédiatement Newt vers l'infirmerie, Huntress sur les talons.

\- Je vais bien, assura le blond alors qu'on l'allongeait.

\- Tu laisses l'infirmière faire son taff et après on en reparle okay ? proposa Cyborg avec un sourire doux.

Newt ne renchérit pas. Cyborg avait le don de le mettre à l'aise c'était fou. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au bon soin d'Huntress. Il sentit qu'elle lui injectait quelque chose mais ne chercha même pas à savoir quoi.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi et se sentait beaucoup mieux. La fatigue, le stress, tout s'était envolé. Il se releva et constata qu'il était seul. Il était encore à bord du vaisseau cependant, celui-ci n'était pas en marche. Et il comprit qu'il était sur Le Remède en voyant le hangar de la D Society à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Il en sortit et traversa le vaisseau à pas lent, cherchant la passerelle. Il allait descendre un escalier quand un cliquetis parvint à ses oreilles depuis le poste de pilotage. Intrigué, il s'en approcha.

Cyborg était seule, pensive, tapotant distraitement son accoudoir de sa main métallique. Newt se racla la gorge pour la prévenir de sa présence. Cyborg lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'a dit l'infirmière ? ironisa Newt avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Cyborg eu une grimace amusée.

\- Tu n'auras pas de séquelle physique et pour ta jambe ça passera, tu boiteras peut être un peu dans les prochains jours. Mais mentalement, je ne peux pas savoir.

Newt frotta son genou en repensant à Thomas.

-Mal, avoua-t-il.

Cyborg se pencha en avant, coudes sur les cuisses.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé après qu'on t'ai laissé sur cette lune.

Newt soupira. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui raconta tout. Quand il eut terminé, Cyborg avait les bras croisés, le regard sévère.

\- Je t'ai dit de trouver les autres et toi tu me trouves carrément le WICKED, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que Thomas était l'un d'eux. J'aurais dû me méfier. Il ne rêvait pas.

Cyborg haussa les sourcils.

\- Il rêve, assura-t-elle.

Newt s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Vous rêvez tous. Mais peut être que lui, ses rêves sont différents.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me le dis, mais vous savez beaucoup de choses non ? Maintenant je me rappelle où j'avais lu les mots WICKED et Retour aux Sources. Dans votre bureau.

Cyborg esquissa un sourire désolée.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas tout te dire, s'excusa-t-elle. J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne me croirais pas et cela te mettrais en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu as besoin de découvrir des choses par toi-même avant de savoir qui je suis.

\- Qui vous êtes… vous êtes du WICKED ?

\- Certainement pas, cracha l'agent avec un petit rire.

\- Mais ils sont après vous.

\- D'une certaine manière, admit-elle.

\- Alby vous a dit des choses, comprit Newt. Cette mission qui vous a coûté votre bras et votre jambe, c'était en rapport avec le WICKED.

\- Oui. Mais à ce propos je ne peux te dire qu'une chose. Ce qu'Alby appelait des rêves, ce n'en sont pas. Ce sont des souvenirs.

\- Des souvenirs ? s'étonna Newt. De quoi ?

\- De la Terre.

Newt se passa une main sur le visage, totalement désarçonné.

\- C'est impossible. Je n'y suis jamais allé.

\- Pas dans cette vie.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Cyborg, les coupa Pirate qui entrait. Il faut que tu vois ça.

Newt lui aurait bien décocher une droite -il était toujours interrompu par des agents dans les moments importants, c'était une manie- mais le sérieux de l'agent le fit se retenir. Cyborg se leva et précéda Pirate hors de l'appareil. La femme jeta un regard noir à Newt, qu'il lui rendit bien. Il les suivit dans la station jusqu'à une salle de réunion où tout les agents étaient réunit. Il en compta d'ailleurs un nouveau. C'était un androïde rouge et noir, allongés sur un fauteuil ordinateur, et dont les cheveux fait de câbles ressemblaient à des dreadlocks et étaient branché à l'ordinateur de la station.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cyborg en rejoignant le cercle des agents.

\- Missa a obtenu une nouvelle liste d'une cargaison d'Imunes.

\- Une cargaison ? répéta Newt effaré.

\- Le WICKED en envoient régulièrement dans le système solaire, expliqua rapidement Armory.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle-là ?

\- Il en ont envoyé une hier, répondit Cyborg en affichant le sujet de la conversation sur l'ordinateur.

Newt parcourut rapidement la liste des noms et visages qui s'affichaient.

\- Attendez, Minho est dessus, s'écria-t-il en lisant le nom de son ami.

Cyborg zooma sur le profil du pilote.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Huntress.

\- Oui c'est un de mes amis-… mon seul ami, se rattrapa-t-il le cœur lourd.

\- Et ben il est dans la merde ce tocard, annonça négligemment Armory.

Newt la regarda horrifié. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Cyborg fixa le visage bridé de Minho un long moment avant de faire disparaître la liste.

\- Missa quand le vaisseau-cargo entrera-t-il dans le système solaire ?

\- Dans approximativement 4h, 46 minutes et 11 secondes, répondit une voix robotisée.

\- Ce qui nous en laisse 2 et demi pour l'intercepter, souffla Cyborg.

\- L'intercepter ? s'étrangla Pirate. On peut faire beaucoup de chose, mais ça Cyborg, ça c'est du suicide ! Les cargos du WICKED sont escortés par au moins un cuirassé. On a jamais mit au point une mission pareille.

\- Et bien on va tenter, répondit nonchalamment Cyborg.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Armory. Pirate a raison, c'est trop dangereux. On ne peut pas se mêler de ça c'est trop risqué, tu le répètes toujours.

\- Et bien j'ai changé de disque, supposa Cyborg.

\- Non, siffla Huntress. Qu'est ce qui te fais changer d'avis ? Ce Minho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

Newt était curieux d'entendre aussi la réponse. Cyborg observa tour à tour ses agents puis secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de me justifier ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que depuis qu'on se connaît je vous ai imposé quoi que ce soit ? Est ce qu'une seule fois, j'ai été contre votre volonté ?

Les agents s'entre-regardèrent, sachant toutes très bien la réponse.

\- La porte est toujours ouverte. Vous êtes entrée de votre plein gré dans mon organisation, et rien ne vous empêche de la quitter.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a voulu dire, intervint Chameleon.

\- Mais c'est ce que moi j'ai à vous dire, répondit Cyborg. Si vous me faites confiance, si on est unies, on réussira cette mission comme toutes celles qu'on a déjà accomplit. On a traversé des crises pire que le WICKED. Un cuirassé ce n'est rien comparé à la plate-forme de Star-Shore. Et intercepter un cargo est plus facile que de faire taire Chameleon, c'est dire.

La blonde visée ouvrit la bouche, vexée. Aux visages penauds des agents, Newt saisit que le souvenir de la plate-forme Star-Shore était douloureux.

\- Oui, je veux sauver Minho, continua Cyborg plus durement. J'ai mes raisons. Et personne ici ne pourrait les comprendre. Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est est-ce que j'ai mes agents avec moi sur ce coup ? Ou est-ce que je vais jouer cavalier seul ?

Newt dévisagea les agents tour à tour. Toutes étaient silencieuses. Lui, après un discours pareil, il suivrait Cyborg n'importe où.

L'androïde allongé jusque là se redressa, et se déconnecta de l'ordinateur. Il se leva, son écran facial s'activant, et s'approcha de Cyborg. Newt blêmit car il était impressionnant et très grand malgré ses courbes féminines.

\- Comme toujours, je te suivrai, déclara-t-il. Je sais qu'avec toi, nous ne risquerons rien.

Cyborg sourit franchement. Elle donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Missa -car c'était l'agent Androïde aka Missa-, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose et se tourna vers les autres agents.

\- On est avec toi, déclara Pirate en soupirant. Mais je te préviens. On part ensemble, on revient ensemble. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Cyborg hocha la tête. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Newt et commença à donner les ordres pour les préparatifs. Le blond comprit alors qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui. Sa gorge se serra. Il aurait voulu sauter au cou de Cyborg. Cette femme était définitivement la meilleure de tout l'univers.

\- Pirate, tu resteras dans le Star-Runner avec Chameleon. Tu couperas à distance les communications avec le cuirassé. Ensuite, vous vous chargerez de la réception des Imunes. Armory et Huntress-

\- On se charge d'entrer et casser la baraque on sait, dirent les deux agents en cœur, avec un grand sourire.

\- Shadow placera les explosifs pour détruire le cargo après notre départ. On le fera exploser à distance au moins deux minutes après notre départ.

Shadow hocha la tête.

\- Comment on se charge du cuirassé ? demanda Pirate.

\- Tu brouilleras son système de commande et Missa en prendra le contrôle à distance depuis le Remède. Si tout se passe bien, elle l'enverra se promener dans un champ de météorites assez longtemps pour nous permettre de détourner le cargo.

\- Et toi ?

La question de Chameleon intéressa tout les agents. Cyborg tapota la table en réfléchissant.

\- J'irais avec Armory et Huntress, décida-t-elle.

\- Ouuh, sur le terrain, siffla admirativement Armory. Le WICKED n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Newt viendra avec moi.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Non !

Le refus des agents ne blessa pas Newt, trop surprit par la décision de Cyborg pour s'en occuper.

\- Il va nous ralentir, opposa Huntress.

\- Vrai, l'appuya Newt.

\- Sans lui, on aura moins de chance de gagner la confiance des Imunes. Minho le connaît. Il le suivra.

\- Même si Minho me suivra, admit Newt, les autres, je ne les connais pas.

\- Ils te suivrons, assura Cyborg confiante. Tu es comme de la glue.

Newt haussa les sourcils à la comparaison. Pourtant, avec la fermeté et l'assurance de Cyborg, il arrivait à se convaincre que oui, les Imunes le suivraient.

\- Bon alors c'est parti, déclara Huntress en frappant dans ses mains.

\- On va bouffer du WICKED au dîner, se réjouit Armory.

Le cœur de Newt se gonfla d'allégresse et ses angoisses se dénouèrent d'un coup. Les agents semblaient avoir oublié tout les risques. Leur confiance en Cyborg était si forte que Newt avait le sentiment que le WICKED ne pourrait rien contre elles.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, la station fut en effervescence. Les agents couraient en tout sens pour préparer le Star-Runner et l'opération.

Enfin, ils décollèrent du Remède. Avec un dernier encouragement de la part de Missa ils passèrent en vitesse lumière, suivant les coordonnées volées au WICKED. Quand ils sortirent de l'hyper-espace, ils se trouvaient à encore bonne distance du cargo, et rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient été repéré.

Comme l'avait prévu Cyborg, il n'y avait qu'un cuirassé pour escorter le vaisseau cargo. Pirate se chargea rapidement de sa partie de la mission, permettant à Androïd de faire virer de bord le cuirassé, et Newt vit avec plaisir l'appareil s'éloigner inexorablement dans le champ de météorite voisin.

\- C'est à nous, déclara Huntress en se levant.

Le Star-Runner s'approcha du cargo et s'y amarra par le dessus. Chameleon relia les deux appareils avec un couloir spatial qu'elle pressurisa.

\- Masques, rappela Cyborg, sur le point d'ouvrir la soute.

Newt obéit et enfila le sien. Armory et Huntress à ses côtés chargeaient déjà leurs armes.

\- Newt tu passes en dernier, ordonna Cyborg.

Le blond accepta volontiers. Le sas dans lequel ils se trouvaient se dépressurisa un peu et ils se mirent à flotter. Cyborg ouvrit la soute. Le couloir spatial était fait de simples parois transparentes parsemés de longs fils métalliques pour le maintenir en forme. Au bout, sur la coque du cargo, une porte de service s'ouvrit. Les premiers tirs de défense du WICKED partirent. Armory se lança la première dans le couloir, talonnée par Huntress et Shadow. Cyborg s'y jeta à son tour avec un petit rire, l'air très amusée par la situation. Les tirs cessèrent en quelques minutes. Newt était réellement impressionné par l'efficacité des agents.

Au moment où il allait se lancer dans le couloir, la radio du Star-Runner grésilla et la voix de Pirate retentit.

\- _Sois prudent. Et ramène les tous._

Newt fixa avec surprise la caméra du sas, sachant pertinemment que Pirate le voyait à travers elle. Il hocha la tête et se lança dans le couloir. La sensation de voler et de tomber en même temps le perturba quelques secondes mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y habituer. Il atteignit la porte du cargo et se glissa dans l'appareil. Il y fut réceptionné par Armory qui terminait en même temps d'assommer un soldat.

\- On peut y aller, prévint Huntress. Pirate va nous ouvrir les portes.

Comme pour répondre à ses dires, la porte du sas s'ouvrit et ils passèrent dans un autre compartiment plus petit qui se pressurisa. Newt retrouva la gravité avec tristesse et réussit de justesse à ne pas s'éclater le coccyx. Shadow partit en première, sans un mot.

La descente dans le cargo fut rapide. Les agents étaient rapides et efficace. Cyborg n'eut même pas à lever le petit doigt. Elle restait en arrière avec Newt, profitant du travail de ses pairs pour examiner les plans de l'appareil et les guidaient à travers les dédales de couloirs.

Quand ils atteignirent la zone de détention, le nombre de garde augmenta d'un coup, obligeant Armory et Huntress à se montrer plus hargneuses. Mais toujours pas assez d'ennemis pour que Cyborg prennent part aux festivités.

Huntress asséna un coup mémorable au dernier garde debout, le souleva et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur avant de l'achever d'un coup de pied en plein visage.

\- Bon, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je crois qu'on est bon.

\- L'ouverture des cellules est manuelle, Pirate ne pourra pas le faire, s'inquiéta Armory penchée sur un plateau de commande.

Cyborg s'en approcha et l'examina. Un son entre le reniflement et le ricanement sortit de sa bouche et d'un coup brusque, elle planta sa main mécanique dans le plateau.

\- Whooo ! s'écria Armory. Préviens !

Des étincelles jaillirent du trou fait et d'un mouvement violent, Cyborg arracha les câbles, détruisant ainsi le système de fermeture.

\- Un grand classique, se moqua-t-elle.

Les portes des cellules s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres avec un son mat. Newt s'éloigna des agents et inspecta les cellules. Il trouva Minho dans la troisième. Il avait une tête horrible.

\- Minho, s'écria-t-il soulagé en se précipitant vers lui. Minho ça va ?

\- Newt, le reconnut son ami. Merde qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis là pour t'aider à sortir, allez amène tes fesses tocard.

Minho se leva avec l'aide de Newt et sortit de la cellule. Les Imunes -au nombre de 8- s'étaient regroupés devant les agents de la D Society, découvrant avec horreur les gardes et soldats étalés comme des crêpes.

\- Des amies à toi ? s'inquiéta Minho pas sûr de vouloir approcher de potentiel ennemies.

\- Tu vas les adorer, assura Newt avec un petit rire.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Huntress d'une voix forte. On va vous sortir de ce merdier maintenant.

\- Comment ? siffla une jeune fille. Il y a un cuirassé-

\- Tatata, les enfants ils s'occupent pas des détails et ils suivent les grandes personnes okay ? la coupa Cyborg.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je les adore, souffla Minho.

Les Imunes se regardaient, inquiets pas sûr de vouloir suivre les agents. Newt comprit que c'était son moment.

\- Le cuirassé est hors de porté pour l'instant mais il va revenir. Notre seule chance de vous sortir de là, c'est de partir. Maintenant.

Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui avait parlé un instant plus tôt.

\- Sonya.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu nous fasses pas confiance. Si j'étais à ta place, je douterais aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fini ici. Mais je sais comment t'en sortir.

Sonya baissa les yeux, hésitante. Derrière Newt, Minho s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'appui.

\- Sortir ou mourir. J'ai fait mon choix tocard. Et vous ?

Il avait adressé sa question aux autres Imunes.

\- On en est, déclara un garçon, robuste mais recouvert d'acné en se montrant lui et son ami.

\- C'est quoi vos noms ? demanda Minho content de leur choix.

\- Winston, et lui c'est Siggy.  
Newt leur sourit avec assurance.

\- Moi aussi, assura une jeune femme dont l'étiquette de vendeuse sur son tee-shirt indiquait Beth.

A eux s'ajoutèrent Harriet, Jack, Clint et Ben. Newt regarda avec insistance Sonya qui hésitait toujours.

\- Sortez moi juste de cet enfer, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Newt soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Grâce à Minho mais quand même. Son ami lui donna une tape dans le dos pour attirer son attention, et lui offrit un grand sourire quand Newt tourna la tête vers lui. Le blond lui rendit sa tape amicale et ses lèvres s'étirèrent largement.

\- C'est par ici les enfants, déclara Armory en reprenant l'expression de Cyborg et en réarmant son fusil.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et les Imunes se précipitèrent sur ses pas. Huntress les encadraient, soutenant par-ci, empêchant de tomber par là. Minho et Newt fermaient la marche avec Cyborg.

Au détour d'un couloir, Shadow réapparu.

\- Tout est en place ! On s'arrache !

\- On accélère ! ordonna Huntress en pressant les Imunes.

Newt fit de son mieux, malgré la douleur qui le gagnait, remontant depuis sa prothèse. Il maudit Thomas pour la 100e fois depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance dans l'infirmerie du Star-Runner et serra les dents. Le groupe arriva sans encombre dans le sas où était toujours accroché le couloir spatial reliant le cargo au Star-Runner.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on se calme mais qu'on se dépêche, informa Cyborg alors que la gravité s'effaçait.

Huntress et Armory passèrent les premières dans le couloir. Shadow fit passer Winston, Beth, puis Harriet. Siggy était à mi-parcourt quand les premières secousses ébranlèrent le cargo.

\- Le cuirassé s'est remit en orbite plus vite que prévu, grogna Shadow. Le WICKED préférera voir cet appareil exploser plutôt que perdre ses Imunes dans l'espace.

Cyborg leva les yeux au ciel. Newt trouva son self contrôle admirable au vu de la situation. Jack, Clint et Ben passèrent à leur tour.

\- A toi, cria Newt à Sonya par dessus le bruit des explosions à répétition.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux d'égarée. Elle était tétanisée. Shadow grogna. Elle l'attrapa rudement par la taille et se lança dans le couloir.

\- J'aime assez sa façon de faire, nota Cyborg d'un ton désinvolte.

Minho et Newt la regardèrent comme si elle était folle -elle devait l'être un peu.

\- Allez à vous les garçons.

\- Les dames d'abord, rétorqua Minho avec un semblant de galanterie.

\- Toujours les enfants en premier, répondit habilement Cyborg avec un sourire ravi. On ne voudrait pas perdre les futures générations.

\- On va quand même pas parlementer là-dessus ! s'énerva Newt. Allez, à toi !

Il poussa Minho dans le couloir d'un coup de pied. Son ami lui lança un regard noir, puis releva la tête pour tendre les bras vers Armory et Huntress qui attendait de le réceptionner de l'autre côté.

\- Newtie, c'est à ton tour, sourit Cyborg.

Newt déglutit péniblement. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la porte et observa la distance qui le séparait du Star-Runner avec angoisse.

\- Je serais juste derrière toi, promit Cyborg. Vas-y d'un coup.

Newt hocha la tête. Une explosion fit trembler le cargo plus fort que précédemment, le décidant à se pousser. Il recula légèrement pour prendre de l'élan et se porta en avant de toute ses forces. Il traversa le couloir à toute vitesse. Du coin de l'œil il vit le cuirassé du WICKED qui n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres et se rapprochait trop vite à son goût. Armory l'attrapa par le bras la première, puis Huntress par l'autre bras, et elle le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la soute. Un nouveau tir du cuirassé fit exploser une partie du cargo.

\- Cyborg ! hurla Newt.

L'agent leva les pouces en l'air avec un sourire assuré, se préparant pour la traversée. Un nouveau tir éventra le couloir spatial. La porte de la soute se referma aussitôt pour empêcher une dépressurisation non calculée.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, siffla Armory.

Newt resta immobile, le nez presque collé aux portes de la soute, revoyant en boucle le sourire confiant de Cyborg.

\- Pirate ! Fais quelque chose ! cria Huntress vers les hauts-parleurs.

Son cri fut comme un électrochoc pour Newt qui se retourna brusquement et traversa le Star-Runner pour rejoindre la cabine de pilotage. Minho le suivait de près.

\- Pirate ! Fais quelque chose ! réclama le blond désespéré.

\- On a pas le temps de lancer un autre couloir spatial !

\- Il faut descendre la chercher ! s'énerva Armory qui arrivait. Chameleon bouge-toi le cul !

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! Missa a bloqué mes commandes ! Elle contrôle le Star-Runner à distance.

En même temps qu'ils parlaient le vaisseau prenait de plus en plus de distance avec le cargo.

\- Bordel Missa tu joues à quoi !? éclata Huntress.

\- _J'obéis aux directives de Cyborg._

Un froid tomba sur la cabine.

\- Pas moyen… non, non, non, s'entêta Pirate en tentant des manœuvres pour contourner Androïd. Tu peux pas lui faire ça ! On peut pas la laisser ! ON NE PEUT PAS L'ABANDONNER !

- _Sauver les Imunes est une priorité absolue. Tout les sacrifices doivent être fait pour assurer la protection des Imunes. Ce sont les ordres de Cyborg._

Newt se plaqua une main sur la bouche, prêt à vomir. C'était sa faute.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ! s'emporta Minho.

\- _Vous devez vivre_ , répondit Androïd. _Ce sont ses directives._

Newt avait la nausée. C'était de sa faute. Pirate l'avait prévenu. Cyborg ferait tout pour lui. Elle se mettrait en danger pour lui.

Les cris et les efforts des agents de la D Society autour de lui s'effacèrent d'un coup quand le cargo en contre-bas explosa. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa respiration se coupa, et il fixa, impuissant le cuirassé du WICKED s'acharner sur les débris du cargo.

Le Star-Runner passa en vitesse lumière.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai écrit bonne lecture en début de chapitre. Oui, c'était un peu du foutage de gueule. Vous commencez à me connaître maintenant :')**

 **Je vous dois des excuses pour la trahison de Thomas mais je ne les ferais pas, parce que vous verrez dans quelques chapitres, que c'était aussi nécessaire que la mort d'Alby. Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai pas parlé de lui dans ce chapitre là. Zut... Alby, Alby, Alby. Voilà, erreur réparée !**

 **J'ai laissé un GROS indice quant à l'avenir de deux personnages dans ce chapitre. Si vous le trouvez, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp héhé :3 Et bêta chérie, vu que je te l'ai quasiment donné à toi, t'as pas le droit de le dire.**

 **Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews !**

 **Naws-You :** C'est vrai que quand on connait les livres, la trahison de Thomas on pouvait la sentir venir. Les rôles de Thomas, Teresa, Aris et Rachel au sein du WICKED et par rapport à l'histoire vont prendre leurs importances dans les prochains chapitres tu verras ;)

J'avoue que dans mon sadisme légendaire, j'ai d'abord imaginé la scène du baiser avant d'imaginer le reste du chapitre xD Newt n'est jamais seul. Jamais :3

 **Entropythings :** Tu veux qu'on parle de ce chapitre là maintenant ?

L'avenir de Brenda et Jorge s'annonce sombre et j'en parle dans le prochain chapitre ;) Et non non, pas des traîtres XD j'ai fait assez de dégâts avec Thomas ! Mais ça, tu l'avais déjà remarqué.

C'est vrai que je suis chanceuse que tu m'aimes à ce point. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu je t'aime tout autant :3 On aura le point de vue de Thomas au prochain chapitre (donc toi en avant première)

L'organisation du WICKED va encore plus se préciser dans le prochain chapitre :)

 **Maeva Cerise :** C'est drôle, maintenant j'ai même plus besoin de lire ton nom, je sais que c'est toi à ta photo !

Profite toujours du temps qu'il t'est imparti :D je sens que la trahison de Thomas est moyennement passé :') Je peux rattraper ça parce que j'ai tout prévu XD et que j'ai mit en place les moyens pour rattraper toute cette merde ! Evidemment, comme tu dis, ça ne sera jamais pareil. Mais, peut être que ça sera même mieux non ?

 **Ewhylan :** Tu préfère Ewhylan ou Ewhy ?

Niveau cliffanger, j'ai enchaîné, et j'avais prévenu que comme j'adore ça, je vais en faire de plus en plus :') Je suis désolée de la douleur que je t'inflige XD

Merci en tout cas pour tout ce que tu dis :3 Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre !

Oui, Thomas a sauvé Newt, mais à quel prix haha ... Merci de tout tes encouragements !

 **Muriellegozillon :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu dis :3

Haha, je savais d'avance que la trahison de Thomas n'allait pas faire plaisir, mais comme la mort d'Alby, elle était nécessaire. Après, tu la sentais sûrement venir, parce que si tu as lu les bouquins, tu savais que Thomas était de base avec le WICKED -dsl si je t'ai spoil et que tu savais pas et que tu comptais lire les livres ou quoi. Pretty Little Liar a empoisonné ton jugement XD positivement pour le coup XD **  
**

 **elodiedalton :** Quand j'ai commencé à lire ta review j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que t'avais pas aimé le dernier chapitre :') Ta formulation m'a mit un coup de stress terrible XD

Tant mieux si tu as aimé mon moment Newtmas!Trahison ! Tout n'est pas tout rose en même temps xD

Dans le prochain chapitre on verra le point de vu de Thomas ;)

 **justelaura :** Les initiales du démon sadique qui sommeille en moi sont JD. Coïncidence ? I THINK NOT.

XD si Thomas est comme ça, imagine Teresa ! Mon but c'est pas de faire détester Thomas, rassure toi XD je suis pas à ce point.

Dis moi un ship improbable et je te le ferais aimer. Genre Theo/Scott XD

C'est justement le fait que THomas est trop attiré par Newt qui va provoqué le climax final de cette fic' :') Non mais là j'en ai donné des explications. Et dans le prochain chapitre, pareil, on va avancer, t'inquiète ;) ai confiance !

Pour le fait que Thomas sorte Newt de sa cellule et que Aris voit tout, y aura des éléments de réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) don't worry ! Economise bien ta dose de Newtmas, tu vas en avoir besoin XD "Dommage que ressentir pleins d'émotions contradictoires d'un coup ne fasse pas perdre du poids sinon j'aurais déjà un corps de rêve depuis longtemps et tes fics seraient le programme sportif le plus réputé !" Cette phrase vaut son pesant de cacahuète. Elle est MYTHIQUE ! XD

Bon et ton analyse, on en a parlé, t'a tout compris :) Le "c'est le moment de me repousser" était plus une allusion au fait qu'il allait le trahir qu'au baiser en lui-même. Chapeau haut, l'amie !

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Tu me détestes vraiment :'o *puppy eyes*

Maiheuuu, mes cookies.

Non mais en vrai, je t'ai préparé une dose de Newtmas pour que tu ais une réserve pour la suite XD Mais du coup j'ai pas compris XD tu aimes bien Aris ou pas ?

J'avoue j'ai été cruelle pour le Newtmas, je reconnais mon crime. Mais c'était tellement tentant ! A ma place t'aurais fait quoi ?! Comme obstacle au couple c'est quand même plus intéressant qu'un troisième personnage qui vient tout casser non ? J'pense que Newt il accepte les câlins si tu veux xD il en a besoin.

Thomas se prendra des coups, mais pas tout de suite, promis ! J'espère que tu t'es pas cassée la figure à nouveau, ça m'embêterais, je suis pauvre XD

Mais non tu n'es pas bête ! C'est du génie ! Vas y je tiens Thomas, libère le du mal !

 **Haliska :** Bonjouuuuur ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rejoint sur cette fic et de me laisser une trace de ton passage :3

Merci pour tout tes compliments :) ça me touche vraiment héhé.

J'aime pas non plus trop trop les OC d'habitude, mais là, ben c'était des OC avec une histoire déjà, un passé travaillé, et je n'ai fait que l'adapter à l'univers de la fic', parce que ça collait et que je les adore :3 contente qu'ils soient appréciables du coup !

Désolée pour Thomas XD Tu auras les réponses le concernant très vite !

Ton pavé fut fort plaisant à lire XD Merci tout plein !

 **LittlePoizon :** J'ai beaucoup de mort sur la conscience ma parole :') Je te met une tombe avec vue sur le Newtmas ?

Je suis désolée, vraiment ! xD Comment as-tu su ce que je mangeais le matin comme barre de céréale :o ?

Merci encore :3

 **Redver Syncess :** Ravie de t'accueillir ! C'est très gentil ce que tu dis :3

Je vois pas mon histoire très différemment de ce qui se fait sur le fandom -parce que je ne lis pas quand j'écris, pour pas être influencée-, alors j'ai pas trop de recul, donc merci :)

Des éléments sont encore à venir pour vous faire comprendre comment ça se passe dans la tête de Thomas.

Poêle-à-Frire reviendra ! De façon inattendue :3 héhé.

Merci encore tout plein et je t'attend pour la suite ;) en plus t'as vu, t'es tombée le bon jour x)

 **Whouu ! Je viens de passer 1h30 à répondre à vos reviews :')**

 **Comme dit en début de chapitre, n'ayez crainte, bien qu'il y ait un cliffanger/fin de chapitre cruelle, le chapitre 8 est en bonne voie d'avancement, donc vous l'aurez aux alentours du week-end du 12-13 mars ;) Ce qui me semble un temps d'attente respectable :3**

 **#TeaserChapitre 8 : Thomas va faire face au Wicked après une longue absence au sein de l'organisation, Newt et Minho vont prendre une décision importante concernant leur avenir, et les desseins du WICKED seront révélés !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Thomas avait le regard ancré au sol. Ses doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il entendait toujours à ses oreilles les cris. Il sentait toujours sur sa peau le souffle chaud de Newt. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard de Minho. Et quelque chose au fond de lui, ne tournait pas rond.

Il avait fait ce pourquoi on l'avait entraîné. Ce pourquoi il avait été dépêché par le WICKED. Il avait attendu si longtemps de pouvoir faire ses preuves et maintenant qu'il avait gagné leur confiance, il en avait mal au ventre.

Assis sur sa couchette, seul dans sa cabine, il était rongé par les remords. Il avait fait son travail, mais jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir trahis Minho. Il avait perdu le seul moyen d'un jour se racheter à ses yeux.

Quant à Newt, il était partagé. D'un côté il était heureux de son choix. Bien qu'en ce moment, le blond devait le haïr, au moins le WICKED ne lui avait pas mit la main dessus. De l'autre, l'avoir épargné avait condamné Minho. Il avait choisit ce gars sorti de nul part, qu'il connaissait à peine, plutôt que son ami. Enfin ami… il n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi maintenant.

Des coups répétés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

\- Entrez, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

La porte se déverrouilla et coulissa d'elle-même. Aris entra, l'air embêté. Thomas se releva d'un coup.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. La Natal ?

Aris secoua la tête.

\- Aucun signe de vie parmi les débris du cargo, annonça-t-il. Elle est probablement morte.

Thomas se laissa retomber.

\- Tout ces efforts pour rien…

Aris vint s'installer à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule dans une attitude réconfortante.

\- Je suis désolé Thomas.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, le rassura le brun. On aurait dû être plus prudent. Surtout, on aurait pas dû laisser le cargo sans surveillance. Au moins de nous deux auraient dû rester dessus.

\- C'était les ordres de Janson. Et on ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû, rétorqua Thomas amèrement.

\- Arrête ça, siffla Aris. Un échec n'est pas la fin de tout. Tu n'en es pas responsable, ne porte pas toute la responsabilité. Janson ne pourra rien nous redire de toute manière vu qu'il n'était pas censé réclamer un nouveau cargo.

Thomas hocha la tête sans vraiment être du même avis.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Aris. Je peux demander un congé si tu en as besoin.

\- Certainement pas, siffla Thomas en se levant. Je vais bien.

\- Bien ? se moqua Aris. Thomas tu viens de trahir un gars avec qui tu as passé presque une décennie. Une décennie ! C'était ton ami !

\- Je sais ! le coupa le brun avec un mouvement de colère.

Aris se rembrunit mais continua.

\- Tu n'as pas à garder ça pour toi. Je suis passé par là, et je sais combien c'est douloureux.

Thomas se prit la tête dans les mains et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Pardon…

Il se retourna vers son ami. Aris fixait un point invisible, l'expression douloureuse.

\- Sonya n'a pas réagit aussi violemment que Minho c'est clair, reprit-il. Mais son regard était le même.

\- En même temps, tu n'as pas tiré sur la personne qu'elle aimait toi, tenta de plaisanter Thomas avec un sourire forcé.

\- Pas faux, admit Aris. Ce que j'essaie de dire, et tu sais à quel point je suis nul avec les mots, c'est que, t'es pas tout seul pour supporter ça.

\- Je sais, merci.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se laissa tomber en arrière.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui c'était passé, fit remarquer Aris.

\- Quand ?

Aris tourna la tête vers lui, le regard accusateur.

\- Quand tu as perdu ce Newt sur la base. Qu'il ai pu t'échapper me paraît inconcevable.

Thomas feint de ne pas comprendre. Aris secoua négligemment la tête.

\- Tout ce que tu lui as soutiré n'aura servit à rien au final, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Thomas se redressa, contrarié.

\- A rien ? répéta-t-il. On avait réussi jusque là. Tout marchait.

\- Jusqu'à ce que cet appareil s'en mêle. On ne sait toujours pas qui c'étaient d'ailleurs ! Qui sait quels énergumènes ont récupéré les Imunes. Et ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire…

Thomas grimaça.

\- Où tu penses qu'il peut être maintenant ? demanda Aris. Newt.

\- Loin, souffla Thomas. Loin de nous.

''En sécurité'' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Au moins on sait que Cyborg se rapproche, conclut-il.

Aris hocha gravement la tête.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, décida-t-il. On ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir les rapports concernant l'attaque du cargo, et les derniers enregistrements des caméras de surveillances et de l'ordinateur de bord. Je dois aussi m'occuper du transfert des prisonniers du Bras Droit.

Thomas lui adressa une tape franche sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. Aris se remit debout et se dirigea vers la porte avec sa démarche si peu assurée qui faisait toujours rire Thomas. Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, ce dernier le retint.

\- Dis Aris, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de louche ?

\- Dans quoi ? s'étonna son ami.

\- On nous demande de récolter les Imunes, on nous a dit que c'était pour les envoyer préparer la Terre et parce qu'ils sont pour le moment les seuls capables de survivre aux conditions de vie là-bas. Mais ça ne te paraît pas bizarre ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- J'ai parlé avec ces actifs du Bras Droit. De leur point de vue, ce que nous faisons pour l'humanité est mal.

Aris fronça les sourcils.

-Fait attention, tu commences à parler comme Rachel.

Thomas déglutit péniblement, se rappelant parfaitement du sort de leur amie. Aris y repensa également et un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Thomas inspira profondément et reprit.

\- Désolé d'insister, mais, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose se trame au sein du WICKED et que nous ne sommes pas au courant.

Aris claqua de la langue et traversa la chambre d'un pas rageur pour faire face à Thomas.

\- Si tu te poses des questions va donc leur demander des comptes, siffla-t-il. Tu sais qu'elles répondent toujours.

\- Pas elles, défendit Thomas. C'est Janson qui me tracasse. Ça ne te trouble pas qu'il ai réclamé une autre cargaison d'Imunes ?

\- Tu t'engages sur un chemin de réflexion que je ne veux pas suivre, répondit Aris. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Les Imunes ne sont pas maltraités ou blessés. Tu le sais très bien. Ils sont préparés à leur retour sur Terre.

\- Je sais bien, tenta Tomas.

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Aris. On a visité des centres d'accueil, on sait qu'ils y sont en sécurité. Parfois plus que là où on les a trouvé ! Ce gamin que tu nous a ramené il y a trois mois a sûrement une meilleure vie là où il est que là où on l'a ramassé ! Alors qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Que ce soit Janson qui soit en charge de leur garde ? Parce qu'il ressemble à un rat ?

\- A un rat encastré dans un mur, corrigea Thomas avec un sourire.

Aris leva les yeux au ciel, malgré son amusement.

\- Thomas, on en a déjà parlé après ce qui-… après Rachel. On fait ce qu'on doit faire. On a rien à perdre et mieux vaut cette vie à celle qu'on avait avant qu'elles nous recueillent.

Thomas n'osa pas renchérir face au regard inquisiteur de Aris. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Aris soupira et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois, et avec une expression plus douce, il ajouta.

\- Si ça te tracasse à ce point, mieux vaut que tu en parle avec elles. Demande à Teresa de t'obtenir une entrevue.

Thomas hocha la tête et le remercia. Aris lui fit un signe de la main et claqua la porte derrière lui. De nouveau seul, Thomas se sentit misérable. Il avait laissé les derniers jours l'affecter bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le contact de Newt l'avait troublé. Jamais au cours des années passées avec Minho il n'avait oublié pourquoi il travaillait pour le WICKED. Face à Newt, il avait été comme un nouveau-né. Le blond aurait pu le prendre par la main et l'entraîner dans le camp du Bras Droit qu'il n'aurait pas réagit. Heureusement que sur la 132e il avait trouvé la force de contacter Aris dans un moment de solitude. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de Newt avant que l'homme ne l'influence trop. Il avait prévu de protéger Minho du WICKED. Mais au moment d'agir, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Newt. Il avait choisit d'instinct. Pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer son dernier acte avant de le trahir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir.

En y repensant, il avait mal au ventre. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il se porta vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, confortablement installé, les yeux tournés vers le vide spatial.

Il se repassa en boucle les derniers jours passés en compagnie de Minho et sa rencontre avec Newt, cherchant n'importe quel détail qui pourrait lui indiquer pourquoi le blond lui semblait si important. Si vital.

Il finit par se remettre debout et alla fouiller sur son bureau à la recherche de son transmetteur. Quand il l'eut en main, il retourna dans son coin à la fenêtre et le déverrouilla. Il tapota la surface tactile quelques secondes puis, leva l'appareil au niveau de son visage, la main calée sur son genou.

L'écran afficha une barre bleutée en relief qui tressauta à plusieurs reprises. Quand on décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne, la barre se mua en visage.

\- _Tom, ça fait une éternité !_ s'exclama la jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure dessinée par l'hologramme.

\- Salut Teresa, dit doucement Thomas. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- _Je vais bien_ , assura son amie. _J'ai apprit que ta mission était terminée. Je suis tellement heureuse. Comment tu te sens ?_

\- Comme ci comme ça.

Teresa marqua un temps. Thomas en profita pour étudier sa silhouette. Malgré la déformation de la transmission et le bleu de l'hologramme, elle semblait en pleine forme. Ses cheveux étaient plus long que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vu. Sa mine était bonne également.

\- _Si tu as besoin de parler de tes liens…_

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, promit Thomas refusant de la laisser finir. Je m'en remettrais vite.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Aris._

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait encore rapporté cet enfant ?

\- Hey, je t'assure que ça va. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mentit ?

\- _Ne me demande pas, je suis sûre qu'en cherchant je pourrais trouver_ , plaisanta la jeune fille.

Thomas sourit en entendant son rire.

\- C'est bon de t'entendre Teresa…

\- _C'est bon de te savoir sauf Tom._

L'hologramme tressauta à nouveau et Thomas eu peur un instant que la communication ne coupe. Mais Teresa resta en ligne.

\- _Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me demander ?_ fit-elle après un échange de nouvelles bref.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Tom, je te connais par cœur. Tu as ce petit ton qui dit ''hum, j'aimerais bien demander un service à Teresa mais à tout les coups elle va dire non ou se mettre à me crier dessus en essayant de me dissuader.''_

Thomas éclata de rire. Il se plia en deux, achevé par la réponse de son amie qui elle, paraissait ravie de le voir se bidonner.

\- _Donc_ , insista-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais une entrevue avec elles.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Teresa se renfrogna.

\- _Non,_ répondit-elle. _Non tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça._

\- Tu peux, c'est juste que tu ne le veux pas.

\- _Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Janson ne te pardonnera jamais._

\- Je me fiche de ce que Janson pourra en penser. J'ai besoin de les rencontrer.

\- _Pourquoi ?!_ s'énerva Teresa.

\- Parce que, rétorqua Thomas sans argument. Teresa, j'ai besoin de leur parler. Je pense que je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais les voir et si je pouvais discuter avec elles.

Teresa secoua négativement la tête.

\- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée_ , soupira-t-elle. _On n'est plus autorisé à les rencontrer. Personne._

\- Qui a ordonné ça ? Janson ?

\- _Beaucoup de chose ont changé pendant ton absence Thomas…_

Le pilote claqua sa langue d'agacement, contrarié par cette idée. Teresa baissa la tête.

\- _Dis moi ce qui te tracasse_ , demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, assura-t-il. Tu as raison, je suis parti depuis trop longtemps. Je vais juste avoir besoin de quelques temps pour me réhabituer au WICKED.

\- _Tom-_

\- Je te recontacterais Teresa, à plus.

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de terminer, il raccrocha. Il resta immobile une seconde, puis brusquement, avec un cri de colère, il balança son transmetteur au sol. L'appareil s'éclata par terre mais ne se brisa pas.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Depuis quand était-il interdit de rencontrer les fondatrices du WICKED ? Personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'interdire à par elles, mais pourquoi refuseraient-elles ?

Le sentiment que quelque chose de louche se tramait revint assaillirent Thomas de plus belle. Il ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un sac et commença à le remplir avec diverses affaires.

Si Teresa refusait d'arranger une entrevue, il irait les rencontrer par ses propres moyens.

Alors qu'il montait dans un chasseur spatial du WICKED, le moteur subluminique grondant, prêt pour traverser l'espace, dans un autre coin de la galaxy, le Star Runner se posait dans le hangar de la D Society.

Les moteurs s'éteignirent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence plat tombe sur le vaisseau. Les agents de l'organisation étaient refermées sur elles, toutes rassemblées dans la cabine de pilotage. Les Imunes, épuisés par le cumul d'émotions des dernières heures, étaient assis ça et là dans les couloirs.  
Minho et Newt étaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant. Mais ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre malgré tout.

Bientôt, la passerelle s'abaissa et des pas réguliers résonnèrent. Newt releva la tête. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir à l'idée que c'était Cyborg qui approchait. Qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. Et qu'elle allait débarquer comme une fleur, un sourire aux lèvres, avec un ''debout les enfants'' jovial.

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Androïd observa tour à tour les Imunes puis se dirigea vers le cockpit. Newt l'entendit parler, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Puis, une à une, les agents sortirent et parcoururent le couloir, ramassant les Imunes et les conduisant hors du Star-Runner.  
Newt compris qu'il fallait suivre. Malgré la pierre qui l'alourdissait, plombant son cœur et ses jambes, il se mit debout. D'une petite tape sur l'épaule, il tira Minho de ses sombres pensées. Son ami tenta de sourire -ce qui fut un échec. Newt en eut la force à sa place. Il lui offrit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Minho passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils suivirent les Imunes dans le hangar, sans un mot.

Tout le groupe fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Huntress installa chaque Imunes sur différents lits et les ausculta les uns après les autres. Newt s'assit près de Minho en attendant que le tour du brun vienne.

Chameleon et Shadow assistaient Huntress, s'occupant de vérifier les plaies physiques à l'aide de scanners et de test réflexif. Armory préparait des plateaux repas de son côté, le visage fermé.

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ?

''Désolé pour la perte de votre copine'' ? ''On fera mieux la prochaine fois'' ?

Ça ne serait pas très fin.

Newt épia discrètement Minho du coin de l'œil. Le pilote était dans un sale état. C'était comme si il avait prit 30 ans entre la dernière fois où Newt l'avait vu et cet instant. Ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés, faisant ressortir sa peau étrangement pâle, et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Et Newt ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant.

\- Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

Finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait le premier pas. Il tourna la tête vers Minho.

\- Il m'a sorti de ma cellule et m'a caché, répondit-il.

\- Il t'a sauvé ?

Le visage de Minho venait de passer de l'inexpressivité la plus totale, à la grimace choquée la plus exagérée que Newt ai jamais vu. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, hésitant face à la surprise de son ami. Minho se passa les mains sur le visage, perdu.

\- Je ne comprend plus rien. Il t'a sauvé mais il l'a tué.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ? Il a tué qui ?

\- Alrakis.

La voix de Minho avait légèrement tremblé. La sensation de pression au niveau de la gorge que Newt ressentait depuis l'explosion du cargo s'intensifia brusquement.

\- Il l'a abattu à bout portant, continua Minho. Il voulait que je lui dise tout ce que tu avais pu me confier.

\- Moi ?

Minho acquiesça. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, se muant en un sanglot. Il enfonça ses paumes dans ses yeux, refusant de se montrer sous ce jour à Newt, et respira profondément. Newt serra les dents. Pas sûr de bien faire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Minho et serra.

\- J'aimerais l'oublier, souffla ce dernier. Mais ce serait la perdre à nouveau.

\- Je pense que la douleur est une chose puissante, murmura Newt en se penchant vers lui, les yeux fixés au sol. Perdre une personne qu'on aime détruit quelque chose en nous. Toute cette souffrance qu'on ressent alors devient une partie de nous. Il faut juste l'accepter.

Minho hocha difficilement la tête. Une présence devant eux leur fit relever la tête. C'était Androïd.

\- Je dois vous parler, déclara-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, typique de sa voix robotique.

Elle attrapa le rideau blanc qui pendait derrière le lit et le déplia jusqu'à avoir formé un espace clos et intime. Minho sécha ses yeux alors que l'agent s'asseyait devant eux sur une chaise en fer.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire maintenant.

\- Ce qu'on compte faire ? Comment ça ?

\- Vous pouvez recommencer une vie ailleurs, loin du WICKED, là où il ne vous trouverons jamais.

\- Ou ?

\- Ou vous pouvez nous rejoindre.

Newt et Minho s'entre-regardèrent.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda le brun plus réactif.

\- La disparition de Cyborg a enclenché un processus de finalité de la D Society.

\- Quel genre de processus ?

\- L'annihilation définitive du WICKED.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais avoir compris que vous refusiez de vous mêler de leurs affaires.

\- A moitié vrai, admit Androïd.

Elle présenta sa main aux deux hommes et un halo holographique s'y forma. Le buste de Cyborg se dessina, arrachant une grimace à Newt. L'agent souriait de toutes ses dents, comme à l'accoutumé. L'hologramme se mit en mouvement et sa main se leva pour faire un grand salut.

\- _Coucou mon Newtie ! Si tu vois ce message, c'est que je ne suis plus dans le coin. Je sais pas comment j'ai fini, mais je veux que tu sois conscient que c'était ma décision, et la mienne seule qui a conduit à ma destinée. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui a pu m'arriver. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on a réussi à sauver les miches de tous les Imunes. C'est le plus important. Si tu vois ce message, ça veut aussi dire que Androïd a lancé la phase finale de la D Society. En d'autres mots, elle va détruire le WICKED. Je sais, ça pète dit comme ça, mais c'est clairement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car à l'origine le WICKED n'était pas néfaste. Ils avaient de grands idéaux et des gens biens pour les guider. Mais durant la dernière décennie, ils ont basculé et poussé par un passé révolu, ils sont aveuglés au point de vouloir revenir sur Terre. Et cela ne doit jamais arriver. Si nous avons condamner l'accès à notre planète mère, c'était pas pour des prunes ! Quoi qu'il en soit Newtie, si tu vois ce message, c'est que tu es face à un choix, et tout a convergé vers cette proposition. Tu peux tout oublier et fuir cette histoire. Ou tu peux aider Androïd à y mettre un terme. Pourquoi toi tu vas te demander ? Je vais te répondre maintenant, tant que je le peux encore. Parce que c'est avec vous, les Imunes, que tout a commencé. Et que c'est vous qui devez mettre le point final à cette dernière épreuve._ _ **Biiiip-Biiiip**_ _. Ha fichu temps limité d'enregistrement ! Bon pour terminer, dernier truc ! Si tu décides de ne pas aider Androïd, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites Newtie. Si tu choisis de détruire le WICKED, alors commence par les empêcher de trouver la Ô Shana. Si jamais cette Natal tombait entre leurs mains, ce serait plus la merde que ça ne l'est déjà. Et vu qu'il me reste 12 secondes pour conclure et qu'on va bientôt partir pour sauver les fesses de ton Minho je vais conclure sur ça : pardonne à Thomas. J'ai pas le temps de développer le pourquoi du comment, mais tu dois lui pardonner. Lui casser la gueule si tu veux, mais surtout, ne pas le laisser entre les mains du WICKED._

L'hologramme freeza puis disparu, laissant Newt et Minho dans la plus grande incompréhension. A nouveau, Cyborg n'avait pas pu tout dire.

\- Elle était consciente qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas, expliqua Androïd en baissant son bras.

Minho leva la tête vers elle.

\- Ils ont déjà Shaula. Et quel que soit votre plan pour démonter le WICKED, j'en suis.

L'agent hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas fuir, ajouta Newt. Elle avait raison. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé a conduit à ce choix, et sachant qu'Alby et elle sont morts à cause du WICKED, je ne pas passer à autre chose.

\- Ce sera dangereux, rappela Androïd. Ce que vous avez vécu n'est rien au regard de ce qui vous attend.

Minho claqua rageusement sa langue contre son palais.

\- J'ai tout perdu. Mon vaisseau, mon meilleur ami, ma c-. Alrakis. Tout. À cause du WICKED. Et je sais qu'Alrakis tenait à sa sœur plus qu'à la vie. Peu importe ce qui les liait, au moins pour elle, je dois faire quelque chose pour Shaula. Et nous devons parler à Thomas.

En disant ces mots, il avait tourné la tête vers Newt. Le blond l'appuya.

\- Ils m'ont prit Alby. Ils ont prit Cyborg. Ils ont prit bien plus encore. Si on peut les arrêter, on doit le faire. Personne d'autres ne doit mourir.

Malgré le visage pixelisé de l'agent qui leur faisait face, les deux hommes devinèrent aisément qu'elle était contente de leurs décisions.

\- Mais, il y a une chose qu'elle nous demande que je ne pourrais pas faire, ajouta Minho. Je ne pourrais pas pardonner à Thomas.

\- Pourtant, tout mènera vers ce moment, où tu devras choisir entre le pardonner et le tuer, lui dit doucement Androïd.

\- Vous voyez l'avenir maintenant ? ironisa Minho. Ce gars a tué Alrakis sous mes yeux. Il m'a mentit pendant des années.

\- Toutes les vies prennent fins. Tous les cœurs sont brisés. Il n'y a rien que vous pouviez faire contre sa trahison. C'était en marche bien avant votre rencontre. Maintenant, vous pouvez réagir. Vous pouvez être fort, vous êtes avertis.

\- Pourquoi Cyborg voulait-elle qu'on lui pardonne ? s'entêta Newt, plutôt de l'avis de Minho.

Androïd secoua sa tête mécanique.

\- Vous avez vu Thomas agir, vous seul pouvez juger sa sincérité. Était-il heureux de vous trahir ? Était-il heureux de tuer ? Était-il résolu à le faire ?

Newt grimaça alors que l'agent pointait des vérités. Minho baissa les yeux, se rappelant parfaitement le visage et la voix brisés de Thomas alors qu'il le confrontait dans la prison du cargo.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne m'en sentirais pas capable en sachant que ça serait si facile pour lui.

Newt ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec Minho sur ce point.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, on me disait que j'allais grandir, me marier, avoir une famille, des enfants, un appartement sur Ervestar, raconta Androïd. Puis Cyborg est apparu et m'a montré la vérité de l'univers. Sa grandeur. Sa magie. Son étrangeté. Son obscurité. Et tous mes plans ont pâli face à sa vision de l'avenir. La confiance absolue que j'avais envers elle n'a jamais vacillé. Dans l'organisation, nous l'avons toutes trahis au moins une fois. Nous l'avons trompé, nous l'avons blessé, nous l'avons vendu, nous l'avons mis à terre, nous l'avons piétiné, nous l'avons abandonné, nous l'avons poussé à la limite de ce qu'un humain pouvait moralement et physiquement supporter, et nous l'avons supplié de nous pardonner. Sa véritable force a été de nous accorder son pardon. Notre véritable punition a été de vivre avec la culpabilité de nos actions. Thomas vivra avec cette même culpabilité si vous décidez de le pardonner, et de l'aider.

Newt déglutit avec difficulté.

\- De l'aider ? cracha Minho qui bien que convaincu par les paroles d'Androïd, ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Thomas s'en sortir si facilement à ses yeux.

\- Il ne le sait pas encore, mais Cyborg me l'a dit, continua Androïd. Il a besoin de vous, et si vous ne l'aidez pas, il mourra.

Minho détourna vivement le regard. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait pour son ancien partenaire, l'idée de sa mort lui était insupportable. Quant à Newt, il réalisait peu à peu que Thomas l'avait vraiment sauvé du WICKED -même si la méthode était à revoir- et que dans la foulée, peut-être sans le savoir, il avait permit le sauvetage de Minho et des Imunes.

\- Ils ont commencé cette guerre, dit-il d'un ton ferme en serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Nous allons la finir.

Androïd se redressa.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle. C'est à propos d'Alby.

Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard curieux.

\- Je veux que vous compreniez mes motivations, et celles de Cyborg…

 _Elle lui fit signe d'avancer en silence._

 _Mélissa hocha la tête et s'engagea la première pour traverser le hangar. Tout était calme. Pourtant, sa partenaire n'était pas confiante. Elle suivait Mélissa en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en tout sens. Mélissa semblait détendu elle. Leur mission s'était déroulée sans soucis. Certes, ce qu'elles avaient découvert était perturbant, mais elles avaient vu pire. À présent, elles n'avaient qu'à franchir les portes du hangar, se mêler à la foule deux rues plus loin, et c'était fini._

 _Sauf que sa partenaire n'était pas apaisée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se renforçait à mesure qu'elles approchaient des grandes portes métalliques._

 _Mélissa fit un tour sur elle-même pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. On ne les avait pas vu entrer. On ne les avait pas vu sortir. C'était presque une routine pour elles maintenant d'entrer dans des endroits hautement sécurisé comme dans un moulin._

 _Néanmoins, pressée de retrouver le dernier membre de leur équipe, Alby, elle accéléra le pas et sa partenaire fit de même. Elles sortirent du hangar sans encombres et descendirent la rue jusqu'à rejoindre l'avenue commerciale. Quand elles l'atteignirent, la foule de passants les avala. Immédiatement, elles se détendirent._

 _Elles étaient hors de danger. Leur mission touchait à sa fin. Mélissa poussa un long soupir de contentement et lança un regard amusé à sa partenaire._

 _\- On dirait que t'es constipée, détend toi, conseilla-t-elle._

 _\- C'est ma tête normal, se renfrogna l'autre agent. Mon sourire est juste abonné avec la gravité._

 _\- C'est ça… tu es folle._

 _\- Toi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on travaille ensemble._

 _Mélissa éclata de rire à la réponse de sa coéquipière. Malgré son caractère ronchon et son non-sens de l'humour, elle était parfaite._

 _Elles se séparèrent pour éviter un groupe d'adolescent qui parlait fort. Puis ce fut la panique._

 _Une détonation secoua l'avenue un peu plus haut. Et une autre, juste derrière, dans un magasin de luxe. Une succession de déflagrations et l'avenue se transforma en zone de guerre. Des hommes masqués tiraient sur les passant sans distinction, la police était surpassée, et les gens se portaient en tout sens pour échapper au massacre._

 _Mélissa et sa partenaire se mirent à courir de concert vers une rue adjacente. Mais au moment où elles l'atteignaient, l'un des bâtiments qu'elles longeaient subit une rafale de missiles. Le souffle de l'explosion les fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. La coéquipière de Mélissa rencontra violemment un mur et tomba inerte dans la poussière._

 _Mélissa roula dans la chaussée et parvint à se protéger des éclats de pierre en parant avec ses bras. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et ses yeux fous cherchèrent l'autre agent. Cette dernière gisait à moins de 15 mètres de là. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers elle._

 _Elle devait la sortir de là. Se sortir de cet attentat. Elle savait qu'elles en étaient la cause. Autour d'elle, les passants affolés et terrifiés tombaient comme des mouches. C'était de leur faute. Elles n'auraient pas dû entrer dans ce fichu labo. Pourquoi avait-elle voulut y entrer déjà ? Ha oui, parce que sa partenaire y tenait et que pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas obnubilée par la mission, Mélissa avait accepté de suivre._

 _Elle arriva au niveau de la dite partenaire au moment où quatre autres immeubles s'écroulaient dans un concert assourdissant. Le sol en trembla. L'air était chargé de fumée, la chaleur était infernale. Les cris de terreur mêlés aux rugissements des armes à feu lui vrillaient la cervelle. Elle tomba à genoux à côté de l'agent et chercha son pouls. Il était faible, mais au moins, il était là._

 _\- Me claque pas dans les bras, ordonna-t-elle en la soulevant._

 _Elle la cala sur son épaule comme elle l'aurait fait d'un vulgaire sac et essaya de s'éloigner des combats. C'était une tentative vaine. Les tirs et les explosions semblaient décidés à les suivre jusqu'en enfer._

 _Mélissa serra les dents. Sa vue commençait à être brouillée. Elle fit encore quelques pas, avant qu'une balle se fiche dans sa hanche gauche. Elle tomba sans un bruit, lâchant lourdement sa partenaire sur le pavé. La suite fut totalement floue. Les gens hurlaient de plus belle. L'odeur du sang se faisait intense. Un important incendie s'était déclaré et les flammes rampaient de tout côté, jusqu'à aller lécher le bas des grattes-ciels du côté du centre des affaires, à peine un quartier plus loin._

\- A mon réveil, Cyborg et moi avions été admises dans un hôpital gouvernemental protégé. Mon corps était mort mais on m'avait gardé en vie, transféré dans cet appareil. Cyborg ne leur a jamais pardonné.

\- Ils vous ont sauvé pourtant, osa Minho.

\- Ils m'ont condamné à une vie d'immortelle dans un corps qui ne ressent ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue, ni aucune sensation qui faisait de moi la femme que j'étais. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils m'ont sauvé.

\- Vous étiez la partenaire d'Alby, murmura Newt. Cette partenaire dont m'a parlé Cyborg. Je pensais que vous étiez morte.

\- Elle m'a fait passé pour morte, expliqua l'agent. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Dans cette enveloppe, je suis devenue la propriété du gouvernement, du WICKED. Alors Cyborg m'a volé, emmené, protégé. Elle m'a mise à l'abri. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Les fondatrices du WICKED n'auraient jamais permis qu'on lui fasse du mal. Alors ils l'ont laissé partir, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle emportait. Moi. Alby. Elle nous a sauvé tous les deux, nous a offert une seconde vie. J'ai choisi de rester à ses côtés. Alby a préféré la fuite.

\- Je ne comprend pas, l'interrompit Newt. Je croyais qu'Alby vous avait sauvé.

\- C'est lui qui a contacté notre unité et qui a empêché le WICKED de nous mettre la main dessus. En ce sens, il nous a sauvé. Mais la suite, c'est toujours elle qui sauve tout le monde. C'est ce qu'elle fait. C'est dans son sang.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

Derrière Androïd, le rideau fut tiré et Huntress haussa les sourcils en les voyant tout les trois si sérieux.

\- Tu as fini avec Missa ? demanda-t-elle. Je peux vérifier leur état ?

Androïd se leva en faisant un signe positif de la main.

\- Nous parlerons plus tard, déclara-t-elle aux deux hommes en s'éloignant.

\- Attendez, la retint Newt. Cyborg, qui est-elle ? Pourquoi savait-elle tant de chose et quel est son lien avec le WICKED ?

Androïd se figea. Elle se retourna lentement et secoua la tête désolée.

\- Cyborg partageait beaucoup avec moi. Mais si il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais découvert à son sujet, ce sont ses origines.

Newt la regarda partir, dégoûté. Il soupira et jeta un regard par-delà la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie, dans l'espace profond.

Au même instant, au siège du WICKED, sur Ervestar, Thomas se glissait hors des conduits de ventilation qui lui avaient permis d'entrer sans se faire repérer dans le bâtiment principal du WICKED. Il tomba en silence dans le couloir vide et se colla vivement contre un mur.

Il connaissait l'endroit. Plus jeune, il était déjà venu. Il se rappelait très bien de sa dernière visite aux fondatrices. Elles s'étaient montrées aimables et légèrement décalées, comme il les avait toujours connu, et lui avaient souhaité bonne chance pour sa mission.

En y repensant, sa mission même avait bien changé depuis. Quand il avait été envoyé dans l'unité de pilote de l'armée, il devait juste trouver Minho, et apprendre à le connaître. Quelques années plus tard, l'ordre avait évolué. Il devait suivre Minho, et rafler les Imunes. Sur le coup, il se souvenait avoir trouvé ça louche, puis il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait obéit. Aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il aurait dû se questionner d'avantage à l'époque.

Le WICKED avait changé, pour sûr. Mais pas ses locaux. L'étage était toujours aussi vide. Aucune caméra de sécurité non plus.

Il traversa le couloir au pas de course, guettant un garde à chaque tournant, et arriva enfin à une large porte coulissante qui marquait la limite entre les locaux publics, où tous les membres du personnel pouvait circuler, et la partie privée, réservée aux fondatrices qui nécessitait un badge d'accès.

Il sortit le sien de sa poche et le passa sur le scanner encastré dans le mur. Un rayon vert identifia son badge et avec un déclic sonore, la porte s'ouvrit. Thomas vérifia qu'il était toujours seul, puis se faufila dans le nouveau couloir. C'était un long tube vitré, donnant une vue incomparable sur l'ensemble du complexe. C'était le seul chemin pour accéder à la tour des fondatrices. Au bout, il déverrouilla une autre porte et se détendit enfin.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une cage d'escalier mal éclairée. Il commença son ascension le cœur battant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir dire. Arrivé en haut, il poussa la porte à battant qui donnait sur le bureau des fondatrices.

La pièce était vide. Son cœur ralentit. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre et tourna sur lui-même, découvrant avec horreur que tout, tout avait disparu, jusqu'aux affiches sur les murs.

\- Surpris, Thomas ?

La voix de Janson lui fit faire volte-face. Le scientifique -aussi appelé homme-rat- était accompagné d'une milice armée, dont toutes les armes étaient braquées sur lui. Le brun comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qui t'a pris de braver un interdit alors même que tu savais les dangers que tu encourais.

\- Je ne répondrais qu'en présence des fondatrices.

Janson sourit, ce qui déforma affreusement son visage déjà bien désagréable à regarder.

\- Je savais que tu serais un problème, dit-il. Je les avais prévenu.

D'un geste de la main, il envoya deux miliciens attraper Thomas. Le pilote grimaça et se débattit pour la forme, mais ne poussa pas trop. Les deux hommes le tirèrent jusqu'à Janson qui semblait très satisfait de la tournure des événements.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il donna un coup de menton en direction d'une porte. Aussitôt, plusieurs miliciens s'empressèrent d'aller l'ouvrir. Alors que quatre d'entre eux entraient dans la pièce, Janson continua à l'attention de Thomas.

\- Après ton départ en mission, ainsi que celui d'Aris, nous avons noté que les fondatrices n'étaient pas aptes à diriger l'organisation. Leur vision de l'avenir était trop réduite. Elles n'étaient pas prête à faire des sacrifices. J'ai dû prendre des mesures pour sauver le WICKED de la dissolution.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Les miliciens sortirent de la pièce, poussant devant eux deux énormes chariots portant des conteneurs. Janson donna un autre signe de tête, et les conteneurs furent ouvert. Le visage de Thomas se figea en une expression d'horreur en découvrant les fondatrices dans des cercueils de cryogénisation.

\- Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ! hurla-t-il.

\- Elles ne sont pas mortes. Nous les avons simplement mises de côté. Nous les réveillerons quand notre retour sur Terre sera en bonne voie.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

\- Justement, tu te trompes Thomas, ricana Janson. C'est parce qu'on a estimé que j'en avais le droit que j'ai pu le faire.

En parlant, il se décala pour permettre à Thomas de voir la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Il pâlit violemment.

\- Teresa dis moi que tu n'as pas autorisé ça, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Parfois ont doit prendre des décisions difficiles Thomas, répondit son amie. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu avais le choix !

\- Peut-être ! Mais tous les choix qui se présentaient à moi étaient mauvais ! J'ai simplement pris le moins horrible.

Thomas serra les dents jusqu'à se faire mal. Janson regarda tour à tour le pilote et la jeune femme, puis claqua des doigts.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Thomas, bientôt tu comprendras. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps loin de nous, c'est normal que tu sois dépaysé. Un petit détour par l'infirmerie t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

Thomas devint blême cette fois, et Teresa regarda Janson avec colère.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit-elle.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, lui répondit Janson avec fermeté. A moins que tu ne veuilles le voir finir comme Rachel.

Teresa retroussa ses lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Sur l'ordre de l'homme-rat, Thomas fut emporté par milicien n°1 et milicien n°2. Au moment de passer la porte, il jeta un regard désespéré aux fondatrices, dont les visages apaisés étaient couvert de gel.

* * *

 **"Homme ou machiiiiine, Nul n'imagiiiiine ! Quel est son secreeet ? Nuul ne le saiiiit ! Mais quand on l'appeeeelle, Il surgi du cieeel ! Puis il disparaîîîît, Toujours aux aguets,** **Toujours...** **Toujours...** **Toujours..." Non mais oui, j'écoute l'opening de Cobra quand j'écris. Oui oui, on peut en parler.**

 **Mais avant je vais répondre à vos reviews :**

 **Naws-you :** Même partie Cyborg sauvera toujours les miches de Newt :') Cycy' XD j'aime bien le surnom improbable.

XD Thomas va recevoir des claques rassure-toi ! Tu t'attendais à ce qui est arrivé à Cyborg ?

 **elodiedalton :** x) je me suis doutée t'inquiète haha !

Je suis ravie que tu te sois attachée à Cyborg en vrai :3 mais on part tous un jour. Non, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le préciser, mais Thomas et Aris n'était plus sur le cargo quand la D Society est arrivée.

Thomas est un personnage complexe dans la série de Dashner, alors j'essaie vraiment de lui être fidèle à ce niveau.

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements #Koeur

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Je vais pas refaire une blague sur ton pseudo hein, mais bon voilà.

Ha le retour des maj' XD ta maman la chimerde* stp. Fais les choses bien. Tu t'es apaisé depuis la dernière fois ou pas du coup ?

Thomas a toujours une bonne raison. Et mama je suis sûre que tu verras pas venir l'explication !

On reverra Brenda et Jorge au prochain chapitre ;) Et en fait, on va accélérer aussi. Déjà qu'on va vite, mais là. POuah, on va passer en vitesse lumière XD **  
**

 **Maeva Cerise :** Non je n'ai pas abandonné Cyborg. Je l'ai laissé seule sur un cargo qui s'est fait exploser par le WICKED. Ben Alrakis c'était plutôt clair non ? Quant à Shaula...

Moi j'aime bien faire ce genre de fin :D

 **Elisa :** Merci beaucoup :D J'aime bien tuer des persos moi. C'est fou, hors contexte, cette phrase serait bizarre.

 **justelaura :** J'ai perdu l'ordonnance pour mes cachets :/ pardon...

Okay pour le Sceo, je vais en mettre dans Can't Go Back :D

Non Minho j'avais juste envie qu'il soit pied nu, cherche pas. Ben pour Alrakis... disons que je suis atteinte du syndrome, il faut que je tue tout mes alter-ego. L'histoire de Shaula et Alrakis sera raconté ;)

Pour les Imunes et Thomas, sache que c'est différent des livres. Donc non, c'est particulier.

Non, Alrakis n'était pas de mèche avec Thomas.

Ben oui, t'as déjà vu un personnage tout révéler avant de mourir ? XD

T'as eu ta réponse pour Jorge et Brenda ;)

T'as survécu ou pas du coup ?

 **murielgozillon :** Tu as tout compris sur la relation d'Alrakis et Shaula ;)

Oui, Newt ne se nourrit que de boisson énergisante la majeur partie du temps :') Oh Thomas va envoyer chier le WICKED prochainement ne t'en fais pas x)

L'explication des rêves approche :) et non j'ai pas dit "tu verras bien" XD ! HAHA !

J'suis contente que t'aimais bien Cyborg :D

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Coucou :3 Je te pardonne t'es toujours là pour me laisser des grands mots :D

Je vais tellement bien me rattraper tu verras, tu seras forcé de me donner des cookies !

Shaula n'est pas reine, mais son poste est une sorte d'équivalence si tu veux. Ton accent anglais est éblouissant.

Minho foutra une droite à Thomas. SOON. Non mais Alrakis... c'est compliqué écoute. Je disperse des indices depuis le débuts sur l'identité de Cyborg, mais c'est pour l'instant impossible à deviner ;)

Et non, j'adore mes persos, c'est pour ça que je les tue XD

L'indice est pas si gros en fait, mais il est bien là. Et si Thomas parlait de Minho. Il pouvait soit sauver Minho soit Newt. Il a fait son choix.

J'adore tes reviews totalement décalées, merci d'en laisser XD

 **On reparle pas de Cobra on est d'accord. En tout cas, je suis agréablement surprise de voir que vous aimez bien mes OC. D'habitude, on les aime pas dans les fanfics, mais là ça passe. Happy Dictateuse :3**

 **#TeaserChapitre 9 : Jorge et Brenda vont réapparaître, les desseins du WICKED vont se dévoiler -parce qu'au final je l'ai pas fait dans ce chapitre XD-, Thomas va devoir faire un choix et le WICKED va mettre à exécution son projet Retour aux Sources :3**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Un chapitre à une semaine d'intervalle -presque- ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? L'inspiration est une chose mystérieuse.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Thomas savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Être docile. Ne pas opposer de résistance. Se laisser emmener. Les miliciens ne faisaient que leur travail après tout. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer.

Général de corps d'armée ou pas, il n'avait aucun pouvoir quand les ordres venaient de Janson. Seules les fondatrices avaient plus d'autorité que l'homme-rat, et de toute évidence, il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elles.

Milicien n°1 passa son badge devant un scanner et un bip lui répondit. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit toute grande en poussant un soupir. Thomas sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Et il ne pouvait même pas l'écraser.

Milicien n°2 le poussa doucement en avant. Thomas obéit à l'injonction et suivit milicien n°1.

L'infirmerie n'était pas une infirmerie. Quand on avait besoin de soins, de médicaments ou toute autre assistance médicale, on allait à l'hôpital du WICKED.

L'infirmerie était un terme emprunté pour parler de la prison. Ça pouvait sembler bizarre mais quand on savait pourquoi, ça prenait tout son sens. Déjà, l'endroit était une seule et unique grande pièce. Les murs étaient tous blanc, sauf un qui était en verre et donnait sur des cellules. Des néons aveuglants crevaient le plafond tous les deux mètres. Le sol carrelé répercutait le bruit des pas en échos malsains. Puis, des postes opératoires mangeaient l'espace, tous séparé par 1 mètre, et entouré d'un rideau médical blanc tirant sur le bleu. Chaque poste était constitué d'un lit d'opération avec des sangles, de gros appareils qui bipaient constamment, d'une lampe scialytique, et d'un plan de travail recouvert d'outils que personne ne devrait avoir à décrire.

Thomas grimaça. Sur la dizaine de poste en place, deux étaient utilisés alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais rien n'empêchait les gémissements et les râles de douleurs de filtrer à travers les rideaux.

Milicien n°2 prit Thomas par le bras et lui indiqua un poste vers lequel se diriger. Résigné, Thomas fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Au moins, on ne l'emmenait pas dans l'autre pièce.

Car au fond de l'infirmerie, à l'exact opposé de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une autre porte. Celle là était beaucoup plus lourde, et fermée par un code à 6 chiffres. Thomas savait ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre pièce. Il y avait déjà été. Et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait en refaire l'expérience.

Miliciens n°1 et n°2 se postèrent de part et d'autre du lit sur lequel Thomas devait monter et attendirent en le fixant sans expression. Thomas soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, en profitant au passage pour enfin se débarrasser de la sueur dans son dos. Puis l'attente parut éternelle.

La lumière de la lampe au-dessus de lui, qu'il fixait sans y penser, s'alluma brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et un repli instinctif sur lui-même.

\- Allez Thomas. On va faire ça vite.

Thomas se statufia en entendant ça. Il se redressa, bien vite bloqué par milicien n°1, et regarda avec horreur le médecin qu'on lui avait envoyé.

\- Gally, grinça-t-il.

Le grand blond cacha son sourire.

\- Allongez le.

Cette fois, Thomas ne voulut pas se laisser faire. Sans lâcher Gally des yeux il se débattit. Mais la force de ses deux miliciens le plaqua rapidement contre le lit et les sangles l'immobilisèrent des pieds à la tête.

\- C'est bon, laissez nous, ordonna Gally une fois qu'il eut vérifié que Thomas ne pourra pas se détacher tout seul.

Les deux miliciens semblèrent hésiter, et l'espace d'une seconde, Thomas pensa qu'il serait plus à l'aise si ils restaient près de lui. Pour lui tenir la main peut-être.

\- Vous êtes sourds ? Je dois le dire en quel langue ? siffla Gally.

Les deux miliciens secouèrent la tête, toujours sans parler, et s'éclipsèrent. Gally ferma le rideau et se tourna vers son plan de travail, survolant les outils du bout des doigts. Il entama même un fredonnement totalement détendu. Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Thomas encore plus. Il finit par choisir un premier outil, une seringue qu'il remplit d'un liquide jaune pisse absolument pas rassurant, et s'approcha de Thomas. Ce dernier eut un gros mouvement de recul, entravé par les sangles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tocard, ricana Gally. Ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer tu le sais bien.

Si il avait été plus proche, Thomas lui aurait définitivement craché au visage. Gally dénuda le bras de Thomas, le tourna vers l'extérieur pour avoir accès au creux de son coude, et nettoya rapidement la peau diaphane, si fine à cet endroit. Puis il approcha la seringue, l'expression concentré, tout sourire effacé de son visage. Thomas détourna les yeux, serrant les dents jusqu'à se faire mal. Au moment où la seringue s'infiltra dans sa chaire, il retint son souffle.

\- Stop ! ordonna la voix forte de Teresa.

Thomas et Gally relevèrent la tête en même temps. La jeune femme avait passé le rideau et fixait Thomas.

\- On est en pleine opération, voulut commencer Gally.

\- Janson l'a annulé, coupa sévèrement Teresa en tendant une plaque en verre tactile.

Gally fronça les sourcils. Il retira la seringue du bras de Thomas et arracha l'objet des mains de Teresa. Il lut rapidement l'ordre émanant de Janson et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Dehors, termina Teresa.

Gally lui jeta un regard noir. Il sortit du poste d'un pas rageur, reposant vivement la seringue au passage, sans accorder un regard de plus à Thomas. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Teresa se précipita vers Thomas et retira ses sangles. Aussitôt, il se redressa et se jeta sur les autres sangles pour les arracher.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il finalement en massant ses poignets.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre Janson de t'éviter un traitement, expliqua Teresa.

Le cœur de Thomas se gonfla de reconnaissance.

\- Mais il y a une contrepartie Tom, continua Teresa plus sombre, sûrement malheureuse de devoir couper court à son soulagement.

\- Une contre-partie ?

Teresa le laissa descendre du lit et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tu dois être mis en cellule pour une durée indéterminée, déclara-t-elle.

Thomas inspira lourdement, et se passa les mains sur le visage. À tout prendre, c'était sans doute le mieux.

\- Je suis désolée Tom…

\- Tu as fait beaucoup, assura Thomas avec un sourire feint. Merci.

Teresa sourit à son tour, beaucoup plus honnêtement, puis elle ouvrit le rideau. Miliciens n°1 et n°2 se tenaient près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt qu'ils virent le rideau bouger, ils s'avancèrent.

\- Emmenez le, dit Teresa d'une voix dure.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Ils reprirent leurs places de part et d'autre de Thomas et l'entraînèrent hors de l'infirmerie.

Thomas ne savait pas si il était soulagé ou profondément dégoûté. Derrière lui, Teresa suivait. Il fut conduit dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie, un couloir donnant sur une dizaine de chambres médicales. Des cellules en vérité. Vous vous souvenez du mur en verre dans l'infirmerie ? C'était ça. L'une des cellules fut ouverte et Thomas poussé à l'intérieur. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Teresa entra à son tour et fouilla Thomas, lui retirant tous ses effets personnels, dont son badge. Elle tendit le tout à milicien n°2, qui recueillit les objets dans un bac en plastique avant de sortir.

Teresa donna quelques instructions à milicien n°1, puis tira la porte et se tourna vers Thomas.

\- Je suis désolée Tom, répéta-t-elle.

Thomas ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il la regarda comme un poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche doucement. Teresa s'assit sur le bord du lit -un banc en métal recouvert d'un matelas fin à peine confortable et d'un drap. Thomas s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Que prévoit Janson ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça aux fondatrices ?

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Par le passé, ça avait eut le don de faire craquer Thomas, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait ça juste ridicule. Peut-être parce qu'aux côtés de Minho il avait vu plus de femmes que Teresa n'en verrait jamais ? Et que sa fascination pour la gente féminine demandait de plus gros efforts de mise en scène ? Et oui Teresa, il faudrait plus que ça maintenant pour attendrir Tom.

Teresa se rapprocha de lui et parla bas.

\- Nous avons modifié l'opération Retour aux Sources, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Modifié ?

\- Les Fondatrices ont mis en place cette opération avec l'espoir de ramener l'humanité sur Terre. Peu après ton départ en mission, des premières unités ont été envoyé là-bas. Malheureusement, elles ont toutes, sans exception, contracté un virus dégénératif. Les Fondatrices ont parlé d'une maladie qui existait déjà il y a 3000 ans. La Braise.

\- La Braise ? répéta Thomas perplexe. Comment pouvaient-elles le savoir ?

\- Elles ont accès aux grandes archives de notre civilisation, expliqua rapidement Teresa qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet. Mais, après ton départ en mission, quand nos premières unités ont échoué et ont développé ce virus, il s'est révélé que la Terre ne pouvait pas être recolonisé tant que la Braise se propagerait, et que les gens abandonnées sur Terre n'auraient pas été soignées.

\- Vous avez abandonné des gens sur Terre, s'horrifia Thomas.

\- On n'a pas eu le choix. Les Fondatrices elles-mêmes ont dû prendre cette décision.

Thomas grimaça.

\- Quand on s'est rendu compte que les Imunes détenaient peut-être un moyen de sauver nos unités sur Terre, Janson a convaincu les Fondatrices de changer les ordres de mission qu'on vous avait assigné à toi et à Aris.

\- Nous ne devions plus simplement trouver et protéger les Imunes. On devait les trouver et les moissonner…

Teresa hocha gravement la tête.

\- Il faut trouver un remède à la Braise. Les Imunes étaient d'abord notre seul espoir, mais les années passant, tous les examens se sont révélés être des échecs. Et les Fondatrices limitaient les analyses, refusant de transformer les Imunes en cobayes.

\- Ce qui me semble normal, gronda Thomas.

\- Bien sûr, se défendit Teresa réalisant que sa dernière phrase prêtait à confusion. Mais il nous fallait des résultats. Puis Janson a entrevue une autre possibilité. La Ô Shana. Nos scientifiques ont découvert que les membres de cette famille possédaient beaucoup de spécificités communes aux Imunes. Nous ne pouvions pas réclamer aux Natals leurs dirigeants, au risque de provoquer un accident diplomatique majeur dans la galaxie. Le gouvernement s'y est opposé. À force de recherche, Janson a découvert qu'une fille de cette lignée avait pris la fuite et était jusqu'à présent portée disparu. Il en a parlé aux Fondatrices. Elles ont alors refusé de lui donner leur appui. Ça a été un coup dur pour Janson.

\- Et ça ne lui a pas fait de mal, se moqua Thomas.

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'elle ne l'appuya pas, elle savait bien que Thomas ne supportait que difficilement Janson et réciproquement.

\- C'est à ce moment là que Janson a changé, continua-t-elle. Il a trouvé assez de preuves prouvant que les Fondatrices mettaient en péril la mission et a obtenu leur suspension. Mais avant de les avoir mises aux arrêts, elles ont effacés toutes les archives des banques de données du WICKED et du Gouvernement et ont caché les seules copies existantes. Auprès de quelqu'un.

\- Cyborg, comprit Thomas. C'est Cyborg qui les a. C'est pour ça la prime sur sa tête ! Et toutes les mesures du WICKED la concernant.

\- Si on parvient à mettre la main sur elle et sur les archives qu'elle garde, le programme Retour aux Sources fera un bond en avant incroyable ! assura Teresa confiante.

\- Mais comment en est-on arrivé au point où les fondatrices sont cryogénisées ? demanda Thomas, moins enthousiaste.

Les épaules de Teresa retombèrent.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, Tom. Elles ont refusé de s'écarter du projet. Elles ont voulu détruire le WICKED. Janson ne voulait pas les tuer alors il a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Thomas grimaça. Il secoua la tête et voulut s'écarter de Teresa. La jeune femme le retint par le bras.

\- Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait Tom. Et nous continuons !

\- Vous continuez, s'énerva son ami. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Se servir des Imunes comme cobayes ? Disséquer Shaula ? Peut-être que le Bras Droit a raison après tout !

Thomas ne vit pas la gifle venir. La main de Teresa propulsa sa tête sur le côté.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna-t-elle. Nous faisons ce qui doit être fait. Parce que les fondatrices ont eu peur de l'échec et des sacrifices, elles ont voulu capituler. Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour tout arrêter.

Thomas plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?…

\- Les Imunes récoltés ces dernières années sont tous en route pour le système solaire comme tu le sais.

\- Vous allez les envoyer sur Terre !?

\- Nous nous fions à nos souvenirs, ils ne craignent rien, assura Teresa. Si nous avions suivi le plan des fondatrices, nous devions seulement rassembler des Imunes et les préparer pour leur retour sur Terre. C'était un processus trop lent.

\- Toi et moi on sait que nos souvenirs sont flous. On ne peut pas s'y fier !

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons Tom. On a pas d'autre choix.

\- Je crois que si au contraire.

Teresa secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne vois pas encore tout le bénéfice de cette opération. Une fois la Terre recolonisée, et un remède trouvé contre la Braise-

\- Et si vous ne trouviez pas de remède ? Et si on avait quitté la Terre pour une bonne raison au final il y a 3000 ans ?

Teresa fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être sur une table d'opération, j'ai supplié Janson de t'épargner. Ne me le fais pas regretter…

Sur ces mots, sans laisser le temps à Thomas de répondre, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle verrouilla la cellule, laissant son ami abasourdi. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses poings, fixant sans y penser le mur en face de lui.

Plus d'une heure passa, à en croire les bips sonores qui perçaient le silence du couloir toutes les demi-heures, et Thomas s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Dire qu'il était confiné sans limite.

Du mouvement dans le couloir le fit se redresser. Il se leva et posa son oreille contre la porte, conscient que depuis l'infirmerie, à travers la vitre -teinte de son côté- on pouvait le voir. Deux groupes passèrent devant sa cellule. Il entendit celle à gauche s'ouvrir et quelqu'un y fut déposé. Il grimpa aussitôt sur son lit et se hissa à la lucarne grillée qui donnait sur la cellule voisine. Il découvrit ainsi Brenda, mal en point, allongée sur le matelas.

\- Hé ! Brenda ! appela-t-il.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle le chercha du regard mais quand elle le trouva, elle parut déçue et referma les yeux.

\- Hé ! insista Thomas.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle.

Thomas grimaça mais consentit à la laisser se reposer. Si elle sortait de l'infirmerie, nul doute qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il se résigna et retomba sur son matelas. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et se dit que lui aussi méritait une petite pause. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Au début, il cru qu'il allait s'endormir, mais le premier bips, qui marquait les demi-heure, le maintint en éveil. Pourtant, les épreuves des dernières heures l'avaient physiquement et psychologiquement achevé. Sans laisser le temps au bip de le distraire, il se détendit et s'endormit.

 _\- A manger ?_

 _Thomas poussa une exclamation de surprise la voix leur était parvenue d'en haut. Il leva la tête, comme les autres. Un visage -celui d'un jeune hispanique- les contemplait à travers un trou dans le premier étage. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, et Thomas sentit son estomac se nouer._

 _\- Qui es-tu ? cria Minho._

 _Sous les yeux éberlués de Thomas, le jeune homme sauta à travers le plafond et se laissa tomber vers eux. Au dernier moment, il se recroquevilla, enchaîna trois roulés-boulés puis se releva d'un bond._

 _\- Je m'appelle Jorge, dit-il, les bras écartés comme un acrobate qui s'attend à une salve d'applaudissement. C'est moi le fondu qui commande ici !_

 _Pendant un instant, Thomas eut du mal à croire que ce gars qui leur tombait du ciel était bien réel. Son irruption paraissait tellement inattendue, et puis il y avait quelque chose d'absurde dans ce qu'il avait dit et dans sa manière de s'exprimer pourtant, il était là. Et même s'il ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi fou que d'autres qu'ils avaient pu croiser, il avait admis d'emblée qu'il était un fondu._

 _\- Vous avez avalé votre langue ? Lança Jorge, avec un sourire complètement déplacé dans cet immeuble en ruine. Ou c'est juste que vous avez peur des fondus ? Peur qu'on vous plaque au sol et qu'on vous croque les yeux ? Miam, miam ! J'aime savourer un bel œil bien frais quand les provisions se font rares. Le goût me rappelle celui des œufs crus._

 _\- Tu es vraiment un fondu ? Demanda Minho qui prenait sur lui et cachait sa souffrance. Un de ces fous furieux bons à enfermer ?_

 _\- Il vient de dire qu'il aime le goût des yeux, souligna Poêle-à-frire. Ça fait de lui un fou furieux pour moi._

 _Jorge s'esclaffa d'un rire empreint de menace._

 _\- Allons, allons, mes amis. Je ne mange que les yeux des morts. Bien sûr, je pourrais ous aider à le devenir s'il le fallait. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_

 _Toute gaieté avait disparu de son expression, remplacée par un air menaçant. Comme s'il les mettait au défi de s'opposer à lui._

 _Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Thomas observait Jorge avec une curiosité inquiète. Puis Newt demanda._

 _\- Combien êtes-vous ?_

 _Jorge braqua son regard sur lui._

 _\- Combien de quoi ? De fondus ? On est tous des fondus ici, mon pote._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Newt d'un ton sec._

 _Jorge se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, enjamba les blocards encore couchés, contourna les autres, tout en examinant son auditoire pendant son discours._

 _\- Il y a un certain nombre de choses que vous allez devoir apprendre très vite concernant la manière dont ça fonctionne ici. Au sujet des fondus, du WICKED, du gouvernement et des raisons pour lesquelles on nous laisse pourrir ici, nous entre-tuer et devenir complètement cinglés. À propos des différents stades de la Braise. Et surtout, vous allez devoir accepter qu'il est trop tard pour vous : la maladie vous tombera dessus quoi que vous fassiez._

 _Thomas l'avait suivi du regard tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce en débitant ces horreurs. La Braise._

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Il se jeta hors de son lit et écrasa presque son visage sur le robinet de son petit évier. Il fit couler l'eau et s'en passa de gros coups sur le visage. Son cœur se calma peu à peu. Il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et enfonça son front dans ses paumes.

Jamais ses souvenirs n'étaient revenu aussi nettement. Jamais ses souvenirs ne lui avait montré autre chose que les murs du WICKED et sa mission au sein de l'organisation. Jamais, il ne s'était vu aux côtés de Minho. De Newt. D'autres gens qu'Aris, Teresa et Rachel.

Il se roula en boule et essaya d'oublier.

Quatre bips plus tard, Thomas remonta sur son lit et regarda par la lucarne. Brenda était toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle semblait n'avoir pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Hé, Brenda, appela Thomas. Brenda réveille-toi.

La jeune femme gémit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton sec ne déstabilisa pas Thomas.

\- Où est Jorge ?

\- Sûrement dans la cellule d'à côté, supposa Brenda. Vos docteurs s'en sont donnés à cœur joie hungh-

Son visage se déforma sous la douleur alors qu'elle se replaçait sur son matelas.

\- On les appelle pas des Docteurs, corrigea Thomas avec une grimace désolée.

\- Sans blague.

Brenda massa sa nuque et ramena tous ses cheveux d'un seul côté de sa tête.

\- Alors toi aussi t'es en taule ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Chacun ses journées hein, répondit Thomas.

\- A moins que ce soit une technique de votre organisation tordue. Tu m'amadoues en faisant croire que tu es aussi en prison, tu obtiens les infos que je refuse de lâcher pendant les interrogatoires, et tu essaies de m'avoir.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui as un esprit tordu, rétorqua Thomas.

\- Excuse moi d'être méfiante hein, siffla Brenda agacée.

\- J'ai été mis là parce que j'ai désobéi à mon supérieur, expliqua Thomas, partant du principe que si il mettait carte sur table, il parviendrait peut-être à avoir une conversation moins sèche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai voulu rencontrer les supérieures de mon supérieur.

\- Ha-hein.

Brenda avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Pour autant, Thomas décida de lui parler quand même.

\- Ce que vous avez dit à propos du WICKED l'autre jour, dans la chambre, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais vous avez pas totalement tord. Des gens sont en dangers par notre fautes. Chuck est en danger.

Au nom de son ami, Thomas sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il posa sa tête contre le grillage de la lucarne et ferma les yeux. Le sourire du petit Chuck lui revint en tête comme un coup de massue, abattant sur lui une horrible culpabilité.

Son silence attira l'attention de Brenda.

\- Hé, fit-elle. T'es pas dénué de sentiment apparemment.

\- T'es pas dénué de conversation non plus, répondit Thomas en reprenant son ton.

Un sourire faible et amusé étira les lèvres de Brenda. Thomas fut surpris de la trouver jolie malgré la douleur qui peignait son visage. Sa beauté était farouche, plus agressive que celle de Teresa. Il avait vu beaucoup de visages féminins dans sa vie, mais le seul qui l'avait autant marqué que celui de Brenda aujourd'hui, avait été celui d'Alrakis. Repenser à la Natal lui arracha un gémissement. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avais pas voulu et pourtant il était responsable de sa mort.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

La question de Brenda le tira de ses pensées.

\- Aux nombres d'erreurs que j'ai commise récemment.

\- Et y en a beaucoup ?

\- J'aimerais seulement en effacer une…

Brenda toussota. Sa respiration accéléra, se calma, et resta bruyante.

\- Si seulement je pouvais réveiller les Fondatrices, j'aurais une chance d'arrêter Janson, soupira Thomas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Thomas réalisa qu'il avait parlé à haute voix en entendant la question de Brenda. Il tressaillit et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Tu viens de parler des Fondatrices, insista Brenda en se redressant sur ses coudes. Elles sont en vie ?!

\- Tu as rêvé.

\- Sûrement pas.

Un bip sonore les coupa, marquant une demi-heure de plus passée. Immédiatement après, des bruits de pas pressés dans le couloir les figèrent. Thomas redescendit de son lit et s'approcha de sa porte le cœur battant. La personne dans le couloir passa devant sa cellule sans ralentir.

La porte de la chambre de Brenda se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Thomas sauta sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil discret par la lucarne.

\- Brenda debout, ordonna Gally.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? gronda la jeune femme en repoussant ses mains.

\- J'ai débranché momentanément les caméras de sécurité. Il n'y a personne à part moi dans le bloc.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- J'ai mes ordres, répliqua Gally en la forçant à se lever.

\- Attendez c'est quoi ce plan ? s'énerva Thomas.

Gally pâlit et leva la tête vers lui.

\- Merde. Je l'avais oublié…

\- T'es avec eux ?! s'étonna Thomas.

Gally ne répondit pas. Il souleva Brenda, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la porta vers l'extérieur de la cellule. Thomas le regarda faire sans réussir à parler. La porte se referma. L'instant suivant, il entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Jorge résonna.

\- Encore un tour doc' ?

\- Pas cette fois, répondit Gally. Je vous sors de là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Discute pas, j'ai eu mes ordres.

La porte se referma. Thomas fut pris de panique. Les prisonniers s'échappaient. Ça c'était une chose. Gally était une taupe. Ça c'en était une autre. Ils allaient le laisser tout seul. Comment dire que c'était idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se rua sur la porte de sa cellule et tambourina comme un fou.

\- Calme toi guignol, ordonna Gally en passant.

\- Emmenez moi, implora misérablement Thomas. Je peux être utile !

\- Tss, ça m'étonnerait.

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

\- Je connais cette base par cœur, assura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, se moqua Gally. J'y travailles depuis 13 ans tu te souviens ?

\- Vous aurez besoin d'un bon pilote si vous voulez quittez la planète sans vous faire rattraper par le WICKED.

\- Je suis un bon pilote, se vanta Jorge pas peu fier.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Tous ses espoirs de fuite allaient être réduit à néant quand une dernière idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Les Fondatrices ! Je peux vous mener à elle ! Brenda, tout à l'heure, j'ai menti. T'as pas rêvé ! Je parlais d'elles, elles sont en vie !

Un mouvement derrière la porte lui indiqua qu'il avait arrêté le trio.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda Brenda.

\- Dans leurs quartiers. Janson les a fait cryogéniser. Vous ne pourrez pas y entrer sans moi.

\- Teresa t'as pris ton badge tout à l'heure, tu ne pourras pas-…

\- Le badge c'est pour entrer de façon légale dans leur tour, dit rapidement Thomas pour couper Gally. Il y a un autre chemin. Sans garde.

Un long silence suivit. Thomas réalisa durant ce moment qu'il était en train de réellement trahir le WICKED. Mais depuis son réveil, une seule idée importait. Parler aux Fondatrices.

\- Ouvre la porte, ordonna Brenda.

\- Non, refusa Gally.

\- Elle t'a dit d'ouvrir la porte hermano.

Thomas déglutit difficilement. Il entendit Gally pousser un soupir agacé. La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur les trois membres du Bras Droit.

\- Si tu as cherché à nous piéger, tu es un homme mort, prévint Brenda en enfonçant son index dans le torse de Thomas.

\- Je suis un homme mort de toute façon maintenant, répondit-il. Suivez moi.

Gally l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et le gratifia d'une menace silencieuse.

\- Je comprends pourquoi je pouvais pas te sentir avant, lui souffla Thomas le plus sincèrement du monde. Maintenant, étrangement, tu me parais beaucoup plus amical.

\- N'y prend pas trop goût, moi je ne t'apprécie toujours pas.

Thomas se força à sourire. Gally le repoussa en arrière et prit la tête du groupe. Ils traversèrent le couloir, en sortirent et parvinrent à quitter l'infirmerie sans éveiller les soupçons. Dans les couloirs ça allait être autre chose. Thomas indiqua où aller à Gally et rapidement, ils furent dans un corridor mal éclairé par des néons grésillants proche du sol. Au bout, une porte coulissante était verrouillée.

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? s'énerva Jorge.

\- C'est bon, assura Thomas. Les Fondatrices ont pris le soin de n'indiquer cette entrée qu'à des personnes de confiance.

\- Incluant Janson et Teresa ? ironisa Gally.

\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, non, répondit Thomas. Seuls Rachel et moi étions au courant.

Son aveu fit froncer les sourcils des trois autres qui échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Thomas posa sa main sur le scanner accroché grossièrement au mur. L'appareil émit un petit tintement et une loupiote verte s'alluma. Répondant à ce signal, la porte s'ouvrit.

Thomas voulut s'y engager, mais Gally le devança. Thomas se retint de le crocheter et suivit en gardant son agacement pour lui. Ils descendirent un escalier jusqu'à se retrouver coincé par une nouvelle porte.

\- Derrière c'est les quartiers des Fondatrices, déclara Thomas à voix basse. Je ne sais pas si Janson les fait surveiller ou non.

\- Où sont-elles exactement ? demanda Jorge.

\- Dans la salle de lecture de carte, à côté de leur bureau.

\- On ne peut pas y aller à l'aveugle Gally, prévint Brenda. Laisse le passer devant.

\- Lui faire confiance ? s'énerva le blond. Merci mais non merci.

\- Je te demande pas de lui faire confiance, rétorqua la jeune femme. Laisse le juste passer !

Gally planta son regard dans celui de Thomas et le scruta d'un œil mauvais. Un coup d'épaule de Brenda le força à céder le passage, sans pour autant lui faire lâcher Thomas du regard.

Ce dernier l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui allait venir, et entre-bailla la porte. À première vue, le couloir était vide. C'était ce couloir vitré, avec un tapis bleu sur le sol et ses deux rangées de néons au plafond que lui et Rachel avaient emprunté si souvent. Il passa dedans et se lança au pas de course vers la salle de lecture des cartes. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour sentir que Brenda, Jorge et Gally suivaient.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun garde sur leur chemin. À croire que Janson était confiant. Ils traversèrent le bureau, aux aguets, et entrèrent prudemment dans la salle de lecture. La pièce auparavant lumineuse et encombrée par les cartes officielles et officieuses de tout les coins de la galaxie -planètes, villes, systèmes, etc-, était sombre, éclairée faiblement par les lumières des cercueils de cryogénisations.

\- Merde, il a pas menti, soupira Jorge en découvrant les Fondatrices endormies.

\- Il faut les sortir de là, décréta Thomas en se ruant vers un des cercueils.

Brenda hocha la tête et le suivit. Gally et Jorge s'élancèrent vers le deuxième. Thomas enjamba un énorme tuyau de gestion et s'approcha de la fenêtre du cercueil. La femme qui dormait contre son gré à l'intérieur était brune, pâle. Un grain de beauté marquait sa joue gauche, juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

\- C'est la Lady, présenta Thomas à Brenda.

\- La Lady ? répéta la jeune femme. C'est son nom ça ?

\- Non, répondit Thomas comme si c'était une évidence. Elles tiennent à porter des noms de code.

\- Pourquoi ?

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas et s'en moquait. Il se pencha sur le plateau de commande qui couvrait le couvercle du cercueil et pianota dessus. Il programma la décongélation et le réveil de la fondatrice, et abaissa le levier d'activation. Un refus en rouge s'afficha, lui arrachant un cri outré.

\- Janson a dû condamner les accès, gémit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, arrête de pleurer, siffla Brenda.

En deux en trois mouvements, elle afficha un nouvel écran sur le plateau de commande et se mit à coder.

\- Tu es aussi hackeuse dans la vie ? En plus de terroriste ? s'émerveilla Thomas.

Brenda arqua un sourcil confus à son compliment. Elle n'y répondit pas et termina son opération. Elle abaissa à nouveau le levier et cette fois, avec une expiration importante, le couvercle du cercueil se souleva.

\- Occupe toi d'elle, ordonna Brenda.

Thomas hocha la tête. Brenda sauta par-dessus un quatuor de tuyaux solidement attachés entre eux, et rejoignit Jorge pour s'occuper de l'autre cercueil.

Thomas observa avec fascination le givre disparaître sur la vitre du cercueil. Peu à peu, la lumière bleutée se mua en lumière jaune, sous l'impulsion de la chaleur et le visage de la Lady reprit des couleurs.

Le couvercle se souleva vers l'avant, indiquant que le processus de réanimation était complet. Thomas se pencha à l'intérieur. La femme se remit à respirer d'un coup, ouvrant et fermant la bouche pour happer de l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux bords du cercueil avec une énergie impressionnante. Thomas la prit par les épaules et tenta de la calmer.

\- Hé, c'est moi, c'est Thomas !

\- Tho-Thomas ? répéta difficilement la fondatrice.

\- Oui, Thomas, vous vous souvenez ?

\- O-ui… je ne te vois pas…

Comme pour affirmer son propos, elle tâtonna pour trouver son visage.

\- Ce sont des effets secondaires à la cryogénisation, expliqua Thomas en la redressant. Je dois vous sortir de là, venez.

La fondatrice n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire quand Thomas la tira hors du cercueil. Mais une fois debout, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle s'effondra. De l'autre côté, l'autre fondatrice, Captain, vivait le même réveil difficile.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas bouger, s'inquiéta Gally en examinant la femme aux cheveux rouges qu'il sortait de son cercueil.

Un ronflement brusque secoua les machines et d'un coup, une sonnerie assourdissante s'éleva.

\- Janson a donné l'alerte ! s'écria Thomas.

\- On est foutu, cracha Gally. On atteindra jamais le port spatiale avec ces femmes dans cet état !

Déjà, au-dessus de la sonnerie, ils entendaient des pas de charge approcher.

\- En bas…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit Brenda ? demanda Jorge.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! répondit sa partenaire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est moi qui ai parlé bande de tâches, grogna Captain depuis les bras de Gally. En bas, il y a notre navette.

Thomas hallucinait.

\- Janson l'a peut-être retiré, supposa-t-il.

\- Ha ça m'étonnerait que ce rat ait trouvé mon code d'accès à cette zone, siffla la fondatrice avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la prenne.

Les pas se rapprochaient. D'un instant à l'autre, une milice passerait la porte.

\- Bon, par où ? réclama Brenda.

Captain leva le doigt vers un mur. Jorge s'y précipita et le palpa avec acharnement. Répondant à ses recherches, un écran apparut, et un contour luminescent forma une porte sur la surface du mur.

\- Code d'accès requis, dit une voix robotique.

\- C'est là ! se réjouit Jorge. Dépêchez vous !

Gally souleva Captain et la porta sans difficulté vers le mur. Thomas passa un bras sous le creux des genoux de la Lady, cala son autre avant-bras sous ses omoplates et la souleva en retenant son souffle. Elle était moins lourde qu'il n'y paraissait. Brenda l'aida à avancer vers le mur. Gally avait amené Captain jusqu'à l'écran pour qu'elle puisse donner le code. Elle l'inscrivit d'une main tremblante, par pur automatisme, vu que ses yeux n'avaient pas encore recouvré leurs capacités. Le mur s'enfonça là où les lumières bleues cernaient la porte, et laissa place à un passage étroit, menant à une échelle. Brenda passa la première, Gally sur les talons. Au moment où Thomas s'y engouffrait, la porte de la salle de lecture s'arracha de ses gonds et la milice pénétra dans la pièce, armes aux poings. Ils repérèrent immédiatement les prisonniers. Jorge poussa Thomas sans ménagement et tapa sur tout les boutons du cadran au mur pour refermer la porte. Au moment où les premiers tirs touchèrent les parois et volèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, il trouva le bon, et la porte se verrouilla. Il poussa un soupir mérité.

Brenda ferma les yeux et s'accorda un soupir également. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas de l'échelle. Elle ne vit que l'obscurité.

\- On ne peut pas descendre à l'aveugle, dit-elle avec un grincement de dent.

\- Les lumières sont sensorielles. Elles s'allumeront une fois en bas, assura Captain.

Brenda allait rétorquer, quand un coup brusque contre la porte-mur les fit tous sursauter.

\- Ils essais de forcer le passage, grimaça Gally.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua la Lady avec un petit rire rauque, dû à sa voix abîmée par la cryogénisation.

\- Bon Brenda, descends, décréta Jorge qui n'avait pas envie de voir si oui ou non, la milice allait réussir.

À contre cœur, Brenda posa un pied sur la première barre de l'échelle et se mit à descendre. Elle disparu bientôt dans l'ombre sous le regard angoissé de Gally. Au moment où il allait l'appeler pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, les lumières s'allumèrent, la révélant dans un mini-hangar.

\- C'est bon, c'est sans danger, assura Brenda. A vous.

Gally hocha la tête. Descendre mit plus de temps qu'ils n'avaient imaginé, car faire passer les fondatrices sans les blesser se révéla plus ardu que prévu. La pression provoquée par les efforts de la milice pour passer faisaient battre leurs petits cœurs à l'unisson.

Le hangar était un hangar banal, équipé de tout plein d'outil et de machines hautes technologies. Et dans un coin, un magnifique appareil flambant neuf leur faisait de l'œil. Il était brillant, comme sortit de l'usine, avec sa forme élégante de raie et ses réacteurs tout propres. Thomas n'avait jamais vu de vaisseau aussi bien entretenu. Une fois à bord, dans l'unique pièce-cockpit, Gally et Brenda installèrent les fondatrices dans les sièges les plus confortables, tandis que Jorge et Thomas prenaient place pour piloter et remontaient la passerelle.

Une explosion au-dessus d'eux fit monter le stress dans l'appareil. L'instant suivant, la milice descendait dans le hangar.

\- Ils ont réussi à passer, s'écria rageusement Jorge.

\- Quoi ! s'étrangla Captain. Ils ont cassé ma porte !?

\- C'est pas vraiment le plus important, s'énerva Thomas. Comment on fait démarrer votre vaisseau ?! Je n'ai jamais vu une technologie de pilotage pareille !

\- Parce qu'il ne se pilote pas, répondit posément la Lady.

\- Quoi ?! s'horrifièrent Jorge et Thomas d'une même voix.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a piloté un truc, ça a provoqué le plus gros bouchon galactique de l'Histoire, s'expliqua la fondatrice.

\- C'était pas moi, c'était la voiture inter-spatiale de l'autre côté, se défendit Captain sans que personne n'ai rien demandé.

\- Ce vaisseau enregistre les coordonnées où se rendre et pilote de lui-même, continua l'autre.

\- Comment on enregistre un itinéraire ? demanda Jorge en verrouillant l'appareil, voyant les miliciens se rapprocher dangereusement.

\- On ne peut pas non plus en aussi peu de temps, avoua la fondatrice.

\- Pardon !? s'écrièrent Thomas, Jorge, Brenda et Gally.

\- Calme, réclama Captain. Normalement, il y a un bouton jaune qui clignote sur le panneau central. Appuyez dessus.

Jorge le vit le premier et s'exécuta. Il tapa dessus avec force -comme il avait fait avec les boutons du couloir secret. Les écrans affichèrent un calcul d'itinéraire alors que les moteurs s'allumaient. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent, aveuglant les miliciens de la forte lumière extérieur. Le vaisseau vrombit et s'éleva dans les airs. Thomas regardait impuissant l'appareil bouger sans aucune aide.

Le calcul de coordonnée se termina et un itinéraire s'afficha. Le vaisseau partit d'un coup. Brenda et Gally perdirent l'équilibre et s'étalèrent par terre. Le vaisseau fila dans le ciel en direction de la stratosphère à une vitesse dangereuse. Puis, d'un coup, il se retrouva dans l'espace, et sans diminuer sa vitesse, s'éjecta loin dans les étoiles.

Il fallu quelques minutes à tous les passagers pour reprendre leurs esprits. Jorge se détacha en premier et en s'emmêlant les pieds, rejoignit Brenda pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Thomas l'imita, mais n'eut pas le courage de se lever.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Gally plus pâle qu'un mort.

\- On rejoint la seule personne en qui nous avons confiance, déclara Captain.

\- Qui ? s'inquiéta Brenda.

\- TBS, répondit la Lady. Quoique, vous la connaissez sûrement sous le nom de Cyborg.

* * *

 **J'ai rencontré James -Master- Dashner. Pour de vrai. En vrai. A moins d'un mètre. Genre il a parlé et a accepté un cadeau de ma part ! J'en reviens toujours pas. C'était une expérience de fou avec Pwoper Banana-fish, que je renouvelle aujourd'hui -lundi- d'ailleurs ! Trop hâte !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

 **Naws-you :** On va voir jusqu'où tu as un don de prémonition x)

J'ai pas dit grand chose par rapport à Rachel pour l'instant hein.

Oui Thomas est un pêcheur. C'est pour ça qu'il va tout faire pour Newt :3 Faut pas oublier que j'essaie de respecter au maximum les personnages de Dashner tout en les faisant évoluer dans mon monde à moi. Donc les persos vont un peu varier je pense.

 **elodiedalton :** Coucou :D

Merci, ça me semblait important qu'on voit les deux pov :) Je me suis doutée pour les souvenirs d'Androïd mais j'étais pas sûre. Mais du coup, pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais celui qui suit, vous aurez les réponses totale sur ce qui s'est passé avec Alby, et pourquoi les rêves !

Haha, Teresa est horrible dans les bouquins mais elle agit toujours pour Thomas :') c'est triste à dire mais c'est ça.

 **Maeva Cerise :** Ha oui hein, faut que tu arrêtes xD c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

*te réconforte*

Bah Cyborg... ça va être chaud XD elle est pas franchement capable de faire quoi que ce soit là où elle est !

 **GUEST :** Non mais tu aurais pu te contenter d'un "Oh ly GOD ! You are amazing !" c'est déjà trop gentil :3

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, c'est vrai que je me rend pas compte étant celle qui écrit.

Content(e) de ne pas avoir attendu trop longtemps pour la suite ? T'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter !

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Ha ça va les explications tu les a eu au final !

Rachel, on ré-entendra parler d'elle dans les prochains chapitres :) Quand j'aurais fait tu sais quoi à tu sais qui.

Je sais moi même pas encore où je veux aller avec Teresa donc ce sera la surprise du chef XD

Non, ne reparlons pas de la fin du chapitre, oublions la hein. On vit le même combat amie/lectrice crois moi :') **  
**

 **Amandine :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ;) dis moi si tu as aimé la suite hein :D

 **justelaura :** Espèce de zombie.

Mah oui un Thomas froid n'est pas un Thomas. Oui la logique aurait vraiment voulu que Thomas sauve Minho et pas Newt, mais non, il a fait YOLO et au final ça s'est révélé positif en un sens.

L'histoire de Aris et Sonya sera raconté et tu changeras peut-être d'avis sur Aris du coup. En fait, avant la fin de la fic, tu changeras forcément d'avis sur Aris.

Le plan sous-entendu, c'était que Thomas fasse ce qu'il a fait pour sortir Newt et Aris le savais, mais cacher Newt, c'était pas prévu. Il devait juste soustraire des infos. Je sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de l'expliquer ça.

Ben Dashner a bien tué Alby dès le début aussi. Hein ? quoi ? Moi aussi ? :D

En sois, ce qu'ils veulent faire -ramener l'humanité sur Terre- c'est pas mal. La méthode utilisée par contre est sans doute à revoir. Le WICKED n'est pas une organisation du mal, on l'oubli souvent.

Pour ce qui arrive aux Imunes je vous le ferais savoir :D mais ce dont se rappellent Thomas et Aris date d'une dizaine d'année donc ça a peut-être évolué.

Les cas de Thomas, Teresa, Aris et Rachel sont particuliers par rapport aux souvenirs et au WICKED. Je vais t'éclaircir sur un point : le WICKED sait qu'ils rêvent. Imunes n'a pas la même signification que dans les livres. Ici ça ne veut pas dire immunisé contre la Braise, ça veut juste dire qu'ils se souviennent. Donc ça englobe plus largement tout le monde.

Newt se la joue pas philosophe, c'est juste qu'il en sait quelque chose à propos de perdre quelqu'un. T'as un truc avec la philosophie ma parole XD

Je dirais pas que Cyborg savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Je dirais qu'elle savait que tout le monde ne s'en sortirais pas si elle ne passait pas la dernière. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle savait en fait ? Aucune idée.

Tu as totalement gâcher le moment x) Et oui, le WICKED sait beaucoup de choses à propos de Cyborg. Peut-être qu'ils te donnerons des réponses si tu es gentille :D

Les fondatrices sont des OC oui :)

 **Je me remet toujours pas d'avoir rencontré Dashner... Genre James Dashner, ça fait tout bizarre ! J'en ai même rêver après tellement c'était incroyable!**

 **En tout cas j'avance dans cette fic' :) Et bien même ! Je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, mais ça va durer encore un peu :) J'espère juste pas dépasser 20 :'(**

 **#Teaser 10 : Thomas va retrouver Minho et Newt, le WICKED n'en a pas fini avec eux, on va retourner sur la 87e colonie -Odaroloc, et retrouver quelqu'un -que vous avez sûrement oublié.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je sais, vous n'y croyez pas, et pourtant si, c'est bien le chapitre 10 de La Dernière Epreuve. Incroyable hein.**

 **Je voulais m'excuser pour cette longue absence, dû, comme j'avais prévenu, à mes révisions, puis mes examens et une semaine intensive de travail. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma page FB, vous avez vu, je vous ai tenu au courant quand même hein ! J'ai même raconté de la merde pour vous prouver que j'étais pas morte !**

 **Sans plus attendre, c'est cadeau, c'est le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Newt déambulait dans les couloirs vide du Remède. La station était passé en cycle de nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Shadow et Chameleon avaient conduit les Imunes à des chambres séparées pour leur permettre de se reposer, puis s'étaient retirées.

Newt n'avait pas croisé un seul agent depuis. Incapable de dormir, il en avait eu marre de se tourner et se retourner encore et encore dans lit. Il s'était douché rapidement, habillé d'un jogging qu'il avait remonté sur ses jambes, laissant voir sa prothèse, un tee-shirt gris et un gilet tout noir. Puis il avait quitté sa chambre en catimini. La fraîcheur qui régnait dans les couloirs lui faisait du bien.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit au bureau de Cyborg en premier lieu. Condamné. Impossible d'entrer dedans. Sans doute Androïd avait-elle verrouillé la pièce.

A force de marcher en silence, avec pour seul compagnie l'écho de ses pas sur le sol, son cerveau s'était mit à tourner, à ressasser tout ce qu'il avait vécu en quelques jours.

À la perte toute fraîche d'Alby qui lui meurtrissait encore le cœur, il venait d'ajouter la perte de Cyborg pour qui il avait eu beaucoup de reconnaissance en très peu de temps. Et bien sûr, la trahison de Thomas.

Le garçon qui hantait ses nuits ne l'aurait jamais trahit. Celui qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves n'y aurait même pas pensé. Et même si d'une certaine manière, Newt admettait bien que Thomas avait voulu le protéger du WICKED en le trahissant comme il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Newt inspira profondément. Thomas l'avait embrassé. Ça avait été bon -jusqu'à un certain point. Il n'avait même pas eut envie de le repousser. Il avait apprécié. Jamais avant il n'avait eu d'échange charnel avec qui que ce soit. L'influence de ses rêves avait joué beaucoup dans ce baiser. Durant ce court laps de temps où sa bouche avait rencontré celle de Thomas, il ne s'était plus vu lui en tant que Newt de la 87e. Il s'était vu Newt du labyrinthe. Avec Thomas du labyrinthe.

Mais la réalité l'avait très vite rattrapé. Au moins cette trahison avait-elle été plus agréable que celle réservé à Minho.

En se disant cela, Newt remarqua qu'il était dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son ami. Ils s'étaient quittés sans un mot. Newt était inquiet quant à son état. Le pas lourd, il longea le mur vitré qui surplombait une des sphères de la station. La vue était à la fois impressionnante et étonnante. Newt était toujours surprit d'être dans l'espace.

La porte de la chambre attribuée à Minho était entre-ouverte. Newt se permit d'entrer.

Minho était allongé sur son lit, bras repliés derrière sa tête et les yeux clos. Newt tapota le mur pour signaler sa présence.

\- Je t'ai entendu entrer.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Comme si je pouvais, ricana Minho.

Newt s'adossa à la porte et fixa le sol.

\- J'ai beau y penser, je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi nous sommes responsables de tout ces enlèvements, marmonna Minho en se redressant.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit non ? Cyborg. Que nous avons provoqué ça et que c'est à nous de régler le problème.

Newt haussa les épaules. Il restait d'importantes zones de flous dans cette affaire.

\- Elle a dit que nos rêves étaient des souvenirs, dit-il.

Minho observa curieusement Newt. Le blond s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

\- Le fait que je te vois, que je vois Thomas et tous les autres quand je dors, elle a dit que c'était des souvenirs.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé sur Terre, contra Minho.

\- Moi non plus. C'est encore un truc qu'on ne comprendra pas tout de suite. Elle a aussi dit que les rêves de Thomas étaient différents. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a… enfin tu sais.

Minho hocha la tête. Ça oui, il savait. Un blanc occupa la chambre un instant. Puis Newt reprit.

\- Je suis désolé pour Alrakis.

Minho inspira profondément. Il se composa un sourire, plutôt sincère et prit amicalement l'épaule de Newt.

\- Nous perdons ceux que nous aimons, on n'y peut rien, il faut s'y faire.

Newt ne l'aurait pas mieux dit.

Une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte attira leur attention. C'était un des Imunes secouru plus tôt, Winston.

\- Vous non plus vous ne dormez pas ? constata-t-il.

\- Ton sens de l'observation est saisissant, ironisa Newt.

Winston eut un petit sourire.

\- Personne n'arrive à dormir. On s'est réunis dans une salle en bas. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Allez, convint Minho en se levant le premier. Ça pourra pas être pire que la compagnie de mes idées noires. Et de Newt.

Le blond arqua un sourcil avant de suivre, sans rater le moment où Minho se prit un coin de mur pour l'enfoncer à son tour.

C'était une petite cuisine, avec une table en verre au centre. Des lampes irradiaient une lumière douce dans la pièce. Des chaises avaient été rapportées d'autres salles. Harriet et Ben étaient en train de préparer des en-cas en se servant sans vergogne dans l'immense frigo. Siggy et Sonya terminaient de distribuer des verres. Beth et Jack parlaient bas, comme si ils avaient peur qu'on les entende. Clint était renfermé sur lui, mais il reljeva la tête à l'arrivée des nouveaux venus. Newt et Minho s'assirent en bout de table et observèrent les autres.

La scène paraissait irréelle. Ils se connaissaient tous. Les noms étaient familiers. Les visages aussi. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ben et Harriet déposèrent des assiettes remplies au centre de la table, ainsi que deux saladiers avec des gâteaux apéritifs, et Sonya fit passer le seffi -boisson chaude énergisante aux propriétés curatives.

\- Alors, commença Ben en s'affalant. Ça vous fait pas bizarre qu'on soit tous là ?

\- Si je pouvais, je préférerais être chez moi, assura Beth sans méchanceté.

\- Je voulais dire, on s'est tous déjà vu. Et pourtant, on ne se connaît pas.

\- C'est pas la chose la plus folle que j'ai vécu cette semaine, commenta Clint.

\- Si tu fais allusion à ces timbrés descendu d'on ne sait où qui nous enlevé, on pense à la même chose, lui répondit Siggy.

\- Ouais, ben au moins, on est hors de leur portée ici, souffla Sonya.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Qu'ils fassent confiance ou pas à la D Society, au moins ils étaient conscients que sur le Remède, ils étaient en sécurité.

\- Et toi ? demanda Jack à Newt.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu nous as tous sauvé. Pourquoi ?

Newt fut déstabilisé par la question. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute aux Imunes quand il avait accepté de partir avec la D Society. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Minho. Ce n'était sûrement pas la chose à avouer.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui vous a sauvé, dit-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Et oui Ben. Ça fait bizarre d'être là avec vous. D'une certaine manière, ça m'est familier.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Minho lui donna un coup d'épaule amical qui arracha un sourire à Newt.

Au même moment, Thomas se remettait enfin du décollage mouvementé de l'appareil des fondatrices. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elles en titubant. Gally les auscultait avec minutie -elles sortaient quand même d'un état cryogénique. Résistant peut-être, médecin avant tout. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils ne se parlèrent pas. Au fond de lui Thomas ne l'aimait toujours pas, et sûrement que Gally le détestait toujours autant.

Thomas s'assit en face des fondatrices et attendit qu'il termine.

\- Si t'as un truc à dire, dis le, ne te gêne pas pour moi, lui grogna Gally.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez dit qu'on se dirigeait vers la seule personne en qui vous ayez confiance, commença-t-il pour Captain et Lady.

\- Si Janson a prit le contrôle du WICKED, ses plans sont sûrement déjà en marche, et la seule capable de l'arrêter est TBS, expliqua Captain. C'est triste de l'admettre d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne comprend pas, dit Thomas. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était néfaste à l'organisation, et même avant que Janson ne vous arrête, vous la décriviez comme quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Le fait est que TBS est viscéralement dangereuse pour le WICKED, admit Lady. Quand nous l'avons fondé elle nous a mis en garde face à l'entreprise que nous voulions mener, à savoir vous réunir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire simple, elle a ça dans le sang. Elle est comme toi Thomas. Elle n'abandonne jamais et fait ce qui doit être fait.

Thomas fit la moue. Il ne s'associait pas vraiment à cette définition.

\- Est-ce qu'elle nous aidera au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Parce que même si vous étiez potes, elle n'a aucune bonne raison de nous venir en aide.

Captain esquissa un sourire amusé en tournant la tête vers Lady. Le visage de la fondatrice s'était incroyablement adouci.

\- Oui, promit-elle. Elle nous aidera.

Thomas relâcha ses épaules, sensiblement soulagé. Gally termina d'examiner les deux femmes. Brenda lui tapota le dos et ils s'éloignèrent à l'arrière de l'appareil pour parler avec Jorge.

\- Ils ne me font pas confiance, soupira Thomas en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

\- A ta place, je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus, commenta Captain.

Thomas la regarda bizarrement.

\- Simple constatation, ajouta-t-elle.

Thomas secoua la tête. En même temps, elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

Un bip strident résonna depuis le tableau de bord. Thomas se leva vivement. Jorge le dépassa et se pencha sur l'alerte, Thomas sur les talons. Un écran apparu sur la vitre de pilotage avec des codes et des coordonnées qui pointaient un point vide de l'espace devant eux.

\- Votre scanner est cassé, grinça Jorge. Votre adresse ne mène nul part.

Lady se leva et s'approcha pour observer l'espace. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement. C'est là. Abaissez les panneaux de protection, laissez vous repérer.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Brenda. Vous êtes pas bien !?

\- On ne trouve pas TBS, siffla Lady. C'est elle qui nous trouve. Alors laissons la nous repérer.

Jorge jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Thomas. Le brun haussa les épaules avec une moue innocente.

\- Très bien, grogna Jorge en commandant l'abaissement des panneaux de protection.

Le Remède s'éveilla brusquement.

Newt, Minho et les Imunes se redressèrent d'un coup. Le cycle de nuit venait de s'interrompre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sonya paniquée.

\- Aucune idée, gronda Minho en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Newt se jeta à sa suite, bientôt rattrapé par le reste du groupe. Ils traversèrent l'étage au pas de course jusqu'à tomber sur Chameleon au détour d'un couloir. D'un signe de tête, l'agent leur fit signe de les suivre.

Ils débouchèrent en trombe dans une salle de gestion où les autres agents s'agitaient en tout sens. Androïd était allongée sur un lit en métal, connecté à l'ordinateur de la station.

\- Hé ! Y a un problème ? cria Ben à la volée.

\- Un vaisseau non identifié est en orbite au dessus de la station. Ça pourrait être juste une navette de passage, mais ils ont volontairement abaissé leurs volets de protection.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? insista Siggy.

\- Qu'ils cherchent quelque chose dans le coin, répondit Minho. Comme une station. Notre station.

Les Imunes échangèrent des regards apeurés entre eux.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack.

\- Non, ils peuvent pas, assura Armory. Mais j'aime pas ce genre de coïncidence surtout vu la mission qu'on vient de terminer.

Newt était totalement d'accord avec elle. Il regarda les agents s'activer à travers la pièce sans cesser de se dire qu'elles étaient toutes d'une efficacité redoutable. Elles portaient leurs armes, leurs combinaisons, prêtes à toutes interventions ou attaques. Et leurs visages étaient si concentrés et sérieux que si il ne l'avait pas su, il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elles venaient de perdre leur leader.

Les lumières grésillèrent au dessus d'Androïd, précédant le réveil de l'agent. Elle se déconnecta de l'ordinateur et s'assit.

\- I formes de vie à bord de cette navette, déclara-t-elle. Humanoïdes. L'appareil est un modèle personnalisé de l'usine Loogan. Pirate je t'ai transféré les données, analyse les.

\- Navette non recensé, répondit l'intéressée. Sûrement un privé. Ils émettent un message, par ondes, en périodique.

\- Et c'est quoi ce message ? questionna Chameleon qui pianotait sur un clavier.

\- ''TBS j'attends toujours ta réponse''.

\- TBS ? répéta Huntress. C'est peut être une erreur de coordonnées.

\- Ils émettent un autre message, informa Pirate.''Cyborg si tu ne nous accueilles pas je jure sur tes initiales que je romps mes engagements''.

Chameleon haussa les sourcils, perdu. Newt tenta d'imaginer la tête de la personne qui pouvait bien menacer Cyborg.

\- Au moins on est fixé, intervint-il. C'est bien le Remède qu'ils cherchent. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

Les agents se tournèrent vers Androïd, prêtes à recevoir ses instructions.

\- Shadow et Chameleon vous assurez la sécurité des Imunes. Prenez toutes les dispositions nécessaires.

\- Direction le hangar principal alors, déclara Shadow en se levant.

Chameleon indiqua le couloir aux Imunes, mais Newt et Minho choisirent de rester. Ben les imita.

\- Pirate, Armory et Huntress, hangar 2, je vais y diriger cette navette.

\- On tire à vu ?

\- Au moindre doute.

Huntress adressa un fist dump à Armory et les deux agents précédèrent Pirate hors de la salle. Androïd se tourna vers les Imunes.

\- Vous attendez quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Minho.

\- Aller avec les autres.

\- On ne va pas se cacher, la coupa Newt.

Androïd s'approcha, les dominant aisément de plusieurs têtes.

\- Vous protéger n'est pas vous cacher. Votre sécurité est-

\- Votre mission, on sait, siffla Minho. Mais vous nous avez demandé si on vous aiderait, et on vous a dit que oui. Ne nous mettez pas à l'écart.

Androïd dévisagea tour à tour les trois Imunes puis secoua la tête.

\- Demandez à Armory de vous fournir une arme.

Minho esquissa un sourire satisfait. Newt adressa un signe de tête à Androïd puis parti, suivit de Ben et Minho. Ils trouvèrent Armory en train de sécuriser le hangar avec Pirate. Quand ils lui expliquèrent la décision de Androïd, l'agent leva les yeux au ciel. Elle grommela un ''mêler des civils gna gna gna mauvaise idée gna gna''.

\- Par là, fit-elle agacée.

Elle s'arrêta face à un mur et pressa un bouton. Un morceau carré de la paroi se releva, dévoilant une double grille qui protégeait une armurerie de secours. Armrory l'ouvrit et prit d'abord un fusil à lunette qu'elle montra à Ben.

\- Tu sauras t'en servir ?

\- J'étais soigneur dans un centre animalier de Kugers. J'anesthésiais des Brelians à plus de trente mètres.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça répond à la question quoi, ricana Armory en lui filant un sac de cartouches. Des Brelians ? Vraiment ? C'est minuscules ces trucs.

\- On a l'œil ou on l'a pas, se moqua Ben en prenant le fusil, ravi d'impressionner l'ex-militaire.

Armory prit ensuite une paire de Shadow-Cobra qu'elle tendit à Minho.

\- Et toi ?

\- Formation militaire, répondit simplement le brun en vérifiant le bon fonctionnement des armes. 18 coups c'est ça ?

\- Plus la visée optimisée et les balles en rab', dit l'agent en jetant des cartouches dans ses mains.

Minho ajusta les munitions dans ses poches, alors que Ben testait le viseur de son fusil. Armory se tourna vers Newt.

\- Je suis pas trop arme, confia le blond. J'ai jamais eu à m'en servir.

L'agent le regarda avec un sourire compréhensif. Elle tira de son holster son propre revolver et lui présenta.

\- Colt anaconda. 6 cartouches. Meilleure arme qu'un revolver laser. Un peu lourd comparé à ce qui se fait maintenant, mais c'est idéal pour quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? s'étonna Newt en prenant précautionneusement l'arme.

\- C'est Cyborg qui me l'a donné. En entrant dans son organisation, on a toutes reçu une arme à n'utiliser que pour certains actes.

Newt planta son regard dans celui de Armory.

\- En me le donnant Cyborg m'a dit qu'il ne devait servir qu'a protéger.

Newt baissa les yeux sur l'arme. Il la reconnaissait.

\- C'est avec ça que tu as achevé Alby. Que tu l'as protégé du WICKED.

\- Et c'est avec ça que tu vas te protéger maintenant, termina Armory en lui plaçant des munitions dans la main.

Newt hocha la tête. Une sirène retentit dans le hangar.

\- Tout le monde se place ! cria Pirate. Ben sur la corniche, passe par l'escalier de maintenance, Minho derrière les conteneurs. Newt à la porte Est.

Les trois Imunes coururent aux positions qu'on leur avait indiqué. Un raffuts infernal précéda l'ouverture des portes. De sa position, protégé par le mur double du couloir, Newt vit parfaitement la suite de l'opération.

Les immenses portes du hangar s'ouvrir toutes grandes, dans un concert de rouages. Un champ de force s'étala à mesure que l'ouverture s'élargissait, et à travers le filtre violacé, Newt vit la navette être arrimé à la station par deux bras mécaniques. Elle fut transportée au centre du hangar et déposée dans un bruit sourd. Newt raffermit sa prise sur son revolver.

De l'extérieur, il était impossible de voir à travers la vitre du cockpit.

La passerelle s'abaissa en relâchant des jets de vapeur, et un homme descendit, les bras levés.

\- Je m'appelle Jorge, cria-t-il. Je suis membre du Bras Droit.

\- Avance, ordonna Armory en lui montrant une croix sur le sol.

Jorge obtempéra et vint se positionner là où on lui disait. Pirate le scanna depuis son poste reculé, puis elle adressa un signe de tête à Huntress. L'agent sorti de l'ombre et s'avança vers la passerelle, fusil prêt à faire feu.

\- Tout le monde descend, mains en l'air. Le premier qui renifle je le descend, prévint-elle.

Brenda se leva et descendit sur la passerelle comme demandé, sans faire de geste brusque. Lady et Captain firent de même, bientôt suivit par Gally. Quand Thomas apparut en bas de la passerelle, Newt sentit son cœur le lâcher.

Il baissa son arme et observa, les yeux écarquillés, le brun avancer avec les autres. Un mauvais pressentiment lui fit brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Minho se lever, et marcher rageusement en direction de la navette.

\- Minho ! tenta-t-il en abandonnant son poste.

Mais son ami était focalisé sur Thomas. Ce dernier les avait repéré. Et vu sa tête, il était pleinement conscient qu'il n'allait pas avoir droit à une embrassade chaleureuse. Minho lui tomba dessus d'un coup. Il le prit par le col et le balança à terre malgré les cris de protestations des agents. Armory leva les bras au ciel, abandonnant tout espoir de sécuriser la situation.

Minho asséna deux puissants coups en plein visage et un direct sur le nez avant que Jorge et Gally ne le saisissent à bras le corps pour le faire reculer. Newt qui arrivait en courant ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait face à l'air meurtris et le visage ensanglanté de Thomas.

Néanmoins, il le cacha et s'interposa entre lui et Minho.

\- Tu te calmes, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à son ami. Tout de suite.

\- Je vais lui refaire le portrait, grogna Minho en se dégageant des bras des membres du Bras Droit.

\- Une autre fois peut être, intervint Pirate en le forçant à reculer.

Minho tchipa à l'attention de Thomas qui se relevait avec l'aide de Captain. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche.

\- On a d'autres priorités, rappela Huntress avec un regard sévère.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, déclara Lady en faisant un pas en avant. Où est Cyborg ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà ici ?

Newt la dévisagea sombrement.

\- Elle est morte, dit-il.

Sa réponse décomposa les visages des nouveaux arrivants. Ben qui les avait rejoint se tenait à présent aux côtés de Minho, fixant Thomas avec rancœur.

\- Non, contra Lady.

\- Si, confirma Pirate avec une expression de profonde tristesse.

\- Non, assura Captain. C'est de Cyborg dont on parle. Elle ne peut pas être morte.

\- Elle l'est, s'énerva Armory. Elle était à bord du cargo quand le WICKED l'a fait sauter.

Thomas pâlit violemment.

\- Non, souffla Lady. Elle…

\- Comment le Bras Droit pouvait-il savoir où nous étions ? continua Armory. On a toujours refusé d'entrer en contact avec vous.

\- Ce sont les fondatrices du WICKED qui les ont amené ici, déclara la voix puissante de Androïd.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle qui approchait. Elle traversa rapidement le hangar et s'arrêta entre les deux groupes.

\- Quelle alliance inattendue, dit-elle une fois devant les arrivants.

\- Il n'y a pas d'alliance, siffla Gally. Juste une entre-aide pour fuir le quartier général du WICKED.

\- Fuir ? répéta Ben. Ce gars là en est un membre.

Il pointait Thomas du doigt. Le brun voulut se justifier mais Captain ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Thomas ne fait plus parti du WICKED. Pas plus que nous. Nous en sommes peut-être les fondatrices mais le WICKED qui est à l'œuvre n'est pas le résultat de notre volonté.

\- Permettez moi d'en douter, rétorqua Minho.

Thomas le regarda d'un air désolé. Minho l'ignora. Les yeux de Thomas glissèrent sur Newt. Un instant, une foule d'émotion émergea du fort intérieur du blond. Puis, il fit l'impasse dessus. Il détourna le regard.

\- Écoutez, reprit Brenda. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous nuire ou vous forcer la main sur quoi que ce soit. Donnez nous juste un moyen de repartir et on fera pas d'histoire.

\- T'es pas vraiment en lieu et place de demander quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Armory.

\- Le WICKED s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'effroyable, déclara Thomas. Si on ne fait rien, des innocents mourront.

\- Des innocents sont déjà morts, rétorqua Minho.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Ni les agents, ni les membres du Bras Droit, ni personne ne voulaient se risquer à intervenir.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse, commença Thomas. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire.

\- Très bien, se moqua Minho. Tu obéis aux ordres ? Alors tire toi une balle dans la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que-

\- Tu sais quoi en fait, non ne te tire pas une balle dans la tête, se reprit Minho. Mais si tu pouvais souffrir ça serait bien.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche sans rien répondre.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au problème actuel ? osa Newt.

\- On est déjà en train de le traiter, cracha Minho.

Newt commençait à être agacé. Il prit rudement Minho par le bras et le força à le regarder.

\- Des innocents vont mourir. On a dit qu'on empêcherait ça. Pense à Shaula.

Minho resta le regard fixe dans celui de Newt un court instant avant de hocher sensiblement la tête.

\- Shaula est gardée sur un croiseur qui est parti en direction de la Terre il y a deux jours, dit Thomas sans que rien ne lui ait été demandé. Le sort que Janson lui réserve est au-delà de ce que les Imunes vont vivre si ils sont envoyés sur Terre.

Ben fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Thomas voulu répondre, mais Gally le devança.

\- Il l'a vécu.

Ces simples mots figèrent Newt et Minho. Thomas détourna le regard.

\- Le fait est que nous avons ici un but commun, reprit Androïd. Nous voulons détruire le WICKED.

\- Ha c'est nouveau, se moqua Brenda. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous mêler au commun des mortels.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, la prévint Huntress avec un sourire. On a la gâchette facile dans le coin.

\- Si on s'entend sur notre but, alors autant commencer à travailler ensemble, déclara Gally avant que Brenda ne réponde.

\- Vous avez besoin de quoi alors ? demanda Pirate.

Jorge allait répondre quelque chose quand une explosion à l'étage supérieur ébranla le hangar. Newt tomba la tête la première. Une rafale de tir foudroya la façade de la station, faisant trembler les murs, et vibrer le sol.

Dans le vacarme assourdissant, Newt entendit vaguement Minho lui dire de le suivre. Ben le souleva et le tira derrière lui. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui glaça le sang. Armory et Huntress tiraient en tout sens contre plusieurs navettes qui s'immisçaient à l'intérieur du hangar. Thomas se jeta sur Minho et tomba avec lui sur le sol au moment où une torpille était tirée dans leur direction. Minho dévisagea Thomas, hagard, puis le repoussa de côté avec force.

\- Debout tocard ! hurla-t-il. Je veux pas traîner ton corps !

Thomas se remit sur ses pieds maladroitement. Minho l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le balança en avant. Newt courut de plus belle vers une des sorties alors que le bombardement devenait intense. Ben les expulsa brusquement dans un couloir annexe. Au même instant, le vaisseau des fondatrices était réduit à l'état de pièces détachées par un feu de rocket.

Newt se remit debout le premier et aida Ben à son tour. Minho les précéda dans le couloir et se mit à courir. Ils sprintèrent comme des fous, mais furent rapidement bloqué par un cul de sac et se virent obliger de revenir en arrière. De nouveau dans le hangar, ils se cachèrent derrière un panneau de cartes et cherchèrent une autre voie de fuite.

Brenda, Gally et Jorge avaient réussi à évacuer par un autre chemin avec Pirate. Huntress luttait avec Androïd pour protéger les fondatrices tout en reculant pour gagner un conduit. L'action était partout à la fois. Des explosions, des coups de feu, et des cris avaient remplit le local.

\- Là, montra Ben.

C'était un passage étroit, encastré entre deux conteneurs.

\- Il y a au moins une bonne vingtaine de mètre, grogna Newt.

\- Je peux vous couvrir, assura Ben en armant son fusil.

\- Et rester en arrière, la belle affaire, s'énerva Minho.

Ben allait sûrement répliquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais se rattrapa de justesse face aux regards de Newt et Minho. Deux petites navettes avaient atterrit à présent, et vomissaient des miliciens, qui se jetèrent à l'assaut de la station, à la recherche de la D Society. Androïd et Huntres avaient réussi à s'échapper avec les fondatrices. Ne restait qu'Armory qui luttait en vain. Un tir groupé la mit hors d'état de nuire.

Newt voulut lui porter secours mais Thomas le retint.

\- T'es un grand malade !

\- Elle va être capturée !

\- Si tu y vas tu te feras chopper et ton courage aura servi à rien vu que vous partagerez le même bloc de cellule !

\- Ils pourraient la tuer !

\- Elle va être emprisonnée, pas tuée, assura Thomas. Reste en vie si tu veux te battre demain !

Minho repoussa Newt derrière lui, partageant l'avis de Thomas, et jeta un œil sur ce qui se passait.

Une navette plus grosse que les autres pénétrait dans le hangar. Quelques minutes plus tard, la passerelle principale s'ouvrit et Janson apparut.

\- Fouillez moi cette station ! vociféra-t-il. Trouvez les Imunes et les Fondatrices ! Abattez les autres ! Et trouvez moi Thomas !

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Janson dirige le WICKED, expliqua Thomas tout bas en le désignant. C'est lui qui organise l'enlèvement des Imunes et tout ce qui s'en suit.

\- Comment ont-ils su où on était ? s'énerva Ben. Tu leur as dit ?

\- Vu ce qu'il vient d'ordonner, j'en doute, commenta Newt.

\- J'ignorais que c'était la D Society qui vous avait sauvé avant d'arriver sur la station, se défendit Thomas. J'ai aucune idée de leur source !

\- Ils auront pisté votre navette, supposa Minho. Merde, ils embarquent Armory.

Newt tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet, deux miliciens traînaient l'agent dans la navette de Janson.

\- On peut pas rester là, murmura Minho. Ils vont finir par nous repérer.

\- La sortie ? demanda Thomas.

\- Trop dangereuse.

\- Une des navettes alors, proposa Ben. Celle-là est presque vide.

Il montrait la navette la plus avancée dans le hangar, un rectangle noir largement ouvert, avec seulement un milicien à l'intérieur. Minho soupesa la proposition.

\- Bon, dit-il en armant ses pistolets. Ça passe ou ça casse.

Il en tendit un à Thomas.

\- Me tire pas dans le dos, dit-il. Pas une deuxième fois.

Thomas prit l'arme religieusement, comme si sa vie se jouait dans cet acte.

\- Je passe devant, décida Minho. Newt tu me suis. Ben et Thomas vous fermez la marche. Ça va pour vous ?

\- C'est toi le chef, chef, sourit Ben.

Les quatre hommes hochèrent gravement la tête.

Le cœur de Newt n'en finissait pas avec ses battements effrénés. D'une seconde à l'autre il allait être sous des échanges de tirs. D'un instant à l'autre il allait jouer sa vie. Il inspira profondément.

Étrangement, il repensa au sourire d'Alby. Ce sourire d'un matin banal sur la 87e. Son pouls se calma. Il rouvrit les yeux totalement détendu. Il vit le corps de Minho se jeter en avant. Le sien suivit d'instinct.

Les tirs ne se firent pas attendre. Minho abattit le milicien de la navette d'un seul coup, attirant toute l'attention du hangar sur eux. La course jusqu'à la navette sembla durer un siècle. En quelques minutes, Minho fut à l'intérieur de l'engin. Il se précipita sur les commandes et engagea le décollage. Newt entra en furie à son tour et se réceptionna violemment contre un des murs de fer.

\- A ton tour ! lui cria Minho en lui jetant son arme.

Newt l'attrapa à la volée et se posta au bord de la passerelle. Ben et Thomas étaient encore à quelques mètres. Janson hurlait des ordres par-dessus les tirs lasers. Newt vit un milicien viser Thomas. Il le pointa et tira. L'homme s'écroula. Une traînée rouge peignit le mur derrière lui. Loin d'être choqué, Newt dirigea son pistolet sur un autre milicien et tira machinalement.

Il sentit la navette vibrer sous ses pieds et s'élever légèrement. Ben pénétra à son tour dans l'appareil, le souffle saccadé. Thomas n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand un tir lui déchira la cheville. Il tomba avec cri de douleur.

Minho se retourna d'un coup et hurla son nom. Thomas ne perdit pas une seconde. Il continua à ramper tout en tirant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ben et Newt le couvrirent avec acharnement.

\- Il ne va jamais y arriver, se désespéra Newt. J'vais le chercher couvre moi !

\- Non ! l'empêcha Ben.

\- On ne le laissera pas derrière !

\- Non plus ! assura à nouveau Ben.

Et en réponse, il posa son fusil à terre et se précipita vers Thomas. Newt ne perdit pas une seconde à être impressionné. Il redoubla d'effort dans ses tirs. Il tua cinq autres miliciens avant que la cadence des tirs soient trop forte contre lui, le forçant à se replier à l'intérieur de la navette.

\- Minho on doit les récupérer ! cria-t-il.

\- J'y travaille !

La navette vrombit et s'éleva encore plus. Elle se décala peu à peu en direction de Ben et Thomas. Newt était prêt à les réceptionner. Un tir désarma Thomas. Un autre toucha Ben en pleine tête. Il tomba, mort sur le coup. Son sang macula le sol du hangar. Thomas se jeta sur lui avec un cri désespéré.

Un tir de rocket menaça de faire exploser la navette. Minho n'eut pas d'autre choix. Il ferma la passerelle et actionna la vitesse hyper-spatiale. Newt perdit l'équilibre et s'étala avec un cri étouffé.

Les parois de la navette frémissaient comme des feuilles de papier dans le vent. Le bruit caractéristique de plaques de métal s'arrachant força Newt à se traîner sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de Minho.

\- Si on continue comme ça, on va se disloquer, prévint-il.

\- Je sais, grimaça Minho. On est presque arrivés !

\- Où ça ?

Le couloir hyper-spatial s'effaça à sa question. Le panneau de contrôle vira au rouge affichant des dégâts importants. Newt se remit debout et observa par delà l'écran. Il ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as amené là ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, expliqua Minho alors que la navette effectuait un piquet inquiétant en direction de la 87e colonie. Accroche toi !

Newt s'assit dans le siège de droite et boucla les sangles du harnais. La navette accéléra en entrant dans l'atmosphère. La partie arrière se détacha littéralement. Un vent furieux et brûlant envahit la cabine.

Minho pianotait à vive allure sur les différentes touches. La suite fut confuse. La navette s'écrasa en même temps qu'elle atterrit, et glissa entre des dunes de sables rouges sur de bons kilomètres avant de s'arrêter totalement. Secoués par cet atterrissage forcé, Newt et Minho restèrent sonnés un long moment. Quand ils reprirent connaissance, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Newt sortit le premier.

Son regard balaya le désert à la recherche de vie.

\- La grosse ambiance, marmonna-t-il.

Derrière lui, Minho fouillait la navette à la recherche de vivre et d'eau. Il ne trouva rien à part une vieille montre. Il la fourra dans sa poche et rejoignit Newt.

\- On est tombé où sur la 87e ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dirais qu'on est en plein dans la Terre Brûlée, répondit Newt. On devrait abandonner la navette, de toute façon, elle n'est plus utile.

\- Et je me vois mal appeler à l'aide avec le système interne du WICKED.

Newt l'appuya d'un hochement de tête et ils se mirent en route.

La Terre Brûlée n'était qu'une vaste étendu de sable rouge à perte de vue. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures dans les dernières lueurs du jour, luttant contre la fatigue et la chaleur. Ils ne parlaient pas, économisant leurs forces au maximum. Ils ignoraient à quelle distance de la ville ils étaient, ni combien de temps ils allaient devoir marcher. Ils ne savaient même pas si ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Les heures s'écoulèrent à mesure qu'ils avalaient les kilomètres.

Newt grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante après mieux valait ne pas savoir qui depuis un bon moment déjà, quand Minho l'arrêta. La nuit était tombée maintenant, et avec elle, la température et la lumière. On n'y voyait rien et le plafond étoilé n'était qu'une maigre compensation.

Pourtant, derrière une série de dune à l'horizon, un nuage lumineux s'élevait. D'un commun accord, c'est vers cette source que se dirigèrent les deux amis. Quand ils parvinrent enfin au sommet des collines, ils trouvèrent une vieille station trans-désert en contre-bas, d'où provenait l'éclairage.

C'était une de ces stations encore en activité par on ne savait quel miracle, qui alimentait le chemin de fer à travers le désert. Newt et Minho se sentirent sauvés. Ils dévalèrent d'un bon pas les collines et atteignirent à bout de souffle la station.

Elle était déserte. Le quai était propre. Des sièges manquaient mais dans l'ensemble tout semblait fonctionner. L'endroit n'était donc pas totalement vide. Un balais abandonné contre un rebord attestait même de l'entretien. L'horloge murale était cassée et les chiffres avaient givrés à 15h59. Juste en dessous, en revanche, le distributeur de boissons et de nourriture devant lequel Mihno s'arrêta ronronnait.

\- T'as de la monnaie ? demanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

Newt secoua la tête. Minho soupira et se plia en deux pour chercher une faille dans la machine. Newt continua son chemin et arriva au bout du quai. À côté d'un placard à balais une porte ouverte donnait sur un poste accueil.

Un vieil homme ronflait à l'intérieur, avachi sur sa chaise, la barbe emmêlée dans la fermeture de sa veste. Newt se permit d'entrer et jeta un œil sur l'affichage des trains programmés. Les stations de ce genre servaient d'escales de maintenance et de gare pour les rares passagers -notamment des nomades, des ermites ou des chercheurs du désert. Il fut soulagé de voir que le prochain train en partance pour Odaroloc passait dans seulement quelques heures. Le plus silencieusement possible, il tamponna deux tickets pour la 87e et les rangea dans sa poche, à côté des munitions de son revolver.

Puis, il retourna auprès de Minho. Ce dernier avait réussi à faire tomber deux bouteilles d'eau et un paquet de gâteaux. Il les brandit fièrement à Newt.

\- Toutes mes félicitations pour ce larcin, se moqua le blond.

\- Râle pas ou je garde tout pour ma gueule.

\- On a nos billets pour la 87e. Cachons nous en attendant le train. Mieux vaut pas se faire chopper. Ici, les fraudeurs sont incarcérés.

Le sourire de Minho se fana, remplacé par une grimace. Il fouilla dans sa poche et leva la montre qu'il avait récupéré dans la navette.

\- Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? questionna Newt en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dépose ça en échange des billets. Au moins, y aura quelque chose pour donner l'heure dans ce trou.

Newt esquissa un sourire. Il prit la montre et retourna à l'accueil. Il dissimula l'objet sous une pile de feuilles pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas trop en évidence et n'éveille pas de soupçons. Il rejoignit ensuite Minho.

\- Sinon on peut simplement casser la gueule au veilleur, proposa le pilote.

\- Hum. Non. On peut pas, répondit Newt moitié amusé, moité déprimé par son ami.

Minho haussa les épaules. Il accepta de se cacher, et ils se postèrent en bout de quai. En attendant leur transport, ils se restaurèrent et se reposèrent.

Le train arriva une éternité plus tard.

C'était un bloc poussiéreux et sale. Le crissement des rails arracha des gémissements plaintifs à Newt et Minho. Ils attendirent la dernière minute pour grimper dans le wagon le plus proche et s'accroupirent en dessous des fenêtres le temps de quitter la station. Une fois le train en bonne marche, Minho se releva.

\- Cherchons de la place, proposa-t-il.

De la place ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Dans le compartiment qu'ils investirent, seul une femme avec une carrure d'homme et des vêtements fatigués dormait dans un coin, le visage couvert.

Minho s'aménagea une couchette en s'étalant sur deux places et s'endormit rapidement. Newt s'assit en face de lui, coude contre la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. Le sable rutilait au passage du train. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à pique du nez. Puis, il s'endormit.

L'arrêt brutal du train les réveilla. Minho faillit tomber de ses places et se rattraper de justesse, la moitié du corps déjà en suspension. Un coup d'œil au dehors indiqua à Newt qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville.

Minho se massa la nuque en scrutant la gare enfumée. Des droïdes filaient en tout sens, portant des bagages, escortant des passagers, organisant des voies de circulation à travers la foule. Des panneaux affichaient les trains en approche, au départ et à l'arrivée. Certains étaient annulés. Un groupe d'adolescents trottinaient en traînant leurs valises. Newt se leva le premier.

\- On descend et on reste naturel, dit-il en lissant ses vêtements.

Minho bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et acquiesça. Ils sortirent du compartiment et attendirent patiemment leur tour pour descendre du train. Le contrôleur vérifiait les billets minutieusement, encadré par deux droïdes de régulation. De quoi intimider et arrêter les fraudeurs.

Trois passagers plus tard, Newt présenta les billets au contrôleur sans émettre la moindre expression faciale. L'homme le scruta à plusieurs reprises de ses petits yeux noirs. Minho manifesta un agacement feint qui fit réagir l'homme de gare. Il secoua la tête et leur rendit leurs billets, les autorisant à passer.

Newt et Minho se retrouvèrent sur le quai l'instant suivant. Ils traversèrent la gare sans se presser et sans échanger un mot, regardant avidement autour d'eux. Une fois sur le parvis, à l'extérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent et se dévisagèrent. Minho brisa le malaise.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? On a pas de vaisseau, on a pas de tune, on a pas de contact ici. C'est la merde.

\- On peut rejoindre mon quartier en une vingtaine de minutes, proposa Newt. On pourra se poser à mon appart' et réfléchir.

\- Faisons ça alors, accepta Minho en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

Newt suivit. Il n'aurait pas su qualifier le sentiment qui l'habitait en cet instant. Être de retour sur la 87e paraissait si décalé. Il n'avait pas pensé y revenir. Et être avec Minho accentuait cette impression de bizarre. Cela lui paraissait irréel d'être là après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reconnaissait tout et pourtant, rien ne semblait pareil.

Arrivé à un carrefour il s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Minho. On est perdu ?

\- Non, du tout. C'est juste que par là c'était le Maze.

Minho fixa le bout de la rue indiquée, puis s'y engagea sans rien dire. Newt ne le retint pas.

Le Maze n'était plus qu'un terrain vague. L'ancien immeuble et son toit en métal avait disparu, créant un trou gênant entre deux bâtiments. C'était très étrange. Le trottoir et les murs qui cernaient l'emplacement étaient encore marqués de l'explosion qui avait détruit le magasin. Les plus gros gravas avaient été déplacés et un panneau sur la grille qui empêchait tout accès marquait : ''prochainement travaux''.

\- Il ne reste plus rien du passage d'Alby, soupira Newt en shootant dans un cailloux.

\- Il reste toi, je suppose que c'est déjà ça, tenta Minho.

La réponse eut pour mérite de tirer un sourire au blond. Newt fit un tour sur lui-même et observa la rue. Les passants vivaient leur vie tranquillement sans se douter de rien. Newt allait proposer à Minho de continuer leur route quand un visage connu le figea. Bru le dévisageait avec de grands yeux.

\- Newt ?

Newt n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir. Il hocha la tête et tira Minho vers lui.

\- Je te croyais mort ! s'écria le natal en le voyant s'approcher. Mais t'es là !

\- Ouais… Minho Bru. Bru, Minho, présenta-t-il.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main.

\- Bonne énergie, complimenta Bru.

\- Bon teint, répondit Minho.

Bru éclata de rire. Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vivant. Le natal redevint rapidement plus sérieux.

\- Tu as disparu comme ça, j'ai pensé au pire, continua-t-il. Qu'est devenu Alby ? Le magasin ? L'accident est totalement inexpliqué !

\- Il est mort, dit Newt avec une voix peiné. On a été attaqué au magasin… tout a été très vite ces derniers temps.

Le visage de Bru se décomposa. Newt ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

\- On attire l'attention, lui murmura Minho tout bas.

Newt observa la rue et constata qu'en effet plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec curiosité. Bru le remarqua à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Suivez moi, allons quelque part où on sera plus tranquille. Et surtout faites comme moi.

Newt lui emboîta le pas sans rechigner. Minho sembla hésiter, puis préféra rester près de Newt et suivit le natal.

\- Depuis l'explosion le quartier est surveillé, expliqua Bru. Ils sont discrets, mais j'ai l'œil. Ils ne sont pas du gouvernement vu leur dégaine.

Newt et Minho échangèrent un bref regard.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont à ta recherche Newt, ajouta Bru.

\- Je pense aussi, grimaça le blond.

Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle sombre et Bru accéléra. Newt et Minho l'imitèrent.

\- On est presque arrivé.

Bru leur fit traverser un marché, puis ils s'enfoncèrent entre des immeubles d'habitation. Il les conduisit à un bâtiment de bonne facture, tout vitré, qui filait droit vers le ciel. À l'entrée, il déverrouilla rapidement la porte et les fit passer dans le hall avant de refermer prudemment derrière eux, avec un coup d'œil sur la rue.

\- Merci, se sentit obligé de placer Newt.

Bru se tourna vers lui et sourit. Dans l'ascenseur, il cliqua sur le bouton du 30e étage -le dernier. Les portes se refermèrent avec soupir et l'ascenseur s'éleva avec une petite secousse. Newt et Minho s'autorisèrent à se détendre.

\- Longue journée ? supposa Bru.

\- Longue semaine, corrigea Minho avec un rire furtif.

\- Vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi. Juste, j'héberge une amie dans le besoin, prévint Bru. Elle ne nous dérangera pas mais je vous le dis que vous soyez au courant.

\- T'inquiète, on comprend, le rassura Minho. Si t'as à boire et à manger, je me plierais en quatre.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé, reconnu Bru. Vous avez fait une traversée du désert ou quoi ?

\- Littéralement, s'amusa Newt.

Bru n'insista pas, ce dont les deux amis lui furent reconnaissant. Les portes se rouvrirent au 30e sur un petit hall avec une seul porte, que le Natal ouvrit rapidement. Il tint la porte et permit à ses invités d'entrer les premiers. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. La porte claqua après lui, les plongeant dans le noir.

\- Désolé, mon amie a du mal avec les vis-à-vis alors elle a baissé tout les stores, expliqua Bru en tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur.

\- Normal, ironisa Minho.

Bru alluma finalement la lumière, dévoilant un intérieur simple. Une table basse. Un siège bordant une baie vitrée. Une plante verte dans un coin. Les murs étaient vides. C'était comme si l'endroit n'était pas habité.

\- Installez vous, proposa Bru. Je vais vous chercher à boire. Et à manger.

Newt et Minho s'avancèrent dans la pièce en le remerciant pour sa sollicitude. Le natal disparu derrière une porte et ils l'entendirent s'activer avec des verres. Newt se cala contre un mur et laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Minho lui examina rapidement la pièce et repéra des voies de sorties en cas de besoin. On était jamais trop prudent.

De l'autre bout de l'appartement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Bru, je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai cassé ta radio, déclara une voix à des années lumières du regret.

Newt fit volte face vers le couloir. Minho s'était aussi retourné, choqué. Elle était là. Bien en vie. Elle s'arrêta, plus surprise qu'étonnée de les voir et sourit.

\- Ha ben, c'est toi Newtie ?

* * *

 **Ben quoi ? Vous saviez que je suis une fan de cliffangers. Vous pouviez que vous doutez que j'allais en caser un pour mon retour ! Vous le sentiez venir ! Non ? ...**

 **Je vous rassure, le chapitre 11 est écrit, donc vous n'attendrez pas un mois, juste une petite semaine avant de savoir qui a cassé la radio de Bru.**

 **Et même que pour me faire pardonner, je répond à vos reviews (comme d'hab', mais ne le faites pas remarquer).**

 **Maeva Cerise :** Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 9 :D Introduire deux nouveaux OC était un pari risqué, mais je suis contente qu'ils aient été bien reçu :3

Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce chapitre là j'espère ?

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Cette fois c'est à moi de m'excuser de mon retard XD Je suis une auteur indigne aussi parfois alors t'en veux pas de rater un chapitre de temps en temps ;) Donne des cookies, ça marche toujours ça :D

Ravie que le pov de Thomas t'ai plu ! Mais pourquoi Aris = brioche XD ? J'ai raté un truc ? Je tiens énormément à Aris et Teresa (qui est devenu un de mes personnages préférés après lecture de L'ordre de Tuer) alors je vais vraiment faire en sorte que tout le monde les aime :D Entre autres parce qu'ils vont avoir un rôle clé dans les prochains chapitres :3

Tu penses que Cyborg est vivante XD ? T'as de l'espoir toi dis moi. Pour Minho qui retrouve l'amour, y a plusieurs candidates, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix XD Après, le moment décisif où Newt et Minho comprennent qu'ils doivent refouler leur colère contre Thomas je trouve ça juste horrible et épique perso XD Pour ce qui est du devenir de Thomas écoute... ça va être délicat à aborder mais j'espère que tu seras courageuse !

Tu me dis dans une review "je sais pas si je dois porter plainte aux noms de tes personnages, pour meurtre volontaires", ça veut dire quoi XD ?

On continu sur ton autre review ! Et non, mieux vaut pas être cardiaque parce que je peux te commencer un chapitre très bien, te faire passer par de multiples stades de surprises et de douleur avant de t'achever avec un cliffanger.

" Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, ton histoire on dirait tellement un film de science-fiction!" c'est hyper flatteur ça madame :') Dans la seringue que Gally approchait de Thomas y avait un truc pas cool appelé du Nencos qui est un paralysant musculaire partiel, qui immobilise le patient, accentue ses sens et les zones cérébrales liées à la douleur etc, et qui le maintient dans un état entre la transe et l'éveil -pratique pour faire des opérations qui visent à torturer le patient. Pas prescrit en pharmacie et interdit d'usage dans les hôpitaux. En gros, c'est comme de la drogue médicale spatiale (oui je me suis vraiment fait chier à inventer des médicaments spatiaux. Oui je suis folle).

Mais Teresa je te dis que tu vas l'aimer ! Tu verras ! Et oui, c'étaient Jorge et Brenda sur les tables d'opérations ;) #Teaser : Thomas fera un rêve avec Newt dedans. Pour ce qui est de la page 250 dont personne ne veut parler dans le fandom, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que oui, elle aura un impact énorme sur le dénouement de la fic' ;)

Gally est avec le Bras-Droit XD comme dans les bouquins ! J'adorais cette idée, et j'adore Gally alors je devais la reprendre. Les Fondatrices et Cyborg c'est une grande histoire d'amour je te l'accorde XD Et pour te faire plaisir, parce que tu demandes, on reverra Milicien n°1 et Milicien n°2.

 **elodiedalton :** Il est cool Thomas hein :3 il a du mal mais il va s'en sortir ! Je te le garantis !

Non je sais pas si c'était voulu ou pas, mais si TBS t'a fait rire tant mieux ! Il s'est trouvé que les initiales de Thomas Brodie Sangster correspondaient à mon intrigue alors comment pouvais-je résister à ce clin d'œil tendu comme une perche !?

Depuis que j'ai lu L'ordre de Tuer, je ne vois plus Teresa de la même manière et c'est devenu un de mes personnages préférés, alors je vais tout faire pour vous la faire apprécier :3 et même, ses choix dans les livres étaient certes horribles, mais c'était toujours les moins pires dans les options terribles qu'on lui soumettait. Du coup, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la valoriser !

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Je sais pas trop quoi te dire écoute. On se dit déjà tout XD

Mais tu me fais rire avec ton image de Gally et ses sourcils fabuleux.

Est-ce que je screenshoterais pas le Teresa au bûcher que tu as écrit ?

Non mais pour les scènes coupées je te crois hein. Mais tu comprends, la censure américaine tout ça. C'était un peu trop en avance sur son temps.

Non mais j'ai compris à force que tu aimais Cyborg XD j'ai même fait d'énormes changements pour que tu puisses vivre ton amour. Tu me fais une danse de la joie et je te jure que les choses vont bien se passer dans la fin de la fic. Pas tout de suite, mais la fin promis, Happy Ending.

 **Hachi Osaki :** Merci beaucoup ! Une review qui pop comme ça ça fait plaisir :3

Mal parti, mal parti, le Newtmas est une question de point de vue hein.

Par contre je sais pas ce que vous avez à espérer que les personnages morts soient encore en vie en fait. C'est marrant hein...

Ha, t'as pas lu les livres XD J'espère que tu comptais pas les lire ou le faire très vite, parce qu'il va y avoir des spoils prochainement sinon :(

 **justelaura :** Oh vampire pardon, ça va... #Saphael.

Non seulement je vais te faire changer d'avis sur Aris, mais aussi sur Teresa ! Challenge accepted !

Tu sauras très vite comment Thomas est arrivé dans la pièce :3 Gally aurait sans doute torturé gentiment Thomas. Non je sais pas en vrai, j'ai oublié. Là je répond aux reviews dans un état de fatigue et de maladie high level...

D'où tu n'aimes pas Gally ?! C'est ses sourcils c'est ça ?! Il est trop fabulous pour toi ?! Fab-fab-fabulous ! *chante*

Parle pas trop vite pour le sauvetage épique en mode super héros. Chaque chose en son temps. Faut que je choisisse la musique de fond déjà.

 **CharlieWinston :** Déjà, j'aime ton nom. Charlie. Et Winston. Deux noms qui claquent.

Ensuite, merci pour tes compliments :D Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps.

Au niveau des inspirations, j'ai déjà donné pas mal de mes sources d'enfances directes. Après, FMA fait partie de ma bibliothèque et de mon enfance aussi donc bon, les automails je trouve ça méga stylé, alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment ça a joué (dans le design quand je dessine Cyborg et Newt c'est sûr), après dans l'écriture, non, ça vient plutôt de la s-f les prothèses.

 **Je suis lessivée après ces semaines sans écrire une phrase, à réviser et passer mes partiels, rajouté en plus le fait que je viens de terminer une semaine de travail en mater' avec des enfants qui m'ont cassé... Et je suis malade. Ma vie est nulle :'( Pour ça que j'écris d'ailleurs = l'instant philosophique (je sais que justelaura m'en voulais de pas avoir casé de grandes phrases méditatives dans ce chapitre).**

 **Bref, je suis de retour -je ne suis jamais partie- et j'avance bien sur cette fic' ! Le chapitre 11 arrive la semaine prochaine comme promis, et je vais me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics' ;)**

 **#Teaser 11 : Je peux rien dire sans faire de spoil. Donc pas de Teaser cette semaine. Mais faites moi confiance, vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Un chapitre dans une semaine j'avais dis. Et le voilà :3 On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Si une chose était impossible, c'était la résurrection. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. C'était un fait. Le cycle naturel des choses faisaient qu'un mort restait mort quoiqu'il advienne.

Alors si une personne morte se tenait devant vous, c'était soit que votre santé mentale laissait à désirer, soit que cette personne n'était jamais morte.

Newt n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que sa santé mentale était bonne. Car il avait vu le cargo exploser. Avec Cyborg à bord. Sauf qu'elle était là, pimpante, avec son sourire espiègle et ses yeux pétillants, aussi sûre d'elle que 72h plus tôt.

L'agent de la D Society traversa le salon, dépassant sans s'attarder Newt et Minho et rejoignit Bru dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai cassé ta radio, répéta-t-elle.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, râla le natal. Tiens apporte ça à mes invités pour te faire pardonner.

Cyborg réapparut, un plateau dans les mains. Ni Minho, ni Newt n'osèrent se servir des verres qui étaient dessus. Cyborg sentit le malaise et posa son fardeau sur la table.

\- Je dois vous expliquer deux trois trucs c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On t'a vu exploser sur le cargo, répondit Minho. Personne ne survit à ça.

\- De un, Personne ne s'est jamais exprimé sur le sujet, et je suis sûre qu'il aurait beaucoup à redire sur l'emploi de son nom dans le langage courant. De deux, vous m'avez vu être bloquée sur le cargo. Votre imagination a fait le reste.

\- Comment tu t'en es sortie ? demanda sèchement Newt qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- J'ai couru à travers le cargo et j'ai choppé une capsule de sauvetage avant que tout pète, expliqua simplement Cyborg. On fait beaucoup de chose dans l'urgence d'ailleurs. Suivez moi.

Sans attendre, elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Newt et Minho hésitèrent avant de la suivre. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Au fond de l'appartement ténébreux, une pièce était allumée. C'est là que Cyborg les mena. Elle entra la première. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de la porte.

\- Soyez pas timides, ça va vous faire plaisir ! leur cria Cyborg de l'intérieur.

Minho haussa les épaules et entra. Newt attendit quelques secondes puis fit de même. Il fronça les sourcils en notant que Minho s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. Il le contourna et se figea à son tour.  
Cyborg était au bout d'un lit médical, tout sourire. Alrakis dormait paisiblement dans ce lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement.

\- Je l'ai vu mourir, assura difficilement Minho, les larmes lui montant au yeux.

Sa voix chargée en émotion serra le cœur de Newt.

\- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu vois, dit Cyborg d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

Minho fut comme parcouru d'un brusque courant électrique. Il se précipita sur le lit et s'agenouilla près de la natal en prenant sa main. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ravi pour Minho. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes.

La natal avait le visage creusé, sa peau était pâle, et elle semblait à bout de force. Plusieurs transfusions -de sang -bleu- majoritairement- étaient installées, en plus d'un dispositif médical de pointe qui faisait tâche dans l'appartement.

Minho caressa le front d'Alrakis le plus tendrement possible.

\- Celui qui lui a tiré dessus a évité les points vitaux, expliqua Cyborg. Il touché des organes sensibles mais pas de façon mortelle. Ça lui a fait perdre connaissance. En tout cas, le tireur savait ce qu'il faisait.

Minho serra les dents en pensant à Thomas. Il avait été injuste. Il avait oublié qu'Alrakis était l'amie de Thomas et qu'il tenait à elle au même titre que lui.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans l'infirmerie du cargo en cherchant les capsules de sauvetages, ajouta Cyborg. Je me suis dit YOLO quitte à peut-être mourir ou survivre, autant le faire à deux.

Newt observa Cyborg avec un énorme sourire. Cette façon de parler d'un événement qui lui avait brisé le cœur le détendait nettement.

\- Grâce aux capacités de régénération Natal, elle sera sur pied dans quelques jours, promit l'agent en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Minho. Et Bru a donné assez de son sang pour qu'elle n'ait aucune séquelle.

Minho se releva et tendit sa main à Cyborg. Elle l'a prit et il la serra avec un regard profondément reconnaissant. Puis Cyborg cala ses mains dans ses poches et sourit à Newt.

\- T'es moche, on dirait que t'as prit vingt ans, se moqua-t-elle.

Newt haussa les sourcils l'air de dire ''Pardon ?''

\- Tu es en vie, murmura-t-il.

Cyborg se frotta le nez, gênée.

\- Surprise, rit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Newt secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers Alrakis et la dévisagea. Ses signes vitaux sur l'écran de contrôle étaient stables, rassurants.

\- Thomas ne nous a pas trahis de son plein gré, conclut Minho à son attention.

\- Du moins il a fait en sorte d'arrondir les angles pour adoucir son acte, reconnut Newt.

\- Et nous on l'a lâché… Maintenant il est aux mains du WICKED…

\- Alors faut le sauver non ? proposa Cyborg. Dites moi hein, moi ma valise est prête ! Plus qu'à y caser ma brosse à dent.

Newt et Minho lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de tout nous expliquer tu ne crois pas ? déclara Minho en croisant les bras.

\- Un coup tu fais tout pour sauver Minho jusqu'à te mettre en danger, renchérit Newt. Maintenant ce serait pour Thomas. Tu as dit que je ne te croirais pas si tu me racontais tout ce que tu savais. Tu as dit que ça me mettrais en danger. Je suis déjà en danger. Depuis la mort d'Alby. Je suis prêt à croire tout ce que tu me diras. Le WICKED est prêt à tuer. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Le visage de Cyborg perdit de sa joie de vivre et ses yeux s'obscurcirent l'espace de quelques secondes. Son expression devint si sérieuse un instant qu'elle fit peur à Newt. Minho fronça les sourcils, sentant également le changement de caractère de l'agent.

Cyborg attrapa une chaise et s'assit sans un mot. Il semblait à Newt qu'elle ne sourirait plus jamais. Pourtant, elle inspira et son visage redevint joyeux. Elle sourit de nouveau et sa joie sembla à nouveau un puits sans fond.

\- Ce que je fais, je le fais pour vous, avoua-t-elle enfin. Qui je suis, les travaux du WICKED, l'exil, vous, tout est lié. Ça risque d'être un peu chiant par moments, mais si vous êtes prêt à entendre la vérité, alors je vais tout vous dire.

* * *

 _\- TBS, vient ici._

 _Sa mère l'appelait. La fillette se leva et s'approcha du lit d'hôpital à pas lents. Personne ne le disait, tout le monde le pensait. La femme qui l'avait mise au monde était en train de mourir._

 _\- TBS, maman doit te dire quelque chose d'important._

 _La fillette se hissa sur le lit et s'assit tout près de la femme. Une main fragile, abîmée par les traitements médicaux caressa sa joue. Elle frissonna. Sa mère était glacée._

 _\- Quoiqu'il puisse advenir dans le futur, tu dois promettre des choses à maman._

 _La fillette hocha la tête._

 _\- Tu dois jurer d'être heureuse, de toujours sourire, et de ne jamais montrer que tu souffres. Si tu le montres, les autres auront mal aussi. Et tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres._

 _La fillette secoua la tête._

 _\- Et si ça fait vraiment mal ?_

 _Sa voix fluette lui paraissait étrange._

 _\- Même si ça fait vraiment mal. Tu es d'accord ? Souris toujours._

 _La fillette jura._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je dois promettre d'autre ?_

 _Sa mère esquissa un sourire. Sa peau se craquela et du pue s'extirpa des fissures. C'était répugnant. La fillette retint son dégoût. C'était sa mère quand même._

 _\- Tu sais que la famille de maman est héritière d'une mission très ancienne. Pour la perpétuer, il ne faudra jamais que tu donnes ton nom au premier venu TBS. Trouves un surnom, et ne donne le vrai qu'à des personnes en qui tu auras vraiment confiance. Car tu dois me promettre que si un jour des gens cherchent à défaire ce que nos ancêtres ont fait, tu devras tout faire pour les arrêter. Tu comprends TBS ?_

 _\- Oui maman._

 _\- C'est ta mission, ton devoir. Ne laisse personne te persuader du contraire. Ça sera dur parfois, mais, tu devras endurer. Et même mourir pour si il le faut._

 _La fillette frissonna. Si la mort c'était finir sur ce lit d'hôpital, et souffrir, hors de question. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Alors elle hocha seulement la tête. Le visage de sa mère craqua un peu plus dans un nouveau sourire._

 _\- TBS, maman t'aime très fort. Elle sait que ça ne sera pas facile, mais c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous avons ça dans le sang._

 _La fillette avait promis sans comprendre. Elle comprendrait bien plus tard qu'il ne fallait jamais faire de promesses aussi dangereuses._

* * *

 _TBS sortit son sac d'équipement de son casier avant d'en claquer la porte. Derrière elle, sa partenaire Mélissa était en train de lasser ses chaussures. Leur séance d'entraînement était fini. Avec elles, c'était toujours rapide de toute façon. Elles ne passaient pas par quatre chemin et étalaient les bleus -à traduire par force spéciale d'intervention de niveau supérieur- en 10 minutes chrono._

 _Une porte claqua au fond de la salle. TBS et Mélissa levèrent la tête. Leur supérieur approchait. Il était suivit d'un grand gaillard à la mine amicale. Les deux femmes se mirent au garde à vous._

 _\- Repos, ordonna le supérieur. Melissa, Maze, voici Alby, le nouveau membre de votre unité. Briffez le rapidement et faites lui visiter la maison._

 _Le supérieur repartit. Mélissa tendit sa main à Alby._

 _\- Ravie, ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait un support, dit-elle._

 _\- Content de me savoir désiré, répondit Alby._

 _Il se tourna vers TBS._

 _\- Maze ?_

 _\- N'ose même pas me dire que c'est pas un nom vu le tiens, le prévint TBS._

 _Alby leva les mains en signe de paix. TBS passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et commença à s'éloigner._

 _\- Heu… et la maison ? demanda Alby._

 _\- Missa est un très bon guide, répondit TBS à la volée._

 _Au moment de passer dans le couloir, elle entendit Mélissa dire au nouveau._

 _\- Tu vas t'y faire. Elle est bourru et ne sourit jamais, mais elle top._

 _C'était vrai. TBS ne souriait jamais._

* * *

 _Depuis qu'Alby avait rejoint leur unité, les missions s'enchaînaient à une cadence beaucoup plus soutenue. Ils formaient une bonne équipe. TBS en était satisfaite._

 _L'entente du groupe permettait un travail rapide et sans bavure. Alby n'attendait plus un sourire de la part de TBS maintenant. Il savait les voir à travers ses yeux qu'il disait. Le trio partageait bien plus qu'une simple entente d'unité._

 _Cette mission marquait la 22e depuis son arrivée. Il était posté dans un appartement du centre-ville, au milieu de ses ordinateurs et petits joujous mécaniques, prêt à assister Mélissa et TBS._

 _L'ordre du jour était de détruire une carte mémoire volée, contenant des secrets d'État hautement confidentiels. Le gars qui l'avait en sa possession sans même le savoir était un scientifique du groupe de recherche Syntes. Seul l'univers savait comment il l'avait obtenu._

 _TBS et Mélissa étaient entrées sans grabuge dans le bâtiment. La sécurité, avec Alby comme gardien des clés et elles en mode furtif, c'était du gâteau._

 _Le complexe n'était pas désert, mais elles ne rencontrèrent aucun problème. Elles ne firent feu que deux fois. Une fois pour casser un verrou. L'autre fois pour mettre la pression au scientifique. Il leur donna son transmetteur portable sans protester après que sa tête ai manqué d'exploser._

 _TBS s'empara de l'appareil et le détruisit sous ses yeux effarés. Mélissa laissa une liasse de billets pour permettre au pauvre homme de se racheter un transmetteur, avant de partir._

 _Elles redescendirent vers la sortie sans se presser._

 _-_ Un groupe de vigiles remonte au pas de course dans votre direction _, annonça Alby à un tournant._ Le scientifique les a sans doute alerté.

 _\- Le pauvre était terrifié, ricana Mélissa. En même temps, avec Maze qui le tenait en joue, je peux comprendre. Tu as tiré trop près de sa tempe d'ailleurs si je puis me permettre._

 _\- C'est parce que ça devait paraître réel, répliqua TBS. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je te l'aurais assommé._

 _-_ Tatata, pas de violence enfin _, sermonna ironiquement Alby._ Allez virez de là avant que la sécurité ne vous tombe dessus.

 _Les deux agents obéirent. Elles se cachèrent dans les conduits de ventilation qui serpentaient dans les plafonds, esquivant ainsi un conflit ennuyeux. Elles ne prirent pas le risque de reprendre le couloir et suivirent le chemin du conduit._

 _Elles tournèrent trop tôt, et le conduit les mena au-dessus d'une zone d'expérimentation. Alors que Mélissa continuait son chemin sans se soucier de ce qui se passait en bas, TBS s'arrêta au-dessus d'une grille et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était un laboratoire basique. Ce genre d'endroit lui foutait des sueurs froides._

 _TBS continua à ramper. Des portes en bas s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur des cris terribles._

 _\- NON ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! APPELEZ ARIS!_

 _TBS et Melissa se figèrent. En un rien de temps, elles furent de retour au-dessus de la grille._

 _C'était une jeune fille blonde qui hurlait à plein poumons._

 _\- APPELEZ TERESA ! CE DOIT ÊTRE UNE ERREUR !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une erreur Rachel, répondit posément un homme au visage sinistre. Ce doit être fait._

 _Le cœur de TBS se mit à battre plus fort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La dénommée Rachel se mit à pleurer. À côté d'elle, TBS sentit que Melissa ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle faisait de l'hyper-empathie après tout. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Mélissa se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir d'intervenir._

 _\- Janson, je t'en supplie, ça doit être une erreur, gémit Rachel. Les fondatrices n'auraient jamais permis…_

 _\- Les Fondatrices n'ont rien permis en effet, coupa Janson -face de rat pour les intimes décréta TBS._

 _\- Pour-… quoi ?_

 _Le visage de Rachel était déformé par le choc. Quoiqu'il y ai entre elle et cette homme, TBS sentait qu'elle assistait à une trahison._

 _\- Il nous faut des résultats rapides. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras. Tu peux faire avancer le programme de 10 ans._

 _Janson fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui maintenait Rachel. Ils la soulevèrent et l'étalèrent sans douceur sur une table d'opération._

 _-_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _s'inquiéta Alby dans leur_ _s_ _oreille_ _s_ _._ Vous devriez déjà être dehors.

 _Mélissa grogna. Elle donna un coup sur l'épaule de TBS et reparti en première. TBS regarda les deux brutes plaquer une nouvelle fois Rachel sur la table d'opération. Ils la sanglèrent jusqu'à l'étouffement puis s'écartèrent pour observer leur travail. La pauvre fille avait le visage rougit et se contorsionnait pour se libérer._

 _Satisfait Janson claqua des doigts. Un groupe médical entra. TBS ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle détourna son regard de la grille._

 _\- Appelez Thomas, sanglota Rachel. Le WICKED… n'importe qui…_

 _TBS se figea. Son sang se mit à battre contre ses oreilles._

 _-_ Maze, qu'est ce que tu fous, avance ! _s'énerva Alby._

 _\- Désolée, soupira TBS._

 _La grille d'aération se tordit sous son coup de pied et tomba avec fracas sur un plan de travail. TBS tomba au centre de la pièce et tira sur les deux brutes en premier. Les hommes tombèrent sans avoir comprit qu'ils étaient morts._

 _-_ Putain Maze tu fais chier ! _hurla Alby._

 _TBS n'écoutait plus. Elle voyait rouge. Elle lisait en grosse lettre WICKED sur les uniformes et cela ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage. Elle qui pensait avoir échapper à ce devoir…_

 _Un coup lui fit lâcher son arme et un autre la propulsa contre une armoire. C'était un des infirmiers qui essayait de l'arrêter. Elle choppa les bords du haut de l'armoire et se souleva au moment où l'homme se jetait sur elle. Elle entendit sa tête rencontrer le métal avec violence. Elle abattit ses deux pieds sur ses épaules, les enroula autour de sa gorge et se projeta en avant sans le lâcher. Il bascula avec elle. Elle posa à plat ses paumes sur le sol glacé et souleva de terre la masse qu'était l'infirmier comme si c'était un simple pot de fleur. Elle lui fit faire un cercle parfait dans les airs avant qu'il ne retrouve le sol, la tête la première. Un crac sinistre indiqua qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il se relève après ça._

 _TBS retomba sur ses pieds juste à temps pour esquiver un coup de seringue. Elle chopa le bras de son agresseur, le brisa d'un coup, lui faisant lâcher sa prise sur la seringue. Elle rattrapa l'objet de sa main libre et le planta dans la gorge de l'infirmier. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle nota qu'il restait l'homme rat, deux infirmières et un médecin._

 _Ce dernier avait ramassé son arme et la visait. Sans scrupule, TBS brandit le corps mourant de l'infirmier, s'en faisant un bouclier et se précipita vers le médecin. L'homme tira, achevant son collègue. TBS lui balança le corps dessus, et le temps qu'il le dégage, elle avait engloutit les mètres qui les séparaient. Elle saisit sa tête et utilisant son élan, elle l'écrasa contre le coin d'une table._

 _Sans prendre le temps de se retourner elle sortit un couteau requin d'une poche arrière de sa ceinture et d'un ample mouvement de bras le planta dans la poitrine de l'infirmière la plus proche. Elle le retira violemment, évita une chaise jetée par l'autre, acheva la femme rapidement, et glissa sous la table d'opération où gisait une Rachel paniquée._

 _La dernière infirmière recula jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne le mur en murmurant des pitiés plaintifs. Et TBS l'aurait cru si elle n'avait pas senti venir le coup bas. L'infirmière se jeta sur elle, un scalpel dans la main gauche. TBS l'écarta de sa paume droite, raffermit sa prise sur son couteau, tourna sur elle même pour diminuer au maximum la distance entre elle et l'infirmière alors que la vitesse les rapprochait, et enfonça son arme jusqu'à la garde._

 _Elle attendit que la femme tombe et que son couteau ressorte du corps de lui-même avant de se retourner pour contempler le massacre._

 _Janson avait disparu._

 _Rachel la regardait, tremblante comme une feuille, les joues baignées de larmes. Mélissa tomba du conduit à son tour et fronça les sourcils à la vu de tous les morts._

 _-_ Est-ce qu'une de vous deux voudrait daigner me dire ce qui se passe ? _grondait Alby dans l'écouteur._

 _\- Maze a totalement pété une durite, siffla Mélissa en étudiant les corps._

 _TBS ignora ses coéquipiers et s'approcha de Rachel. De toute façon, elle était sûre que Missa avait pensé à le faire._

 _Elle défit les sangles en silence. Rachel se redressa rapidement, et s'assit le plus loin possible d'elle._

 _\- Qu-qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Tu as parlé du WICKED, dit TBS sans répondre à sa question. Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _La lèvre inférieure de Rachel trembla. Elle jaugea la situation puis s'éclaircit la gorge._

 _\- C'est une organisation qui recherche des Imunes._

 _TBS pâlit. Son cauchemar était en train de devenir réalité. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive._

 _\- Pour quoi faire ?_

 _\- J-je…_

 _\- Hé, Maze, appela Mélissa._

 _TSB et Rachel se tournèrent vers l'autre agent. Elle se tenait devant une porte blindée percée d'une petite fenêtre. TBS enjamba une de ses victimes et rejoignit sa partenaire._

 _-_ Vous devriez sortir _, rappela Alby._

 _\- Dans 10 minutes, promit TBS._

 _-_ En 10 minutes il peut se passer beaucoup d'imprévus _, grogna Alby._

 _\- On te recontacte bro, assura Melissa._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, elle coupa la communication et retira son oreillette et celle de TBS._

 _\- Merci Missa, souffla cette dernière._

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, avoua Mélissa. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, ça te tiens à cœur._

 _TBS pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle dépassa sa partenaire et regarda à travers la fenêtre._

 _D'une main ferme, elle tira la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Un souffle frais s'extirpa de la pièce. Rachel s'était approchée et se tenait tout près de TBS. Elles entrèrent ensemble. C'était une salle de cuve. Des tubes larges et longs reliés entre eux et collés à des machines impressionnantes. Le tout était relié à un ordinateur central, au bout de la pièce qui bipait à un rythme régulier. Deux climatiseurs de part et d'autre de la porte refroidissait tout les appareils en marche._

 _TBS, Mélissa et Rachel s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce. Les cuves contenaient un liquide verdâtre et épais, et des bulles remontaient à intervalles réguliers. Des plaques de métal gravées ornaient le socle de chaque cuve._

 _\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? siffla Melissa. C'est écrit propriété du WICKED-A.P._

 _TBS se posta devant celle que pointait Mélissa et pianota sur le petit clavier relié par la droite. Avec un bruit de moteur, le liquide se dilua jusqu'à laisser apparaître une forme à l'intérieur._

 _Une femme._

 _Mélissa eut un mouvement de recul._

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !?_

 _\- A.P, répéta Rachel livide. Ava Paige…_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _TBS était malade. C'était impossible._

 _\- Je ne comprend pas, souffla Rachel. Comment-…_

 _TBS fit volte-face et marcha rageusement vers l'ordinateur. Elle tira de sa poche son ordinateur miniature et le brancha à la console. Elle pirata en quelques secondes la sécurité et entra dans la matrice._

 _\- Alors ? s'impatienta Mélissa qui avait comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. C'est quoi tout ça ?_

 _TBS lu et relu plusieurs fois les lignes du programme avant de relever la tête._

 _\- C'est un programme créé par le WICKED il y a 3000 et quelques années, dit-elle d'une voix blanche._

 _Rachel fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Par le premier WICKED, précisa TBS._

 _L'Histoire avait caché de nombreux éléments lors du Grand Exil. Mais sa famille se souvenait de tout. Elle savait des choses que personnes dans l'univers ne soupçonnait._

 _\- Quand elle a réalisé que le programme du labyrinthe et les tests prévus ne porteraient peut-être pas leurs fruits, Ava Paige, alors directrice du WICKED a fait extraire des prélèvements médicaux de l'ensemble du personnel et aussi des cobayes qu'elle a confié à une unité dans le cadre d'un projet spatial ultra secret, résuma-t-elle._

 _\- T'es en train de me dire que cette femme a plus de 3000 ans ? siffla Mélissa qui n'avait pas compris 95 % de ce que TBS venait de dire._

 _TBS secoua la tête._

 _\- Non. Ava Paige est morte sur Terre. Celle qui est là est le résultat de ce programme spatial. C'est un clone._

 _Rachel retint un petit cri et se plaqua la main sur la bouche. TBS débrancha son ordinateur. L'Histoire la rattrapait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle avait trop tardé. Ce pour quoi sa famille avait lutté était en train d'être détruit. Si Ava Paige avait été cloné, d'autres l'avaient sûrement été. D'autres comme Rachel. Comme Thomas._

 _En y pensant, elle observa la jeune fille qu'elle venait de sauver._

 _\- Je dois informer les Fondatrices de ce que Janson a fait, déclara cette dernière qui ne pouvait pas lâcher la cuve d'Ava Paige des yeux._

 _\- On se sépare ici alors, décréta Melissa. N'est-ce pas Maze ?_

 _TBS hésita. Elle n'hésitait jamais, mais là, c'était différent._

 _\- Commençons par sortir de là, proposa-t-elle._

 _Sa partenaire acquiesça. Avec un dernier regard pour le clone, TBS suivit Rachel à l'extérieur._

 _Les corps gisaient toujours dans leur sang, rappelant à l'agent qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose._

 _\- Que voulaient-ils te faire ? demanda-t-elle à Rachel._

 _\- J-janson voulait- c'est compliqué… je fais parti du WICKED…_

 _TBS écarquilla les yeux._

 _\- Il voulait aider, ajouta Rachel._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'accord avec ses méthodes, commenta Mélissa._

 _Rachel baissa tristement la tête._

 _TBS échangea un regard avec Mélissa. Sa partenaire secoua la tête en comprenant ses pensées. TBS soupira._

 _\- Nous devons partir, dit-elle. Tiens._

 _Elle lui tendit un pistolet._

 _\- Tu fais confiance à ces Fondatrices apparemment, alors vas les trouver et dis leur ce qui se passe ici._

 _Le visage de Rachel s'endurcit. Mélissa esquissa un sourire, appréciant sa détermination. Elles sortirent du laboratoire et traversèrent le bâtiment prudemment. Arrivée à un carrefour, Mélissa leur fit signe de s'arrêter._

 _\- En continuant tout droit, tu tomberas sur l'entrée de service du personnel. Joue la détente et tout se passera bien._

 _Rachel hocha la tête. Elle cacha son arme dans son jogging et passa son tee-shirt dessus. Mélissa lui tapota l'épaule en la dépassant et alla à gauche. Elle se tourna pour attendre sa partenaire après quelques mètres. Avant de s'éloigner à son tour, TBS adressa un dernier mot à Rachel, tout bas, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre._

 _\- Tes Fondatrices. Elles sont dignes de confiance ?_

 _Rachel fit signe que oui._

 _\- Si le WICKED est vraiment de retour et qu'elles peuvent agir, dis leur de s'attendre à une visite de ma part._

 _\- Je le ferais, promit Rachel._

 _Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et partit._

* * *

 _Elle lui fit signe d'avancer en silence._

 _Mélissa hocha la tête et s'engagea la première pour traverser le hangar. Tout était calme. Pourtant, TBS n'était pas confiante. Elle suivait Mélissa en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en tout sens. Mélissa semblait détendu elle. Leur mission s'était déroulée sans soucis. Certes, ce qu'elles avaient découvert était perturbant, mais elles avaient vu pire. À présent, elles n'avaient qu'à franchir les portes du hangar, se mêler à la foule deux rues plus loin, et c'était fini._

 _Sauf que TBS n'était pas apaisée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se renforçait à mesure qu'elles approchaient des grandes portes métalliques._

 _Mélissa fit un tour sur elle-même pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. On ne les avait pas vu entrer. On ne les avait pas vu sortir. C'était presque une routine pour elles maintenant d'entrer dans des endroits hautement sécurisé comme dans un moulin._

 _Néanmoins, pressée de retrouver le dernier membre de leur équipe, Alby, elle accéléra le pas et TBS fit de même. Elles sortirent du hangar sans encombres et descendirent la rue jusqu'à rejoindre l'avenue commerciale. Quand elles l'atteignirent, la foule de passants les avala. Immédiatement, elles se détendirent._

 _Elles étaient hors de danger. Leur mission touchait à sa fin. Mélissa poussa un long soupir de contentement et lança un regard amusé à TBS._

 _\- On dirait que t'es constipée, détend toi, conseilla-t-elle._

 _\- C'est ma tête normal, se renfrogna l'agent. Mon sourire est juste abonné avec la gravité._

 _\- C'est ça… tu es folle._

 _\- Toi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on travaille ensemble._

 _Mélissa éclata de rire à la réponse de sa coéquipière._

 _Elles se séparèrent pour éviter un groupe d'adolescents qui parlaient fort. Puis ce fut la panique._

 _Une détonation secoua l'avenue un peu plus haut. Et une autre, juste derrière, dans un magasin de luxe. Une succession de déflagrations et l'avenue se transforma en zone de guerre. Des hommes masqués tiraient sur les passants sans distinction, la police était surpassée, et les gens se portaient en tout sens pour échapper au massacre._

 _TBS et Mélissa se mirent à courir de concert vers une rue adjacente. Mais au moment où elles l'atteignaient, l'un des bâtiments qu'elles longeaient subit une rafale de missiles. Le souffle de l'explosion les fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. TBS rencontra violemment un mur et tomba inerte dans la poussière._

 _TBS papillonna des yeux. Elle avait mal partout et particulièrement au crâne. Elle se redressa en prenant appuis sur ses coudes. La fumée lui piquait les yeux. Elle tourna la tête pour essayer de lui échapper et tomba nez à nez avec Mélissa. Sa coéquipière était inconsciente. TBS se mit à genoux et se pencha sur elle, gardant au mieux son sang froid._

 _Elles étaient des professionnelles, merde ! Elles pouvaient pas se faire avoir aussi facilement._

 _Pourtant, le dos de Mélissa était criblé de balles. Sa veste d'un vert sombre se recouvrait de sang à chaque seconde. TBS se mordit les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas décaler Mélissa sans prendre le risque d'aggraver son état._

 _\- Putain, siffla-t-elle. Missa me lâche pas._

 _Une explosion juste au-dessus d'elle la fit se relever d'un coup. Elle pâlit en voyant les blocs d'immeubles qui chutaient irrémédiablement dans leur direction. Putain de gravité. Dopée par l'adrénaline et précipitée par l'urgence, elle repoussa Mélissa d'un violent mouvement. Elle la vit rouler pour finir visage vers le ciel. Les débris de l'immeuble s'écrasèrent dans un fracas terrible, faisant presque trembler la terre._

 _Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'entendait plus rien. Pourtant, le chaos était encore là. À présent, les forces armées s'étaient déployées dans l'avenue. Leurs camions slalomaient entre les ruines et les corps à la poursuite des derniers responsables de l'attentat. Elle chercha Mélissa du regard et la trouva toujours inconsciente non loin d'elle. Déjà, des infirmiers se précipitaient vers elle._

 _Elle allait être prise en charge. C'était le plus important._

 _L'un des infirmiers remarqua TBS et son visage se décomposa. TBS n'en comprit pas immédiatement la raison. Il s'élança vers elle avec un collègue et se mit à lui parler. Mais elle ne comprenait rien._

 _Finalement, lassée d'essayer de lire sur ses lèvres, elle détourna la tête. Et l'évidence la frappa. Un des blocs de l'immeuble s'étalait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Son bras et sa jambe gauche étaient en dessous. Une bouillie sanglante qu'elle ne sentait même pas._

 _La douleur vint en même temps que ses sens qui se réveillaient. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et fixa le ciel pour penser à autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer la couleur._

 _Bah, il devait être bleu, comme d'habitude._

* * *

 _TBS rouvrit les yeux sur un lit d'hôpital. Une vieille rengaine passait à la radio. Quelque chose comme ''God save the queen''. Elle tourna la tête. Un visage amical la rassura. Bru, le chef d'une escouade d'intervention d'un autre secteur la veillait avec concentration. Il se pencha en la voyant réveillée._

 _\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Pas assez, répondit son ami avec une moue sarcastique._

 _TBS voulut se redresser mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Elle se rappela les décombres, son bras, sa jambe, le sang. Elle baissa les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle leva la prothèse scintillante qu'on lui avait installé et l'examina avec intérêt._

 _\- Pas trop déçu par le design ? interrogea Bru._

 _\- Ça manque de peps. J'aurais préféré le même en couleur._

 _\- J'enverrais une note à l'équipe de recherche, promit Bru en riant._

 _TBS inspira longuement et se força à se redresser en utilisant son bras droit._

 _\- Oh, vas-y mollo, gronda le natal._

 _TBS ne l'écouta pas et s'assit dans son lit. Elle souleva ses draps. Sa jambe mécanique lui paraissait trop lourde._

 _\- Tu t'es pas ratée, commenta Bru en lui tendant un verre d'eau._

 _TSB avala à petite gorgée._

 _\- Et Missa ?_

* * *

 _TBS ajusta sa manche de sorte à la coincer juste au-dessus de sa prothèse. Elle fit de même avec la jambe de son jogging puis enfila ses bottines. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. C'était un nouveau départ. Elle se tapota les joues et fit quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps. Les commissures des ses lèvres se levèrent. Un sourire hideux déforma son visage. Elle tapota ses joues plus fort. Le sourire parut plus naturel._

 _Ça allait être un truc à travailler._

* * *

 _Elle longea le couloir d'un pas nonchalant. Un vigile se précipita sur elle et voulut lui asséner un coup de poing. Elle l'écarta en écrasant sa paume droite sur son visage. Un autre tenta sa chance. Il le regretta quand il termina encastré dans le plafond en placoplatre. Les portes du bureau des Fondatrices apparurent au bout du couloir, et devant, 4 vigiles armés grognaient comme des animaux. Deux se lancèrent de concert. TBS se projeta en avant sur les paumes et tournoya sur elle-même, leur flanquant de bons coups de pieds bien placés. Elle se remit debout, esquiva le bâton télescopique du troisième vigile et écrasa son pied droit sur son visage, lui cassant le nez au passage, et le mettant KO._

 _Elle lissa tranquillement ses vêtements en reprenant sa marche. Le dernier vigile se tenait devant les portes, la mâchoire serrée, pas sûr de la marche à suivre._

 _TBS le regarda et eut pitié de lui._

 _\- Je te suggère de tomber, dit-elle._

 _D'une manière incompréhensible, l'homme s'évanouit. TBS s'arrêta au-dessus de lui et l'examina, inquiète pour sa santé, puis haussa les épaules et poussa les portes. Son entrée fut agrémentée d'applaudissements inattendus. Elle s'inclina à plusieurs reprises tel un artiste venant de terminer son show._

 _\- Je suis impressionnée, admit une des Fondatrices en désignant un écran qui montrait les vidéos surveillance des caméras du couloir. Très joli final._

 _\- Ce sont des choses qui se travaillent, répondit naturellement TBS._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la force de vos prothèses ? Un des avantages d'être cyborg, c'est que quand on tape, ça fait plus mal non ?_

 _\- Je ne frappe jamais avec mes prothèses, expliqua solennellement TBS. Question de principe. Je ne m'en sert que pour protéger._

 _Les deux femmes sourirent à cette réponse respectable._

 _\- Et à qui a-t-on l'honneur ? demanda la deuxième Fondatrice en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle._

 _\- Les dames d'abord, osa TBS._

 _La Fondatrice restée en retrait écarta les mains avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Celle face à TBS se prit au jeu._

 _\- J'ai demandé la première._

 _\- J'ai demandé en deuxième._

 _La femme sourit de plus belle._

 _\- Nepherym, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main._

 _TBS la prit et au lieu de la serrer, la porta à ses lèvres pour y apposer un baiser papillon._

 _\- Charmée. My Lady._

 _Les Fondatrices changèrent d'expressions d'un coup, confirmant les doutes de TBS. Elles comprenaient la langue des premiers exilés. Elles étaient comme elle._

 _\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas mis nos gardes hors d'état de nuire juste pour le plaisir, déclara Nepherym en retournant à son bureau._

 _TBS la suivit avec un sourire narquois._

 _\- Il y 7 mois j'ai empêché une intervention médicale dans un laboratoire annexe de votre organisation, ce qui me l'a fait découvrir au passage. Je me suis renseignée depuis, et j'avoue avoir quelques griefs contre ce que vous essayer de mettre en place._

 _\- WICKED is Good, cita la deuxième fondatrice._

 _TBS lui lança un long regard._

 _\- Ary, se présenta la femme avec un clin d'œil. Pour information._

 _\- Bien mon Captain, ricana TBS._

 _Ary esquissa un sourire à l'envers, avec une moue étonnée et satisfaite._

 _\- WICKED isn't Good. L'Histoire l'a prouvé, continua plus durement TBS. Je suis là pour vous mettre en garde quant à ce que vous essayer de faire. Cloner des morts ne les ramènera jamais à l'identique si ce n'est que physiquement._

 _\- Nous n'avons cloné personne, siffla Nepherym. Nous avons interrompu le programme qu'un groupe d'extrémistes était en train d'appliquer. Hélas ils avaient déjà cloné plus de la moitié des échantillons. Nous ignorons combien de clones ont été dispersés dans la galaxie._

 _\- Nous avons créé le WICKED pour les retrouver, et leur offrir une vie meilleure, ajouta Ary._

 _TBS fixa tour à tour les Fondatrices, jugeant leur honnêteté. La fermeté de leur réponse et la force dans leurs yeux la convinrent à son plus grand soulagement. Elle aurait été triste de devoir les tuer._

 _\- Dans ce cas, très bien, dit-elle en tournant les talons. Mais je vous mets en garde. Si la mission du WICKED se détourne de votre pensée, je détruirais votre organisation et tout ceux qui s'opposeront à moi._

 _\- J'attends ça, se réjouit Ary. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom cyborg ?_

 _Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de TBS._

 _\- Tu viens juste de le dire._

* * *

Newt observait Cyborg le regard vide. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites. Beaucoup de mystères avaient été résolu. La brume se dissipait sur une horrible vérité.

\- Tous ceux qui rêvent, qui sont appelés Imunes, sont des clones de personnes nées sur Terre avant le Grand Exil, répéta Minho d'une voix monocorde. Tous les gens qu'on a rencontré dernièrement, tout ceux qu'on a vu en rêve, tous, nous… sommes des clones…

Newt était un clone. Son lui original était mort sur Terre depuis 3 millénaires. Comment était-il censé prendre la chose ?

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu as sauvé Rachel parce qu'elle avait parlé du WICKED. Tu es au courant de faits ayant eu lieu sur Terre à une époque où tu étais loin d'être née. Et depuis tout à l'heure tu nous racontes tout en omettant une information importante. Qui es-tu ? Un clone de qui ?

Cyborg esquissa un sourire. Un sourire profondément triste aux yeux des deux hommes.

\- Je ne suis pas un clone. Mon vrai nom est TBS. Mes deux premières initiales sont celles de mes plus lointains ancêtres. Ceux qui ont mené le Grand Exil. Conformément à leurs volontés, ma famille a protégé la Terre et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'Exil durant 3 millénaires. Ils s'appelaient Thomas et Brenda.

Newt s'adossa au mur derrière lui, sentant toute énergie le quitter.

\- T-tu es la descendante de Thomas et Brenda ? Ceux que… les… ceux dont on connaît les clones ?

Cyborg acquiesça.

\- Je les vois carrément pas ensemble, grimaça Minho.

Newt s'imagina Brenda et Thomas en couple, mais son esprit refusa de former une image. C'était trop bizarre. Et ceux qu'ils imaginaient n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient quitté la Terre lors de l'Exil de l'humanité. Il se laissa glisser au sol et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en même temps, admit Cyborg. Vous tenez le coup ?

Minho secoua la tête en s'asseyant près de Newt. Bru entra à ce moment là avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de boissons fraîches.

\- L'ambiance est d'enfer ici, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tant qu'on y est, Bru est un membre du Bras Droit, ajouta Cyborg en se prenant un verre. C'est même l'un des chefs de la résistance contre le WICKED.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben voyons.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que je pouvais pas teaser ce chapitre. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi :) J'aurais tout spoilé sinon XD  
**

 **Je trouve ça super drôle que malgré ma mise en scène vous ayez refusé de croire à la mort de Cyborg. Faites gaffe, je fais des fakes de mort qu'une fois. La prochaine fois sera la bonne.**

 **Bon et dans ce chapitre, pas de Newtmas comme certain(e)s ont pu l'espérer, mais bon, vous avez eu vos réponses non ? Sur BEAUCOUP de choses. Pour info, on est à plus de la moitié de cette fic'. Préparez vous à un final en beauté -et en Newtmas. XD**

 **Bon réponses au reviews :D**

 **Naws-you :** Contente de voir que j't'ai manqué ! ou du moins ma fic' XD

Oui je le dis pas clairement, mais t'as compris, Thomas a été capturé -encore.

Omg la rage que tu devais avoir ! 80 balles pour le lycée quoi. VDM. Tu ne l'as plus refait j'imagine..

Alors Bru il apparaît dans le chapitre 2 genre dans un petit paragraphe. C'était un client d'Alby et Newt. Et non par contre Cyborg est pas tordu au point de risquer sa vie comme ça. Quoique... En tout cas, non, elle a pas fait exprès d'être coincée sur le cargo XD

Désolée, pas de Newtmas pour ce chap', mais il était bien quand même non ? J'espère du moins XD

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Ouiiii c'est remouaa ! Je suis désolée pour tout les faux espoirs XD

T'as pas un gros panel de choix entre me détester et me détester dis donc. Par contre tes menaces commencent sérieusement à m'inquiéter XD

Je suis tellement dans le Stucky que j'ai lu "j'adore quand on passe de Newt à Bucky, puis de nouveau à Newt." Faut que je me fasse soigner. J'avoue en film ça rendrait encore mieux qu'en fic. Tu verrais qui pour incarner Cyborg, la D Society et les Fondatrices ?

XD oui t'es une vrai mère poule. Je te confie donc la lourde responsabilité d'éduquer Thomas. Non, Thomas n'a pas été sur Terre. Ce qui l'a fait souffrir c'est pas ça. Tu vas voir. #ProchainChapitre. Pour comment Janson les a retrouvé ce sera dit au prochain chapitre, mais c'est tout con donc t'attend pas à un truc de fou.

ça aurait pas été drôle si ils avaient tous échappé au WICKED. Et puis j'aime être sadique. La mort de Ben est venue au feeling pendant l'écriture. Normalement, mon idée d'origine c'était qu'il parte avec les autres imunes et que ce soit Thomas qui se laisse capturer pour permettre à Newt et Minho de fuir. Mais j'ai trouvé cette façon de faire beaucoup plus intéressante pour la construction des personnages :D J'ai ma défense face à la justice !

T'es contente pour Cyborg XD ?

Bah Thomas écoute... il est dans la merde. Mais tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que tu allais finir par aimer Teresa et Aris ? Voilà.

XD Aris =Haris. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?! C'est nul mais je peux pas m'empêcher de rire !

Sinon, es-tu contente pour mon choix de copine de Minho ?

Pour te rassurer, le fait que Thomas rêvera de Newt va sauver la vie de deux personnes.

Je pouvais pas teaser ce chapitre XDDDD tu comprends pourquoi hein ! J'ai droit à mes cookies du coup ? La prochaine fois te retiens, pas dis moi TOUT ce qui te passe par la tête XD

 **Charlie Winston :** Mais de rien :3 ça me fait très plaisir que ça plaise !

Je tiens le coup, mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire, ce qui m'attriste un peu -surtout pour mes deux autres fics.

C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis :') Merci 3 c'est des reviews comme les tiennes qui me motivent pour écrire vite la suite !

Maeva Cerise : Thomas a été capturé ouais XD

J'y peux rien moi si l'univers est contre le Newtmas XD Mais t'inquiète il me semble que la personne la mieux placer pour emmerder l'univers a refait surface, prête à tout pour le Newtmas.

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Genre tu bosses. Genre. J'y crois. Autant qu'à la mort de Cyborg.

T'es sûre que tu plussois pas un plan à 3 Thominewt ? Parce qu'entre ce que tu dis et ce que t'écris, y a un fossé.

Je suis invitée au mariage ?

Celle qui t'a converti à cette histoire de sorcier et de chasseur est pas mal culottée si je puis me permettre. Aucun respect.

Entre nous, je sais pas pourquoi je continu à t'envoyer les chaps' en avance, tu sais déjà tout XD Je devrais peut-être arrêter. Pour préserver la surprise.

 **elodiedalton :** Tu devrais pas faire de pari aussi tentant. J'aurais pu changer mon scénario juste pour voir si tu allais te couper la main.

Non je suis pas aussi sadique XD

Alors, pendant ce chapitre tu as pu te concentrer ou lire TBS tout les paragraphes t'as achevé ?

La confrontation Minho/Thomas durait moins longtemps à l'origine, et je l'ai allongé par soucis de cohérence temporelle XD Mais plus long ça aurait été redondant. T'inquiète, ils vont se revoir.

 **Ewhylan :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est très cool ce que tu me dis là :3

Oui, c'est sous-entendu, mais Thomas est capturé par Janson. Les mystères se dévoilent peu à peu, celui de Thomas aussi aura son temps ;)

Merci ! Hâte d'avoir ton retour sur celui là !

 **C'est marrant de voir vos théories au fur et à mesure haha. J'adore ça.**

 **Petit teaser ?**

 **#Teaser12 : Thomas va faire face à sa plus grande peur. Teresa va choisir son camp. Le climax final va s'engager. Tout le monde ne sortira pas indemne de ce qui approche.**

 **Est-ce que ça vous mettrais pas l'eau à la bouche ça ?**

 **PAR CONTRE. Je suis désolée. Profondément désolée.**

 **En vrai je le suis pas, j'y peux rien moi.  
**

 **Je suis retombée dans le Stucky. Oui bon ce sont des choses qui arrivent de se remettre à un ship de temps en temps. Sauf que le Stucky et moi ben... c'est violent les retrouvailles à chaque fois. Je peux souvent plus écrire quand je suis en période Stucky. Et la avec Civil War ben, Stucky everywhere quoi.  
**

 **Le seul moyen qui existe pour lutter, c'est que j'écrive une fic ou un os Stucky (chose que j'ai encore jamais faite). Ce qui ralentirais toutes mes autres fics (sur celle-là, LDE (La Dernière Épreuve), ça va, mais les deux autres vont en pâtir de fou). Du coup, soit j'attend que ça passe -ça passe jamais vraiment #PhotoDansMonTéléphone-, soit ben j'écris, mais je ralentis ma production globale quoi. Vous avez des conseils ? Je devrais faire quoi selon vous ?**

 **Le Stucky dévore mon âme.**

 **Comme le Thilbo, le Newtmas et le Sterek. Et le Filia. Mais le Stucky c'est genre level supérieur. Parce que j'arrive pas à choisir entre la bromance et le ship XD**

 **Bref assez parlé de Stucky, vous êtes là pour du Newtmas. DONC.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt hein ;) Bisous mes petits terriens *koeur***


	12. Chapitre 12

**Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté ! Je suis en stage pour juin/juillet et je fais du mardi-samedi 13h-21h, ce qui fait très long. Alors l'écriture passe malheureusement à la trappe :'(**

 **Mais l'envie est toujours présente (très présente pour cette fic') ! Je vous ai pondu un chapitre que j'avais très très envie d'écrire depuis le début de cette fic', et j'espère qu'il contribuera à faire aimer un personnage que j'affectionne profondément, qui est incompris dans le fandom de Maze Runner Trilogy !**

 **WARNING : J'utilise dans ce chapitre, des passages de L'Ordre de Tuer, de Dashner. Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le préquel, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre. Sans faire de gros spoil, il réutilise quand même deux passages très importants du bouquin, et révèle quelque chose à propos d'un personnage.  
Si vous souhaitez quand même lire le chapitre, malgré ma mise en garde, ne venez pas vous plaindre des spoilers !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Thomas fixait ses menottes sans écouter le sermon de Teresa. Depuis sa capture, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et il n'avait pas décroché un mot. La jeune fille tentait vainement de l'atteindre.

\- Tom, si tu ne me parles pas je ne pourrais pas t'aider, souffla-t-elle à bout d'argument.

Son ami persista dans son mutisme. Elle soupira tristement et recula un peu. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, de peur qu'il la repousse. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être repoussée.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas Thomas. Ce n'était plus le garçon avec qui elle avait grandit. Physiquement il était plus costaud qu'avant. Son visage innocent s'était effacé pour laisser place à une conviction constante. Sa peau était bronzée et ses mains abîmées. Les vêtements d'infirmerie semblaient tout de même un peu trop grand pour lui. Le tee-shirt épinglé d'un badge luminescent aux initiales du WICKED tombait au-dessous de ses hanches. Le pantacourt faisait presque pantalon.

Le regard de Teresa glissa sur sa cheville bandée. Une colère sourde lui comprima la poitrine. Bien qu'il ait été soigné et que l'équipe médicale ait assuré qu'il pourrait marcher comme avant après quelques jours de rééducation, elle était hors d'elle à l'idée que Janson ai laissé quelque chose lui arriver.

Elle aurait une discussion avec ce rat dès qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas normal.

Thomas remua dans la cellule. Aussitôt, Teresa se redressa. Thomas l'ignora complètement. Il s'allongea sur son lit de camp, dos à elle et remonta le drap sur ses épaules. Comprenant qu'il ne lui parlerait pas du tout pour le moment, Teresa se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la refermer, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Repose toi bien.

Elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendu et il ne réagit pas quand elle verrouilla la cellule. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de garde devant la porte le couloir était désert. Le silence imposant qui régnait la poussa peu à peu dans un demi-sommeil.

 _Elle les avait vu en première. C'était sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Elle les observa quelques secondes et arriva bien vite à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas du village. Rassurée, elle sortit de sa cachette et avança dans leur direction._

 _Elle contourna la pile de cadavre en putréfaction et là, ils la virent. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous net. Différentes expressions passèrent sur leurs visages. La stupéfaction, l'horreur, la crainte, la curiosité._

 _Inquiète, elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de pas d'eux. Elle les fixa tour à tour, attendant une réaction. N'importe quoi._

 _\- Salut, lança la jeune fille blonde. Tu n'as rien petite ? Où sont tes parents ? Et les autres habitants de ton village ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… ?_

 _Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sûrement que le tas de cadavre était suffisamment éloquent._

 _Elle pointa les bois et répondit._

 _\- Ils se sont enfuis dans la forêt. Ils sont tous partis._

 _A nouveau, différentes réactions animèrent les étrangers. La jeune fille blonde parut effrayée. Le garçon à ses côtés plutôt inquiet. Le grand bonhomme baraqué et la femme à deux pas de lui froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

 _La jeune fille blonde marcha à sa rencontre. Le grand bonhomme voulut la retenir._

 _\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au vu des derniers événements._

 _\- Au moins, évite de la toucher, recommanda-t-il à son amie. Dans notre intérêt à tous._

 _Ses paroles l'effrayèrent. Quand la jeune fille ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle esquissa un mouvement de recul. La blonde s'arrêta._

 _\- Tout va bien, lui assura-t-elle en s'agenouillant. On est des amis, je te le promets. On vient d'un autre village exactement comme le tien, où il y avait plein d'enfants. Tu as des copains, ici ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête, se rappelant des jumeaux qui vivaient à deux maisons de la sienne. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Tristement, elle secoua la tête._

 _\- Ils sont partis, eux aussi ? demanda la jeune fille._

 _Nouveau hochement de tête._

 _Celui là provoqua une émotion forte chez la blonde qui lui faisait face. Elle se détourna rapidement pour regarder ses compagnons. Quand elle reporta son attention sur elle, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes._

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Trina. Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?_

 _Elle regarda Trina droit dans les yeux durant de longues secondes. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens. Elle avait peur. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui assura qu'elle ne craignait rien. Pas avec eux. Qu'ils la protégeraient._

 _\- Deedee._

 _\- Deedee, répéta Trina ravie. J'adore. Je trouve ça très joli._

 _\- Et mon petit frère, il s'appelle Ricky, ajouta Deedee soudain totalement confiante._

 _-Et il est où Ricky ? voulut savoir Trina._

 _Deedee haussa les épaules._

 _\- Je sais pas. Il est parti avec les autres. Dans la forêt._

 _\- Avec ta maman et ton papa ?_

 _Deedee secoua la tête._

 _\- Non. Eux, ils ont reçu des flèches qui tombaient du ciel. Tout les deux. Ils sont morts, c'était horrible._

 _Le souvenir de ses parents lui serra la gorge. Elle grimaça, ne pouvant retenir les grosses larmes qui coulèrent en sillon sur ses joues._

 _\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, ma chérie, dit Trina d'une voix où transparaissait un chagrin sincère. Plusieurs de nos amis ont été… victimes des mêmes personnes. Ç'a été affreux aussi. Je suis sincèrement désolée._

 _Le chagrin de Deedee redoubla. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, espérant que le mouvement ferait disparaître la boule désagréable dans son estomac. Elle n'en voulait pas à Trina de lui avoir rappelé son malheur. La jeune fille n'y était pour rien._

 _\- C'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je sais bien que c'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute des méchants bonhommes. Avec leurs drôles de combinaisons vertes._

 _Trina força un sourire, et posa son second genou à terre._

 _\- Pourquoi tout le monde est parti ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?_

 _Deedee leva le bras droit, poing fermé. Remontant sa manche déchirée, elle dévoila une petite plaie circulaire près de son épaule, sur laquelle s'était formée une croûte. Elle ne dit pas un mot elle se contenta de leur montrer sa blessure._

 _\- On dirait qu'elle a prit un fléchette ! déclara gravement le jeune garçon derrière Trina._

 _\- Désolée pour ton bobo, dit Trina qui venait de fusiller son ami du regard. Mais… tu sais pourquoi ils sont partis ? Où ils sont allés ? Et pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas emmenée ?_

 _Deedee se contenta de montrer sa plaie à nouveau._

 _\- Je regrette que tu aies été blessée, reprit Trina. On dirait que tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tu ne veux plus répondre à mes questions ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas._

 _Deedee lâcha un gémissement agacé et pointa du doigt sa blessure._

 _\- C'est pour ça ! C'est à cause de ça qu'ils m'ont laissée. Parce qu'ils sont méchants, comme les hommes en vert._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie._

 _\- Ils ont probablement pensé qu'elle était malade, à cause de la fléchette, et ils sont partis sans elle, intervint le garçon._

 _\- C'est vrai ? demanda Trina à Deedee. Ils t'ont laissée parce qu'ils ont cru que tu serais malade ? Comme les autres ?_

 _Deedee hocha la tête. Ses larmes se remirent à couler. Trina se redressa et se tourna vers le bonhomme à l'air sévère. Ce dernier leva une main en l'air._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai peut-être l'air d'avoir été mâchonné et recraché par la plus féroce des bestioles de la jungle, mais j'ai quand même un cœur. La petite vient avec nous._

 _Deedee frissonna. Pas de peur._

 _La boule dans son ventre venait de s'alléger._

 _\- C'est sans doute vrai qu'elle est contaminée, fit observer l'autre femme qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Ça met juste plus de temps à se manifester._

 _\- On l'est probablement tous, si tu veux aller par là, bougonna le bonhomme en rajustant les sangles de son sac à dos._

 _\- On aura qu'à faire attention, dit Trina. On se lavera bien les mains et on évitera de se toucher le nez et la bouche. On portera des masques le plus souvent possible. Mais je refuse d'abandonner cette gamine tant que…_

 _Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase._

 _\- Ce sera une bouche de plus à nourrir, dit le bonhomme, mais elle ne doit pas manger grand-chose. J'ai bien envie de fouiller ce village à la recherche de matériel ou de provisions. Hélas, le moindre recoin doit être infesté par cette saleté de virus. Fichons le camp d'ici._

 _Deedee les regarda bouger sans oser faire un geste. Trina lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Trina la plaça sans la toucher entre elle et le garçon, qu'elle pointa du doigt._

 _\- Lui c'est Mark._

 _L'intéressé offrit à Deedee un grand sourire, chaleureux contre toute attente. Elle sut qu'elle l'aimait déjà._

Un cri lointain la tira de son rêve. Teresa resta immobile malgré le hurlement de douleur qui retentissait contre les murs de l'infirmerie et faisait écho dans le couloir des cellules. Tout les muscles de son corps étaient tendu à l'extrême. Dans un effort presque sur-humain, elle souleva une de ses jambes et la cala sur l'autre. Les relents de ses souvenirs la hantait et lui donnait la nausée. L'odeur fétide des corps empilés lui parvenait comme si elle en était entourée.

Que serait-elle devenue sans la bonté de Trina ? Si Alec avait refusé qu'elle les accompagne ? Si Lana s'y était opposée pour une question de sécurité ? Que serait devenu l'humanité sans eux ?

Elle inspira profondément et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur. Les chiffres à sa montre digitale lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'avait somnolé qu'un quart d'heure. Elle sera les dents.

Aucune trace de Janson ou même d'Aris aux alentours. Celui là ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Teresa fixa la porte devant elle, essayant d'imaginer Thomas, dans son lit. Rêvait-il lui aussi ?

Dans ses songes, il ne lui était apparu nettement que deux fois. Le jour de leur rencontre quand ils étaient enfants. Une femme, Ava Paige, avait amené Thomas au centre du WICKED. Elle avait dit à Teresa qu'elle allait partager un lien très particulier avec ce garçon. Teresa n'y avait pas cru au début.

La deuxième fois que Thomas avait été net dans ses rêves, ils étaient adolescents. Elle l'avait poussé avec force alors que les murs autour d'eux tombaient en ruine. Elle avait vu son visage se déformer d'horreur avant de se réveiller en hurlant, en proie à une douleur indescriptible. Elle se souvenait vaguement que quelque chose lui était tombé dessus, mais elle refusait d'essayer de se souvenir de plus.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs rêves entre eux. Chacun les vivaient différemment. Et vu ce que Teresa revivait à chaque fois, elle ne voulait vraiment pas pousser Thomas ou Aris à parler, car elle même ne le supporterait pas.

Un autre cri brisa le silence. Teresa ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ces cris étaient trop semblable à ceux qu'elle entendait dans son sommeil.

La brume l'enveloppa rapidement et elle sombra à nouveau.

 _Elle était morte de peur. Que se passait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Tout le monde mourait autour d'elle ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir !_

 _Lana avait perdu la raison. Trina avait perdu la raison. Alec avait perdu la raison. Mark serait le prochain si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Des rugissements inhumains provenaient de l'extérieur du berg. Comme ceux d'une foule enragée._

 _Le berg se posa, plus doucement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé vu l'état d'Alec. Mark combla rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et l'arracha des bras de Trina. Elle protesta en criant à plein poumons, mais le jeune garçon ignora ses plaintes. Il la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, Trina sur ses talons. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni esquissé le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. À la porte du cockpit, Mark hésita._

 _\- Tu sais… quoi faire… quand j'aurai fini, dit-il à Alec. Transplat ou non, tu sais quoi faire._

 _Deedee se figea en l'entendant. Que signifiait ces mots ? C'était quoi un transplat ?_

 _Elle serra les bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la soute. Trina suivait en silence._

 _Ils descendirent la rampe, pour déboucher en plein soleil. À peine avaient-ils posé le pied par terre qu'un crissement fendit l'air et que la plaque métallique entreprit de se refermer. Deedee ignora l'envol du berg. Son petit cœur battait la chamade. Sa prise sur Mark se resserra._

 _\- Amène-toi, lança le garçon à Trina._

 _Ils se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment, dont les portes étaient demeurées ouvertes. Deedee se cramponna à Mark car la course déstabilisait sa position. Mais il gardait sur elle une prise ferme._

 _Ils franchirent le seuil et se retrouvèrent dans un vaste hall sans aucun mobilier. Un objet curieux se dressait au milieu il s'en dégageait une étrange impression de calme et de sérénité. Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant le panneau. Ils se retournèrent vers eux, les yeux remplis de peur, puis s'avancèrent vers la grisaille._

 _\- Attendez ! leur cria Mark._

 _Ils ne répondirent pas, ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils bondirent à travers le panneau et disparurent. Mark courut regarder de l'autre côté de la plaque grise, mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Il retourna devant le panneau et se mit à genoux pour poser Deedee devant lui. Trina s'agenouilla aussi, sans rien dire, toute son attention concentrée sur la fillette._

 _\- Écoute moi, dit Mark._

 _Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Deedee aurait voulu se pelotonner au creux de ses bras mais Mark la repousserait sûrement. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas bien. Qu'il commençait à être comme les autres._

 _\- Tu… tu vas devoir être très courageuse à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? reprit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il y a des gens de l'autre côté de ce mur magique qui… qui vont t'aider. Et toi aussi, tu vas les aider. Tu les aideras pour… une chose très importante. Il… il y a un truc spécial chez toi, tu sais ?_

 _Elle hocha gravement la tête. Elle avait bien comprit qu'elle était différente. Elle le regarda sortir un bout de papier de sa poche d'une main tremblante. Il le relut une dernière fois, puis prit doucement sa main pour l'y déposer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens. Le tremblement que Deedee perçut lui donna envie de pleurer. Les cris dehors allaient crescendo. D'un signe de menton, Mark indiqua le transplat à Deedee. Elle hocha la tête en retour._

 _Elle plongea dans les bras de Trina et se serra contre elle. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, après tout ce que Trina avait subit avec elle, la quitter lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux._

 _\- Vas-y, maintenant, dit Mark, accompagnant le grondement inimitable des réacteurs du berg qui revenait._

 _Deedee se détacha de Trina et courut droit dans le panneau du transplat. Il l'avala toute entière._

Une légère secousse la réveilla. Elle leva la tête, l'esprit encore imprégné du visage douloureux de Trina, de son étreinte, et de la voix brisée de Mark. Aris lui sourit maladroitement.

\- Quand es-tu arrivé ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- A l'instant. Ma navette a fait au plus vite. Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Teresa secoua la tête et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle était contente de le savoir là. Elle ne serait pas seule face à Janson.

\- Il est là-dedans ? interrogea Aris en pointant la cellule.

Teresa acquiesça. Aris se tritura les mains, nerveux.

\- Janson veut nous voir, dit-il. Il est à côté.

Teresa manqua de respirer.

Elle se leva et suivit Aris le long du couloir. Ils sortirent de la prison et rejoignirent l'infirmerie rapidement. Un cri déchirant les accueillit. Teresa sentit Aris se tendre d'un coup. Elle même aurait eut un haut le cœur si ce genre de cri n'était pas une habitude dans ses rêves. Ils avancèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du poste médical où ils entendaient Janson interroger la prisonnière ramenée avec Thomas.

L'homme parlait bas, mais la haine et la rage dans sa voix étaient aussi audible que si il criait. Des miliciens étaient postés devant le bloc. Un gémissement misérable s'en échappa. Aris pâli de plus belle. Discrètement, Teresa lui prit la main. C'était un soutien muet, mais suffisant pour lui. Elle le lâcha quand Janson s'agita derrière le rideau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tirait le rideau d'un geste sec. D'un coup de menton, il signifia à deux miliciens de s'occuper de la prisonnière.

\- Thomas va passer en salle de réveil, annonça-t-il froidement en se tournant vers Aris et Teresa.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent.

\- C'est un peu précipité, osa Aris.

\- Absolument pas trancha, Janson. Notre mission est compromise et retardée par sa faute. Mais je refuse de le tuer.

\- L'envoyer en salle de réveil est bien pire, cracha Teresa.

Janson eut un sourire cruel. Elle aurait juré que c'était son intention. Teresa lui aurait vomit dessus si elle avait pu. Elle détestait vraiment ses méthodes.

Elle, plus que quiconque souhaitait voir la mission du WICKED se solder par une brillante victoire. Pas celle qui destinait l'humanité à revenir sur Terre. Celle qui visait à trouver un remède contre la Braise.

Elle avait perdu ses parents, son frère, Trina, Lana, Mark et Alec à cause de ce fichu virus. Elle avait sûrement perdu plus encore mais ne s'en souvenait pas encore. Elle avait une nouvelle chance de faire la différence. Elle ne pouvait pas la manquer.

Mais là, on parlait de Thomas. Celui dont, dans ses rêves, elle était amoureuse. Ici, elle ne savait pas comment elle l'aimait. Elle savait juste qu'il comptait plus que n'importe quel autre agent du WICKED pour elle.

\- Si vous faites ça, il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre.

\- Il s'en remettra, assura Janson. J'en suis assuré.

\- Vous aviez dit ça aussi pour Rachel, cracha Aris.

Teresa tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, surprise par l'acidité courageuse dont il venait de faire preuve. Janson claqua sévèrement sa langue contre son palais.

\- Un accident est un accident. Nous ne ferons pas l'erreur deux fois.

\- D'abord vous le ramener blessé, alors que vous aviez juré qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Et maintenant ça ? Je ne peux pas cautionner vos agissements Janson. Pas cette fois, gronda Teresa.

\- Moi non plus, l'appuya Aris.

Janson fronça les sourcils. Il soupira puis haussa les épaules.

\- Alors ça se passe comme la dernière fois, déclara-t-il.

Teresa et Aris froncèrent les sourcils, ne saisissant pas à quoi Janson faisait allusion. L'homme rat leva la main en l'air. Les miliciens qui les entouraient levèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur Aris et Teresa.

\- Vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions pour le moment, annonça Janson. Vous recevrez vos assignations rapidement.

\- Qu- ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'énerva Teresa.

Deux paires de mains s'abattirent sur ses bras et la forcèrent à reculer.

\- Ce n'est que provisoire, rassurez vous, ajouta Janson. Mais je ne peux pas mettre en danger la mission première du WICKED pour votre amitié avec un traître. Vous allez être conduit au cuirassé qui part pour la Terre ce soir. Je vous y retrouverais avec Thomas, une fois son réveil établit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! cria Aris.

Janson agita la main. Les miliciens emportèrent les deux agents qui tentaient à grand peine de se débattre.

Leurs cris réveillèrent Thomas. Il se redressa sur son lit. Ce n'était pas habituel d'entendre Teresa et Aris crier. Il était inquiet pour ses deux amis. Ses seuls amis au WICKED. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait là dehors.

Il se leva et colla son oreille à la porte. L'écho lointain de ses amis disparu trop vite pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit. Contrarié, il recula. Un instant plus tard, des pas martelant le sol du couloir lui indiquèrent qu'on venait pour lui. Et vu le rythme, ce n'était pas ses amis. Il fit face à la porte, le cœur battant, et prit son courage à deux mains, figeant son expression pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

La porte fut déverrouillée. Janson se tenait devant, mains jointes dans son dos. La mâchoire de Thomas se crispa. Il était à peu près sûr de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Suis moi, ordonna Janson.

Thomas resta de marbre. Il planta son regard dans celui de Janson et le défia.

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

Janson haussa les épaules.

\- Traceurs sur la carlingue de votre vaisseau. Technique basique. Simple, et efficace. Maintenant suis moi.

Thomas serra les poings. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il se rappela Rachel. La peur s'insinua en lui. Il se mordit la joue et fit un pas en avant.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut trop court à son goût, et malgré son pied blessé, il ne clopina pas vraiment. Il avait beau ralentir, le milicien dans son dos le forçait à avancer. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, les regards des quelques personnes présentes se focalisèrent sur lui. Il sentit son pouls accélérer. La douleur dans sa cheville remonta d'un coup et il respira plus fort.

Il avait déjà été dans la salle du fond. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Mais le montrer, supplier, ou tenter quoi que ce soit serait donner satisfaction à Janson. Et à aucun prix Thomas ne voulait que face de rat ait une raison d'être heureux. Il calma sa respiration et se rassura en se rappelant que Minho et Newt étaient loin, hors de danger.

Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur malgré sa peur. Janson s'arrêta devant la porte du fond. Il composa le code à 6 chiffres et avec un déclic sonore, la porte soupira. Il la tira et précéda Thomas à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme resta immobile pour sa part. Le milicien derrière lui montra son agacement en le poussant rudement en avant. Thomas lui jeta un regard noir. L'homme le toisa en retour. Thomas serra les dents, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et entra dans la salle.

L'endroit était pareil que dans ses souvenirs. Il descendit lourdement les quelques marches de l'entrée et s'arrêta. La pièce était toujours aussi petite et étouffante. Immaculée. Janson s'était dirigé vers le panneaux de commande tactile et pianotait dessus avec dextérité. Thomas déglutit difficilement.

Il savait ce qui se préparait. Le lit était toujours au centre de la pièce, avec ses sangles grises. Les immenses anneaux en métal au-dessus n'avaient pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Pas plus que les bras mécaniques armés de seringues sur les côtés qui se remplissaient d'un liquide bleu sous ses yeux.

On appelait ce lieu la salle de réveil. Le nom était ironique. C'était une salle d'opération un peu différente des blocs qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie. Ici, les interventions touchaient au cerveau. Délicates, c'était un ordinateur qui les menait, tant il pouvait être dangereux qu'une main humaine ne s'y risque.

Thomas fixa Janson glisser ses doigts sur l'ordinateur. Il se doutait du programme que son supérieur était en train d'activer. Il n'en existait que deux. Le premier ranimait les souvenirs. Le second les effaçait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, en se réveillant après une opération, le patient n'était plus le même. Et Thomas savait comment on se sentait après le second programme.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été conduit dans cette pièce, on lui avait prit plusieurs années de sa vie. Celles d'avant le WICKED. Pas toutes, mais une bonne moitié. Mesure de sécurité lui avait-on dit. Et jeune comme il était à l'époque, désireux d'un avenir brillant, il n'avait pas refusé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regretté ce choix. Après tout, comment regretter une chose dont on ne se souvenait pas.

Mais cette fois, il était sûr que Janson allait tout lui reprendre. Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Il avait sacrifié tellement pour le WICKED et voilà comment on le remerciait. La vie était vraiment injuste.

Il détourna la tête, dégoutté. Son regard tomba sur Rachel. Une vive douleur lui comprima la poitrine, plus forte que sa peur. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son nez brûler. Sans se soucier du milicien, il avança vers elle.

Elle était inerte, dans un lit médical entièrement recouvert par une protection de verre.

La jeune femme était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Blonde comme les champs de Oncuat des lunes forestières de la bordure extérieur même si, avec le manque de soleil, ses cheveux s'étaient terni. Elle respirait si doucement que c'était à peine si sa poitrine se soulevait.

Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait été prise dans un attentat pendant une mission. Sauvée de justesse par les autorités, et ramenée au siège du WICKED en catastrophe, les médecins avait tout tenté. Son corps avait pu être soigné mais son cerveau, touché, avait nécessité de plus délicates interventions. Malheureusement, même en passant par la salle de réveil, rien n'avait pu la ramener. L'échec des programmes de réveil avait été si cuisant que les Fondatrices avaient ensuite interdit l'utilisation de cette salle, sauf sur ordre spécial.

Rachel avait été gardée ici, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait. Thomas se souvenait d'une Rachel vivante et pleine de vitalité. Les tubes et appareils qui la maintenaient en vie ronronnaient autour d'elle, le long de la paroi. Thomas aurait voulu qu'elle reprenne conscience. Qu'elle soit à nouveau la Rachel qu'il avait connu. Sauf qu'au fond de lui, il avait perdu espoir depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est l'heure, Thomas, déclara Janson dans son dos.

Thomas se figea. Il resta immobile de longues secondes. Puis, il se laissa traîner par le milicien-grognon vers le lit. L'homme le souleva comme si il n'était qu'une brindille, et l'allongea rudement. Les sangles lui brûlèrent la peau alors qu'il les serraient avec force. Thomas était sûr que ce milicien avait une dent contre lui. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête dans un moment aussi délicat, il regarda droit devant lui.

Tiens. Le plafond avait été repeint.

La tête de Janson apparut dans son angle de vue et sa main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Thomas, ça ira vite.

\- C'est ça, répondit Thomas ironique. Comme la dernière fois ?

Janson s'approcha de lui.

\- La dernière fois nous t'avons retiré seulement quelques souvenirs pour en faire ressurgir de nouveaux. Le processus a impliqué deux programmes. Aujourd'hui nous n'en utiliserons qu'un. Alors oui, ça ira plus vite.

Thomas lui jeta un regard noir. Il sentait bien que Janson était très content de la situation.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir aidé le Bras Droit, dit-il. Le WICKED a perdu une chose essentielle. La patience.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps d'être patient Thomas. Nous mourrons jours après jours. L'humanité s'éteint et le WICKED peut faire la différence.

\- Mais à quel prix ?

Le visage de Janson se ferma. À cet instant, Thomas eut la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu avant, bien avant de l'avoir rencontré. L'impression s'estompa trop rapidement pour qu'un quelconque souvenir ne remonte, et Thomas l'oublia vite.

\- Je savais que tu serais un problème à l'instant où les Fondatrices t'ont amené ici, avoua Janson. Après tout, tu as causé l'échec de notre mission sur Terre. Je savais que tu ferais quelque chose de semblable ici. J'ai cru qu'en t'envoyant au loin, dans une mission longue, je pourrais éviter la catastrophe, mais je me suis trompé. Une simple erreur de calcul, comme pour Rachel.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel rapport avec Rachel ?

Janson cala ses paumes sur le bord du lit et regarda dans le vide.

\- Quand nous avons découvert que la Braise sévissait toujours sur notre planète mère, j'ai voulu faire d'une pierre deux coup en préparant le retour et en trouvant le remède au virus. Rachel avait accepté de m'aider. Mais il s'est révélé que la méthode la plus rapide pour avoir des résultats n'était pas sans sacrifice.

\- Vous lui avez fait quoi ? s'horrifia Thomas.

\- Le virus qu'on appelle la Braise a forcé notre race à l'exil i mille ans. Heureusement, des recherches menées par les nôtres à l'époque avaient conduite à une possible solution. La dernière étape cependant n'avait pas pu être… faite. L'ultime étape pour trouver un remède avait été interrompue. Je savais qu'il fallait le cerveau d'un immunisé. Rachel étant celle qui avait le moins de souvenir de notre vie sur Terre, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile d'obtenir son accord sans tout lui dire. En parler à toi, Teresa ou Aris aurait signé le retour de nombreux souvenirs et l'échec de tout. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

\- Vous avez voulu la tuer !? s'écria Thomas.

\- Pas la tuer, réfuta Janson. Elle aurait permit de faire un bond en avant magistral. Cependant… nous avons été interrompu ce jour-là. Par la personne que je craignais un jour de rencontrer.

Thomas avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Il tirait sur ses bras, rêvant d'étrangler cette face de rat, mais chaque effort resserrait ses entraves.

\- De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu intervenir, il fallait que ce soit elle, grogna Janson perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ta descendante…

Thomas tressaillit.

\- Ma quoi ?!

Janson baissa les yeux sur lui, étonné.

\- Elles ne t'ont rien dit ? Quoi que… je doute que même les Fondatrices aient été au courant de ça à son propos.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?…

\- Vois-tu Thomas, nous ne nous souvenons pas d'une vie passée, d'une vie que nous avons eu sur Terre il y 3 mille ans. Nous ne sommes pas des réincarnations comme tu as pu le penser pendant longtemps. Nous avons été créés en laboratoire à partir de l'ADN de nos originaux, morts depuis des lustres. Nous sommes des clones.

Le monde autour de Thomas vacillait. Il chercha un point auquel se rattacher mais Janson était partout. Son sourire satisfait lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

\- Et elle, Cyborg, est ta descendante. Enfin, celle de ton original.

\- Vous mentez, cracha Thomas.

\- Je vois difficilement pourquoi je ferais ça, rétorqua sobrement Janson. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est BTRYD.

\- B… betrayed ?

\- Son véritable nom est TBR. C'est lui qui nous a créé.

L'espace d'un instant, Thomas manqua d'oxygène. Il ne comprenait rien, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il avait de plus en plus mal au crâne.

\- Je ne crois rien de ce que vous me dites, siffla-t-il en essayant d'être convaincu. C'est une de vos ruses pour me déstabiliser.

Janson haussa les épaules.

\- Ruse ou non, ça n'a plus d'importance. Quand tu sortiras d'ici tu ne te souviendras de rien.

Thomas avait vraiment du mal à respirer tout d'un coup.

\- J'ai programmé ton réveil pour que ta seule et unique préoccupation soit de remplir la mission du WICKED. Envers, et contre, tout. Ton unique souvenir sera ta loyauté à notre cause.

Thomas n'entendit pas la suite. Il n'était pas sûr que Janson ait rajouté autre chose non plus. On allait tout lui prendre. Il allait oublier Minho. Les années passées avec lui à bord de Poêle-à-Frire. Leurs aventures. Il allait oublier tout les gens qu'il avait rencontré. Il allait oublier Newt.

\- A ton réveil, nous partirons pour la Terre, termina Janson comme si il parlait à travers un filtre.

Thomas ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Janson lui appliqua un anneaux autour du front, qu'il verrouilla d'un coup sec. Des piques se fichèrent dans la chaire de Thomas, brouillant violemment ses sens. Il sentit vaguement Janson s'éloigner. Le lit vrombit et s'éleva doucement alors que les anneaux et les bras se mettaient en mouvement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Quelque chose bougea dans son dos et il sut ce qui allait se passer. Comme un remous sauvage de ses souvenirs, des images de sa première opération lui revinrent. Un cercle froid se positionna dans le bas de son dos et d'un coup sec, perça sa peau. Il retint un hurlement. Il en garderait de nouvelles cicatrices.

Les anneaux se positionnèrent de part et d'autre du lit et entamèrent un lent mouvement au-dessus de Thomas. Les seringues se rapprochèrent une à une et se plantèrent à intervalles réguliers. Il sentit leur contenu s'insinuer en lui. Un cri lui échappa. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il sut réel.

Au-dehors, le ciel s'était couvert, et la pluie tombait drue.

Teresa regardait les gouttes taper contre la vitre. Aris et elle avait été conduit dans cette salle de réunion et en attendant d'être transféré sur le cuirassé.

La phase de réveil de Thomas prendrait 2 à 3h. 2h à 3h durant lesquelles Janson resterait en salle d'opération.

C'était un temps suffisant pour retourner l'estomac de Teresa dans tout les sens, et la faire culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû s'opposer à Janson. Plus violemment. Mais elle avait eut peur de le faire. Une part d'elle voulait affronter le WICKED de Janson, contredire ses décisions. Certainement celle qui se souvenait des épreuves. L'autre, voulait à tout prix que le but du WICKED soit complété. Celle-là, cela ne faisait aucun doute, était celle qui se souvenait de Mark et Trina.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

Les mots d'Aris la firent se retourner. Son ami avait les bras croisés, l'œil sombre, et le pied remuant.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Teresa.

\- Le WICKED m'inquiète, répondit Aris. Il ne ressemble plus à celui auquel j'ai accepté de me rattacher. Thomas qui se rebelle. Les Fondatrices qui fuient. Janson qui précipite Le Retour aux Sources.

Teresa resta silencieuse. Elle aussi trouvait que beaucoup de choses étranges avaient eu lieu dernièrement.

\- Tu m'as dit que le gouvernement avait confié les rennes à Janson, poursuivit Aris.

\- Et c'est vrai, assura Teresa, sincère. On est une branche du gouvernement, on a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux directives.

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas, insista Aris, c'est pourquoi Janson tient tant à contrôler Thomas. Il le voit comme une menace j'ai l'impression.

Teresa baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Janson avait beau être con, il agissait pour le bien de l'humanité.

\- Teresa, tu as toujours été ici, toutes ces années tu es restée auprès de Janson. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Dis moi que je me trompe en pensant que quelque chose de grave est sur le point de se produire.

Teresa s'approcha de lui et s'assit.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en restant inerte face aux décisions de Janson. J'aurais dû réagir plus vite…

Aris tourna vers elle un visage attristé.

\- Je me fiche de retourner sur Terre, continua-t-elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver un remède contre la Braise. Mais je réalise que ça ne vaut pas toutes les vies misent en jeu…

Aris se redressa et lui prit la main.

\- Écoute, tu as toujours été la plus concernée par l'opération Retour aux Sources, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qui peuple tes rêves, mais tout ce temps où j'ai été loin du WICKED auprès de Sonya… j'ai réalisé que cette vie d'avant est passée, fini. Si on se concentre trop sur elle, on va perdre plus gros dans celle qu'on a aujourd'hui.

Teresa laissa ses épaules tomber. Elle était soudain très fatiguée.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont en danger à cause de nous, souffla-t-elle. Tout les immunes. Ils n'ont rien demandé à personne.

Aris hocha gravement la tête.

\- Thomas est en salle de réveil et nous on est là comme deux idiots à attendre que ça se passe alors que l'univers avance. Je me sens vraiment inutile. Pire qu'un pantin.

Teresa ne sut pas quoi lui dire. La porte s'ouvrit, attirant leurs attentions sur un milicien. C'était un de ceux qui avaient eu la charge de Thomas avant sa fuite avec les fondatrices. Il ferma juste derrière lui et attendit, sans oser parler.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Aris.

\- J'ai des informations pour vous, déclara-t-il.

Teresa fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous avons reçu ceci ce matin. J'ai reçu l'ordre de le détruire par le chef Janson mais… je pense qu'il faut que vous voyez ça.

En parlant, il avait tiré d'une poche intérieur de sa veste un disque noire, bombé, qu'il posa sur la table. Il appuya sur un bouton et un hologramme s'activa.

Le visage jovial de Cyborg se dessina. Aris et Teresa sursautèrent.

\- _Bonjour. Vous devez savoir qui je suis mais pour des raisons de politesse élémentaire, je me présente. Je suis Cyborg._ _Je ne suis -à 98 % sûr-_ _p_ _lu_ _s en vie à l'heure qu'il est si vous avez reçu ce message, mais vous devez savoir certaines choses._ _Sans doute vos supérieurs m'ont-ils dépeint comme la pire personne de la galaxie. Ils n'ont pas totalement tord, mais je vous prie de ne pas leur donner raison trop vite. Celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Janson prétend agir pour le bien de l'humanité bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson._ _Il est plutôt bon pour baratiner._ _Cependant, je vais vous donner de bonnes raisons_ _de ne pas le croire, et quelques preuves_ _pour vous prouver qu'il ne s'agit que d'une croisade personnelle vengeresse à l'encontre des premiers exilés._

Teresa et Aris s'entre-regardèrent intrigués.

 _\- Pardonnez moi d'avance pour les mots durs et les vérités crus que je vais vous dévoiler les enfants. Ceux que vous appelez des Immunes, sont des humains créés en laboratoire à partir d'un recueil d'ADN d'une sélection de personne ayant vécu sur Terre voilà 3000 ans. Autrement dit, oui, vous êtes des clones. Tout les Immunes, les personnes qui rêvent d'une vie précédente, sur Terre, ont été génétiquement conçu dans des tubes. Et de l'eau médicale. En gros._ _Janson ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il est même l'un des premiers a avoir été produit. Sauf que dans la vie de son original, l'homme n'était pas franchement sain d'esprit. Du moins, pas à la fin. Non, en fait, tout du long… bref, pour ce que j'en sais, son original ne pouvait pas saquer vos originaux, et particulièrement Thomas. Enfin, le Thomas de la Terre. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que l'ADN_ _ai_ _été prélevé bien avant la fin de vie de chacun des originaux, l'essence de vos personnes, et les souvenirs ont été transmit à l'ordinateur chargé de l'opération de clonage via des puces installées dans les cerveaux des originaux, qui elles, ont fonctionné jusqu'à leurs morts. C'est pour cela que vous avez leurs souvenirs. Leurs envies. Leurs buts à accomplir. Et surtout, les sentiments les plus forts qui les habitaient, vous habitent également._

Teresa se prit le visage dans les mains, bouleversée. À côté d'elle, Aris était tout aussi remué qu'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé pareille réalité.

\- _Le but de mon exposé étant de vous prouver que Janson est votre ennemi, voilà les preuves,_ continua Cyborg.

L'image vibra et succédant à son visage, l'image d'une salle opératoire prise par caméra de surveillance se dessina. La voix de Cyborg continua.

\- _Les images que vous allez voir sont réelles et prouvent mes accusations._

Teresa et Aris se concentrèrent. L'image bougea. Ils virent un groupe médical traîner Rachel à travers la pièce. La vidéo dura plusieurs minutes. De longues minutes durant lesquelles, Teresa et Aris virent Janson menacer Rachel, avant qu'elle ne soit miraculeusement sauvée. L'image freeza ensuite pour revenir sur le visage de Cyborg.

- _Ce jour-là Janson m'a échappé._ _Sauf que ce n'était pas fini pour lui._

La voix changea et celle de Janson résonna dans la pièce.

\- _J'ai besoin d'effacer l'existence d'une personne_ , disait-il. _Maintenant_.

\- _Calme toi_ , répondit une autre voix, plus grave.

\- _Le temps presse. Si Rachel retrouve les Fondatrices et leur raconte ce qui s'est passé, je suis un homme mort, et le projet coulera avec moi._

\- _Rien ne coulera_ , assura l'interlocuteur de Janson. _Je vais faire le nécessaire._

\- _C-ce n'est pas tout… ''Elle'' est intervenue. Celle contre qui vous m'aviez mit en garde._

\- _Son compte sera réglé également_ , répondit la voix après un silence. _Rejoint le WICKED normalement. Rachel ne te gênera pas._

L'enregistrement vocal coupa et celui de Cyborg reprit.

- _Libre à vous de me croire ou pas. Vous avez les informations. À vous de voir si vous voulez faire une différence._

L'hologramme se dissipa. Le milicien récupéra l'enregistrement et observa ses supérieurs. Teresa et Aris étaient abasourdi.

\- Il est responsable de l'attentat, murmura Aris. Il a fait ça à Rachel…

Il leva les yeux vers le milicien.

-Pourquoi nous avoir montré ça si Janson vous a ordonné de le détruire ?

L'homme paru gêné. Il tritura l'objet nerveusement et se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Mon frère et moi sommes nés sur la 73e colonie m'sieur. Ça a été dur de grandir en étant recalé partout parce qu'on venait d'une vieille colonie. Vous savez, les gens ont beaucoup de préjugés. Les Fondatrices nous ont donné notre chance. On a eu un travail, un toit, et un but à atteindre. Contribuer à sauver l'espèce humaine ça fait classe sur le CV. Alors au début, quand Janson a prit le contrôle du WICKED, on a rien dit avec mon frère. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, ça paraissait normal. Des chefs remplacés ça se fait. Mais… on a vu beaucoup de chose m'sieur. Entendu beaucoup de rumeurs aussi. Et on sait que ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours sera décisif pour l'avenir de l'humanité. Je veux pas trahir mon espèce pas plus que mon taff m'sieur, sauf que ce que cette femme dit là… ce que Cyborg raconte et montre à propos de Janson, c'est pas ce pour quoi j'ai accepté de travailler ici. Ni mon frère, ni beaucoup d'autres gars. Alors j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir vu que ça vous est clairement adressé.

\- Combien de personne l'ont vu ? demanda Teresa.

\- Mon frère et moi sommes ceux qui avons intercepté et transféré le message. Janson l'a visionné en présence de deux autres gars de l'unité de réserve. Croyez moi, ça plaît à personne ce qui se prépare.

Aris se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Si vous voulez arrêter Janson miss, m'sieur… sachez que vous aurez énormément de monde derrière vous.

Teresa avait envie de hurler de colère. Soudainement, trouver un remède n'importait plus. Trina et Mark étaient morts depuis longtemps. L'humanité avait survécu dans l'espace. La Braise était bloquée sur Terre. Leur vœux de sauver l'humanité avait été réalisé. Était-ce si important de trouver un remède à présent ? Ne valait-il pas mieux protéger l'humanité là où elle était, sans chercher à lui imposer un retour.

\- Les miliciens envoyés sur Terre ne pourront pas être sauvés, comprit-elle. Ils sont condamnés sans espoir de retour… c'était une erreur de penser que la Terre nous accueillerait à nouveau.

Aris sentit son changement d'état d'esprit. Il se redressa et l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.

\- Le but du WICKED est de ramener l'humanité sur Terre. Les unités envoyées là-bas avaient pour mission de commencer la recolonisation de notre planète, mais la Braise a fait échouer le processus. C'est un message très clair selon moi : nous ne devons pas retourner sur Terre.

Aris écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on se dit ça ?

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, supposa Teresa. Dans nos souvenirs…, l-les Immunes sont des personnes que la Braise ne touche pas. Basés sur ces données, et ne pouvant nous rappeler qui était immunisé et qui ne l'était pas, nous avons catégorisé tout les gens comme nous comme des immunes. Mais imagine un instant que dans le lot, certains ne le soit pas en réalité.

Aris écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment Janson a pu ne pas y penser ?

\- Je pense qu'il le savait, marmonna Teresa, et a choisi de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Aris pâlit légèrement.

\- Les Immunes sont déjà dans le système solaire. Les unités en poste sur les colonies voisines de la Terre attendent l'ordre de Janson pour les envoyer sur Terre. On peut empêcher ça ?

Teresa hocha la tête.

\- Si on sait à qui s'adresser.

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Aris marcha dans ses pas sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Où se trouve la prisonnière ? demanda Teresa au milicien.

L'homme comprit sa demande et ouvrit la porte.

\- Attend, souffla Aris. C'est ça ton plan ? Tu comptes lui demander à elle ?

Teresa lui jeta un regard lourd.

\- Elle est notre meilleure chance, confirma-t-elle.

Aris leva les yeux au ciel. Teresa n'attendit pas sa réaction et suivit le milicien. Ils traversèrent l'étage et rejoignirent une autre aile du bâtiment. La cellule dans laquelle était enfermée Armory en attendant sa condamnation à mort était gardée par un seul homme -le frère de milicien n°2. Dès qu'il les vit approcher, il se mit au garde à vous.

\- Ils ont eu le message, déclara milicien n°1.

Milicien n°2 jaugea son frère, puis Teresa et Aris. Il hocha la tête et déverrouilla la porte.

\- Faites le guet, demanda Teresa.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent vivement.

Teresa et Aris entrèrent dans la pièce, le cœur battant. Armory, était attachée au mur du fond par de gros anneaux de fer. Son visage était boursouflé, ses lèvres abîmées, et ses vêtements ensanglantés. Ses poignets étaient rougis et la peau arrachée par endroit. Sûrement s'était-elle débattu. Janson ne l'avait pas raté.

À petit pas, Teresa s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à bonne distance, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas être accueillit joyeusement.

\- Je vais te faire sortir, déclara-t-elle. Tu vas être transférée sur le cuirassé qui part pour la Terre ce soir au lieu d'être conduite en salle d'exécution.

Un rire douloureux secoua l'agent de la D Society.

\- Nous avons besoin que la D Society arrête le WICKED, ajouta Teresa.

A ces mots, Armory releva la tête. Un de ses yeux était rougis et autour de l'autre s'était formé un hématome qui tendait sur le violet. Mais son regard était déterminé.

\- La D Society n'a pas besoin de vous. Nous ne travaillons pas gratis.

\- Vous serez rémunéré si c'est ce que tu veux.

Armory fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais le dire plus clairement. Je ne vous aiderais pas, peu importe le prix.

Teresa ferma ses poings.

\- Tu seras exécutée si tu restes dans cette cellule.

Armory haussa les épaules.

\- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Teresa perdit patience.

\- Des gens vont mourir ! Sans l'aide de ton organisation nous n'aurons aucune chance de les sauver !

Armory eut un brusque mouvement en avant, rapidement entravé par ses fers.

\- Je me moque des gens qui vont mourir, gronda-t-elle. Le WICKED m'a déjà tout prit ! Vous avez tué la seule personne qui aurait pu sauver tout le monde. Sans Cyborg pour s'interposer, le WICKED complétera tout ses objectifs.

Aris voulut intervenir mais Armory ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Peu importe ce que voulez maintenant, je ne vous aiderais pas. Il est un peu tard pour changer de camp tocards !

\- Tu ne réalises pas le danger que nous courrons tous, insista Teresa. À quoi bon t'entêter et pourrir dans une cellule en attendant ta mort, alors que dehors tu pourrais nous aider à faire la différence !

\- Tu es naïve, coupa Armory. Tu crois pouvoir me convaincre ? Tu ne comprendras jamais ma détermination car personne n'a jamais été prêt à mourir pour toi. Cyborg était prête à donner sa vie pour tout les membres de la D Society ! Nous nous sommes toujours tenu éloignées du WICKED à sa demande et la seule fois où on a obéit et on s'est opposées à eux, on l'a perdu !

Teresa mangea les mètres qui la séparait d'Armory et attrapa violemment l'agent par le col.

\- Je comprend ta détermination, cracha-t-elle. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des gens prêt à mourir pour sois. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'être ici ni à qui tu le dois alors ne soit pas si arrogante.

Toutes ses pensées allaient à Trina, Mark, Alec et Lana. La colère la faisait trembler. Elle serrait si fort le col d'Armory que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchis.

\- Cyborg n'est pas morte, ajouta Aris.

Le visage d'Armory se décomposa sous la surprise.

\- Nous avons eu les relevés des derniers scanners du cargo sur lequel elle se trouvait quand il a explosé. Une navette de sauvetage s'est éjectée et est passée en hyper-espace à l'instant même où le cargo partait en poussière. Il est probable à 90 % qu'elle ai été à bord.

Teresa se retourna vers lui en lâchant Armory, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Je n'en ai pas informé Janson par manque de temps, osa Aris en guise d'excuse.

Teresa faillit se jeter dans ses bras. C'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

\- Si Cyborg est en vie, nous avons toutes nos chances, conclut-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Armory. L'agent leva vers elle un regard sombre.

\- Je marche, accepta-t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous fais confiance.

* * *

 **Bim ! Que d'informations n'est ce pas ?**

 **Moi-même je m'y perd. Plus j'éclaircit les choses pour vous, plus je m'embrouille à plus savoir ce que je vous ai dit ou non. Mais là ça devrait aller, il reste seulement deux trois mystères. Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre depuis le début, le milieu, le dernier chapitre ou simplement depuis celui-là. Votre soutient et vos messages me réconforte vraiment, et me donne encore plus envie de partager mon histoire avec vous !**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle/bonne nouvelle : dans environs 5 chapitres, nous clôturerons ensemble les aventures spatiales des Blocards :') Encore tellement de choses vont arriver et tellement de révélations, et pourtant, plus que 5 chapitres. Bon j'arrête de vous embêter x)**

 **Ha et rassurez vous, j'ai écrit un Two-Shot Stucky, donc, pas de soucis, je suis rassasiée pour le moment (en plus cette année, mes proches ont décidé que j'aurais un anniversaire spécial Captain America alors je vous dis pas comment je me sens bien depuis XD). Si vous voulez le lire #PUB, le titre c'est : Le Gars du Café. Allez-y, y paraît qu'il est pas trop mal ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Ewhylan :** Ouais, les clones c'étaient plus facile à justifier que les réincarnations xD

Très heureuse que tu apprécies Cyborg ! Raconter un peu son histoire était un challenge, vu que c'est un oc, mais je suis contente de l'accueil général qui lui a été fait. Et puis, tout n'est pas encore révélé à son propos ;) Et tout ne sera pas dit. Cyborg ne serait pas Cyborg sans une part de mystère !

Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tommy et de nouvelles révélations ! Es-tu heureuse ? Ou regrettes-tu ? X)

On aura un débat sur le personnage de Teresa à l'occasion XD Parce que oui, elle passe pour une **** dans les livres, mais elle ne fait que "passer pour". Nuance :D J'ai commencé a vraiment l'aimer après lecture de L'Ordre de tuer (que j'utilise dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs).

Ecoute, mon pseudo veut bien dire ce qu'il veut dire. Sadique en est un synonyme ! Je ne nierais pas avoir apprécié tuer -ou faussement tuer dans le cas de Cyborg et Alrakis- certains personnages #Ben #Alby. All Men Must Die.

 **Naws-you :** Je t'éclaire ou t'embrouille ? Faut choisir XD

Du coup Rachel ben... j'sais pas trop XD partons du principe que non okay ? X) Je sais pas, je vois Rachel blonde, sûrement à cause de Sonya... j'y ai jamais trop réfléchit.

Sachant que j'aime pas Erza j'vais rien dire, mais c'est quand même flatteur d'une certaine manière. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Cyborg est invincible :')

Thomas et Brenda finissent logiquement ensemble à la fin des bouquins (on sait tous ce qui arrive à Newt). Mais non, Newt s'en fout je pense. C'était une autre époque, d'autres gens. Il peut pas être jaloux de ceux qui sont morts depuis 3000 ans. J'en sais fichtrement rien pour Minho XD je me suis concentrée sur les clones pas les originaux. Quant à Alrakis, va avoir une autre surprise à son propos :)

 **LittlePoiZon :** Que veux tu que je te réponde XD ? *ferme ta bouche*

 **justelaura :** T'as vu j'ai écouté tes conseils ! J'avais prit mes cachets avant d'écrire le Stucky !

Alors concernant Cyborg, les closes du contrat avec ma bêta sont très clairs, je n'ai pas le droit de la faire mourir. Mais tu me connais. J'adore interpréter les contrats :D C'est qui tes oc préférés du coup ?

J'aime pas sauver les gens in extremis et je suis du genre sadique. Milles excuses !

Owii j'adore la philo.

 _En sachant que tu es un clone, tu dois te demander si les actions que tu accomplis sont de ton gré ou si as agi comme aurait agi ton original*_ A ça je te répondrais deux cas de figures, qui dépendent de la manière de traiter la question du clonage. Un aspect du clonage intéressant traité dans les œuvres de fictions est souvent la démarcation que le clone veut faire entre lui et son original. Dans ce cas de figure, le clone cherche clairement à se forger une nouvelle identité. L'autre cas de figure, qui m'attire plus personnellement, est celui où le clone est totalement conscient de sa nature de copie mais ne cherche pas à dissocier ce qu'il est de celui dont il est issu.

 _comme toi donc._ Un clone est-il son original ou est-il une copie conforme de son original ? A-t-il une volonté propre influencée en tout par son original ou est-il une nouvelle version plus fraîche de son original ?

 _Mais ce n'est quand même pas vraiment toi puisque c'est l'expérience et le vécu qui te forgent ton caractère_. Tout à fait. Donc, bien que Néo-Newt -par exemple- soit le clone de Newt des livres, il a eu une vie différente donc il s'est forgé en fonction de ses expériences sur Odaroloc. Malgré tout, il reste caractériellement influencé par son original comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre là.

 _Donc tu peux te dire que toi et ton clone êtes différentiables._ Différentiables, mais malgré tout la même personne.

 _Mais pas vraiment en fait. Parce que si on t'a cloné, tu as récupéré les souvenirs, le caractère, les émotions de la personne à qui tu ressembles. Donc est ce que le caractère que tu as est bel et bien le tien ou une copie conforme ? Est ce que ta vie a vraiment un sens si elle est au final celle d'un autre ? Est ce que tu peux te détacher de ça et réussir à être indépendant, unique ?_ A tout cela je vais te répondre par une simple question : Pourquoi un clone voudrait-il être une autre personne que son original ?

Son essence est d'être cette personne. Pourquoi vouloir se détacher de cette origine ? Chercher à se démarquer de son original c'est refuser sa nature de clone, sois-même, ce qui engendrerait beaucoup plus de conflit interne et d'effort à chercher à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas puisque tu es telle personne. Alors que s'accepter pleinement comme clone c'est accepter une autre vie, une façon différente de mener une existence qui a déjà été vécue.

Donc non, ma façon de voir le clonage va faire que Newt va passer outre cette vérité et ne va pas se remettre en question. En revanche, il est probable qu'un autre personnage ai été la victime de ton raisonnement :)

J'ai sentit que tu voulais un autre chapitre révélations alors je t'en ai fait un :3 J'suis gentille hein :D

 **Maeva Cerise :** Je peux pas tuer Cyborg, mais ça veut pas dire que je peux pas essayer. Ou du moins lui faire du mal :D Oh mon dieu ce niveau de sadisme XD

J'aime vous révéler tout d'un coup j'suis une personne comme ça !

 **MathouX3 :** Hellow !

Merci beaucoup ! Ton message m'a fait super plaisir !

Et oui, tout était calculé depuis le début ! Non TBS n'est pas la fille de Thomas et Brenda. Elle est leur descendante direct. En gros elle est de leur famille. Je ne révélerais jamais le nom entier de Cyborg pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un personnage qui a besoin de sa part de mystère pour être vraiment cool. Le S de TBS restera donc, un mystère ;)

En vrai, en y repensant, c'est pas tant la merde que ça entre Thomas et Newt. Je dirais même que ça va très bien XD Newt sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Thomas et veut l'aider. Thomas veut aider Newt -et le pécho accessoirement. Aucune raison pour se foutre sur la tronche... pardon ? Tu dis ? Thomas ? Lavage de cerveau ? Jamais entendu parler.

*fuit*

 **elodiedalton :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review déjà c'est très sympa !

TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS TBS

Toujours perturbée ?

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Je t'ai promis ta dose de Newtmas, je peux te jurer que tu vas l'avoir. Et en masse. Genre dans heu... un ou deux chapitres. Mais à partir du moment où y aura les premières lignes de Newtmas, y en aura jusqu'à la fin !

Promis je ne tuerais pas Cyborg ! Par contre j'attenterais à sa vie *koff koff* Bref ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais décidé de ne pas tuer Alrakis depuis le début ! Ton procès m'a juste fait réagir plus vite que prévu XD je l'ai fait revenir plus tôt X)

Ecoute je crois que YOLO est un synonyme de Cyborg en fait. C'est clair qu'entre Cyborg pre-attentat et Cyborg post-attentat, y a eu un changement XD Je te préviens, si tu crée un fanclub, Cyborg aime la pizza et les gâteaux moelleux !

Bon en tout cas ça t'a plus apparemment toutes ces révélations, ce qui me rassure ! Tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ?

Alors tu as trouvé qui comme acteurs pour incarner mes OC ? Je suis surtout curieuse en ce qui concerne Cyborg en vrai XD mais dis moi pour tous si tu y as réfléchis !

Je plussois tes règles pour éduquer Thomas ! Si tu en fais des comme ça tout le temps j'aurais d'autres persos à te confier moi !

A mouaaa les cookiiiies !

Comment as-tu trouvé Civil War ?

 **Auriane07 :** Merci beaucoup ! Très heureuse de t'accueillir et encore plus que ça te plaise ! Hésite pas à me donner ton ressenti sur le nouveau chapitre !

 **C'est de plus en plus long ET drôle de répondre à vos reviews.**

 **#Teaser13 : Minho va être choqué -genre vraiment. Un nom que vous aimez va faire son grand retour. Les camps vont se solidifier.** **Tout le monde va se retrouver dans le système solaire.**

 **Vous la sentez arriver la fin de cette fic ? Hein ? Pouaaah j'ai hâte et en même temps je veux pas XD**

 **Courage à toutes celles et ceux qui sont en exams pour les prochains jours/mois ! Que le Newtmas vous accompagne !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Et c'est sans vous donner la moindre explication sur ma longue absence que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Newt suivit Cyborg dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit dès le début ?

\- Tu aurais pu accepter tout ça d'un coup ? Sans expérience ni rencontre avec d'autres gens comme toi ?

Newt fit la moue.

\- Sûrement pas… non…

Cyborg lui tendit un verre et se cala contre un mur.

\- Quand Alby a prit la décision de fuir, Missa et moi l'avons aidé. Par le biais de nos capteurs, il avait vu et entendu toutes nos découvertes, et conscient qu'il faisait parti des clones, il a préféré repartir à une vie normal. Le choc a été si gros qu'il ne l'a pas supporté. C'est pour cela que je t'ai ménagé.

\- Alby était pourchassé, rappela Newt.

\- Les WesBall qui nous ont attaqué on découvert qu'il était immune, et lui ont fait la chasse comme à tout les autres.

Newt se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de Cyborg.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

Cyborg lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

\- Vous risquez votre vie, vous êtes pourchassée…

\- J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur. La peur est ma compagne.

Newt se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis mort de peur.

Son aveu surprit Cyborg. Elle s'assit à son tour et le fixa.

\- J'ai peur d'être capturé, confia Newt. Ou de perdre mes amis. Maintenant que je sais pourquoi je rêve, je me dis que j'ai des responsabilités, que je dois à tout prix faire certaines choses. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de rater l'occasion de faire ce que l'autre Newt aurait dû.

\- L'autre Newt est mort, contra fermement Cyborg. Il est mort depuis 3000 ans. Tu n'es pas lui. Enfin si génétiquement tu l'es, mais la vie que tu as est la tienne. Ne t'impose pas ses objectifs. Tu ne lui dois rien.

Newt resta muet.

\- Vous vous préparez à me dire ça depuis combien de temps ?

Cyborg se mit à rire. Son rire était incroyablement clair et agréable. Sans pression. Il allégea le poids sur les épaules de Newt.

\- Depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré j'attendais cette discussion, admit Cyborg.

Newt cala sa tête contre le mur.

\- Je suis content qu'on l'ai eut alors, dit-il souriant.

Ils firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre et burent leur contenu d'une traite.

\- Je peux poser une question ? demanda Newt.

\- Tu as besoin d'une autorisation ? se moqua Cyborg.

\- Vous êtes la descendante de Thomas,… de l'autre. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? Celui de maintenant.

Cyborg posa son verre, méditant sur la question puis balança sa tête d'une épaule à l'autre.

\- Je pense que ça sera la chose la plus bizarre dans ma vie, répondit-elle. Je suis impatiente et pas du tout pressée dans le même temps.

Newt ne put se retenir de rire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Cyborg lui tira une drôle de grimace. Il haussa un sourcil, et secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La voix de Minho s'éleva dans la chambre, attirant leur attention. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent. Newt précéda Cyborg dans la chambre. Il comprit rapidement l'agitation de son ami.  
Alrakis était réveillée. Minho était penchée au-dessus d'elle, moitié paniqué, moitié rassuré.

La natal semblait encore perdue. Son regard rouge tomba sur Cyborg et d'un coup, son expression changea. Elle se redressa difficilement, malgré les protestations de Bru et Minho.

\- C'est bon, assura-t-elle en repoussant la main de Minho.

Le brun se renfrogna et s'écarta un peu. Alrakis s'assit au bord du lit et fixa Cyborg.

\- Je dois vous remercier, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Remerciement acceptés, coupa Cyborg avec un haussement de sourcil. Plus important, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée tu peux lui dire Bru.

Alrakis ne releva pas l'empressement de Cyborg pour repousser ses remerciements et tourna la tête vers Bru. Elle eut un petit choc en notant qu'il était natal mais le cacha rapidement.

\- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisit, admit ce dernier.

\- De quoi ? s'exaspéra Minho.

Alrakis regarda Minho, surprise par son ton, et seul Newt remarqua la tendresse dans ses yeux.

\- Y a jamais de bon ou de mauvais moment, râla Cyborg.

\- Je continue de penser qu'il faut attendre.

\- Attendre quoi ? s'impatienta Newt.

\- Elle est enceinte.

\- Cyborg !

Le cri de Bru ratatina l'agent. Elle fit la moue et cala ses mains dans ses poches, comme un enfant qui sait qu'il vient de faire une bêtise.

Alrakis avait ouvert la bouche, sans rien dire. Bru contourna le lit et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise devant elle. Elle le dévisagea un long moment avant de parler.

\- De combien ?

\- Presque un an.

\- Un an !? s'étrangla Minho.

\- La période de gestation natal est très différente de celle des humains, expliqua rapidement Bru. Le ventre ne s'arrondit que dans les deux derniers mois de grossesse, alors que l'enfant s'est formé depuis au moins 8 mois. À ton stade, ton ventre va se faire dans les prochaines semaines.

Aussitôt, Alrakis porta la main à son ventre encore plat.

\- C'est un miracle que les tirs n'aient pas touché la poche où grandit ton enfant, continua Bru. Il n'y aura pas de séquelle pour lui.

Alrakis poussa un soupir de soulagement et ses épaules tombèrent largement.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prévenir le père, termina Bru en se levant.

Minho devint soudain très nerveux. Newt le sentit se tendre comme un arc à côté de lui. Après de longues minutes, Alrakis tourna la tête vers le brun.

\- C'est moi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Qui d'autre ? répondit la natal.

Minho disparu derrière ses mains. Il se plia en deux et pencha la tête en avant en poussant un long gémissement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderais rien, ajouta Alrakis.

Minho retira ses mains et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça.

\- Est ce que vous êtes en train de vous remettre ensemble ? demanda Cyborg curieuse.

Bru la fusilla du regard. Newt la prit par le bras et secoua la tête. Minho et Alrakis firent comme si de rien n'était. L'agent fit la moue, vexée et sorti en traînant des pieds. Newt l'imita et Bru fit de même. Seuls, Minho s'assit près de la natal.

\- Je déteste attendre, dit-il doucement. Mais quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai apprit à attendre, parce que si ça me permettais d'être à nouveau avec toi un jour, j'allais attendre pour toujours.

Alrakis leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Quoi ? grogna Minho. Tu me crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de mot pour me dire que tu m'aimes tu sais.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Minho grimaça. Il détestait la facilité avec laquelle Alrakis le désarmait. Il détestait sa franchise et sa logique. Foutu natal. Minho envoya sa tête en arrière, agacé. Il sentit la main d'Alrakis se glisser dans la sienne et son exaspération s'envola.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que Shaula n'était pas ma sœur, qu'elle avait trafiqué ma mémoire, j'ai été très mal, se confia son amie. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir de vie à moi. Toutes mes actions avaient été dictées pour servir les besoins d'une autre.

La voix d'Alrakis ne tremblait pas, mais Minho vit une profonde douleur au fond de ses yeux.

\- J'ai entendu l'histoire de Cyborg. C'était lointain, mais j'ai entendu.

Minho baissa les yeux. Doucement, Alrakis releva son visage.

\- Toute notre vie nous avons cru savoir qui nous étions, souffla-t-elle. Maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité, nous sommes en mesure de choisir notre avenir.

Minho osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Il passa distraitement sa main sur sa joue, puis se pencha. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alrakis. La natal répondit doucement à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent en gardant leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est bon ? demanda la voix de Cyborg depuis le couloir. Vous êtes re en couple ?

\- Cyborg ! s'exaspéra Bru.

Minho éclata de rire et se leva pour rejoindre la porte. Alrakis, amusée, resta assise dans son lit, incapable de tenir debout pour le moment.

\- Non mais attend, c'est hyper important, répliqua Cyborg. On ne se rend pas compte que l'amour nous pourri la vie si on le vit pas à fond.

\- Parce que tu y connais quelque chose en amour ? ironisa Bru.

\- Tu serais surpris, railla Cyborg en croisant les bras.

Newt arqua un sourcil, curieux.

\- Vous avez déjà été amoureuse ?

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de Cyborg. Bru exprima une grimace entre le choc et le dégoût. Il retourna dans la chambre auprès d'Alrakis pour vérifier son état, laissant derrière lui une Cyborg morte de rire. L'agent se calma et dévisagea tour à tour Newt et Minho.

\- Et maintenant ?

Minho échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Newt puis croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Maintenant on va sauver Thomas et tout les immunes.

\- Juste pour être claire, ça pourrait être un aller simple, précisa Cyborg.

\- Faisons en sorte que ça ne le soit pas, trancha Newt.

L'agent ferma les yeux et laissa son sourire couvrir son visage. Elle était tellement sereine que Newt et Minho doutait qu'elle prenne la situation au sérieux. Mais c'était mal la connaître. D'un signe de tête elle les invita à retourner dans la chambre. Ils se postèrent en arc de cercle autour du lit d'Alrakis et Cyborg prit la parole.

\- Bru, de combien d'unités disposes-tu sur la route vers le système solaire ?

\- Une dizaine maximum, répondit mécaniquement le natal qui inspectait les blessures de sa patiente. À raison d'une vingtaine de personnes par unité.

\- Ce sera toujours des bras pour nous aider, rassura Cyborg.

\- Vous avez un plan ? demanda Minho.

\- Foncer sur la station du WICKED en orbite autour de la Terre et foutre le bordel ?

La proposition légère de Cyborg arracha un sourire à Newt.

\- La station sera entourée de cuirassés, comme celui qui escortait la navette sur laquelle nous avons récupéré Minho et les immunes, continua-t-elle. Autant dire que de front, ce serait du suicide sans aide intérieure.

\- Intérieure ? répéta Bru. Et qui nous aiderait au sein du WICKED ?

\- J'en ai fait mon affaire, répondit joyeusement Cyborg.

\- Vous êtes terriblement prévoyante, marmonna Minho.

\- C'est pour ça que les missions que je mène n'échouent jamais.

\- Baissez un peu le volume de votre ego, railla Newt. Même avec des gens sur la station, comment on se débarrasse des cuirassés ?

\- Ce sera la mission de tes hommes ça Bru.

Bru se figea. Il se tourna avec une lenteur insoutenable vers Cyborg.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je crois que tu vois très bien au contraire. Quand tu prends ce ton autoritaire et que ne te places pas dans les lignes arrières c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Une mauvaise idée en général.

Cyborg haussa les épaules.

\- Tes hommes s'occupent des cuirassés oui ou non ?

Bru claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ils s'en occupent.

\- Minho, Newt, nous irons sur la station, déclara Cyborg. Nous y rejoindrons mes agents.

\- Vous les avez prévenu que vous étiez en vie ? interrompit Minho. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles elles vous croient morte.

\- Bah, elle verront bien que je ne le suis pas.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de les prévenir avant ?

\- Missa a mis en marche la mission finale de la D Society, répondit Cyborg. Si je les préviens, elles feront marche arrière pour venir me chercher. Or, pour le moment elles ont le plus d'avance pour intercepter la station du WICKED. Ce serait les retarder.

\- Vous les manipulez, s'horrifia Minho.

\- Je leur prépare une surprise, se renfrogna Cyborg. C'est pas pareil.

\- Vous êtes une personne horrible, grogna Newt.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots…

Cyborg fit la moue et resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

\- Je vais être tout à fait honnête. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attend sur la station. Je ne visualise pas les lieux, je ne peux pas monter un plan dans ces conditions.

\- On va réussir, assura Minho. On a pas d'autres options.

\- Exactement, répondit Cyborg d'un ton affirmé. Faites vos sacs, on part dans une heure.

Sur ces mots, elle se retira.

\- J'ai pas de sac, commenta Minho.

Newt arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. Son ami se massait la nuque, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Dans l'armoire vous trouverez un peu de matos. Servez vous, lança Bru en quittant la pièce. Ne vous chargez pas outre-mesure.

Minho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture proéminent et la porte du placard coulissa dans un soupir. La penderie proposait plusieurs combinaisons spatiales – de type pilote, contrebandier, civil- ainsi que des chaussures, accessoires et sous-vêtement dans différents tiroirs. Le reste de l'espace était divisé en plusieurs compartiments rétro-éclairés, destinés à l'armement.

\- C'est parfait, se réjouit Minho.

Il s'empara de la première tenue de pilote à sa portée et d'une paire de botte noire. Il les montra rapidement à ses amis. Newt ne comprit pas le geste tout de suite, mais Alrakis derrière lui haussa les épaules. Sans se soucier de leur présence, Minho troqua ses vêtements poussiéreux pour la combinaison qu'il ajusta rapidement. Le vert kakis abîmé rappelait à Newt la tenue de Minho le jour de leur rencontre.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, Minho enfila les bottes, dont il serra à fond les lacets. Il tâta le sol, histoire d'ajuster ses pieds dans leurs nouveaux habitacles, puis reparti fouiller le fond de l'armoire. Il trouva une paire de mitaine à son goût, puis une ceinture avec un holster de cuisse dans lequel il rangea une arme choisie avec soin. Il dissimula deux petits couteaux dans les poches ventrales de la combinaison avant de faire signe à Newt de venir faire son choix.

Moins enclin à se changer devant Alrakis, Newt sélectionna une tenue et sortit de la chambre. La première pièce sur la gauche étant vide, il s'y installa pour se changer. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas se laver avant de passer de nouveaux vêtements, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois. Il refoula son dégoût bien au fond de lui même et enfila la première jambe.

On frappa légèrement à la porte au moment où il se baissait pour mettre sa première botte.

\- Inspection du travail ! claironna bêtement la voix de Cyborg.

\- Je suis au chômage, répondit Newt du tac-au-tac.

La tête de Cyborg se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans respect pour son intimité. Heureusement que Newt avait déjà mit son jogging et son tee-shirt.

\- Tu es sur le point d'aller sauver l'humanité, nargua-t-elle. C'est pas ce que j'appelle être au chômage.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Cyborg se glissa dans la pièce et ferma doucement la porte.

\- Fais voir ta jambe, réclama-t-elle.  
Newt la regarda rapidement pour savoir si elle était sérieuse avant de s'asseoir par terre pour lui tendre sa prothèse. L'agent s'assit tout près de lui et entreprit de faire quelques réglages sur l'appareil.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- J'active l'émetteur, expliqua Cyborg. Je préfère être prudente.

Elle montra le genou.

\- Si jamais tu es capturé ou séparé des autres, je te retrouverais.

Newt l'observa longuement alors qu'elle terminait.

\- Vous venez avec nous sur la station parce que vous avez un plan ?

Cyborg secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je dois arrêter cette folie avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de victime, murmura-t-elle.

Newt la força à le regarder.

\- Vous m'avez dit que je ne suis pas l'autre Newt, que je ne lui dois rien. Vous ne devez rien à votre famille, à l'autre Thomas ou je ne sais qui ! Vous n'avez pas à vous battre ou vous sacrifier pour les Immunes !

L'agacement de Newt figea Cyborg. Et pour la première fois, il vit dans ses yeux une vive douleur. Tendrement, elle posa sa main mécanique sur sa joue. Newt tressaillit sous le froid du métal.

\- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière Newtie. Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi.

\- C'est juste ce dont vous essayez de vous persuader.

Les lèvres de Cyborg se déformèrent dans un demi sourire.

\- Tu es terriblement chiant tu le sais ça ? Pourquoi tu râles tout le temps ?

Newt souffla en riant.

\- Parce que j'aime ça ?

\- Bonne réponse.

Cyborg se reforgea son visage débile, soustrayant aux yeux de Newt qui elle était vraiment.

\- Time to go, déclara-t-elle.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette langue. Cyborg lui adressa un clin d'œil et se leva. Newt se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva. Il laça ses bottes, enfila maladroitement son sweat grossièrement trop large pour lui, et passa une ceinture avec un holster à la taille. Il y cala le revolver donné par Armory, précieusement gardé, et glissa le peu de munitions qu'il possédait dans une poche avec fermeture au niveau de la cuisse.

Il retrouva Minho et Alrakis dans la chambre de la natal. Les deux étaient en vive discussion, et leurs éclats de voix ne donnaient pas envie de s'en mêler. Newt ne compris pas trop comment leur dispute avait commencé -alors qu'ils dégoulinait d'amour un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tôt-, mais il saisit rapidement qu'Alrakis refusait de rester derrière.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable, osa Newt entre deux échanges coléreux. Tu n'es pas remise…

\- Ma sœur est sur cette station, lui cracha Alrakis. Thomas et beaucoup d'autres personnes sont en danger là-bas. Et vous me demandez de rester bien sagement ici ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu as des trous dans le bide ET un enfant qui grandit ?! s'emporta Minho.

\- Je suis pilote, rétorqua Alrakis. Ma place est dans l'espace, avec vous, pas ici !

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans TROP DANGEREUX ?

Le ton de Minho était monté d'un cran. Mais rien de bien terrifiant pour Alrakis qui s'entêta.

\- Je ne reste pas derrière. Tu devras m'attacher à ce lit si tu veux que j'y reste.

\- J'y songe de plus en plus, siffla Minho.

\- Woah, on se calme ! intervint Newt. Personne n'attachera personne ! Minho va faire un tour.

Le pilote lui lança un regard noir qui loin d'impressionner Newt le conforta dans son air autoritaire. Minho s'exécuta en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Newt attendit un instant avant de se tourner vers Alrakis. Qui déjà essayait de fuir le lit.

\- Qu'on soit tout à fait clair, l'interrompit-il. Tu restes là.

Alrakis le foudroya du regard. Sauf que Newt était passé maître dans l'art du meurtre imaginaire par échange visuel. La natal se stoppa net et le fixa.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y aller.

\- C'est mal me connaître.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir si tu peux nous suivre ou si tu le veux, lui répondit sèchement Newt. Tu es blessée. Bientôt mère. On part pas en vacances !

\- Je suis tout à fait au courant des risques.

\- Tu as faillit mourir une fois !

\- Je mourrais des dizaines de fois pour Shaula ou pour lui.

Newt se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Minho ne veut pas que tu meurs pour lui. Il veut que tu vives avec lui non ?

Alrakis se mordit les lèvres. Newt se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas être celle qui s'inquiète pour les autres en restant sauve. Mais tu ne peux pas venir.

La natal inspira profondément et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Newt.

\- Tu es loin de connaître l'obstination Natal.

Newt leva les bras au ciel, faisant inconsciemment appel à une aide supérieure. Cyborg entra à ce moment là.

\- Attend moi dehors s'il te plaît.

C'était un ordre sec, incisif. Le ton était donné. Newt sortit comme un automate et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il vit Minho dont le visage était tiraillé.

\- Sacré fille, commenta Newt pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les yeux de Minho roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

\- Une sacrée relou, répondit-il. On ne lui fera pas entendre raison.

\- J'ai le sentiment que Cyborg réussira, se moqua Newt.

Minho jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Il devait se demander ce que se disait les deux femmes. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes dans le silence religieux du couloir avant que Cyborg réapparaisse à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Elle reste, déclara-t-elle sans préambule avant de les dépasser.

Minho et Newt s'observèrent un instant, étonnés. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et eurent la surprise de trouver Alrakis, de nouveau allongée, les yeux clos, la couverture remontée sur son ventre. Minho s'approcha et prit sa main.

\- Je te ramène Shaula, promit-il.

Alrakis ne répondit pas. Minho fronça les sourcils. Elle dormait profondément.

\- Elle l'a quand même pas drogué ? s'inquiéta-t-il auprès de Newt.

Son ami lui sourit sans conviction. Il s'éclipsa vivement et se précipita après Cyborg, curieux de savoir comment elle avait obtenu ce résultat. L'agent resta muette, un sourire fripon collé au visage. Minho les rejoignit à son tour quelque peu déstabilisé. Il connaissait mieux que personne l'obstination d'Alrakis et ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation. Il était persuadé que Cyborg l'avait endormit de force, mais n'ayant pas entendu la natal se défendre, cela lui paraissait peu probable.

Bru les retrouva dans le salon, une combinaison beaucoup plus strict sur le dos. Un insigne du Bras Droit ornait le côté gauche de son torse. Il tendit un sac à Cyborg et un autre à Newt.

\- Ne perdons plus de temps.

\- On laisse Alrakis toute seule ? demanda Newt.

\- Tout ira bien pour elle, assura Bru.

\- C'est plus pour nous que nous devons nous faire du soucis, ricana Cyborg.

L'humour noir de l'agent mit mal à l'aise les trois hommes.

\- Bon, hum… allons-y, décida Bru.

Il prit la tête du groupe et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, Cyborg fredonnait un vieil air à la mode. En sortant de l'immeuble, ils suivirent une longue ruelle pavée, encombrée de poubelles. Une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard, Bru leur indiqua une enseigne au-dessus d'un vieux portail rouillé. Les néons qui formaient les lettres ne fonctionnaient plus depuis longtemps. Quand Bru poussa le portail, le bruit qui accompagna son geste fit grimacer Newt et Minho. L'endroit nécessitait d'urgence une bonne dose d'entretien.

Le groupe longea un mur sale, en file indienne, le passage étant trop étroit pour faire autrement. Au bout, au pied d'un bâtiment repeint récemment en gris -très mauvais choix de gris soit-dit en passant-, une ouverture de la taille d'une porte qu'on aurait jamais installé, donnait sur l'intérieur d'un garage.

Bru entra le premier, talonné par Minho. Ce dernier s'arrêta net dès qu'il eut levé le nez une fois à l'intérieur. Entre les dizaines d'échafaudages, les appareils en morceaux qui traînaient et les moteurs en pièces détachées, trônait un vaisseau spatial qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir.

\- Poêle-à-frire ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'appareil semblait totalement différent depuis la dernière fois que Newt l'avait vu chez Zart. Malgré le nuage de poussière qui stagnait dans l'espace tout autour de l'engin, il pouvait voir que la coque avait totalement été refaite à neuf.

\- Mes hommes l'ont récupéré sur la 132e colonie, où vous l'aviez laissé, expliqua Bru. Je l'ai gardé ici, au chaud en attendant d'en avoir l'utilité.

Minho se mit à courir vers l'appareil, comme un fan qui vient de voir passer sa star préférée. Il en fit le tour en poussant des petits cris excités à chaque nouveau détail qu'il repérait. Bru actionna l'ouverture du sas et lui fit signe de monter voir l'intérieur. Minho s'y rua sans tergiverser, Newt sur les talons.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé, mis à part, la propreté évidente qui n'était pas du fait de Minho ou de Thomas.

\- Votre garagiste à tout remis à neuf, commenta Bru. Du cockpit, en passant par les processeurs et les programmes spatiaux. Même vos modules ont évolués. Ils sont tout terrains maintenant.

\- Zart à fait un travail d'enfer ! se réjouit Minho.

\- Il avait les moyens pour sûr, s'amusa Bru.

À ces mots, Newt se tourna face à Cyborg. L'agent farfouillait dans le frigo à la recherche d'un casse-dalle -qu'elle ne trouva pas. Sentant le regard de Newt sur elle, une moitié de son visage apparut et elle lui sourit.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, mon compte en banque est toujours plein, dit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses craintes.

Rassuré, Newt la laissa à sa fouille du frigo et rejoignit Bru et Minho dans le cockpit. Le Natal montrait les nouveaux systèmes de pilotage à son ami. Newt pouvait lire l'excitation grandissante sur le visage de Minho et peu à peu, malgré les heures sombres dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, il se laissa gagner par un sentiment chaleureux et relativement neuf.

L'espoir que cette histoire allait bien se terminer.

* * *

 **Ce petit retour subtil de Newt et ses amis vous avez vu ça ?**

 **J'étais très heureuse de parvenir à écrire ce chapitre parce qu'à cause de la pause forcée des vacances, j'avais perdu goût à l'écriture. Mais là plus que 4 chapitres (à peu près). Je sais où je vais. On va être bien vous verrez !**

 **Pour info, je n'ai plus que deux fics en cours (celle la et une Teen Wolf), et je vais me concentrer sur elles avant de commencer quoi que ce soit d'autre :D**

 **Mes réponses à vos reviews :**

 **elodiedalton :** Bouffer Janson carrément ? Cannibale x) Il aura son compte t'en fais pas. Et malheureusement, il a l'air d'être parvenu au bout du processus avec Thomas.

Merci et la suite arrivera plus vite promis !

 **AngelWinchester44 :** Toi et le foot... no comment. Bon no comment sur le temps de poste non plus hein. Je te juge pas, tu me juges pas okay ?

Pour le prénom Deedee c'est pas moi ! C'est dans le bouquin original. D'ailleurs je trouve ça chelou comme nom pour une petite fille. Pour tes questions sur les bonhommes verts et tout, je te renvoie à la lecture de l'ordre de tuer :)

Thomas oublier Newt ? Noooon. Je n'oserais jamais ! Jamais. Jamais... si ? Je t'avais pas dit un truc à propos de la scène du Remède mortel concernant ces deux là qui pourrait avoir un impact important dans l'histoire ?

J'avoue Milicien 1 et Milicien 2 c'était cadeau pour toi. Tu m'avais tué XD

Teresa pour moi ne peut pas être casse-bonbon, c'est un personnage profondément bon malgré les apparences, qui est prêt à mourir pour ses amis. Donc je peux pas l'écrire méchante. Je plussois le rat pour représenter Janson. Ce sera parfait x)

 **justelaura :** La fin approche oui madame.

Maintenant que t'as commencé la philo on va avoir des débats très poussé XD ou pas... cookie.

Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a ma fic' Rentrons à la maison ?

Non mais j'aime bien embrouillez les gens c'est vrai, mais après je démêle leur cerveau avec un peigne !

 **nomimie :** Hello ! Ecoute moi je suis mauvais auteur je vous ai abandonné longtemps. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est toujours ça de réconfortant pour moi !

Héhé je suis heureuse que tu aimes tout et que tu apprécies les OC (Cyborg particulièrement c'est une de mes préférées :3) Ha Désolée pour les cliffangers, moi j'adore ça :p La tu as eu ta dose de Newt non !? Pas de Thomas c'est vrai. Ni de Newtmas. Mais c'est pour bientôt !

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Celui là c'est sûr que tu l'as pas lu ! Il est donc inédit (et ça se notera aux fautes d'orthographes XD )

As-tu demander à Teresa de t'épouser ? Et après tu te demandes pourquoi Cyborg s'éloigne...

J'suis douée pour donner des vies de merde. Sauf celle de Scott!moderne, ça c'est toi. Alors ce chapitre ? **  
**

 **Petit sondage pour les chapitres à venir : Pouvez vous lire l'anglais ? Je vais écrire des dialogues directement en anglais (ça sera logique dans le contexte, rassurez vous, c'est pas juste un délire), et j'ai besoin de savoir si je devrais traduire. Répondez moi en review ! Merci :D**

 **#Teaser14 : Heu... ha si voilà ce qui va se passer : Newt, Minho et Cyborg vont s'infiltrer sur la base spatiale du WICKED la plus proche de la Terre, ils vont y retrouver certaines personnes. Des gentils. Et des moins gentils.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Entre deux rendus de travaux, le chapitre 14 débarque ! Et j'ai laissé parler ma cruauté alors soyez prêt :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Vous êtes réuni ici aujourd'hui car nous faisons face à un grave danger. Notre monde est en danger.

Ce furent par ces mots que Bru commença son discours. Seul, placé au centre de la pièce obscure, sa silhouette retro-projetée à travers l'espace sur une vingtaine de vaisseau du Bras Droit, il s'apprêtait à annoncer l'ouverture des hostilités à l'encontre du WICKED.

Newt, Minho et Cyborg, assis à l'avant du vaisseau, observaient la réunion par vidéo conférence. Bru avait bien tenté de convaincre Cyborg de mener la rencontre mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'était pas un leader. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle disait.

Elle avait communiqué à Bru la fréquence pour contacter la D Society, mais lui avait interdit de mentionner sa présence. Selon elle, ce n'était pas encore le moment de montrer qu'elle était en vie. Aussi le natal devait compter sur sa seule force de persuasion pour convaincre les agents de se rallier à sa cause.

Cyborg arborait un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle fixait la vidéo. Newt et Minho étaient sûr qu'elle se moquait intérieurement de son ami. Bru plaça ses mains dans son dos et bomba le torse avant de continuer.

\- Le WICKED a dépassé un point de non-retour. Le Bras-Droit a été mis en place par le gouvernement pour réguler les agissement du WICKED. Notre mission première est un fiasco. Le WICKED a échappé à notre surveillance et à notre contrôle sitôt que les fondatrices ont disparu des radars. Le gouvernement nous a abandonné. Nous avons été confrontés à un dilemme. Laisser tomber et retourner à nos vies d'avant, ou poursuivre notre mission, sans soutiens du gouvernement. Nous avons fait notre choix et aujourd'hui, il est temps de prouver que ce n'était pas vain. Aujourd'hui, nous détruirons le WICKED.

Plusieurs acclamations répondirent à sa tirade.

\- Nous avons une chance et une seule de faire la différence. Sur la station orbitale de la Terre se trouvent tous les immunes raflés ces dernières années. Deux membres de notre organisation là-bas en ce moment même aideront une unité à s'infiltrer sur la station. Cette unité aura pour mission de repérer les immunes et de les faire évacuer sur des vaisseaux de transit, mais surtout d'abaisser les barrières protectrices de la station. Une fois vulnérable, nous bombarderons les hangars et les ports pour réduire au maximum leurs défenses.

De nouvelles réponses positives lui parvinrent.

\- J'ai fait appel au service de la D Society pour augmenter nos chances de réussite, et je sais. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doute de leur loyauté et du fait que des mercenaires sont un choix pertinent pour une mission aussi importante. Mais l'heure n'est plus au doute. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible aujourd'hui.

\- _Malgré tout_ , intervint un commandant. _Qu'est ce qui nous garantis leur aide ?_

\- _Nous avons nos raisons d'être là_ , répondit calmement Androïd. _Nous ne vous ferons pas faux bond, croyez moi. Nous honorerons notre engagement._

\- _J'y crois_ , siffla le commandant. _Et où était passé votre sens de l'honneur sur Elebhor ?_

\- _Et mon poing dans ta gueule tu veux savoir où il est passé ?_ répondit sèchement Huntress derrière Androïd.

Cyborg éclata de rire. Heureusement qu'à la réunion ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, autrement Newt n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Néanmoins à la voir se tordre de rire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré malgré les événements sombres qui approchaient.

\- Assez, lâcha Bru pour couper court à la dispute qui arrivait. Milo, je comprends ton inquiétude et sur ce point je te demanderais de me faire confiance.

Le commandant grimaça de colère mais hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien, soupira Bru. Androïd, toi et ton équipe étiez sur place avant notre arrivée, quel est l'état de la situation ?

\- _La station orbitale est impénétrable_ , commença l'agent. _Nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre sans risquer de déclencher les hostilités. Le combat ne serait pas en notre faveur tant que la barrière est levée. Avant la création du WICKED, cette station servait d'avant poste de garde du gouvernement pour protéger la Terre. Sa puissance de feu est incroyablement élevée. Ses navires de guerre sont performants. Le WICKED se déchaînera avant qu'on soit sorti de l'hyper-espace si nous partons tête baissée. Nous avons déjà brouillé toutes leurs communications. Ils sont dans l'incapacité de faire appel à des renforts et il faudra trois heures à leur département des communications pour se rendre compte de la panne_ _et une heure de plus pour la réparer_ _._

\- Parfait.

Bru inspira profondément et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Puis, il releva la tête, déterminé.

\- Voici le plan de bataille.

Newt et Minho échangèrent un regard anxieux. Ils se penchèrent de concert vers la vidéo. C'était un mouvement inutile puisque Bru ne pouvait pas voir l'attention qu'ils lui portaient, mais ça les mettaient plus à l'aise, plus en confiance. Cyborg resta nonchalante, affalée dans son fauteuil à ressasser la réponse d'Huntress, toujours amusée.

Bru se racla la gorge et haussa le ton.

\- Nous sommes en possession d'une navette du WICKED, volée il y a quelques jours. Son équipage avait pour mission de ramener une rafle d'immunes de dernière minutes. Milo, tu utiliseras cette couverture pour infiltrer la station. Prends quelques hommes avec toi. Votre mission sera d'abaisser les défenses du WICKED et de sauver les Immunes.

Milo acquiesça vivement.

\- Saga, Camus et Aldebaran, vous et les agents de la D Society débarquerez sur la station par la force une fois les barrières tombées et porterez un coup définitif au WICKED. Les autres se chargerons d'affronter les forces du WICKED de l'extérieur.

Minho leva les yeux vers Cyborg.

\- Et nous ?

\- Détends toi, il va y venir, assura l'agent.

Minho fit la moue et reporta son regard sur le natal.

\- Soyons réalistes, poursuivit ce dernier. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne reviendrons pas de cette mission. Mais nous devons nous assurer de briser le WICKED. Pièce par pièce. Pour qu'il soit incapable de se relever.

Un oui générale résonna dans les hauts-parleur. Le ton était donné. La guerre était engagée. Bru échangea encore plusieurs informations, tactiques cette fois, et de nombreux commandants et pilotes prirent la parole, avant que la réunion ne prenne fin.

Il sortit de la pièce obscure et rejoignit les autres passagers à pas lent. Près d'eux, il lâcha un profond soupir. Newt lui tapota l'épaule l'air de le féliciter pour son travail. C'était naïf vu la différence d'expérience militaire entre les deux, mais le natal le remercia par un sourire.

\- Tu t'en es très bien sorti, lui lança Cyborg.

\- Tu aurais fait mille fois mieux, grogna son ami.

\- C'est avec l'expérience qu'on acquiert le talent, répliqua l'agent. Si c'est toujours moi qui fait tu n'apprendras jamais.

Bru haussa les épaules.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Newt.

\- Maintenant il faut vous transférer, répondit le natal.

Il se pencha sur la table où l'écran incrusté montrait toujours la salle de réunion -à présent vide-, et pianota sur le clavier tactile. Il lança un appel, et en quelques secondes un hologramme se dessina.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'impatienta Milo.

\- Encore une chose. Viens à ces coordonnées.

En parlant il tapa à nouveau sur le clavier et transmit une suite de chiffre et de lettre à l'autre commandant.

\- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

\- Ma position. Je ne pouvais pas en parler pendant la réunion, mais c'est un élément de la plus haute importance.

Le visage de Milo mua en une expression sérieuse.

\- Toi et ton unité allez vous infiltrer sur la base la mieux gardé du WICKED. Les taupes qui vous réceptionnerons ne peuvent pas bouger comme bon leur semble sur la station. Vous allez donc avoir besoin d'un leurre pour que l'attention du WICKED se détourne de vous.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il tourna la tête vers Cyborg. L'agent évita son regard.

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas risquer le peu d'homme que nous avons_ , gronda Milo.

\- Non en effet, admit Bru. C'est pourquoi nous la sacrifierons elle.

Bru recula légèrement et Newt pâlit d'horreur. Cyborg s'approcha jusqu'à apparaître dans le champ de vision de Milo. Le commandant ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les tons bleutés de l'hologramme ne permettait pas d'en être sûr mais Minho aurait pu jurer que l'homme avait perdu ses couleurs.

\- _Je refuse_ , cria-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, répondit Bru.

Milo le regarda comme un fou.

\- _C'est l'envoyer à la mort !_

\- C'est justement parce que je suis la plus à même de capter toute l'attention du WICKED que je dois servir d'appât, déclara Cyborg.

Son ton était si calme et son visage si serein que Newt doutait qu'elle ait saisit l'ampleur de ce qu'elle proposait. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente des risques.

\- _Tu vas la laisser faire ça ?_ gronda Milo à l'attention de Bru.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que quand elle a une idée en tête, rien ne l'arrête.

La réponse de Bru était froide. Il n'était pas enchanté par cette solution. Sauf qu'il savait que Cyborg avait raison. Si elle servait d'appât, l'infiltration serait plus facile.

\- _C'est un très mauvais plan._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Milo, ricana Cyborg. Tout se passera bien.

Le commandant scruta l'agent avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait contenir dans son regard.

\- _Qui s'inquiéterait pour toi_ , siffla-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Cyborg soupira par le nez avec un sourire et cala ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il l'a mieux pris que je n'aurais cru.

Bru lui lança un regard noir. Il déserta la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant l'agent seule avec les deux immunes. Minho et Newt se levèrent et l'observèrent en silence.

\- Les gars, c'est effrayant là, se plaignit Cyborg.

\- Tes plans sont vraiment foireux tu le sais ça ? claqua Newt.

\- Vu que de plus en plus de monde me fait la remarque je vais finir par me dire que c'est le cas.

\- Bru savait depuis le début que tu prévoyais ça ? interrogea Minho.

\- Il devait imaginer quelque chose du genre, supposa l'agent.

\- Un jour tu devras vraiment apprendre à partager les situations extrêmes.

\- Promis, j'y penserais !

Elle agrémenta sa promesse d'un salut militaire bancal. Newt ne put se retenir de lui donner un coup dans le tibia. Sa prothèse frappa celle de Cyborg et le bruit métallique résonna contre les murs de la pièce. Cela eut pour effet de déstabiliser l'agent, sûrement pas habituée à des attaques frontales de ce genre. Son visage éberlué eut pour mérite de déclencher un fou rire chez Minho, bientôt suivit de Newt. Cyborg se renfrogna et se cala sur son fauteuil, les genoux ramenés sous son menton.

Son attitude enfantine apaisa Newt. C'était agréable de rire.

Une vibration fit trembler les parois du vaisseau, leur faisant à tous relever la tête. La voix de Bru leur parvint depuis le cockpit.

\- C'est Milo. Préparez vous à être transférés !

Les trois amis se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la soute. Ils enfilèrent rapidement des combinaisons spatiales et un couloir relia Poêle-à-Frire à la navette volée du WICKED. L'apesanteur artificielle s'effaça et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- _Bonne chance_ , annonça la voix de Bru dans les hauts-parleurs de la soute. _Revenez tous les trois sains et sauf._

\- Compte là-dessus, chantonna Cyborg.

Elle passa la première dans le couloir. Minho vit deux hommes trapus la réceptionner de l'autre côté.

\- _Les gars, faites attention à vous_ , rappela Bru alors que Newt se préparait à traverser. _Et ramenez la. S'il vous plaît, la laissez pas se sacrifier._

Newt se figea. Il leva les yeux vers le haut-parleur. La voix de Bru avait légèrement tremblé.

\- On la ramène t'en fais pas, assura Minho.

Newt tourna les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier lui souriait, confiant. Newt espérait trouver autant d'assurance dans les prochaines minutes. Il prit appui de part et d'autre du couloir et se projeta en avant. Son vol entre les deux appareils lui parut interminable. L'espace autour de lui était noir et aucune menace ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il se prit à espérer que la mission serait facile. Qu'aucun contre-temps ne viendrait casser leur plan.

Il arriva à toute vitesse dans la navette du WICKED. Cyborg le réceptionna d'un agile tour de bras. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut pressé contre elle, leur tête si proche qu'il avait l'impression de lui faire un câlin. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et s'écarta tout sourire. Newt rougit intérieurement de ses pensées. Il se décala pour laisser arriver Minho.

Cyborg l'attrapa de la même manière. La porte se ferma derrière lui. La gravité leur fit remettre les pieds sur terre et ils se débarrassèrent des combinaisons. Les hommes de Milo les conduisirent hors de la soute, dans la petite salle de contrôle à l'avant de la navette. Newt déglutit bruyamment en notant que tout les hommes portaient des tenues du WICKED. Leur couverture était parfaite. Le commandant fit ramener le couloir spatial et envoya un message à Bru. ' _'Colis bien reçu'_ '. Le natal répondit par un simple ' _'Bonne route'_ ', et la navette passa en distorsion. Milo donna quelques directives avant d'accorder son attention aux trois nouveaux.

\- Je suis absolument contre cette idée, rappela Milo en s'approchant de Cyborg.

\- J'ai entendu la première fois, se moqua l'agent.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel. Minho réprima un sourire. Il adorait vraiment la facilité avec laquelle Cyborg mettait les gens hors d'eux.

\- C'est parce que Bru a validé cette stratégie que je le fais, précisa Milo.

\- Je sais ça aussi, confirma Cyborg.

Milo plissa les yeux, dans une tentative vaine d'intimider la femme devant lui. Sans argument, il tira une paire de menotte magnétique d'une de ses poches arrières et les présenta à Cyborg.

\- Elles ne fonctionnent qu'avec cette télécommande, expliqua-t-il en montrant la dite télécommande. À plus de 30 mètres de distance, ce sera inefficace par contre. Alors tâche de rester près de moi.

Cyborg hocha sensiblement la tête. Elle tendit ses avants-bras, découvrant sa peau pâle en dessous de sa manche droite. Milo accrocha les menottes qui ressemblaient plus à deux gros bracelets de sport en métal magnétisés qu'à des entraves. Il cliqua ensuite sur un des boutons de la télécommande et les bracelets furent attirés l'un vers l'autre, bloquant pour de bon les mouvements de Cyborg. Elle fixa ses poignets avec une moue contrariée.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre c'était ton idée, se fâcha Milo. Vous deux, on va vous passer des combinaisons du WICKED.

Newt sursauta comme Milo s'adressait à Minho et lui.

\- Non, s'entendit-il répondre avant de penser.

Milo ne devait pas être habitué à recevoir des refus car son visage vira au rouge menaçant. Minho chercha rapidement ses mots pour supporter Newt.

\- Où elle va, dit-il, on va.

Milo fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux sur Cyborg.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

L'agent haussa les épaules en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieur. Il avait de ces questions lui.

Minho et Newt tendirent leurs bras en avant, poignets dégagés. Milo les dévisagea tour à tour, avant d'interroger Cyborg du regard. L'agent ne réagissant pas, il se frotta la nuque et plia. Il fit amener deux autres paires de menottes et les passa tour à tour aux deux hommes.

\- Tâchez de paraître crédibles comme prisonniers, marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il eut menotté Newt.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, souffla Minho.

Milo ignora sa réponse. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à deux hommes de les conduire dans une des cellules dont la navette était pourvue.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à la station orbitale se fit en silence. Autant dans l'équipage du Bras Droit qu'entre Cyborg, Newt et Minho. Newt passa son temps à fixer ses menottes. C'était désagréable d'en porter.

Une annonce à travers les hauts-parleurs avertit l'ensemble de la navette que la destination était quasi atteinte, et qu'ils allaient quitter l'hyper-espace. Cyborg se leva et se plaça devant le hublot de la cellule. Newt la regarda faire, surpris.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- On va la voir, répondit simplement Cyborg.

Le front de Newt se rida. La navette trembla un instant en sortant de l'hyper-espace, et d'un coup, une lumière puissante envahit la cellule. Newt ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant de quoi parlait Cyborg.

La Terre.

Bleue.

Éclairée par un soleil éblouissant.

Entourée d'un halo.

La lune au loin.

Des nuages dans son atmosphère.

Newt se releva avec lenteur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- C'est ça la Terre ?

La question de Minho était idiote. Mais ni Cyborg ni Newt ne lui firent remarquer. À mesure que la navette approchait, des détails apparaissaient. Un continent se dessina plus nettement.

Newt se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et expira bruyamment, ramenant ses amis à la réalité. Une forme noire apparut dans leur champ de vision. Un carré percé de toutes parts, clignotant et lumineux, entouré d'une armada de cuirassés. La station du WICKED.

Minho grimaça.

\- Ce que c'est laid.

Cyborg l'appuya d'un profond hochement de tête.

La station mangea rapidement toute la place, effaçant la vue de la Terre. Ils sentirent quand ils traversèrent la barrière d'énergie et en voyant une porte de hangar s'ouvrir, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

La navette se posa bientôt au milieu du hangar et le hublot fut obstrué par un volet en acier. Cyborg se rassit et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Ils ne vont plus tarder, murmura-t-elle.

Newt et Minho l'imitèrent et s'installèrent à ses côtés.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le brouhaha du dehors gagne l'intérieur de la navette. Des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Un officier parut devant la cellule et se cramponna aux barreaux, sûr d'avoir la berlue. Un ''Yo'' bien placé de Cyborg le fit détaler comme un lapin.

Newt rit dans sa barbe toujours inexistante. Décidément, elle ne laissait pas les gens indifférents.

Malgré cet épisode comique, l'officier revint un peu plus tard, accompagné du gratin. Et parmi les autres officiers, les commandants de ponts et les pilotes en chef, Janson était le seul à garder un calme olympien devant la cellule.

Il leva une main, réclamant par là le silence et fit signe à Milo d'approcher.

\- Comment les avez vous capturés ?

Milo joua son rôle de brigadier fier de lui.

\- Ils ont tenté de voler notre navette. Nous avons réussi à les coincer et à contre-carrer leur plan.

Janson ne lui adressa même pas un regard. L'histoire simplette sembla lui convenir.

\- Ouvrez, ordonna-t-il.

Milo déverrouilla la cellule et entra le premier. Minho se leva d'un coup et se jeta sur lui. Milo le repoussa violemment. Newt paniqua, et comprit seulement après que c'était pour que leur capture paraisse plus réaliste. Milo écrasa le dos de Minho et le maintint au sol. Janson eut un petit sourire satisfait et entra à son tour. Il s'agenouilla devant Cyborg et la dévisagea avec fascination.

\- Enfin, souffla-t-il.

L'agent garda le silence. Le regard de Janson dévia sur Newt et son sourire devint cruel.

\- Enfin je vous tiens.

Brusquement, et loin de s'y attendre, Janson reçut un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Il tomba en arrière alors que Cyborg reposait tranquillement son pied droit au sol. Le rat se redressa avec empressement, la main appuyée sur son nez ensanglanté.

\- C'était idiot de ta part, ragea-t-il. Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

\- Ça sert à rien mais ça fait du bien, rétorqua Cyborg avec une moue amusée. Et puis tu l'as cherché.

La répartie de Janson se coinça dans sa gorge. Il eut un mouvement d'impatience et se releva plein d'animosité.

\- Sortez les de là, ordonna-t-il. Conduisez les dans le secteur B, j'en fais mon affaire ! Personnellement.

Il quitta la cellule à toute vitesse, sous le rire mauvais de Cyborg. Des miliciens débarquèrent dans la cellule et agrippèrent les trois prisonniers avec une force démesurée. Ils sortirent Minho et Newt les premiers, alors que les deux hommes se démenaient comme des diables pour se libérer. Cyborg échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Milo. Il tenait la télécommande des menottes, à moitié dissimulée dans sa manche. Cyborg pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en guise de signal, et d'un coup, elle se jeta sur le milicien qui la tenait par la droite. Elle l'assomma contre le mur par la simple force de son saut. Elle esquiva un coup de massue de l'autre milicien et lui brisa une jambe. Elle l'acheva d'un coup de tête et se rua sur Milo. Le commandant fit mine d'être surpris comme tout les officiers encore présents qui n'avaient pas bougé, trop ahuris par la réactivité de l'agent.

Cyborg attrapa Milo par le col et le poussa au sol, tombant avec lui. Ils roulèrent dans la cellule, Milo profitant de la panique générale pour glisser la télécommande sous un pli du gilet de Cyborg.

Un taser se planta entre les côtes de l'agent et les flux continus d'électricité la crispèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Milo la repoussa sur le côté comme il l'aurait fait d'un déchet et remercia faussement le milicien qui venait de mettre Cyborg hors d'état de nuire.

Deux nouveaux miliciens accoururent dans la cellule et soulevèrent la prisonnière. Ils la traînèrent à l'extérieur sous le regard sévère de Milo. À présent, il ne devait surtout pas échouer.

Quand Cyborg reprit connaissance, elle était attachée à une table d'opération.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, aveuglée par les néons au plafond. Des sangles bloquaient indépendamment ses chevilles, ses cuisses, ses poignets et ses épaules. Elle pouvait malgré tout bouger la tête. D'un rapide panoramique elle trouva Newt et Minho eux aussi sanglés comme des saucissons, sur des chaises tout près d'elle. Les deux hommes étaient bâillonnés et la regardaient avec peine. Elle leur sourit faiblement.

Des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la pièce attirèrent son attention. Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Janson, suivit d'un groupe médical. L'homme rat désigna Minho.

\- Prenez le en premier.

Les infirmiers s'avancèrent vers le pilote et le détachèrent. Aussitôt libre de ses mouvements, Minho ne manqua pas de foutre une droite à l'un des deux hommes. Ce dernier répliqua tout aussi violemment, forçant Minho à mettre un genou à terre.

\- Assez, beugla Janson. Dépêchez vous !

Les infirmiers s'excusèrent platement et repartirent en emportant un Minho à moitié dans les vapes. Janson s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux à son tour, mais Cyborg ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Tu me quittes déjà ?

Janson s'arrêta devant les portes. Celles-ci se fermèrent. Le silence emplit la salle maintenant coupée du reste de la section. Janson tourna très lentement sur lui-même et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle Cyborg était allongée.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, admit-il. Après tout ce temps tu es enfin à ma merci.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive.

Janson émit un son étrange, entre le gloussement et le reniflement.

\- Ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé toutes ces années va enfin se concrétiser, et ni toi, ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Janson tapa du poing à côté de sa tête. Il perdait son calme.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ! Rien ! J'ai remporté la partie ! Je vais compléter le programme et trouver un remède contre la Braise ! C'est ce pourquoi je suis né !

Cyborg lui jeta un regard emplit de pitié.

\- Comme je te plains, dit-elle doucement. Tu es le premier à avoir été cloné, alors que le programme n'était pas encore au point.

Janson serra les dents. Il recula brusquement.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu es le seul dans ta condition, continua Cyborg.

\- Tais-toi, tonna Janson.

\- Tu es le seul à être né et à avoir grandit avec la totalité de tes souvenirs. Ta jeunesse, la catastrophe, la Braise, le WICKED, l'échec, et même ta mort, s'entêta Cyborg énumérant les faits au grand damne de Janson.

\- TA GEULE !

Le hurlement désespéré de Janson la fit finalement taire mais elle en avait dit assez. Newt était pétrifié. Il avait devant lui un clone qui n'avait pas eu le choix. Et il avait fallu que ce soit l'homme rat.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tempêta Janson. Tu ne sais rien !

\- Je sais que ce que tu veux faire est une folie, contra Cyborg.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- C'est faux.

Newt serra les poings. Il trouvait son amie dur envers un homme qui était dans la situation de Janson. Sauf qu'elle avait raison, il le savait.

\- Tu aurais pu tourner le dos à cette vie. Vivre autre chose. Tu t'es enfermé dans cette bulle de souvenirs désagréables et tu t'es laissé bouffé par les regrets et la haine jusqu'à remettre en marche le programme qui t'a brisé.

\- C'était ce que je devais faire ! cria Janson en giflant Cyborg.

La tête de l'agent partie sur le côté. Newt eut un vif mouvement, vain. Son regard croisa celui de Cyborg. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et retourna la tête vers Janson. Newt resta en alerte, tendu comme une corde de guitare. Cyborg devait avoir un plan. Il devait avoir foi en elle. Elle avait sûrement un plan.

\- Les sots qui n'osent regarder en avant regardent en arrière, récita l'agent sans ciller malgré la douleur de sa joue et le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche. Ils font le présent des règles du passé, et ils veulent que l'avenir, les œuvres et les hommes, prennent un modèle sur les temps écoulés. Les jours naîtrons à leurs gré, et chacun d'eux amènera une nouvelle idée. Autant de sociétés, autant d'œuvres diverses, et les sociétés se transformeront éternellement. Mais les impuissants ne veulent pas agrandir le cadre, ils ont dressé la liste des œuvres déjà produites et ont ainsi obtenu une vérité relative dont ils font une vérité absolue. Ne créez pas imitez. Et voilà pourquoi je hais les gens bêtement graves et les gens bêtement gais, les hommes qui veulent sottement faire de la vérité d'hier la vérité d'aujourd'hui. Ils ne comprennent pas que nous marchons et que les paysages changent.

Janson resta sans voix. Cyborg esquissa un sourire.

\- Emile Zola, écrivain français du XIXe siècle, précisa-t-elle. Et tu devrais te reconnaître dans ses mots toi qui a refusé d'avancer et qui t'es perdu dans un passé qui n'était pas le tien.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Janson tressauta. Il força un sourire auquel Newt ne s'attendait pas et contourna la table. Il tira un ordinateur translucide du mur et tapota dessus.

\- J'admets que je regrette un peu le sort qui t'attend, dit-il calmement. Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire.

\- Merci, ricana Cyborg. Ça veut dire que tu me laisses partir ?

Janson appuya sur un autre bouton et l'écran de son ordinateur devint rouge.

\- Malheureusement, c'est une option que je n'envisage certainement pas.

Des mécaniques se mirent en marche et la table d'opération s'éleva. Le plafond se fissura et une machinerie effrayante s'en extirpa. Newt tira sur ses liens de toutes ses forces.

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchis à ce que je pourrais t'infliger si jamais tu tombais entre mes mains. Et après mures réflexions j'ai trouvé.

Cyborg regarda sans réagir les appareils médicaux se déployer autour d'elle. Un tube s'approcha de sa tempe et une seringue en sortit à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

\- Tu as vécu jusqu'ici pour protéger ce qu'avait bâti Thomas après avoir quitté la Terre. Non seulement je vais réduire tes efforts à néant, mais en plus, je vais te faire oublier ta mission. Tu n'auras plus aucune idée de qui tu es ni de ton but dans l'existence. Ta vie toute entière te sera retirée et tu n'auras pas la moindre idée de comment mener le reste de tes jours.

Les mots de Janson étaient dit cruellement, syllabes après syllabes. Newt poussa un cri étouffé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, siffla l'homme rat. Je m'occuperais de toi après.

Newt le massacra du regard. Il lui briserait les os si jamais il osait faire du mal à Cyborg. La concernée observait la seringue près de sa tête avec émerveillement. Comme si c'était le plus beau papillon qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sa légèreté irrita Janson.

\- Tu as tellement peur que tu as perdu ta langue ? grommela-t-il.

Cyborg secoua innocemment la tête. Un sourire naïf étirait ses lèvres. Janson fronça les sourcils de plus belle et s'avança vers elle. Il se pencha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pouce de son visage. Leur nez se frôlaient.

\- Toi tu-

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa menace. Cyborg venait de chopper la seringue entre ses dents. Elle l'arracha avec une force prodigieuse et la planta dans l'œil de son bourreau. Janson tomba en hurlant de douleur. Cyborg usa de la force de ses prothèses pour arracher ses entraves avant de ses débarrasser de celles qui bloquaient tout son corps à droite. Elle sauta de la table d'opération, enjamba Janson et bondit sur Newt. Elle le libéra et lui retira son bâillon. Affranchi de ses liens, il se mit debout maladroitement.

\- Vous m'avez fait mourir de peur ! lui reprocha-t-il.

Cyborg haussa un sourcil et lui palpa les bras et les épaules.

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt vivant.

Newt lui écrasa sa main en plein visage et la poussa sur le côté, ignorant son sourire niais. Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de se pencher pour attraper Janson par les bords de sa veste. Elle le souleva à moitié et le secoua méchamment.

\- Où as-tu envoyé Minho ?

Janson gémit de douleur. Il tenait son visage couvert de sang, la seringue entre deux doigts. Cyborg prit l'objet délicatement et d'un coup sec, le retira. Janson poussa un cri et aplati sa paume sur son œil.

\- Je ne vais pas répéter ma question, siffla-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas en état de répondre, grogna Newt. Tu viens de l'éborgner.

Cyborg lâcha Janson comme un sac, la mine déçue.

\- Foutons le dans un placard et n'en parlons plus alors, proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est ça ta solution ? s'énerva Newt.

\- Ben oui.

Exaspéré par la légèreté de l'agent, Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Un soupir mécanique précéda l'ouverture des portes dans leurs dos. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se retourner. Une rafale de tir les cueillit. Cyborg se jeta sur Newt et le plaqua au sol. Newt tenta de sortir son revolver -qui ne lui avait pas été confisqué pour il ne savait quelle raison-, sauf qu'il attrapa gauchement la crosse et l'arme lui glissa des doigts. Janson la vit et d'un violent coup de pied repoussa Newt sur Cyborg. Il saisit l'objet et se réfugia derrière la table d'opération, du côté du tireur.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, les tirs cessèrent. Newt et Cyborg restèrent parfaitement immobiles. Newt s'entendait respirer, et les battements de son cœur ne cessaient d'accélérer.

\- Sortez de là, ordonna Janson.

Newt ferma ses poings. Il quêta une réponse chez Cyborg, qui restait impassible. Elle lui offrit finalement un sourire et l'aida à se lever. Une fois à découvert, Newt reconnu le tireur. Il pâlit en découvrant le visage fermé et creusé de Thomas. Son ami tenait son revolver, donné par Janson. Thomas fit quelques pas en avant et pointa le canon sur Newt.

Derrière lui, Janson avait un rictus mauvais.

\- Tue-le.

* * *

 **Ha ben attendez. Je pouvais pas ne pas faire de cliffanger ! Non mais ça aurait été trop simple sinon ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu changé mon scénario par rapport au teasing que je vous avais fait, mais bon on s'en fiche, je préfère celui-là XD**

 **Allez, promis la suite arrive avant la fin du mois ! Alors me lâchez pas maintenant ! Surtout qu'il nous reste trois chapitres après celui-là et que deux sont déjà tout rédigés. Même que si niveau planning ça concorde, je vous ferais des chapitres spéciaux pour Noël ;) enfin, seulement pour ceux qui veulent hein.  
**

 **Pour les courageux-ses qui me laissent des reviews, voilà mes réponses :**

 **MathouX3 :** Hello :D Merci héhé, je suis contente de la fin de mes chapitres en général. Pas sûre que tu ais aimé cette fin par contre...

Merci pour ta réponses pour les dialogues en anglais !

Des bisous !

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Je suis contente si entre deux moments de rage je peux te faire rire écoute XD

J'aime quand tu changes les dialogues mais prend pas trop la confiance stp, sinon tu vas me changer ma fic' en entier XD

Je vais pas développer la constitution physique natal, mais en gros, pendant la plus grosse partie de la gestation, l'embryon se forme et est exposé à plein de choses. Genre les maladies que les humains attrapent enfants, ben là l'embryon les attrape dans le ventre de sa mère, et c'est les défenses immunitaires de sa mère qui vont l'en protéger et forger la sienne (de défense immunitaire). Oui, j'ai même réfléchis à ça. Bref. Donc, Alrakis n'a absolument pas ressentit qu'elle était enceinte tout ce temps. Par contre, je te dis pas pendant les prochains mois comment Minho il va en chier avec ses caprices xD

Et un bébé bleu SVP !

Bon et la Cyborg on la voit hein. Elle s'est fait oublié la moitié de la fic, mais pour le final elle est là !

J'avoue, cette histoire ne sera pas à 100% positive. Mais j'ai prévu un beau final quand même ;)

 **XD :** Alors déjà avant tout chose, ton pseudo m'a tué.

Après, ravie de t'accueillir sur ma fic' ! Le Newtmas unis les gens c'est bien connu :') Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton état mentale t'en fais pas. On oublis trop souvent que les gens qui écrivent des fics' sont souvent aussi atteint que les personnes qui commentent.

Tu me fais réaliser que j'ai mit du Newtmas, puis j'ai cassé le Newtmas pour le gros de la fic', et je le remet qu'à la fin. Haha, je suis un peu sadique en fait XD Je pense que Thomas en a eu pour son grade pour avoir blessé Newt.

Tu as parfaitement écris Alrakis chapeau bas ! Je suis trop heureuse parce qu'Alrakis et Cyborg son vraiment deux OC que j'affectionne beaucoup (comparé aux autres que j'ai introduit). Les rapports concernant leurs morts on été grandement exagérés, j'avoue :p

Merci pour Teresa ! J'avoue, j'ai lu les livres après avoir vu le deuxième film (on m'a mit un couteau sous la gorge), et alors que j'aime beaucoup Brenda dans le film, je la supporte pas dans les livres. C'est une allumeuse relou, qui est trop rentre-dedans. J'l'aime pas du tout ! Alors que Teresa, depuis L'ordre de Tuer, je la vénère mais d'une force :')

Tes réactions sont très enrichissantes dis donc. Je me sens flattée face à tant de lettres.

Haha, je pense que Cyborg aka TBS je l'expliquerais dans un chapitre bonus si ça vous tente :) mais faut pas vous imaginer un truc de fou, c'est tout con.

Hâte de voir tes nouvelles réactions !

Si tu vas lire ma fic' TW laisse moi aussi un 'tit message ;) je manquerais pas de te répondre !

 **nomimie :** Hello :D

Hé ben, ça fait beaucoup de encore. C'est une réaction qui me fait très plaisir !

J'ai prit en compte ton avis par rapport aux futurs lecteurs, et je pense que je vais devoir trancher parce que je peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde. J'expliquerais mon choix dans le prochain chapitre :)

En fait, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je conclus l'histoire dans 4 chapitres, mais comme je sens que cette histoire va me manquer à moi aussi, je ferais très certainement des chapitres bonus x)

Au plaisir d'avoir encore tes réactions sur ce chapitre et les prochains ;)

 **J'admet, j'ai été vache sur cette fin de chapitre. Surtout quand je réalise que le chapitre 16 fait 16 pages contre 8 pour ce chapitre. Et rien que pour être encore plus vache : #Teaser15**

 **Vous allez revivre le pire passage de la trilogie de L'Épreuve. Et le sang va couler. Beaucoup couler.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Petite info concernant ce chapitre (et les prochains aussi) : comme je l'avais annoncé, vous allez trouver des dialogues en anglais.**

 **Par soucis de rythme et de cohérence vis à vis de mon idée d'origine concernant l'anglais, j'ai décidé de privilégier les bilingues (ou du moins ceux que l'anglais laisse indifférent) au sens où la traduction des dialogues en vf se trouve en fin de chapitre. J'en suis désolée pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, je suis consciente que c'est un choix plutôt arbitraire qui arrange surtout les bilingues ou semi-bilingues.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

L'ordre de tuer était clair. Cyborg était près de lui, mais pas assez pour intervenir si jamais Thomas pressait la détente. C'était à lui de se débrouiller. Il devait attirer l'attention pour permettre à l'agent de faire quelque chose. Sans un mot, il contourna la table d'opération, le revolver toujours braqué sur lui, et s'approcha de Thomas. Newt se figea quand il sentit le canon se poser contre son front. Une vague de peur l'envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Tommy, murmura-t-il.

L'homme devant lui ne réagit pas. Il semblait ailleurs.

\- Tommy, répéta Newt plus fermement. Tu vas vraiment me tuer ?

\- Il va le faire parce que je le lui ai ordonné, confirma Janson. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pratique avec la manipulation de la mémoire, c'est que tu peux transformer le plus dangereux de tes ennemis en marionnette.

Newt se mordit sauvagement la lèvre. Il voulait démembrer Janson. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Thomas, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'homme devant lui n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu et qu'il avait pardonné. Et pourtant il était toujours celui qu'il était venu sauver en s'infiltrant sur cette station.

Janson adressa une pic sarcastique à Cyborg que Newt n'entendit pas. Il était trop concentré sur Thomas. Lentement, il leva sa main. Il attrapa le canon de l'arme et le serra fermement. Thomas ne réagit pas. Il abaissa le marteau, prêt à faire feu. Newt se sentit alors envahit d'un calme effrayant. Il allait mourir mais il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait bien. Le courage qu'il n'avait jamais cru avoir se déversait en lui comme un torrent.

\- Fais le Tommy. Tire.

Une image se superposa à l'instant présent. Une impression étrange envahit Newt. Il vit à travers le Thomas froid et mécanique un Thomas terrifié, tremblant de peur. Des mots se formèrent dans sa bouche, et filtrèrent à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Fais-le.

Il sentit la main de Thomas qui tenait l'arme trembler.

\- Tue moi, ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte, insista-t-il.

Derrière Thomas, Janson s'époumonait. Voyait-il ce qui se passait ?

\- Tue moi ! cria Newt. Vas-y !

\- N-newt…  
\- TUE-MOI !

Thomas se vit partir. Aspiré hors de cet enfer. Il fut tiré hors de la station, loin de Newt, loin de Cyborg, loin de Janson. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans un berg, auprès de Jorge, Minho et Brenda.

Après un repas horrible au cours duquel aucun d'eux ne prononça plus de deux mots d'affilé, les quatre compagnons partirent chacun de leur côté. Thomas déambula à travers le berg, n'arrêtant pas de penser à Newt. Son cœur se serrait quand il songeait à ce que serait désormais la vie de leur ami, du moins pour le peu de temps qu'il lui en restait.

 _Le billet._

Thomas resta un moment abasourdi, puis courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Le billet ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Newt lui avait dit qu'il saurait quand le moment de le lire serait venu. Il aurait dû le faire à l'Hôtel des Fondus, avant de laisser leur ami dans cet endroit infect.

Il tira l'enveloppe de sa poche, la déchira et en sortit un bout de papier. Les lampes au-dessus du lavabo baignaient le message d'une lueur chaude. Il tenait en deux phrases succinctes :

 **Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi.**

Thomas le lut plusieurs fois, en priant pour que les lettres se transforment. Quand il pensait à la peur qu'avait dû éprouver son ami pour lui écrire ces mots, il en était malade. Il se souvint de la colère que Newt avait manifesté contre lui lors de leurs retrouvailles dans la salle de bowling. Le pauvre voulait simplement s'épargner le sort inévitable qui l'attendait.

Et Thomas l'avait laissé tomber.

 _Flash_

Newt était dans un état épouvantable. Il avait perdu de grosses touffes de cheveux, remplacées par des plaques rougeâtres. Son visage était couvert d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses. Sa chemise était en lambeaux et son pantalon couvert de crasse et de sang. À l'évidence il avait basculé dans le camp des fondus.

 _Flash_

Il refusait de tuer son ami. Il en était incapable.

Newt poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur lui. L'arc électrique d'un lanceur jaillit du van et ricocha sur l'asphalte en grésillant, mais le manqua. Thomas s'était figé sur place. Newt le plaqua au sol en lui coupant la respiration. Il s'efforça de respirer tandis que son vieil ami le chevauchait et l'immobilisait entre ses cuisses.

\- Je devrais t'arracher les yeux, dit Newt en lui postillonnant à la figure. Ça t'apprendrait à être aussi débile. Qu'est ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'on allait se tomber dans les bras ? C'est ça ? Qu'on allait s'asseoir et discuter du bon vieux temps au Bloc ?

Thomas secoua la tête, terrifié, rapprochant lentement la main de son pistolet.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça Tommy ? Je te l'ai déjà raconté ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Thomas pour gagner du temps.

Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement sur la crosse de son arme.

\- J'ai voulu me suicider dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces foutus murs, et une fois à mi-hauteur, j'ai sauté. Alby m'a retrouvé et ramené au Bloc juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cet endroit, Tommy. J'en ai détesté chaque seconde, tous les jours. Et tout était… ta… faute !

Newt empoigna la main de Thomas qui tenait l'arme. Il la ramena devant lui de manière à se coller le canon du pistolet contre le front.

\- Maintenant, il faut payer ! Tue-moi avant que je ne devienne un de ces foutus cannibales ! Tue-moi ! C'est à toi seul que j'avais adressé ma lettre. Alors, fais-le !

Thomas essaya de dégager sa main, mais Newt était trop fort.

\- Je ne peux pas, Newt. Je ne peux pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu dois expier tout ce que tu as fait ! cracha Newt. (il tremblait de tout son corps.) Tue-moi, espère de dégonflé. Fais quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Abrège mes souffrances.

Ces paroles horrifièrent Thomas.

\- Newt, on pourrait peut-être…

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme la ! Je te faisais confiance. Alors, vas-y !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Fais le !

\- Je ne peux pas !

Comment Newt pouvait-il exiger de lui une chose pareille ? Comment pourrait-il exécuter l'un de ses meilleurs amis ?

\- Tue-moi, ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte. Tue-moi ! Vas-y !

-Newt…

\- TUE-MOI !

\- TUE-LE !

L'ordre de Janson résonna dans l'esprit de Thomas. Il se rappelait de tout. Il savait comment ce face à face s'était terminé pour les originaux. Il entendait encore le coup de feu.

Il poussa un cri démesuré et jeta l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains. Tout alla alors très vite. Cyborg l'immobilisa d'un coup dans les côtes et se posta en barrière entre lui et Newt. Janson cracha de rancœur et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Cyborg hésita à le poursuivre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'homme à genoux devant elle, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Depuis toujours elle avait entendu des histoires sur lui, sur sa vie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas son ancêtre en sois, mais en le voyant si misérable, elle sentit une profonde empathie prendre le pas sur sa logique. Son choix fut vite fait. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Thomas ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Il se souvenait que Janson avait prit sa mémoire. Il se souvenait avoir été amnésique. Et là, il se rappelait de tout. Absolument tout. Il vit un genou se poser devant lui et une main survola son épaule.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait tellement honte.

\- Je suis désolé Newt… si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

\- Je sais Tommy.

Des mots simples. Des mots forts.

Thomas se redressa et enlaça fermement Newt, cachant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans le creux du cou du blond. Cyborg s'écarta un peu et détourna le regard. Newt lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était gêné et en même temps tellement heureux que son expression devait être un beau n'importe quoi.

Il serra de plus belle Thomas contre lui. La chaleur que l'autre dégageait était rassurante.

\- Newt je suis désolé, continuait de dire le brun encore et encore.

Newt lui tapota le dos avant de le forcer à le regarder.

\- Je sais Tommy.

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya ses pleurs comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

\- C'est fini. Tout ça c'est le passé.

Thomas renifla et hocha piteusement la tête. Newt le trouva adorable et ridicule à la fois. Il se releva et lui tendit sa main. Thomas sécha son visage dans son tee-shirt et prit la main de Newt. Le blond le remit debout. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas immédiatement.

\- Janson s'est enfuit, lança Newt à l'attention de Cyborg qui leur tournait toujours le dos.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini les mamours ? demanda l'agent avec sa voix de débile heureuse.

Newt rougit et lâcha promptement la main de Thomas qui lui avait viré au cramoisi. Cyborg leur fit enfin face et leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

En réponse à la question, la station fut secouée de violents tremblements.

\- Ha, nota Cyborg. Ça c'est le Bras Droit qui commence à se déchaîner. Milo et les autres ont réussi à abaisser les barrières.

\- On doit retrouver Minho, s'empressa Newt en ramassant son arme.

Cyborg l'appuya d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il a été transféré dans le bloc A, informa Thomas qui reprenait contenance.

\- Le bloc A ?

\- C'est là que sont les immunes et que se font les expérimentations.

Newt perdit ses couleurs.

\- Commençons par chopper Janson, déclara Cyborg. Une fois qu'il sera neutralisé, nous aurons le champ libre pour tout le reste.

\- Il a dû partir en direction de son bureau, dans les quartiers est. Suivez moi !

Thomas s'élança en avant, Cyborg et Newt sur les talons. Les portes en verre s'effacèrent et ils piquèrent un sprint à travers l'unité médicale, à la recherche de Janson. Des miliciens tentèrent de leur barrer la route, mais Thomas et Cyborg les virèrent rapidement du chemin. L'unité se vida de tout médecin et infirmière, laissant Thomas, Newt et Cyborg courir à travers un département fantôme.

\- Tu penses que Minho va bien ? osa Newt à l'agent auprès de qui il courrait.

\- J'en suis sûre, le rassura-t-elle. Il est plus costaud que toi.

Newt grommela quelque chose d'inaudible pour la forme, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était un fait avéré.

Le bureau de Janson était une pièce rectangulaire similaire à un poste de contrôle, d'où il manageait tout le secteur. Il se trouvait au-dessus d'un petit hangar personnel, pourvu d'un accès à l'espace direct. Une traînée de sang au sol informa le trio que Thomas avait vu juste et que Janson s'était réfugié là-bas. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés à destination quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un groupe de miliciens -sûrement envoyés par Janson. Le nombre les submergea et ils durent dévier de leur cap initial sous les tirs insistants des attaquants. Ils firent un bon gros détour mais Thomas savait où il allait et comment rejoindre le bureau de Janson.

Cyborg se débarrassa des miliciens en hackant une porte pour la verrouiller après leur passage, barrant ainsi leur route. Hors d'atteinte, ils reprirent leur course de plus belle. Seul leurs souffles erratiques résonnaient le long des murs. Newt commençait à croire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination. Thomas tourna à nouveau et indiqua une section proche.

\- Par là !

Newt dévia en s'aidant d'un mur pour pousser son corps dans la bonne direction, épuisé par la course. Cyborg lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant.

\- C'est bientôt fini, assura-t-elle.

Newt hocha la tête. Cyborg avait décidément un impact incroyable sur sa psychologie. Un mot d'elle et il passait de la dépression à la bravoure. Avec elle, il était sûr que Janson ne ferait pas long feu.

Seulement, à un croisement, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au hangar, une silhouette stoppa brusquement Cyborg. L'homme ne faisait que passer au bout du couloir opposé à celui qu'ils devaient prendre, et ni Newt ni Thomas ne le virent, vu la furtivité de son passage, mais Cyborg ne le manqua pas.  
Newt et Thomas ralentirent en notant qu'elle ne suivait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'inquiéta Newt.

\- Continuez sans moi, ordonna Cyborg.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Cyborg sourit douloureusement à Newt.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit dans le sens opposé.

\- Cyborg ! cria Newt après elle.

\- Newt ! le retint Thomas. Janson va nous échapper.

Newt grimaça. Que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi Cyborg l'abandonnait-elle maintenant ?

\- Elle ira bien, assura Thomas.

\- Je sais ça, grinça le blond en se dégageant. C'est pas pour elle que je m'en fais.

Thomas hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je te protégerais t'en fais pas.

Newt le regarda avec horreur.

\- Le dis pas, c'est répugnant, claqua-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'élança après lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épale pour voir Cyborg disparaître de l'autre côté. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il força l'allure et rattrapa Newt.

Tous les deux le savaient, ils ne devaient pas s'en faire. Cyborg irait bien.

L'agent ralentit sa course à mesure qu'elle approchait d'un minuscule hangar, tout juste large pour contenir un module spatial. Les lampes aux murs irradiaient une lueur blanche peu rassurante, accentuée par un plafond assez bas. Excepté un module stellaire, l'endroit était totalement vide. Cyborg suivit des yeux les jambes qui s'activaient de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

\- You've always been good at hide and seek, reconnut-elle.

Les jambes s'arrêtèrent net. Cela faisait longtemps que Cyborg ne s'était pas entendu parler la langue des premiers exilés. Son accent lui parut bizarre. L'homme derrière le module termina de déplier l'échelle qu'il avait dans les mains, puis contourna l'appareil pour venir faire face à Cyborg.

\- And yet, you've always known how to find me, dit-il d'une voix posée, presque amusée.

\- I'm far better at it than you are.

Cyborg avait répondu quelque chose de léger mais une réelle colère faisait écho dans sa voix. L'homme devant elle s'en délecta.

\- It's been a while TBS.

\- Not really, répondit Cyborg. You left me for dead on StarShore. Remember TBR ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et avança un peu plus dans la lumière. Il était un plus grand que Cyborg, et svelte. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de l'agent étaient courts sur sa nuque et sur son front. Ses yeux également comme ceux de Cyborg observaient cette dernière sans montrer de peur, d'interrogation ou de stress. C'était une chose très rare pour elle.

\- I would have preferred that you died, admit-il. That would have been less painful.

\- I found this experience very enriching, railla Cyborg. I learned a lot about myself and on the world at that time. After you turned all my agents against me, you didn't event manage to kill me.

Un muscle vibra sous la peau de TBR et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

\- I have never understood, avoua-t-il. I destroyed you. I reduce you to nothing, in your spirit…

Il indiqua les membres en acier de Cyborg.

\- … and in your body. I pushed Melissa, your longstanding friend, to betray you, to serve me as a mole in your own organization. Then I did the same with each of your agents.

\- You don't need to summarize my life, grommela Cyborg. I know it well.

TBR mangea les mètres qui les séparaient. Son déplacement fut rapide, aussi élégant que reptilien. Cyborg ne put se retenir de le dévisager à présent qu'il était plus proche. Il la regardait comme personne n'osait la regarder. Il la jugeait sévèrement, sincèrement. Et une profonde rancœur l'habitait.

\- Why get back up ? I had annihilate you. You could have disappeared.

\- And run away from this beautiful mess ?

\- I am responsible of this mess, siffla fièrement TBR.

\- I know.

L'homme tressaillit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse et son expression le confirma à Cyborg.

\- I know what you did brother, dit-elle calmement. Which oath you betrayed. Which names you have got dirties by pushing Janson to bring back to life the WICKED.

TBR saisit violemment Cyborg par le col.

\- I didn't ask for this life ! I didn't wanted his legacy ! Thomas, Earth, the immune, they could go to hell ! I saw bigger ! Mom told me once that the course of our lives will determine the course of humanity, only if we saw bigger than us !

\- Oh stop it for the greater good's sake ! She never imagined that you'll break the rules of our family. You always had a disproportionate appetite, and a too small heart. You couldn't succeed TBR. Your project was doomed to failure. You couldn't break thousands years of evolution and come back on Earth ! If humanity is over then let it disappear with dignity !

\- Je refuse ! hurla TBR dans sa langue maternelle. Si l'on compare le monde moderne avec celui du passé, la perte d'expérience humaine que comporte cette évolution est extrêmement frappante. Hanna Arendt, philosophe allemande du XXe siècle.

Cyborg éclata de rire. Elle saisit les poignets de son frère jusqu'à lui faire mal et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- N'importe qui d'entre nous est capable de redire de belles phrases, mais bien peu de ceux qui les aurons dites, en auront pénétré le sens.

Elle avait répondu dans la même langue sans le réaliser et la force qu'elle mettait pour tenir son frère était disproportionnée. TBR grogna et s'agita pour se libérer. Cyborg le laissa lui échapper et il recula jusqu'au module. Son visage reflétait une peine réelle, comme une honte d'avoir déçu Cyborg.

\- Did you come to kill me ? couina-t-il.

\- Yes.

La réponse de Cyborg était sans appel. TBR se mit à rire.

\- You won't be able to do it.

\- Believe me brother. You have no idea what I'm capable of. You amplified my anger over the years. And you're not going to love me when I'm angry.

TBR pâlit furieusement. Il leva la main devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Wait you can't !

\- Why not ?

\- You think that you saw me earlier by chance ? You think you're the only one to have a step ahead from the other all the time ? Let me remind you that we are from the same lineage. Intelligence isn't hereditary but it has to be maintain and you're the one who taught me that !

Cyborg fronça les sourcils.

\- What do you mean ?

\- You were chasing Janson right ? And you have insinuated it yourself. I led the WICKED where it is today in Janson's shadow. You think that, at the most important moment, I left him without directive ?

Cyborg ouvrit de grands yeux, craignant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Newt and Thomas walked right into my trap. Your two little pets are not like you, ricana TBR. They won't make it.

Cyborg pesta. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se rua en direction de l'autre hangar. Dans son dos, elle entendit le rire moqueur de son frère.

Elle espérait arriver à temps. Elle espérait que Newt et Thomas aillent bien.

Quand ils avaient déboulé en furie dans le hangar à la recherche de Janson, les deux hommes avaient d'abord cru qu'ils l'avaient manqué. Puis ils l'avaient repéré sur le point de s'enfuir dans une capsule de sauvetage.

D'un geste ample, Thomas avait attrapé le rat par le col de sa veste et tiré hors de l'habitacle.

\- Fait comme un rat on dirait, se moqua-t-il, assez fier de pouvoir caser une petite blague au passage.

Newt le rejoignit aux portes de l'appareil. Il grimaça de dégoût. Le visage de Janson était couvert de sang. Un cache œil médicale couvrait l'œil que Cyborg avait crevé, accentuant l'apparence de rongeur de l'homme.

\- Tu entends ça ? demanda Newt en levant le doigt. Ces tremblements et ces explosions sont la preuve que c'est la fin du WICKED.

\- Tant que je serais en vie, ce ne sera pas fini.

\- On peut facilement remédier à ça, nargua Thomas.

Janson se releva en titubant. Il était pathétique. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Tu n'as nulle part où fuir, termina Thomas. Ta petite capsule ne te sauvera pas.

\- Ma petite capsule ? ricana le rat.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh celle là, dit Janson en pointant l'appareil derrière eux. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas pour moi. Newt fronça les sourcils. Il sentit le coup foireux arriver mais pas assez vite pour l'éviter. Janson lui balança son pied dans l'estomac avec une force insoupçonnée, le projetant en arrière. Newt s'étala sur le sol froid de l'habitacle. Sa tête cogna douloureusement contre un panneau de commande. Thomas esquiva l'attaque de Janson mais inquiet pour Newt, il manqua le rat et fut lui aussi poussé dans la navette. D'un coup vif dans la mâchoire, Janson lui brouilla les sens, et sortit de la capsule. Il tapota sur la paroi extérieure et la porte se ferma. Newt se leva du mieux qu'il put et tâtonna pour ouvrir. L'ordinateur indiquait verrouillé.

\- Tommy, appela-t-il plaintivement. Tommy debout !

Il força Thomas à se lever en le tirant par l'épaule et l'aida à s'asseoir près du panneau de commande. L'appareil se mit à gronder. L'ordinateur afficha une multitude de fenêtres à la seconde avant de givrer sur un itinéraire.

Newt eut un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'une puissante envie de vomir. Les réacteurs de la capsule se mirent à vrombir.

\- Tommy !

\- J-je ne peux rien faire ! Janson a verrouillé tous les accès ! Je n'aurais pas le temps !

La panique les gagnait tout les deux alors que l'itinéraire pour la Terre clignotait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Brutalement, la capsule décolla. Il se retrouvèrent dans l'espace, plaqué au sol par la force centrifuge. L'appareil dessina un arc de cercle à travers les explosions et les cuirassés en déroute, et fondit vers l'atmosphère. Newt perdit connaissance alors que des gerbes de flammes naissaient autour de la capsule.

* * *

 **Traduction de l'extrait en anglais :**

 _L'agent ralentit sa course à mesure qu'elle approchait d'un minuscule hangar, tout juste large pour contenir un module spatial. Les lampes aux murs irradiaient une lueur blanche peu rassurante, accentuée par un plafond assez bas. Excepté un module stellaire, l'endroit était totalement vide. Cyborg suivit des yeux les jambes qui s'activaient de l'autre côté de l'appareil._

\- Tu as toujours été bon à cache-cache, reconnut-elle.

Les jambes s'arrêtèrent net. Cela faisait longtemps que Cyborg ne s'était pas entendu parler la langue des premiers exilés. Son accent lui parut bizarre. L'homme derrière le module termina de déplier l'échelle qu'il avait dans les mains, puis contourna l'appareil pour venir faire face à Cyborg.

\- Et pourtant, tu as toujours su me trouver, dit-il d'une voix posée, presque amusée.

\- Parce que je suis plus douée que toi.

Cyborg avait répondu quelque chose de léger mais une réelle colère faisait écho dans sa voix. L'homme devant elle s'en délecta.

\- Cela faisait longtemps TBS.

\- Pas tellement, répondit Cyborg. Tu m'as laissé pour morte sur StarShore. Tu te souviens TBR ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et avança un peu plus dans la lumière. Il était un plus grand que Cyborg, et svelte. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de l'agent étaient courts sur sa nuque et sur son front. Ses yeux également comme ceux de Cyborg observaient cette dernière sans montrer de peur, d'interrogation ou de stress. C'était une chose très rare pour elle.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu meurs, admit-il. ça aurait été moins douloureux.

\- J'ai trouvé cette expérience très enrichissante, railla Cyborg. J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi-même et sur le monde à cette époque. Après que tu aies tourné tout mes agents contre moi, tu n'as même pas réussi à me tuer.

Un muscle vibra sous la peau de TBR et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris, avoua-t-il. Je t'ai détruite. Je t'ai réduite à néant dans ton esprit…

Il indiqua les membres en acier de Cyborg.

\- … et dans ton corps. J'ai poussé Melissa, ton amie de toujours, à te trahir, à mer servir de taupe dans ta propre organisation. Puis j'ai fait de même avec chacun de tes agents.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de résumer ma vie, grommela Cyborg. Je la connais très bien.

TBR mangea les mètres qui les séparaient. Son déplacement fut rapide, aussi élégant que reptilien. Cyborg ne put se retenir de le dévisager à présent qu'il était plus proche. Il la regardait comme personne n'osait la regarder. Il la jugeait sévèrement, sincèrement. Et une profonde rancœur l'habitait.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu relevée? Je t'avais annihilée. Tu aurais pu disparaître.

\- Et fuir ce beau bordel ?

\- Je suis responsable de ce beau bordel, siffla fièrement TBR.

\- Je sais.

L'homme tressaillit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse et son expression le confirma à Cyborg.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait mon frère, dit-elle calmement. Quel serment tu as trahi. Quels noms tu as sali en poussant Janson à faire revivre le WICKED.

TBR saisit violemment Cyborg par le col.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé cette vie ! Je ne voulais pas de son héritage ! Thomas, la Terre, les Immunes, ils pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre ! Je voyais plus grand ! Maman m'a dit un jour que le cours de nos vies déterminerait celui de l'humanité, seulement si on voyait plus grand que nous !

\- Oh arrête ! Elle n'a jamais imaginé que tu briserais les règles de notre famille. Tu as toujours eu un appétit démesuré, et un cœur trop petit. Tu ne pouvais pas réussir TBR. Ton projet était voué à l'échec. Tu ne pouvais pas briser des milliers d'années d'évolution et revenir sur Terre ! Si l'humanité est finie alors laisse la disparaître avec dignité !

\- Je refuse ! hurla TBR dans sa langue maternelle. Si l'on compare le monde moderne avec celui du passé, la perte d'expérience humaine que comporte cette évolution est extrêmement frappante. Hanna Arendt, philosophe allemande du XXe siècle.

Cyborg éclata de rire. Elle saisit les poignets de son frère jusqu'à lui faire mal et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- N'importe qui d'entre nous est capable de redire de belles phrases, mais bien peu de ceux qui les aurons dites, en auront pénétré le sens.

Elle avait répondu dans la même langue sans le réaliser et la force qu'elle mettait pour tenir son frère était disproportionnée. TBR grogna et s'agita pour se libérer. Cyborg le laissa lui échapper et il recula jusqu'au module. Son visage reflétait une peine réelle, comme une honte d'avoir déçu Cyborg.

\- Tu es venue pour me tuer ? couina-t-il.

\- Oui.

La réponse de Cyborg était sans appel. TBR se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'en seras pas capable.

\- Crois moi mon frère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu as amplifié ma colère au fil des années. Et tu ne vas pas m'aimer quand je suis en colère.

TBR pâlit furieusement. Il leva la main devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Attend tu ne peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu pense que tu m'as vu par hasard ? Tu crois être la seule à avoir un tour d'avance sur les autres à chaque fois ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes de la même lignée. L'intelligence n'est pas héréditaire mais elle s'entretient et tu es celle qui m'a appris ça !

Cyborg fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu pourchassais Janson non ? Tu l'as insinué toi-même. J'ai mené le WICKED là où il est aujourd'hui dans l'ombre de Janson. Tu penses que je l'ai laissé sans directive à un moment aussi important ?

Cyborg ouvrit de grands yeux, craignant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Newt et Thomas ont foncé droit dans un piège. Tes petits protégés ne sont pas comme toi, ricana TBR. Ils ne s'en tirerons pas.

 _Cyborg pesta. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se rua en direction de l'autre hangar. Dans son dos, elle entendit le rire moqueur de son frère._

* * *

 **Fini ! Plus que deux chapitres ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours hein, moi je me suis éclatée avec cette fic. Parce que oui, c'est bon, j'en ai terminé l'écriture ! 17 chapitres tout comme j'avais prévu !**

 **Je répond à vos reviews qui me font ultra plaisir à chaque fois !**

 **Sunwings :** Pardon j'avoue que la fin du chapitre précédent était violente et cruelle. Mais j'ai adoré faire ce cliffanger :') Pleure pas, je me suis rattrapée -normalement.

 **MathouX3 :** Nop, je kidding pas :D

Ta réaction c'est exactement ce que je voulais susciter ! J'suis fière de moi ! Merci pour Cyborg, Janson non plus ne s'y attendait pas pour la seringue je crois.

Alors non, j'ai jamais regardé Insaisissables et je voulais avant de te répondre, mais j'ai pas eu le temps donc je te ferais signe quand j'aurais vu la scène dont tu me parles XD

Mon imagination te remercie pour tes compliments :') A vrai dire, j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concerne une histoire qui aurait lieu dans la vie de tout les jours, mais dès que c'est ailleurs, c'est bon, j'suis inspirée :D

Kececé ton projet de classe ?

 **nomimie :** Mais tout à fait. Je dirais même plus : mais.

J'ai pas honte ! J'ai pas honte mais j'avoue je culpabilise un tout petit peu.

Vous les lecteurs vous avez tendance à oublier qu'on est du même bord :') je suis aussi une victime de Dashner à l'origine. J'ai souffert de la mort de Newt autant que vous. Alors certes je suis sadique, mais certainement pas maso ! Pas folle moi oh.

Promis pour les deux prochains chapitres pas de cliffangers ! Le problème sera quand même là : tu voudras la suite malgré tout -j'espère.

Ta patience a-t-elle été récompensée ?

 **justelaura :** Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! Une soeur sauvage !

Cyborg = shipper number One du Newtmas et du Minrakis depuis 3000 ans. Alors comme ça tu l'avais pas vu venir le coup du bébé ?

On parle de menottes et d'attachement à un lit et toi tout de suite tu déformes les propos. Perverse.

Newt ? Se faire tuer ? Gros comme un camion ? Mais nooooon. Tu es juge, je suis cruelle ou pas ?

Imagine Cyborg et toi dans la même pièce. Entre son je-m'en-foutisme et ta répartie on sera pas sortie de l'auberge.

Le coup de Newt déguisé en paquet d'Amazon ça m'a achevé mais d'une force XD

Pourquoi pour toi Cyborg n'a jamais de plan XD ? C'est pas une personne qui fait du YOLO h24 tu sais :') elle peut entrer dans une pièce sans plan et en monter un en une fraction de seconde hein. J'aime à l'imaginer comme ça.

Rooh, tu vois le mal partout. Je suis sadique, pas maso. Je vais pas me faire du mal une deuxième fois.

Je décline toutes responsabilités concernant tes fics, c'est toi toute seule qui fait ce que tu fais !

C'est pas que je dois maltraiter mes personnages. C'est simplement que le lecteur a besoin d'être maintenu dans un état de tension quasi permanent pour être immergé dans l'histoire. Si il sent que tout va bien pour tout le monde il va pas appréhender le futur voir se désolidariser de l'histoire en cours, l'oublier un peu, et si il appréhende trop le futur ben ça lui pourri l'histoire. C'est pour ça que je maintiens un juste milieu en malmenant mes personnages tout en leur octroyant une porte de sortie :) presque à tous #Alby #Ben

 **XD :** Tes majs m'ont tué XD

Moh je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je te pensais pas sensible :') promis je ferais plus attention pour la suite -qui est déjà écrite mais tu vas voir c'est mieux. Newtmaaaas foreveeeer !

Écris des pavés sans restrictions c'est agréable !

 **Bon apparemment vous avez tous cru que j'allais tuer ou Newt ou Thomas dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes pas bien... Moi je tue pas mon ship, je suis pas maso. Après, c'est vrai qu'il reste deux chapitres et que tout arrive :p**

 **Allez teaser : On va se concentrer sur Minho. Un personnage qu'on attend depuis le début va faire son apparition. Et puis heu... ha y aura beaucoup d'amour. Et de violence. Mais de l'amour parce que l'amour c'est cool.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Alors oui, je sais, j'avais promis de sortir le chapitre le 16 (cf mon planning de chapitres partagé sur Facebook), mais en fait, le 16 novembre, c'était un mercredi, et le mercredi, c'est ma journée du décès. Donc quand je dis le mercredi à l'avenir traduisez jeudi/vendredi plutôt XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Ils le plaquèrent brutalement sur la table d'opération. Un gémissement lui échappa. Des bandes l'entravèrent au niveau des épaules, de l'estomac, du bassin, des cuisses et des mollets et sa tête fut placée dans un cocon métallique.

\- Je vais vous défoncer, grogna-t-il.

Le médecin en chef l'ignora. Il prenait son temps pour préparer plusieurs seringues, les remplissant une à une de solutions épaisses. Minho chercha à se dégager. Une infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule et le maintint fermement, agrémentant sa menace d'un œil sévère. Comme si Minho était un petit garçon turbulent et pas un prisonnier. Il lui aurait volontiers craché au visage. Le médecin donna ses consignes à ses assistants et enfin se tourna vers Minho pour approcher la première aiguille.

\- Je vous interdit de me toucher, postillonna Minho.

\- C'est pour vous endormir, expliqua le médecin. Vous ne sentirez rien.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez me faire ?!

\- Nous allons vous opérez. Votre cerveau peut détenir des éléments qui nous permettrons de mettre au point un vaccin contre la Braise.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Minho. Quelle belle connerie !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, vous ne sentirez rien, conclut le médecin.

Il dénuda le bras de Minho, désinfecta le creux de son coude et posa la seringue sur la peau translucide. Lentement, il perça l'épiderme jusqu'à enfoncer l'aiguille de moitié.

Un coup de feu parti. La seringue se retira du bras de Minho en même temps que le médecin tombait raide mort sur le sol immaculé. Minho écarquilla les yeux. Incapable de bouger, il ne savait pas qui venait de le sauver. Un infirmier se jeta vers la droite, sûrement sur l'assaillant. Un nouveau coup de feu et il tomba en arrière, son sang éclaboussant les jambes de Minho. Vinrent les cris et la panique du reste de l'équipe médicale alors que les tirs s'enchaînaient. Du coin de l'œil, Minho les voyait tomber comme des mouches. Il déglutit péniblement, pas sûr de l'émotion à avoir. Un déclic lui parvint du dessus de sa tête, et l'instant suivant il sentit le cocon glisser contre sa peau jusqu'à être totalement retiré. Il allongea le cou vers l'arrière et Armory lui apparut alors. Minho remercia le ciel pour son karma positif.

\- Mais qui voilà ? ricana l'agent.

Elle lui retira ses liens un à un et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la table. L'un comme l'autre étaient étonnés de se croiser dans un endroit pareil.

\- C-comment tu t'en es sorti ? demanda Minho remit le premier de la surprise.

\- Grâce à Cyborg, comme toujours.

Minho fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais on vient d'être capturé…

\- Je sais, on vient de l'apprendre par radio, assura l'agent. Mais Cyborg a toujours une longueur d'avance. Elle avait déjà rallié des membres du WICKED à notre cause.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, deux miliciens et une jeune femme pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armes au poing.

\- Le quartier est sous notre contrôle, déclara la femme.

Minho fit la moue. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Son air un peu présomptueux ne lui revenait pas, mais il était sûr de la connaître. D'un coup, il se souvint d'elle.

\- Teresa, s'écria-t-il.

L'intéressée sursauta et l'observa attentivement. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle le reconnaissait.

\- Minho.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'approcha d'elle, méfiant.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? constata Armory.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Minho. Des membres du WICKED qui nous aident. C'est quoi ce plan ?

\- Le plan c'est de libérer les immunes et d'assister le Bras Droit, asséna Teresa.

Minho haussa un sourcil. Il se tourna vers Armory.

\- Me demande pas tocard, implora-t-elle. Moi je fais ça pour Cyborg.

\- Elle est avec Janson, informa Minho. Newt est avec eux aussi.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Une secousse importante secoua la station. Minho se rattrapa à la table d'opération et retint Teresa qui manqua de se ramasser. Une alarme s'éleva dans les couloirs et une voix robotique résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

\- _Évacuation immédiate. À tout les occupants du_ _Bloc A,_ _v_ _euillez rejoindre les capsules d'évacuations au hangar 13. Évacuation immédiate. À tout les occupants du_ _Bloc A_ _, veuillez rejoindre les capsules d'évacuation au hangar 13._

L'annonce se poursuivit en boucle.

\- Les gars du Bras Droit ont commencé leur descente. Ça va être un champ de bataille très rapidement.

\- Nous devons y aller alors.

Teresa hocha la tête. Elle tendit à Minho le holster qu'on lui avait confisqué et lui fit signe de la suivre. Minho resta d'abord immobile. Ce ne fut que quand Armory le dépassa qu'il se décida à faire confiance à Teresa.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir où les cadavres des scientifiques s'amoncelaient. Minho porta sa main à son visage, réprimant un haut-le cœur. Il détourna le regard. Seulement, ses yeux tombèrent sur les salles d'opérations comme celle qu'il venait de fuir, dans lesquelles toutes les unités médicales étaient mortes également. Et les cobayes sur les tables d'opérations ne paraissaient pas non plus vivants.

\- C'est un carnage, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est la guerre, rappela Armory. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œuf.

Minho le savait bien mais quand même. Il continua de marcher en examinant les salles sur les côtés, espérant voir un des cobayes bouger. Trouver quelqu'un à sauver. Son souhait fut exhaussé mais cela lui comprima le cœur au lieu de le soulager.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? râla Teresa quand il la dépassa sauvagement pour se précipiter dans une salle à gauche.

Minho l'ignora et enfonça la porte pour se frayer un passage dans la pièce. Il dégagea le rideau qui dissimulait la table d'opération. Une montée d'acide lui brûla la gorge.

Shaula était étendue inerte, la moitié du crâne rasé, un trou sanglant offrant un accès à son cerveau. Son sang bleu s'écoulait partout sur la table d'opération et gouttait sur le sol. Ses signes vitaux étaient faibles et les ordinateurs reliés à sa condition bipaient très lentement. Armory entra à son tour sur le point de s'énerver après Minho. Elle réprima un commentaire sordide et s'approcha de la natal. Elle pencha son oreille près de son nez et écouta.

\- Elle vit, annonça-t-elle. J'aurais pas cru vu tout le sang…

Minho se porta en avant. Il la détacha de la table et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Shaula, appela-t-il. Shaula c'est Minho, réveille-toi.

La natal ne réagit pas. Teresa, qui avait suivit, bouscula Armory et fouilla activement les étagères, faisant tomber des ustensiles par dizaine. Finalement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et dégagea Minho.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Tiens moi ça.

Elle lui fourra une bande médicale dans les mains. Minho se mordit la joue, maudissant son impuissance. Teresa nettoya le cuir chevelu autour du trou avant d'appliquer une compresse régénérative.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Armory.

\- La compresse va reformer l'os du crâne et le cuir chevelu, mais si son cerveau a été trop manipulé, on ne pourra rien faire de plus. La bande.

Minho tendit la bande de contention à Teresa qui l'enroula soigneusement autour du crâne de Shaula.

\- Maintenant, sortons de là, réclama Armory. Ces corps commencent à me donner la nausée.

Minho passa doucement un bras sous les genoux de Shaula et l'autre sous ses épaules, puis la souleva avec toute la précaution qu'il aurait accordé à un vase précieux.

\- Où on va ? demanda Minho.

\- L'idée c'était de partir chercher Cyborg, Newt, et potentiellement l'autre là, Thomas, expliqua brièvement Armory -récoltant un sale regard de Teresa à la mention de Thomas-, mais avec ta natal, ça risque d'être compliqué. On va commencer par vous évacuer du coup.

Minho aurait voulu protester mais le poids dans ses bras lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait promis à Alrakis de ramener Shaula. Le groupe se mit en route pour le hangar 13, mené par les miliciens.

Pour atteindre les capsules d'évacuation, il leur fallait traverser la zone de confinement. C'était un vaste espace au plafond extrêmement haut, dans lequel des cellules rondes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Une longue passerelle traversait la zone, en suspension, loin haut au-dessus du sol. Une lumière sale et jaune jaillissait des lampes le long des murs.

Minho scruta avec intérêt les cellules à mesure que le groupe s'enfonçait dans la zone . Il constata rapidement que les parois de ces prisons étaient tous blindés et la lumière des néons au-dessus des portes ouvertes vacillait. Les cellules, entièrement blanche -à croire qu'on voulait faire perdre la tête aux prisonniers- étaient vides. Un matelas à même le sol et parfois un plateau repas entamé traînaient au milieu des pièces froides et sans vie. Minho grimaça, imaginant sans mal le traitement des gens qui avaient été gardés là.

\- Qui étaient gardés ici ?

\- Les immunes, répondit mécaniquement Teresa.

Minho ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ils étaient là ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où ont-ils été emmenés ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Aris s'est chargé d'ouvrir tout et de vider cet endroit.

\- Aris ? L'autre brioche ? Il est avec nous aussi ?

Teresa lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oui, il est avec nous.

\- Génial, grommela Minho.

Teresa roula des yeux. Elle ouvrit une grille et monta les escaliers qui se présentaient. Un milicien dépassa Minho, le fusil levé, anxieux. Arrivé à l'étage, ils se trouvaient sur la passerelle qui dominait l'espace de confinement. D'en haut, on voyait l'intérieur des cellules dont les plafonds étaient une paroi en verre. Minho retroussa ses lèvres de colère. Les immunes avaient été traités comme des animaux, placés dans des cages pour être observé. L'idée que des gens aient été gardés prisonniers dans un tel endroit le dégouttait.

La traversée de la passerelle se fit dans un silence froid. Minho ruminait dans son coin, refusant d'adresser la parole aux miliciens ou à Teresa. Il les jugeait coupable de ce qui avait pu se passer en bas. Armory elle, était trop sur ses gardes pour penser à communiquer. Une fois en bout de passerelle, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués face à une porte blindée.

\- C'est verrouillé, grimaça Armory après avoir tapoté sur l'écran tactile à droite.

\- Je m'en occupe, proposa un des miliciens.

Armory lui céda la place sans insister. Il effectua plusieurs manipulations jusqu'à pirater le système de sécurité de la porte et parvint à faire sauter le verrou. Le dispositif gémit, et la machinerie intérieure s'activa. La porte coulissa difficilement laissant apparaître un couloir bas de plafond aux lumières hésitantes.

\- A terre !

Le cri en provenance du couloir provoqua un tollé. Les tirs fusèrent. Minho se retourna d'un coup, faisant de son corps un bouclier pour Shaula.

Une explosion au niveau de la porte secoua la passerelle. Minho tomba sur le côté et manqua de perdre son maintiens sur Shaula. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Ses oreilles sifflaient méchamment, risquant de lui faire perdre ses repères. Armory se jeta dans le couloir sans crainte de recevoir un coup et se mit à tirer en tout sens.

\- Bordel Armory qu'est ce que tu fous ?! hurla Huntress surpassant le bruit de l'affrontement.

La voix de l'agent ramena Minho à la réalité. Il fit demi-tour et examina avec précaution leurs attaquants. Il s'agissait d'un groupe du Bras Droit, mené par Huntress. Minho se permit un soupir soulagé. Armory abaissa la seconde grenade qu'elle s'apprêtait à dégoupiller. D'un signe de bras, Huntress fit cesser les hostilités. Armory rengaina son fusil et rassura les miliciens et Teresa d'un signe de tête. Puis elle se tourna vers sa partenaire l'air mécontente.

\- Vous avez tiré les premiers, maugréa-t-elle.

\- On vous a prit pour des miliciens, rétorqua Huntress. Quoique c'est bien des miliciens derrière toi non ?

Armory posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du milicien qui avait ouvert la porte

\- Ils sont clean, assura-t-elle. On vient du bloc A et y a plus âme qui vive.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie, s'étonna Huntress.

\- Bonjour la confiance envers ta partenaire, se renfrogna Armory.

\- Oh le prend pas comme ça, se moqua Huntress en lui donnant l'accolade.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Armory en repoussant son bras non sans un sourire.

\- On évacue les derniers immunes vers les vaisseaux de transit, annonça Huntress en pointant son groupe du pouce. Y a un gars du WICKED qui s'est rendu et qui nous a facilité toute l'opération.

Minho se dévissa la tête pour tenter de voir les têtes des immunes en question. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il reconnu un garçon rond, l'air apeuré, les cheveux bouclés en bataille sur son front. Il avait perdu des couleurs depuis la dernière fois, et de grosses poches cernaient ses petits yeux fatigués. Mais il semblait toujours aussi vif.

\- Chuck ! appela-t-il d'une voix plus enjoué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le gamin sursauta. Son regard dépassa Armory et croisa celui de Minho. De grosses larmes lui échappèrent. Il fonça en direction de son ami et tomba à genoux près de lui.

\- Minho !  
Incapable de le serrer dans ses bras, Minho se contenta de le décoiffer vigoureusement.

\- Pleure pas, t'es déjà assez moche comme ça.

Chuck renifla bruyamment et sécha son visage. L'émotion serra la gorge de Minho.

\- On va te sortir d'ici, promit-il.

Chuck opina du chef. Il sniffa la morve qui menaçait à lui échapper sans arrêter de couiner.

\- Allez tout le monde debout, ordonna Armory. On décampe.

Minho obéit et força sur ses jambes. Il aida Chuck à faire de même et les deux groupes fusionnèrent. Minho avait le cœur plus léger. Il tenait Shaula dans ses bras et Chuck s'accrochait désespérément à sa veste. Ils étaient sorti d'affaire.

La violence du combat qui faisait rage dans l'espace se répercutait contre les murs de la station par onde de choc, manquant à chaque fois de faire tomber quelqu'un. À mesure qu'ils approchaient du hangar 13, le port où s'étaient amarrés les vaisseaux de transit, les membres du Bras Droit se faisaient plus nombreux et les corps des miliciens du WICKED aussi. Huntress accéléra l'allure, obligeant tout le groupe à l'imiter. Minho ne rechigna pas à courir malgré le ballonnement que ça imposait à Shaula. Il avait hâte de les mettre à l'abri Chuck et elle.

\- On se dépêche, cette navette va partir, pressa Huntress en désignant un pont ascensionnel.

Les immunes se pressèrent dessus. Une femme du Bras Droit à l'entrée de la soute houspillait pour qu'ils accélèrent. Minho poussa Chuck pour qu'il passe devant lui. Le garçon trébucha sur une marche et se rattrapa comme il pu à la rampe. Il frotta ses mains douloureuses et poursuivit sa course. Sur le point de monter à son tour, Minho remarqua que Teresa et Armory se préparaient à repartir.

\- Attendez moi ! leur hurla-t-il. J'en ai pour vingt secondes !

Sans attendre leur réponse il courut sur le pont. Il entra en trombe dans la soute déjà bondée de monde. Partout des gens malades ou blessés gémissaient. Un gars vomissait ses tripes dans un sac poubelle tenu par un infirmier dégoûté. Une adolescente aidait comme elle pouvait à transporter un homme blessé à la gorge. Son sang avait formé un sillon sur le sol sale dans le passage, qui faisait glisser tout le monde.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? lui cria un infirmier qui enregistrait les arrivants.

\- C'était les derniers, assura Minho même pas sûr de sa réponse.

\- On ferme ! déclara l'homme.

\- Une seconde ! réclama Minho. Je ressors !

Il s'avança vers Chuck qui l'avait attendu debout dans un coin, en se torturant les doigts, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Chuck il faut que j'y retourne, commença-t-il.

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête mais Minho ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Thomas est encore sur la station, et deux autres amis aussi. On a été séparés et ils sont sûrement en mauvaise posture. Je ne peux pas rester en sécurité.

\- Ces gens là peuvent s'en occuper ? proposa naïvement Chuck en montrant des hommes du Bras Droit.

Minho posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je vais revenir, je te le promet. Et avec Thomas, on repartira tout les trois.

Chuck grimaça. Minho lui tapota rudement la joue.

\- Hé, on va pas continuer à attendre ! siffla une femme près de la porte.

\- J'arrive ! assura Minho. Chuck, j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur elle.

Il étendit Shaula au pied du gamin qui s'accroupit près de la natal. Il prit sa main et la serra.

\- Elle est blessée et ne se réveille pas, alors tu dois faire très attention à elle. C'est important.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, promit Chuck. Toi tu t'occupes de Thomas.

Minho esquissa un sourire fier. Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois Shaula, puis Chuck, avant de se précipiter hors du vaisseau. Il était à peine repassé à l'extérieur que la porte claqua dans son dos. Il dévala le pont qui déjà se rétractait, et sauta sur le quai. À son grand soulagement, Armory et Teresa l'avaient attendu. Huntress se tenait avec elles, en train d'armer un fusil. Et trois autres personnes les avaient rejoint. Milo, toujours en tenue du WICKED, qui avait une discussion agitée avec les deux agents de la D Society, ainsi que Jorge et Brenda, les contrebandiers du Bras Droit.

\- J'y crois pas, croassa-t-il une fois à leur hauteur. Vous êtes partout ma parole !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'exaspéra Jorge. On est coincé sur cette station depuis des jours !

\- C'était vous les taupes, réalisa Minho.

Brenda acquiesça.

\- On a échappé à la surveillance de nos geôliers et on a réussi à contacter Milo sans nous faire repérer. Par chance, notre présence ici à joué en la faveur de notre cause.

\- Ben ça…

\- Où sont Cyborg et l'autre garçon ? interrompit Milo.

\- Janson nous a séparé, expliqua Minho en jurant.

\- Il les a certainement emmené vers ses quartiers, estima Teresa, prenant part à la conversation.

Huntress lui retourna un regard mauvais. D'un coup, elle sembla réaliser ce qui venait de se dire.

\- Cyborg ? Cyborg est ici ? Elle est en vie ?

\- Évidemment qu'elle est en vie, explosa Minho. Enfin, ça dépend vu qu'elle est entre les mains de Janson !

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Armory.

\- On va les chercher, s'exaspéra Minho.

\- Dépêchons, on a assez perdu de temps, se plaignit Teresa. Par ici.

Huntress prit la tête du groupe à ses côtés. Elle refila son fusil à Minho sans un mot et le poids de l'arme rassura étonnement le pilote. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le bout du quai qu'une déflagration les souffla. Ils s'envolèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement dans la poussière. Minho releva difficilement la tête. Il vit la panique autour de lui. Des membres du Bras Droit couraient en tout sens, leurs armes levées vers le ciel. Un tir de canon ébranla une partie du pont, causant plusieurs morts.

Minho fut brutalement attrapé par le bras et tiré en arrière. Huntress le ramena à couvert derrière un empilement de paquetages. À l'abri, il vit enfin ce qui se passait. Des navettes armées du WICKED ravageaient le hangar et visaient plus particulièrement le vaisseau de transit remplit d'immunes.

\- Chuck et Shaula sont là-bas, s'horrifia-t-il.

Il voulut se jeter dans la bataille mais Huntress le repoussa d'un coup. Elle le plaqua à terre et lui pointa son pisto-laser sous le nez.

\- Tu es complètement fou !

\- Je vais pas rester sans rien faire !

\- Crois moi, si ! contredit l'agent. Missa, j'ai besoin d'un soutien aérien ! hurla-t-elle à son oreillette. Tout de suite ! Fie toi à ma position !

Une nouvelle explosion, tout près d'eux enflamma la pile qui leur servait de protection. Huntress sauta sur ses pieds, agrippa ses revolvers, déploya leurs viseurs qui ciblèrent automatiquement les canons des navettes. Elle envoya une première salve. Une déferlante de tir lui répondit. Minho la chopa par la taille, la souleva et la traîna hors de porté de justesse.

\- On est mort ! gronda-t-il.

\- Pas encore, les autres vont arriver.

\- Le temps qu'elles viennent nous sauver les miches, on sera déjà cuit !

Huntress se mordit la joue. Elle doutait que les autres agents arrivent à temps pour les aider. D'un rapide coup d'œil elle repéra la position d'Armory, une trentaine de mètre plus loin, qui protégeait difficilement Teresa. Milo, Jorge et Brenda étaient derrière elles, leurs fusils à la main, mais la fumée et l'agitation les empêchaient de faire mouche à chaque tir. Une navette les prit pour cible et commença à les canardaer sans discontinuer. Huntress chercha un nouvel angle d'attaque, mais la fumée et le risque de se faire toucher diminuait grandement les repères.

Soudain, une rafale abattit la navette du WICKED qui s'acharnait sur leur position. L'appareil prit feu et explosa avant d'avoir atteint le hangar. La vague de chaleur provoqué par l'explosion balaya le port. La bourrasque nettoya la visibilité et Huntress et Armory repérèrent un angle de tir. Elles le saisirent et firent feu.

Une autre navette implosa, plus loin, sur la gauche. Minho risqua un œil par dessus son épaule et examina l'espace. À travers la tempête de tirs, il ne trouva pas le coupable tout de suite. Une des navettes qui s'acharnait sur le champ de force protecteur du vaisseau de transit fut attaquée par les mêmes lasers que précédemment et Minho se campa sur ses jambes, les yeux plissés par l'effort pour tenter de repérer le tireur. Il le vit vaguement quand la navette s'embrasa. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps que les flammes grandissent pour aussitôt disparaître. l'implosion provoqua la destruction d'une autre navette à proximité.

Et cette fois, Minho vit mieux le nouvel appareil qui jaillit à travers les flammes l'espace de quelques secondes avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Ce fut suffisant à Minho pour reconnaître une navette natal. Il se dressa hors de sa cachette.

C'était une blague !

Il ramassa son fusil et cala la crosse sur son épaule. Il suivit des yeux le canon d'une navette qui cherchait à atteindre l'appareil fantôme. Son tir fit mouche, fissurant le pare-brise du cockpit. La navette natal réapparut au même instant et traversa l'appareil du WICKED de part en part.

Minho la vit décrire une figure dangereuse, attirant dans son sillage trois navettes ennemies qui se mirent à la canarder. La navette natal monta en flèche vers l'espace, puis d'un coup, elle piqua du nez en direction du port. Il avait déjà vu cette figure. Combien de fois avait-elle faillit le tuer ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la réaliser.

Le module natal passa de justesse entre deux navettes du WICKED, provoquant la collision entre celles-ci et deux des trois qui la poursuivaient. L'explosion brouilla la visibilité de la troisième navette ennemie qui redressa au dernier moment, frôlant de peu une parois. Si le pilote avait cru s'en sortir, il dû regretter son soulagement à l'instant où la navette natal surgit devant lui et déchaîna ses canons.

\- Bordel c'est qui ça ? siffla Huntress impressionnée.

\- Ma copine, répondit fièrement Minho en se délectant de l'explosion de la troisième navette.

\- Hein ? Elle est pas morte ?

\- Elle est du genre têtue.

Comme pour donner raison à Minho, la navette d'Alrakis se révéla brusquement. Les rayons lumineux typiques des modules natals s'allumèrent, dessinant sa trajectoire sur la toile obscure de l'espace et l'appareil se mit à former des figures de plus en plus complexes et rapprochées des navettes ennemies. Ses néons attiraient les pilotes du WICKED comme des charognards, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à l'atteindre. En quelques secondes, les modules du WICKED se mirent à exploser les uns après les autres dans un concert de tirs ratés.

Cependant, plus Alrakis abattait de navettes, plus d'autres faisaient leurs apparitions. Et alors que la panique gagnait Minho, un autre vaisseau fondit à travers l'espace, percutant les modules comme une balle au chamboule-tout.

\- Notre soutien, se réjouit Huntress. Dans les temps !

Minho reconnu le vaisseau de la D Society et lâcha un demi soupir. L'attention portée à la navette natal par les pilotes ennemis se dissipa de moitié alors que la D Society nettoyait la zone.

\- C'est un beau feu d'artifice, clama Armory en rejoignant Huntress et Minho, suivit de Teresa et des autres. On voit pas ça tout les jours !

\- Heureusement, répliqua Huntress.

\- Profitons-en pour tailler notre route, proposa fermement Minho.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et d'un même mouvement s'élancèrent vers l'intérieur du hangar.

\- _Vous avez pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'assistance_ , nargua la voix d'Androïd à travers les hauts-parleurs.

Le Star-Runner parut, s'élevant du dessous du quai.

\- Quelqu'un a été plus rapide que vous, justifia Huntress.

\- _C'est ce qu'on a vu. Contente de te savoir en vie Armory. On t'a vraiment cru morte tu sais._

\- Ben tiens, ça me ferait mal, grimaça l'intéressée.

La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et une échelle en fer se déplia jusqu'au sol. Deux femmes descendirent rapidement du vaisseau et accoururent dans leur direction. Minho les reconnu vaguement.

\- _On se charge de tout ici._ _Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et e_ _mmenez les avec vous_ , ordonna Androïd.

\- Lady, Captain ! se réjouit Teresa.

Minho examina curieusement les deux femmes qui arrivaient. Elles souriaient à pleine dent à l'attention de Teresa.

\- Je-je suis tellement désolée, voulut commencer cette dernière.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard, assura Captain. Nous devons nous rendre dans la salle du conseil et convaincre les officiers de capituler, et déserter les rangs de Janson pour faire cesser ce massacre !

\- Newt et les autres ne vont pas attendre ! rappela Minho. Vous vous raconterez votre vie en route !

\- Il a raison, ne perdons pas de temps, on a déjà trop traîné, confirma Teresa.

\- C'est bon, avec les détours qu'on a fait, une minute de plus ou de moins, râla Armory.

\- Pour le coup je suis de l'avis de Teresa, craqua Minho. Janson tiens Newt, Cyborg et sûrement Thomas. On a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Cyborg est ici ? répéta Lady.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire, s'énerva Minho. Je conçois que Cyborg soit la seule qui compte pour vous, mais moi j'ai Newt et Thomas à aller sauver aussi alors on prend le thé ou on court ?!

\- On court ! répondit Jorge.

Minho remercia le ciel de leur avoir fait entendre raison et s'élança en avant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, histoire de voir la navette d'Alrakis une dernière fois et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Rassuré, il accéléra devançant tout le monde.

\- On va se séparer en deux groupes, décréta Armory. Je pars chercher Cyborg avec Minho et Teresa. Huntress tu accompagnes les fondatrices avec les miliciens, Milo, Jorge et Brenda. Vous aurez besoin de plus de soutiens pour vous faire entendre au conseil machin.

\- Entendu. Les gars passez devant vous connaissez le chemin !

Les miliciens opinèrent du chef et dépassèrent les agents.

\- Je ne vais pas au conseil, déclara Lady.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'emporta Huntress.

\- Si Cyborg est ici, ma place est à ses côtés ! Je dois la retrouver !

Un silence gêné lui répondit. Huntress fronça les sourcils et fixa Captain.

\- Et vous vous ne dites rien ?

\- Et me mettre entre un chasseur et sa proie ? Je suis téméraire mais pas folle.

\- Bon, ça va vous venez, accepta Armory. Mais ne nous ralentissez pas !

Lady leva les yeux au ciel, offusquée à l'idée qu'on puisse l'imaginer ralentir quelqu'un. Avec Cyborg dans l'équation, il était impossible qu'elle ralentisse qui que ce soit. Elle espérait seulement que l'agent aille bien.

Cyborg allait bien. Physiquement en tout cas, elle était au sommet de sa forme. Mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle vit avec horreur les portes du hangar se refermer à travers la baie vitrée du couloir supérieur. Elle descendit à toute vitesse, dégommant les deux miliciens qui tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin et entra dans le hangar privé de Janson comme une tornade. L'officier était en train de préparer une nouvelle navette d'évacuation.

À bout de souffle, elle se jeta sur Janson. L'homme rat l'entraîna au sol avec un rire de dément.

\- Tu n'as rien pu faire, hahaha ! Rien ! Rien du tout !

Cyborg le plaqua à terre de toute ses forces, excédée par sa satisfaction. Elle avait eut tord de se séparer des garçons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?!

\- Je les envoyé se refaire une santé, ricana Janson.

Cyborg resserra sa prise. L'homme sous elle se mit à rire malgré l'air qui lui manquait.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il. Mal hein ? Tant mieux.

Cyborg le relâcha violemment. Elle se remit debout et fit les cent pas. Janson riait sans s'arrêter, étalé sur le sol.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce qu'a dit BTRYD à ton propos.

Cyborg le fusilla du regard.

\- Betrayed ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler, il ne te l'a pas dit ? se moqua Janson. TBR est BTRYD. Je n'ai que quelques notions en langue des premiers exilés, mais il me semble bien que cela signifie trahis.

Cyborg serra les poings.

\- Ha parce que oui, continua Janson. Il considère que tu l'as trahis.

\- Tout ça c'est dans sa tête, siffla Cyborg.

\- Oui, comme tout ce qui a un rapport avec le WICKED.

Cyborg fronça les sourcils. Elle le regarda s'asseoir en tailleur alors que son hilarité s'effaçait. Soudain, il paraissait tellement vieux.

\- Je sais que le WICKED est mort depuis longtemps, admit Janson. Mais toutes ces images dans ma tête… j'ai cru que si j'arrivais à faire ce que l'autre n'avait pas fait, je pourrais les effacer.

\- Tu as brisé trop de vies pour espérer obtenir de la pitié de ma part, annonça froidement Cyborg.

Janson ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir je suppose.

Il se leva lentement. On aurait dit un vieillard tant l'effort rida son visage et déforma son corps.

\- Mais je lui ai promis une chose. Qu'en mourant je t'emporterais avec moi.

Le poing de Janson parti si rapidement que Cyborg eut du mal à l'esquiver. Elle roula sur le côté et mit assez de distance entre eux pour se relever sans craindre d'attaque.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si loyal à TBR ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est le seul à m'avoir expliqué qui j'étais, et à avoir donné un sens aux souvenirs dans ma tête. J'ai passé 23 ans de ma vie enfermé dans un asile sur Orkbar ! Les scientifiques qui m'avaient créé m'ont placé là-bas en me considérant comme un échec alors que j'étais un tout jeune garçon ! BTRYD m'en a sorti ! Il m'a montré la voie !

Cyborg serra sa mâchoire jusqu'à avoir mal. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Janson. Toutes ces années à chercher à comprendre qui il était, sans pouvoir se construire, à devoir ingérer des médicaments inefficaces à longueurs de journée tout en ressassant des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Et quels souvenirs…

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et retira ses mitaines. Malgré tout, si il voulait se prendre des coups, elle allait lui donner satisfaction.

\- Très bien, approche.

Janson grimaça, pas sûr de la démarche à adopter. Il bondit en avant, et chercha à la frapper en plein visage. Elle intercepta sa main et la retourna d'un geste brusque. Les os cédèrent bruyamment. Janson posa un genou à terre en beuglant. Cyborg le gifla de sa main normale et le poussa à terre d'un coup de pied.

Elle le traîna ensuite jusqu'à une échelle et le força à rester immobile contre les barres métalliques. Tout en le maintenant en place, elle tira de sa poche la télécommande de ses menottes et appuya sur un des boutons. Les bracelets cliquetèrent, puis tombèrent sur le sol. Elle en fixa un à l'échelle et s'apprêta à passer l'autre à Janson. Mais l'homme rat n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se dégagea et attrapa le premier outil à sa porté.

Avec un cri hystérique il envoya la clé de 11 et percuta la tempe de Cyborg de toute ses forces. Le choc secoua Cyborg qui perdit son appui et s'écroula en arrière. En un instant, Janson la chevauchait et la frappait encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Ses hurlements éperdu résonnaient contre les murs et à travers le couloir. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, Cyborg parvint à lui emprisonner le poignet qui tenait la clé et balança sa tête vers son visage. Son front s'écrasa sur le nez de l'homme et cette fois, le cartilage se brisa.

Néanmoins, trop faible pour le repousser, Cyborg se laissa retomber mollement. Son visage était couvert de sang, et une douleur insupportable irradiait de sa tempe ouverte. Janson s'appuya sur sa main qui tenait la clé et se soutint en gémissant. Son sang goutta sur le visage de Cyborg, se mêlant à celui de l'agent.

Il se figea soudain en réalisant qu'elle était à sa merci. Ses yeux fous suivirent les contours de la plaie qu'il avait ouverte à force de la frapper et du bout des doigts, il tapota le sang qui se répandait.

\- Notre sang, souffla-t-il. Il a la même couleur…

Cyborg qui perdait peu à peu pied, ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
\- N'essaie pas de nous trouver des points communs. Tu n'es qu'un connard ignorant et allumé, manipulé par un connard arrogant et désillusionné.

\- TA GUEULE !

Le sursaut de colère de Janson s'accompagna d'un coup de clé dans l'épaule. Cyborg se mordit la langue pour retenir son cri de douleur. Ce gars avait visé la jointure entre sa peau et sa prothèse.

Un coup de feu précéda la chute de Janson. Il bascula en arrière avec un cri pitoyable. Il rampa sur le côté pour s'enfuir, tandis que Cyborg tournait la tête vers la porte du hangar pour voir arriver Minho, Armory, Teresa et Lady. Ils couraient comme des désespérés dans le couloir interminable qui menait au hangar. Cyborg fut soulagée de voir Armory et Minho. Elle fut également ravie de voir Teresa à leur côté. Elle avait réussi son coup. Puis, son regard se fixa sur Lady.

Lady.

La fondatrice pressa le pas et fut la première à entrer dans le hangar. Janson se braqua. Teresa, Minho et Armory étaient presque arrivés eux aussi, et quand ils seraient là, il serait fini. Dans un sursaut de peur, il tâta ses poches et trouva un revolver. Il pointa Teresa et tira. La jeune femme fut touchée à la cuisse et s'écroula dans sa course. Minho et Armory ralentirent sensiblement, prit par la surprise. Janson se crispa, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une chance, et brusquement, il jeta sa clé vers la porte. L'objet cogna de plein fouet le panneau de commande, l'endommageant et provoquant une fermeture automatique. La porte se referma d'un coup et se verrouilla.

Armory se rua vers le panneau de commande du couloir.

\- Ouvre ! pressa Minho, outré d'être bloqué du mauvais côté alors que Cyborg agonisait dans son sang.

Sa chance avait dû tourner, car malgré les tentatives d'Armory, la porte resta résolument close.

\- On doit contourner, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Depuis le bureau de Janson on pourra sûrement débloquer les systèmes, assura Teresa.

\- Tu ne peux pas bouger avec ta jambe, rechigna Minho.

\- C'est bon, ça ira, dit-elle en poussant sur ses bras pour se relever.

Armory donna un coup dans la porte, hors d'elle. Elle avait vu Cyborg, et l'avait manqué. Elle fit volte face, passa un bras sous l'épaule de Teresa et l'aida à se remettre débout.

\- Dépêchons.

Minho les suivit à contre cœur. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le hangar, Lady s'écroulait auprès de Cyborg. Elle tâta à peine son visage, les mains tremblantes.

\- Hey honey, murmura-t-elle. It's me…

Cyborg ouvrit les yeux et l'observa avec fascination.

\- Are you real ? Or is it my imagination ?

\- I'm here, renifla Lady. I'm just here. Are you ?

\- Y-yeah… I think I am.

Lady se passa une main sur le visage et écrasa les larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Elle leva la tête et chercha quelque chose pour aider l'agent. Son regard croisa celui de Janson. Ses mains sanglantes informèrent Lady sur l'origine de la blessure de Cyborg. Il la menaçait de son arme, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

\- Espèce d'ordure, gronda-t-elle.

Janson força sur ses jambes. Lady eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'était pas une combattante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Néanmoins, elle prendrait les coups si cela pouvait protéger Cyborg.

\- I know what you're thinking about, souffla cette dernière.

Lady ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce que venait de dire Cyborg. L'agent prit un de ses poignets et referma la deuxième menotte dessus. La fondatrice ne comprit pas son geste et ne s'y opposa pas.

Cyborg vit du coin de l'œil Armory, Minho et Teresa débouler en furie à l'étage, à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le bureau de Janson.

\- Le panneau de commande, pressa-t-elle à leur attention.

\- Ils ne te sauverons pas ! se moqua Janson.

\- Minho, la commande d'ouverture des portes du hangar. Actionne la.

\- _Le système d'ouverture a été endommagé_ , tâtonna Minho, _mais on va trouver un moyen de vous rejoindre._

\- Non, répliqua Cyborg d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter le pilote. Les portes. Celles du hangar. Celles la.

D'une main faible elle désigna celles qui donnaient sur l'espace. Minho écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Vous êtes malade !?_

\- C'est pas nouveau.

\- _Si je fais ça vous serez emport_ _ée_ _!_

\- C'est l'idée.

\- VOS GUEULES ! NE M'IGNOREZ PAS !

La plainte de Janson s'accompagna de plusieurs tirs dans le vide. Cyborg inspira profondément, agacé par la situation. Brusquement, sans que rien ne l'ai prévenu, elle sauta sur ses pieds en prenant appuis sur ses mains et marcha sur Janson. L'homme voulut l'abattre mais la manqua de peu. Ou elle l'évita, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Elle lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire qui le déstabilisa. En représailles, il tira en direction de Lady. Il manqua aussi la fondatrice, mais en tournant la tête vers Cyborg, il réalisa son erreur d'avoir menacé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

L'agent ferma son poing artificiel et le frappa de toute ses forces de sa prothèse. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. La tête de Janson parti en arrière et il roula sur le sol. Cyborg le releva et le frappa à nouveau. À plusieurs reprises. Son point en métal cognait toujours plus durement les pommettes de l'homme rat déjà bien défiguré.

\- Cyborg ! appela Lady horrifiée. Cyborg Stop !

La fondatrice n'osait pas s'approcher de l'agent.

\- Cyborg you're gonna kill him !

Cyborg se figea, son poing couvert de sang encore levé, prêt à s'asséner sur le visage boursouflé de Janson. Elle le fixa sans vraiment le regarder, puis le laissa tomber au sol et recula d'un bon mètre avant de s'écrouler près de Lady.

\- I'm sorry, my dear, I'm so pathetic…

Lady caressa sa joue en souriant doucement.

\- Not at all.

Janson fut prit d'une quinte de toux violente et cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Cyborg le regarda se remettre debout dépitée.

\- Tu veux pas juste rester par terre qu'on en finisse ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

L'homme rat se mit à quatre pattes et chercha une arme à ramasser. La tête de Cyborg retomba sur le sol, déprimée. Surprise Lady baissa sa garde. Brutalement, Cyborg se redressa, ignorant le flou que cela provoqua dans son esprit, et la poussa contre l'échelle.

\- I'm gonna end this, stay here.

D'un geste vif, elle reprit la télécommande laissée juste à côté et appuya sur un autre bouton. Lady sentit son poignet irrémédiablement attiré vers l'échelle. Les menottes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sec, et avant que Lady ait pu s'accrocher à Cyborg pour s'en plaindre ou pour récupérer la télécommande, l'agent avait bondit en arrière et s'était mise hors de porté. Elle prit la télécommande dans sa main métallique et la détruisit sans difficulté.

\- Minho maintenant ! réclama-t-elle.

Minho serra les dents. Il vit Janson fondre sur Cyborg, un outil tranchant tendu devant lui. L'agent lui tournait le dos et le fixait lui. Elle arborait un sourire confiant.

\- Fais pas ça tocard ! lui siffla Armory.

Elle tira en direction de Janson mais la vitre devant eux se révéla à l'épreuve des balles. Elle poussa un juron et retenta la manœuvre malgré tout.

\- _Minho_ , appela Cyborg depuis le hangar. _S'il te_ _plaît_ _, fais moi confiance._

\- Non ! hurla Armory.

\- _Ne fais pas ça !_ supplia Lady.

Minho ferma son poing. Il croyait en Cyborg. Si elle lui demandait de lui faire confiance, c'est qu'elle avait un plan. N'est ce pas ?

Il leva son poing et l'abattit sur la commande d'ouverture des portes. La dépressurisation fut brutale.

Cyborg se sentit partir en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lady. Le maintien des menottes à l'échelle sauvèrent la fondatrice de l'aspiration. Elle se retint comme elle pu malgré tout car la chute de la pression interne du hangar était si forte qu'elle était attirée vers l'extérieur. On aurait dit un ballon ballotté par le vent. Le cri de Lady remonta dans sa gorge et lui déchira les cordes vocales en passant ses lèvres.

\- CYBORG PLEASE ! YOU'RE A SURVIVOR ! DON'T DIE !

Son ordre parvint bien moins fort aux oreilles de Cyborg mais contre toute attente, l'agent l'entendit. Comme rappelé d'entre les morts, elle s'agrippa à un tuyau juste avant d'être propulsé dans l'espace et s'y retint avec énergie. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que Janson avait fait comme elle. Quel copieur.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors. À Janson se superposa l'apparence de son frère. Elle revit TBR enfant, innocent, agrippant ce tuyau avec l'énergie du désespoir pour survivre. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

Quand Janson vit cette main tendue, offerte, généreuse, il resta interdit. Il lut sur les lèvres de Cyborg l'ordre de la prendre. Combien de fois aurait-il dû prendre une main tendue ?

Un souvenir remonta sans prévenir. Il se revit sur Terre, assit auprès d'Ava Paige.

\- Ces enfants sont l'avenir de l'humanité, disait la fonctionnaire. Ils sont inestimables.

Le regard de Janson traversa la vitre teintée et examina tour à tour les gamins qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux.

\- Thomas en particulier aura un parcours intéressant, j'en suis sûre.

Janson s'arrêta sur le garçon en question. Une touffe de cheveux classique. Des yeux intelligents, plein d'initiative. Le rire facile.

Janson perdit son souvenir, et revint à l'instant présent. Il retrouva la main tendue et comprit pourquoi il détestait Cyborg. Elle avait ses yeux, son courage, sa facilité à conquérir les gens et le cœur sur la main. Elle était bien la descendante de Thomas.

Cyborg commençait à manquer de force. Sa vision s'était dissipée, mais elle continuait à proposer sa main à Janson, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'homme rat esquissa un sourire victorieux. Le temps parut ralentir. Cyborg le vit lâcher son tuyau sans la quitter des yeux, l'air soudain apaisé. Elle le regarda être emporté dans le cosmos sans pouvoir agir. Le temps d'une seconde, elle songea à faire comme lui.

\- Minho ferme ! s'égosilla Armory.

Le pilote activa le système de fermeture. Les portes se refermèrent dans un boucan infernal. La pression remonta peu à peu. La gravité revint d'un coup, provoquant la chute lourde de Cyborg. Minho martela les commandes et réussi enfin à déverrouiller l'accès au hangar.

\- C'est bon ! jubila-t-il.

\- Allez-y ! encouragea Teresa.

Minho lui lança un regard navré. Elle avait stoppé l'hémorragie en serrant sa ceinture autour de sa cuisse, mais son visage avait pâlit et sa jambe était couverte de sang.

\- Je vous attend là. Je ne peux pas bouger avec ma jambe de toute façon. Dépêchez vous !

Minho la gratifia d'un sourire et se précipita vers le hangar, Armory sur les talons. Une fois en bas, Armory rejoignit d'abord Lady pour la libérer alors que Minho courait en direction de Cyborg. Armory tira un jeton métallique de sa poche et le colla aux menottes.

\- Je vous préviens, la décharge risque de se faire sentir, avertit-elle.

Lady serra les dents et se prépara mentalement. Le jeton brilla et relâcha une décharge électrique démagnétisant les bracelets. Lady s'en débarrassa en gémissant et prit la main d'Armory pour se relever. Elle avait mal partout, mes ses pensées allaient à Cyborg.

Minho s'accroupit près de l'agent inerte et l'examina. Il la retourna avec beaucoup de précaution et retint un cri. L'état de Cyborg était affreux. Il se pencha au maximum et écouta sa respiration. Son cœur accéléra en réalisant qu'elle était inexistante.

\- Elle ne respire plus ! cria-t-il à Armory.

L'agent perdit ses couleurs et se précipita vers eux. Elle se pencha pour écouter à son tour.

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle choquée.

Elle prit vivement le poignet de Cyborg et chercha son pouls.

\- Je ne le trouve pas…

Minho se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Elle est…

\- Non, cria-t-il. Non ! Fais quelque chose !

Armory secoua la tête.

\- Ne sois pas idiot si elle est morte je ne peux rien faire !

\- Elle ne peut pas mourir ! s'énerva Minho.

\- La preuve que si !

\- Fouillez dans ses poches ! pressa Lady qui arrivait en se massant les poignets. Chercher une boite noire !

Minho obéit sans poser de question et plongea ses mains dans les poches du gilet de Cyborg. Armory l'imita sans chercher à comprendre. Lady s'agenouilla et haussa la tête de Cyborg sur ses cuisses avec précaution. Minho retira sèchement sa main de la poche vide et s'attaqua à une autre, sous les épaisseurs du gilet. Finalement, sa main butta sur un boîtier. Il le sortit avec empressement et le leva devant lui.

\- C'est ça ?

Lady lui arracha l'objet des mains et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois sans parvenir à faire céder le loquet.

\- J'ai les mains moites, se plaignit-elle en en essuyant une sur sa veste.

\- Donnez, réclama Armory.

Lady lui tendit et l'agent fit sauver le loquet d'un coup de pouce. Elle retourna le boîtier, glissant quelques pilules rouges dans la paume de Lady. La fondatrice força la mâchoire de Cyborg à se détendre et cala une des pilules entre ses lèvres, avant de la lui faire avaler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Minho aux aguets.

\- Des pilules de soin, répondit mécaniquement Armory. Comment saviez-vous qu'elle en avait sur elle ? Comment connaissez vous leur existence tout court ?!

Lady foudroya Armory du regard et ignora ses questions. À la place, elle ramena Cyborg contre elle et la cala entre sa poitrine et son bras, une jambe repliée pour maintenir son dos. Minho se permit d'examiner le boîtier dans la main d'Armory, dont il extrait une pilule. Le granule était fin et ovale, d'un rouge ardent. Minho n'en avait jamais vu de pareil sur le marché.

\- Huntress et Pirate ont travaillé dessus pendant des mois, pour réussir à condenser les propriétés régénératives des pansements et des bandages médicaux et les coupler avec différents médicaments pour créer des pilules capable de réparer et soigner toutes les blessure internes et externes en quelques minutes, raconta Armory pour répondre à ses questions muettes.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Minho.

Armory secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Si elles ont décidé de garder cette trouvaille secrète au lieu de la transmettre à un secteur de santé sur une quelconque planète, c'est parce que ce n'est pas sans risque et pas au point. Ce que tu as dans la main ce sont l'unique production qu'elles ont fait. L'équilibre parfait pour réaliser ces pilules est très difficile à trouver et complexe à maintenir, d'autant que certains des ingrédients sont rares. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

\- Des effets secondaires ? supposa Minho.

\- Ces pilules sont extraordinaires et peuvent soigner les pires blessures, internes et externes. Mais elles entraînent une chute des défenses immunitaires et l'accumulation de la fatigue devient douloureuse. Pire encore, elles raccourcissent la durée de vie de celui qui les ingèrent.

Minho pâlit furieusement. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Lady qui observait avec attention le visage toujours inanimé de Cyborg.

\- Pourquoi vous lui avez donné ça ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je préfère ça que de la perde ! claqua la fondatrice.

Minho se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son action.

\- Bien sûr ça ne marchera que si Cyborg est encore en vie, rappela Armory.

\- Elle est en vie, rétorqua Lady. Elle est plus forte que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de force. Cyborg est un être humain je vous rappelle ! Même elle peut claquer !

\- On dirait que ça fonctionne, s'exclama Minho coupant court à la dispute imminente entre les deux femmes.

Il se pencha brusquement, et fixa la tempe blessée de Cyborg. Les strates de tissus organiques et de peaux se reformaient à vue d'œil et déjà le sang avait cessé de couler. Minho attrapa vivement le poignet de Cyborg et chercha son pouls. Il ressentit un battement faible sous son pouce.

En quelques secondes, le visage de l'agent reprit des couleurs et sa respiration revint, légère mais audible.

\- Cyborg, appela Armory. Cyborg tu m'entends ?

\- Vous ne faites que jacasser depuis tout à l'heure, chuchota l'agent d'une voix rauque. Il faudrait que je sois sourde pour ne pas vous entendre…

\- Bordel, tu aurais mieux fait de mourir, râla Armory.

Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras et se releva pour se diriger hors du hangar, sous prétexte de rejoindre Teresa. Cyborg rit dans un toussotement. Elle gémit et se haussa sur ses coudes.

\- Vous venez de nous faire sacrément peur, observa Minho.

Un sourire désolé se dessina sur les lèvres de Cyborg et elle entreprit de s'asseoir. Lady l'aida et Cyborg finit par se retrouver en tailleur, le souffle lourd. Elle resta figée quelques minutes, attendant que la douleur passe, puis sentant ses forces revenir, elle se palpa rapidement le corps pour vérifier ses blessures. Elle n'avait mal nul part. La pilule avait fait son effet, et elle était totalement guérit. Ses plaies s'étaient refermées. Elle fit craquer sa nuque d'un moulinet de la tête, se frotta les paupières longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hé ben. Que d'action.

Minho aurait pu se frapper le visage avec la main. La nonchalance de cette femme allait avoir raison de lui, il en était sûr.

\- Newt et Thomas ont été piégé par Janson, annonça-t-elle gravement, récupérant d'un coup son attention. Il les a expulsé de la station dans une capsule.

\- Où les a-t-il envoyé ?

\- J'ai mon idée mais on va devoir vérifier dans son ordinateur, il aura sûrement la trace du vol.

Minho hocha la tête. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Cyborg. Elle la prit et poussa sur ses jambes. Minho s'assombrit en notant qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que l'effort lui était douloureux. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de l'aider. Elle lui rendit un sourire et remua la tête pour lui indiquer de passer devant. Il fit comme elle demandait et la dépassa. Cyborg souffla un bon coup et se prépara à le suivre.

\- I've missed you.

Cyborg s'arrêta alors qu'une main se glissait timidement dans la sienne. Le ton de la voix était rancunier, mais elle savait que Lady ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle se retourna vers la fondatrice et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

\- I'm sorry my dear.

\- I was afraid that something happened to you. And I hated you for leaving me without a word. But there you are, fresh and safe. I'm happy.

Cyborg posa son front contre celui de Lady et ferma les yeux. Minho aurait pu rougir et détourner les yeux, tant ce simple geste lui parut intime, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et même si il ne comprenait pas leur langue, il devinait que Lady était très chère au cœur de Cyborg.

\- I've died every day waiting for you to return. While being away, did you even think of me once ? demanda Lady en se dégageant doucement. I'm sure you had a lot of lovers.

Cyborg pencha la tête de côté. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage. Cette fois, Minho fut gêné de les épier et se détourna d'elles, pressant le pas pour sortir du hangar.

\- You were you and I was I. We were two before our time. I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too.

\- You won't get away with this, gronda Lady en la repoussant un peu.

\- Maybe but you're blushing.

\- I'm not.

\- Yes you are.

\- Shut the fuck up, s'exaspéra Lady. Don't you have some lost boys to save ?

\- They can wait I suppose, garanti Cyborg. It's been too long since our last meet.

\- Because of who ?

\- Guilty ! I admit it, but to defense myself, I have a gift.

Lady haussa un sourcil. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et porta son poids sur une de ses jambes. Sa position, certes intimidante, eut le mérite de faire rire Cyborg dans son écharpe. Elle farfouilla dans une poche de son pantalon, l'œil moqueur face à la curiosité cachée de Lady. Brusquement, elle vola ses lèvres avant de se mettre à courir hors du hangar avec rire débile. Lady ferma les yeux de colère et serra les poings.

\- Cyborg ! Come back ! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit again !

Minho vit débarquer Cyborg toute guillerette dans le bureau et grimaça, impressionné par sa vitalité alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle était mourante. L'agent le rejoignit près d'Armory et Teresa qui s'activaient pour déverrouiller l'ordinateur de Janson.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- On cherche, assura Armory. Pirate serait plus performante dans ce domaine…

Cyborg se rabattit sur un meuble, patiente, et tira un transmetteur de sous son gilet. Minho se fit la réflexion qu'elle cachait beaucoup de gadgets sous ses épaisseurs de vêtements. Elle tapota rapidement sur l'écran de l'appareil puis le rangea. Un instant plus tard, Lady pénétra dans la pièce et immédiatement, Cyborg sauta de son perchoir et attrapa Minho qu'elle plaça entre elle et la fondatrice.

\- Hé me mêlez pas à vos histoires, râla le pilote qui craignait l'approche furieuse de la nouvelle venue.

\- On a quelque chose, déclara Armory sans tenir compte de l'ambiance tendue derrière elle.

Cyborg se porta en avant, soudain sérieuse. Lady abandonna son masque de femme effrayante et fit de même .

\- Alors ? réclama Minho.

\- Ils sont tombés sur Terre.

Minho tourna vivement la tête vers Cyborg.

\- C'est ce que vous pensiez ?

L'expression de l'agent confirma les doutes de Minho. Un blanc infiniment long suivit. Tout le monde fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel la planète bleue tournait lentement. Minho repensa à ses rêves. Il avait souvent vu la Terre dans ses songes. Et ce n'était pas un endroit où il aurait voulu passer ses vacances. La compagnie n'y était pas franchement accueillante. Imaginer que Thomas et Newt étaient coincés là-bas, sans espoir de retour lui retourna l'estomac. Résolu, il brisa le silence.

\- Comment on descend ?

Sa détermination plu à Cyborg.

\- Vous ne prévoyez quand même pas de descendre ? s'exaspéra Lady.

\- Notre taxi est juste là, contra Cyborg en pointa les portes du hangar.

Minho suivit le doigt du regard. Les phares du module natal l'éblouirent alors que Cyborg ouvrait les portes pour permettre à l'appareil d'atterrir.

\- Alors oui à ce propos, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là ? grogna Minho. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit dans la chambre ?

\- Qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire mine de dormir et nous suivre une fois qu'on serait sortit de l'appartement, répondit simplement Cyborg. Bru a été mon complice -contre sa volonté cela va sans dire.

Minho lui lança un long regard blasé.

\- Vous savez qu'elle est blessée.

\- Et enceinte.

\- Et vous trouvez ça normal qu'elle soit au milieu d'une guerre ?

\- Rooh, toujours le mot dramatique. Elle est la meilleure pilote à des systèmes à la ronde, on ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

Minho claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Vous ne me réussirez pas à me convaincre, vous fatiguez pas.

Cyborg haussa les épaules en riant.

\- Comment on les retrouve à Terre ? interrogea Armory en tournant sur sa chaise. On perd le signal de la capsule avant l'atterrissage. On peut estimer un périmètre mais ça s'étendra sur des kilomètres.

\- La jambe de Newt m'étais destinée à l'origine, rappela Cyborg. Pirate y avait introduit un système de traçage complet que j'ai activé avant de venir. Il est relié à moi, je les retrouverais.

\- Alors on y va, décida Minho.

Armory se leva mais Cyborg l'arrêta d'une main.

\- Tu restes.

Armory se figea.

\- N-non, paniqua-t-elle. Je t'accompagne.

\- La station grouille encore de miliciens et d'officier aux ordres de Janson. Teresa est blessée et Lady n'est pas une combattante. Je veux que tu les protèges et que tu les conduise aux autres.

\- Et te laisser partir sur Terre sans personne ?

\- Je suis une grande fille et Minho sait utiliser une arme.

Armory se mordit la lèvre. Elle sembla se battre contre elle-même pendant quelques minutes, laissant le temps à la navette d'Alrakis de se poser dans le hangar. Finalement, elle décrocha son canif et le jeta à Minho qui le rattrapa de justesse. Sans un mot elle se retourna et s'occupa de Teresa. La jeune femme accrocha le regard de Cyborg et sembla vouloir s'exprimer.

\- Je ramènerais Thomas, lui assura l'agent d'un ton certain.

Les épaules de Teresa retombèrent et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en remerciement.

Cyborg prit Minho par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le hangar, Lady sur les talons. Quand il vit la passerelle s'abaisser et la silhouette d'Alrakis se former dans l'obscurité bleutée de la soute, le cœur de Minho fit un bond. Il se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en la scannant à la recherche de blessures potentielles.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la natale en faisant comme lui. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, la rassura-t-il, en partie grâce à toi je suppose.

Alrakis caressa sa joue et l'entraîna dans la cabine de pilotage. L'appareil natal était très différent des autres navettes ou modules que Minho avait pu piloter dans sa vie. Le plafond était bas -Minho le frôlait quasiment avec ses cheveux-, les murs noirs, et tout était éclairé par des leds bleus qui courraient le long des grillages au sol. Les bottes d'Alrakis claquaient contre le fer et l'écho se répandait dans tout l'habitacle. Minho dû se plier en deux pour entrer dans le cockipit. D'un coup, l'espace s'ouvrait. Le pare-brise suivait la forme du cockpit et dépassait les deux sièges des pilotes, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ceux des passagers. La borne de commande formait un arc de cercle et une multitude d'écrans et de boutons clignotaient partout. En quelques coups d'œil, Minho repéra la méthode de pilotage.

\- Thomas et ton ami Newt sont tombés sur Terre, ne perdons pas de temps, dit Alrakis en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Cyborg.

Ce nom expliquait tout. Minho remercia silencieusement une entité supérieure pour lui avoir fait croiser le chemin de cette femme. Entité qui devait sûrement être Newt mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Il s'installa dans le siège de co-pilote -incapable de prétendre au poste supérieur face aux prouesses de vol d'Alrakis – et arma canons et moteurs sous les ordres de la natal.

\- Cyborg on part ! cria-t-il.

À l'extérieur de la navette, l'agent se tourna une dernière fois vers Lady qui la retenait par la main.

\- Come back to me.

\- Always.

Lady lâcha sa main, attrapa les bords de son écharpe et la tira vers elle. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. En se séparant, elles avaient toutes deux les yeux clos. Cyborg fit demi-tour et monta dans la navette sans les rouvrir. Ce ne fut que quand la passerelle se ferma dans un bruit sourd que Lady rouvrit les yeux. Elle quitta rapidement le hangar et rejoignit Armory et Teresa dans le bureau, d'où elle observa nerveusement le décollage de la navette.

Cyborg traversa rapidement le couloir et se campa derrière Minho et Alrakis. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrir lentement sur l'espace. La navette émit un ronronnement en s'élevant du sol, puis Alrakis abaissa un levier et l'engin fila hors de la station avec une légère impulsion. La Terre, immense, se matérialisa rapidement dans leur champ de vision. Alrakis et Minho entamèrent la descente. Cyborg attacha sa ceinture et se dévissa la tête pour regarder devant, par dessus l'épaule de Minho. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

\- Du coup, commença-t-il pas sûr de lui. Lady c'est votre copine ?

Cyborg fit la moue, pas enchantée d'aborder le sujet, mais répondit quand même.

\- A vrai dire on était fiancée.

\- Était ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue le jour du mariage.

Minho tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?!

\- J'étais en train de décéder sur une station d'extraction minière en flamme paumée en plein milieu de l'océan sur une planète éloignée dans un autre système à cause de mon frère et de mes agents, se défendit Cyborg. J'avais d'autres priorités.

\- Ha ouais, vu comme ça tout de suite.

\- Bref, concentrons nous, siffla-t-elle boudeuse. Selon les données que j'ai, ils sont tombés dans ce périmètre.

Elle transféra les coordonnées sur le tableau de bord et Minho les afficha. Un point rouge clignotait grossièrement sur la carte. Cyborg le montra.

\- C'est là qu'on va.

* * *

Traduction des extraits en anglais (je n'allais pas remettre tout le chapitre donc entre chaque extrait, j'ai mit des **[...]** pour indiquer que je sautais un passage) :

 _De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le hangar, Lady s'écroulait auprès de Cyborg. Elle tâta à peine son visage, les mains tremblantes._

\- Hey chérie, murmura-t-elle. C'est moi…

Cyborg ouvrit les yeux et l'observa avec fascination.

\- Es-tu réelle ? Ou est-ce mon imagination ?

\- Je suis là, renifla Lady. Je suis juste là. Et toi ?

\- O-ouais… je crois que oui.

Lady se passa une main sur le visage et écrasa les larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Elle leva la tête et chercha quelque chose pour aider l'agent. Son regard croisa celui de Janson. Ses mains sanglantes informèrent Lady sur l'origine de la blessure de Cyborg. Il la menaçait de son arme, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

\- Espèce d'ordure, gronda-t-elle.

Janson força sur ses jambes. Lady eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'était pas une combattante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Néanmoins, elle prendrait les coups si cela pouvait protéger Cyborg.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla cette dernière.

 **[...]**

\- Cyborg ! appela Lady horrifiée. Cyborg stop !

La fondatrice n'osait pas s'approcher de l'agent.

\- Cyborg tu vas le tuer !

Cyborg se figea, son poing couvert de sang encore levé, prêt à s'asséner sur le visage boursouflé de Janson. Elle le fixa sans vraiment le regarder, puis le laissa tomber au sol et recula d'un bon mètre avant de s'écrouler près de Lady.

\- Je suis désolée, chérie, Je suis si pathétique…

Lady caressa sa joue en souriant doucement.

\- Pas du tout.

 **[...]**

Le cri de Lady remonta dans sa gorge et lui déchira les cordes vocales en passant ses lèvres.

\- CYBORG JE T'EN PRIE ! TU ES UNE SURVIVANTE ! NE MEURS PAS !

Son ordre parvint bien moins fort aux oreilles de Cyborg mais contre toute attente, l'agent l'entendit.

 **[...]**

Cyborg souffla un bon coup et se prépara à le suivre.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Cyborg s'arrêta alors qu'une main se glissait timidement dans la sienne. Le ton de la voix était rancunier, mais elle savait que Lady ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle se retourna vers la fondatrice et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée chérie.

\- J'avais peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé. Je t'ai détesté pour m'avoir quitté sans un mot. Mais tu es là, fraîche et sauve. Je suis heureuse.

Cyborg posa son front contre celui de Lady et ferma les yeux. Minho aurait pu rougir et détourner les yeux, tant ce simple geste lui parut intime, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et même si il ne comprenait pas leur langue, il devinait que Lady était très chère au cœur de Cyborg.

\- Je suis morte tout les jours en attendant ton retour. En étant loin, as-tu pensé à moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? demanda Lady en se dégageant doucement. Je suis sûre que tu as eu beaucoup d'amants.

Cyborg pencha la tête de côté. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage. Cette fois, Minho fut gêné de les épier et se détourna d'elles, pressant le pas pour sortir du hangar.

\- Tu étais toi et j'étais moi. Nous étions deux avant notre temps. J'étais tienne avant de le savoir, et tu as toujours été mienne aussi.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec ça, gronda Lady en la repoussant un peu.

\- Peut-être mais tu rougis.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Ta gueule s'exaspéra Lady. Tu n'as pas des garçons perdus à aller sauver ?

\- Ils peuvent attendre je suppose, garanti Cyborg. ça fait un moment depuis notre dernière rencontre.

\- A cause de qui ?

\- Coupable ! Je l'admet, mais à ma défense, j'ai un cadeau.

Lady haussa un sourcil. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et porta son poids sur une de ses jambes. Sa position, certes intimidante, eut le mérite de faire rire Cyborg dans son écharpe. Elle farfouilla dans une poche de son pantalon, l'œil moqueur face à la curiosité cachée de Lady. Brusquement, elle vola ses lèvres avant de se mettre à courir hors du hangar avec rire débile. Lady ferma les yeux de colère et serra les poings.

\- Cyborg ! Reviens ! Je vais tellement te botter le cul que tu ne seras plus capable de t'asseoir !

 **[...]**

À l'extérieur de la navette, l'agent se tourna une dernière fois vers Lady qui la retenait par la main.

\- Reviens moi.

\- Toujours.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette révélation à propos de la sexualité de de Cyborg ne vous choque pas, j'appréhende un peu vos réactions j'avoue, vu que c'est un personnage très prisé. Donc je vais éclairer un peu les gens douteux. Cyborg peut être qualifiée de bi (je l'ai déjà dit dans un ancien chapitre, mais pour moi les catégorisations de type homosexuels/hétérosexuels n'existent pas dans l'univers que j'ai créé). Donc ici, elle est avec une femme, comme elle aurait très bien pu être avec un homme. Je tenais à éclaircir ce point :)**

 **Sinon, plus qu'un chapitre. Vous devinez qu'il va être long et bourré de retournement. Préparez vous, selon mon planning je le sors le 2 décembre ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews pour vous faire patienter :**

 **MathouX3 :** On n'est jamais vraiment prêt pour ce genre d'aventure rassure toi ;)

TBR est un perso que je prépare depuis genre le premier chapitre haha peut être que dans mes chapitres bonus j'en accorderais un à lui et Cyborg :)

Et heu à propos du lemon que tu sembles attendre, ben tu peux attendre XD j'ai prévenu que j'en ferais pas ! Désolée :p

 **nomimie :** Oui sadique sadique. Bon d'accord, mais ne mens pas, ça te plait X) !

On préfère tous Newt je crois x) Bon oki t'as de bons arguments, j'avoue, c'est flatteur :3 merci d'y avoir cru du coup.

Tu boudes toujours ?

 **Whatismyname :** Hello :)

Je suis ravie de savoir que je suis une des exceptions dans tes reviews XD Vraiment heureuse que tu adhères à mon univers !

Merci beaucoup :') ça m'encourage à continuer à écrire. J'ai passé du temps à bachoter mes OC donc oui, je suis pas peu fière du résultat les concernant.

Le frère de Cyborg ne réapparaîtra pas, sauf si je fais un chapitre bonus, mais vu qu'il est responsable de tout ce merdier, oui il était important de l'introduire.

Gros bisouuus :3 koeur koeur koeur J'aime tes pavés, continu ;)

 **justelaura :** Si si, j'insiste : PERVERSE tu me l'as reconfirmé en plus dans le chap' 15 x)

Arrête je suis tellement fière d'avoir casé le titre du préquel :') (oui j'ai aussi calé mon smiley passe partout !)

Je crois que les réactions sont unanimes à propos de Janson.

Ouais je sais que faire revivre la mort de Newt est horrible. Et alors ? Pourquoi serais-je la seule à souffrir en réécrivant le passage ?

Le "Newt on pourrait peut-être..' s'embrasser ? Oui je suis d'accord" m'a achevé ! Tu veux pas que je poste la fin en vrai XD tu veux me tuer avant !

Oui alors mon anglais non on en parle pas XD Ton prof de philo c'est Cyborg ?

Je suis toujours en vie :D ça te rassure ? **  
**

**Bon ! Ben voilà. Plus qu'un chapitre. Alors du coup moi j'ai une demande : est-ce que vous voulez des chapitres bonus ? J'en ai à peu près 5 que je peux écrire et après on dit bye bye à cet univers. Répondez moi dans les coms que je sache :)**

 **Je tiens à vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour le final. Vous pourrez essayer de vous en convaincre comme vous voulez, je veux briser votre cœur, et je suis à peu près sûre d'y arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre :D #L'auteurSympa #Démon**

 **Teaser Final : Newt et Thomas vont devoir avancer sur Terre, trouver un moyen de s'en sortir et survivre. Ils ne sont pas seuls. Et la Braise se répand.**

 **Allez, bon week-end XD On se retrouve le 2 décembre !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Nous sommes au chapitre FINAL de La Dernière Épreuve. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 17**

Une sonnerie stridente ramena Newt à lui. La capsule ne vibrait plus. Une sirène rouge clignotait en continu, plongeant l'habitacle dans une atmosphère dangereuse. Tous les écrans étaient noirs, et les commandes HS.

Newt se redressa sur ses coudes. Aussitôt il gémit de douleur. Sa jambe articulée s'était déplacée et le frottement des câbles étaient insupportables. Il prit sa cuisse et ramena sa jambe contre son torse. Le souffle court, il entreprit de la replacer dans l'axe et d'un coup sec, la rajusta. Une décharge électrique le parcourut, le poussant à serrer la mâchoire au maximum pour retenir un cri.

Il resta immobile quelques minutes, le front posé contre son genou, puis il tourna la tête vers Thomas. Malgré son regard vitreux et ses sens qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis du voyage, il trouva son ami inconscient, étalé non loin de lui. Il se traîna jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher et le secoua par l'épaule.

\- Tommy. Hé, Tommy ! Réveille toi !

Thomas gémit à son tour en reprenant connaissance. Il lui fallut un instant pour se relever. Son air perdu rassura Newt, qui se sentit moins seul.

\- On a atterri, constata Thomas. On est sur Terre ?

Newt hocha la tête. Thomas se passa les mains sur le visage et s'assit en tailleur.

\- Janson nous a eu cet enfoiré…

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Newt.

Thomas aurait aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose de concret, malheureusement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la démarche à adopter. Il se mit debout en s'aidant de la banquette dans son dos et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la porte. Une étendue aride et déserte, baignée par le soleil, le découragea.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, maugréa-t-il.

Newt s'installa sur la banquette et croisa les doigts devant son visage. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé, à tout ce qui s'était dit. Il devait bien avoir une information qui les aiderait à se sortir de là.

Il n'entrevoyait aucune solution. Refusant l'échec, il se concentra de plus belle, plongea sa tête dans ses mains, coudes sur les cuisses, et ferma les yeux.

Que ferait Cyborg dans sa situation ? C'était la question qui pourrait le tirer d'affaire. Que ferait l'agent si elle était confrontée à un tel problème ? Comment s'en sortirait-elle ?

Il malmenait ses lèvres entre ses dents quand soudain, une idée jaillit. Il saisit sa prothèse et l'examina de plus près.

\- Un émetteur ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Newt prit Thomas par les épaules, le cœur battant alors qu'une solution se dessinait dans son esprit.

\- Tommy, j'ai un émetteur sur moi ! Si on arrive à contacter Cyborg ou même le Bras Droit, on sera tirés d'affaire !

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Tous les systèmes de la capsule ont grillés en entrant dans l'atmosphère.

\- Des unités du WICKED sont descendues sur Terre n'est-ce pas ? Elles devaient bien avoir du matos de communication.

Les yeux de Thomas s'illuminèrent. L'enthousiasme de Newt le gagna.

\- Si on arrive à atteindre un des postes radio du WICKED des unités de Réserve…

\- On aura notre ticket de retour !

Thomas aurait voulu être aussi emballé que Newt, mais une ombre assombrit son sourire.

\- Seulement si les communications fonctionnent…

Newt lui donna un bon gros coup dans l'épaule et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Sois pas défaitiste.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a déteint sur toi, mais ça fait bizarre, avoua-t-il.

Newt haussa un sourcil, avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse dans une posture intimidante.

\- Commençons par trouver un poste radio, enchaîna Thomas pour ne pas rester sur sa remarque.

Il s'accroupit sous le panneau de commande et déboîta la manette principale. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur, trouva ce qu'il cherchait après une minute, et extrait une mallette noire qu'il ouvrit en grand entre lui et Newt.

\- C'est quoi ? interrogea ce dernier.

\- Un pack de survie.

Newt s'agenouilla devant Thomas et le regarda faire l'inventaire. La mallette n'était pas bien grande mais on y trouvait des rations suffisantes pour tenir plusieurs jours -en se restreignant évidemment-, de l'eau, un kit de premier secours, une radio courte portée, une couverture de survie -une espèce de sac poubelle vert-, une lampe torche, un sac à dos et un sifflet. De plus, Newt et Thomas avaient sur eux quelques armes dont le vieux pistolet offert par Armory avec quelques munitions, des couteaux et un 9mm laser.

Thomas rassembla tout dans le sac à dos après avoir confié le sifflet à Newt et accrocha la radio de sorte qu'elle soit facile à atteindre. Il ajouta une console arrachée d'un mur avec quelques outils et enfin ferma le sac. Il balança la lanière sur son épaule et scruta la porte de la capsule. Newt l'imita et pendant un moment qui sembla interminable, ils observèrent en silence la paroi qui les séparait du monde à l'extérieur.

\- Newt, ça va le faire.

Thomas avait prononcé ces mots sans grande conviction, souhaitant se rassurer autant que possible tout en convainquant son ami dans le même temps.

\- Allons-y, ordonna l'intéressé en poussant sur ses jambes.

Thomas inspira profondément et posa sa main sur la poignée incrustée. Il tira vivement dessus jusqu'à sentir le loquet céder, puis donna un grand coup d'épaule pour faire sortir la porte de ses rails. Avec un crissement affreux, le métal lâcha, et la porte glissa lentement sur le côté. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit l'habitacle, réduisant de moitié les capacités respiratoires des deux hommes. Newt porta sa veste à son visage pour se protéger de la violente température. Thomas termina d'ouvrir la porte et fit un pas dehors. Il mourrait de chaud. Ses aisselles ruisselaient déjà. C'était un enfer. Il marcha un bon mètre avant de s'arrêter et resta planté là, à décéder sous la chaleur infernale qui le tiraillait. Newt le rejoignit, les yeux plissés, le front mouillé.

\- Au fait c'est peut être intéressant à savoir, mais on va par où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Par là, proposa Thomas.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu vas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Thomas. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. Viens !

Il se mit en route, imposant à Newt un rythme de marche soutenu, et se dirigea vers un chemin sinueux à travers un dédale rocailleux. Newt suivit docilement, non sans jeter un dernier regard à leur capsule, en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.

Ils marchèrent de longues heures sans s'arrêter, sous une chaleur de plomb et un soleil qui leur tapait le crâne. Ils restaient au maximum à l'ombre des rochers, couvrant leurs visages de leur capuche ou du sac dès qu'ils étaient forcés de passer par un chemin ensoleillé. Thomas se guidait à l'instinct. Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose à faire sauf qu'il préférait ça que rester immobile, en proie facile.

Arrivé sur un monticule, il se retourna et attendit Newt. Il constata que son ami avait prit du retard. Il le regarda escalader les mètres qui les séparaient, prenant bien note de la fatigue que Newt affichait malgré lui. Thomas scanna les alentours et repéra un abri sommaire. Il décida qu'ils avaient bien mérité une pause, et à peine Newt l'eut-il rejoint qu'il reparti au trot en direction de l'abri.

Newt râla intérieurement mais n'émit aucune opposition. Il était fatigué et quelque chose dans l'air le stressait. De plus, sa prothèse s'alourdissait à chaque pas. Il forçait de plus en plus pour suivre Thomas.

Finalement, ce dernier s'arrêta devant un renfoncement dans la roche, abrité sous une large pierre ovale.

\- Faisons une pause, dit-il simplement.

Newt s'écroula sans répondre et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Thomas retirer son sac et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un long moment, leurs respirations furent la seule chose brisant le silence de la planète, pesant et effrayant.

\- On va rester là jusqu'à la nuit, proposa Thomas. J'imagine que la température baissera et que ce sera plus simple pour avancer.

\- Même si on n'a nulle part où aller, marmonna Newt.

Thomas haussa les épaules. Newt glissa un œil dans sa direction et le vit sortir du sac la console abîmée qu'il avait prise dans la capsule. Il le regarda la bidouiller, la malmener, puis, peu à peu, ses paupières s'alourdirent nettement. Sans vraiment réaliser, il s'endormit.

Thomas le réveilla doucement, d'une main sur l'épaule. Newt grogna et se releva lentement, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il.

\- Je sais où aller, annonça Thomas en présentant la console.

Newt prit l'appareil dans ses mains et soudain son cœur fut pris de frénésie. L'écran de la console affichait une carte codée.

\- C'est ce que j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle scanne les alentours dans un rayon de 10km. Regarde ici.

Thomas pointa une zone où plusieurs petits carrés étaient rassemblés.

\- C'est un poste du WICKED.

\- Comment tu en es sûr ?

\- C'est la façon d'installer les bases. Et même, cette planète est inhabitée, pourtant regarde, ce sont clairement des habitations.

\- Si c'est ça, ça veut aussi dire qu'on risque de croiser des miliciens non ? s'inquiéta Newt.

Thomas ne répondit pas. Newt se massa la nuque.

\- Combien de temps ça va nous prendre ?

\- Je dirais 2h si on tient un rythme.

\- Très bien, décida Newt. Ne traînons pas.

Thomas hocha la tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Newt réfléchit à la question et haussa les épaules. Étrangement, il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Tu ne t'es pas reposé, réalisa-t-il.

Thomas eut l'air gêné.

\- Pas besoin, t'inquiète.

\- Tu dois aussi reprendre des forces, contra Newt.

\- C'est bon ça ira, assura Thomas.

\- Non Tommy. Repose toi.

La voix de Newt était sèche, stricte. Thomas plia. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Newt resta près de lui. Il l'observa dormir patiemment. La respiration de Thomas avait quelque chose de reposant, presque hypnotique. Doucement, la lumière déclina. Le ciel se teinta de rouge, d'orange et enfin de rose, puis les ténèbres recouvrirent la terre. Newt sortit la lampe du sac avant d'hésiter à l'utiliser. Savoir que des miliciens du WICKED pouvaient se promener dans le coin ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Il venait de quitter un enfer pour tomber dans un autre.

Amer, il se leva et sortit de l'abri. Il escalada les rochers et se jucha au sommet, d'où il regarda le paysage mort autour de lui. La lune baignait les alentours de sa lumière froide. Newt frissonna bien qu'il fasse encore très chaud. L'air était différent de celui d'Odaroloc. Plus pur. Néanmoins, le vent sec et le paysage le rendaient nerveux, voire stressé. Il se sentait devenir désagréable.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et s'accroupit d'instinct. Le silence oppressant qui régnait sur cette planète l'avait rendu méfiant. Il discerna une silhouette se glisser entre les rochers, en contre-bas. Ses poils se hérissèrent, et sa gorge s'assécha. Il recula prudemment, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas été vu, et redescendit rapidement vers l'abri. Thomas dormait toujours profondément. Du bout du pied il le secoua.

\- Debout, siffla-t-il. Tommy debout.

Thomas se redressa, immédiatement en alerte. Newt lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt le visage de Thomas se ferma. Il ramassa le sac et entraîna Newt hors de l'abri. Ils se figèrent brusquement. Une chute de pierre sur leur droite. Thomas dégaina un couteau et se campa sur ses jambes. Newt porta sa main sur son holster. Thomas lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer d'avancer. Newt fit un pas, puis un autre. Il s'éloigna discrètement de l'abri de cette manière, Thomas sur les talons. Ils avaient presque atteint un possible chemin vers les hauteurs. Quelque chose choppa la cheville de Thomas. Une paire de mains avides. Il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

\- Tommy !

Le cri de Newt n'empêcha pas Thomas de tomber sur la mâchoire, et d'être traîné dans la poussière. Son adversaire poussa un cri dément et le désarma.

\- Tommy ! cria Newt en se précipitant pour lui porter secours.

L'homme le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Newt s'écrasa contre un rocher avec un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Thomas donna un puissant coup de coude en arrière. Il heurta ce qui était sûrement le menton de son agresseur, et parvint à se retourner sur le dos. Il chercha maladroitement un autre couteau, mais l'homme qui le dominait reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il le bloqua entre ses cuisses et coinça son poignet dans une main. Ses ongles griffèrent sauvagement la peau de Thomas et sa force lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Des jets de salive s'écrasèrent sur son visage alors que l'homme soufflait fort pour le maintenir au sol.

\- B-bouge pas ! T'es de la viande !

Thomas pâlit furieusement. Ce mec venait de le considérer comme un dîner potentiel ? Il se ressaisit et envoya son front en avant. Il le manqua tout juste, et le cinglé répondit par une série de coups dans le ventre. Le contenu de l'estomac de Thomas était prêt à remonter dire bonjour.

Newt reprit ses esprits petit à petit. La première chose qui l'assaillit fut une drôle de douleur dans le crâne. Comme si on lui charcutait le cerveau avec une fourchette. La deuxième, ce fut la vision de Thomas se faisant tabasser par le malade qui leur était tombé dessus. Son apparence révulsa Newt.

Ses chairs étaient en lambeaux et ses vêtements presque inexistants. De grosses plaques rouges parsemaient son corps et des morceaux de peaux pendaient par endroit. Il était répugnant. Et il frappait Thomas comme un forcené. Brusquement il le prit par le cuir chevelu, souleva sa tête et la frappa par terre. Ce fut le geste de trop pour Newt. Il vit rouge. Sa main attrapa le premier caillou à sa portée et sans se faire annoncer, il se jeta sur le malade.

Il l'emporta sur le côté et leva sa pierre. Le cinglé lui cracha au visage en gesticulant pour fuir ou pour l'attaquer. Newt ignora le liquide visqueux et abattit sa pierre sur son crâne. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Encore et encore il écrasa sa maigre défense sur son adversaire. À chaque fois plus fort. C'était presque mécanique. Presque agréable. Il se surprit à trouver ça facile.

\- Newt !

La voix de Thomas le tira de sa transe malsaine. Sa main chopa le poignet de Newt et le força à arrêter.

\- Il est mort ! Arrête !

Newt observa le corps inerte sous lui avec horreur. Il laissa tomber la pierre et permit à Thomas de le relever. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le crâne explosé au sol, le sang qui se répandait, et les morceaux de cerveau sur la pierre qu'il avait utilisé. Son estomac se retourna et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Merde, siffla-t-il.

Thomas le força à le regarder et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu-… ça va ?

Newt secoua la tête.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien selon toi ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

\- Viens, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Il ramassa son couteau et s'éloigna rapidement du cadavre refroidissant. Newt se passa une main sur le visage et suivit.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

L'heure d'après, aucun des deux hommes ne parla. L'un était trop perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre ne savait pas comment aborder un sujet. Thomas ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Newt. Évidemment le blond lui avait sauvé la vie, mais malgré ça, la violence dont il avait fait preuve avait choqué Thomas. Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à la violence, mais là, c'était Newt. Et Newt et violence ça ne marchait pas ensemble. Il était aussi préoccupé par l'homme qui les avait attaqué. Un fondu. Le mot résonnait dans son esprit comme venu d'au-delà de sa mémoire.

\- Tommy, je peux te poser une question ?

Thomas s'arrêta, surprit qu'une conversation se lance. Newt fit de même, juste dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ?

Thomas déglutit péniblement. Sérieusement ? Il aurait préféré que Newt parle de la météo.

\- Je suis désolé à propos de ça, avoua-t-il.

\- Pas moi.

Thomas tourna si lentement la tête vers Newt qu'on aurait dit un paresseux.

\- Quoi ?

Newt détourna le regard. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait prit. Son esprit était confus depuis l'attaque et franchement, ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. L'air malheureux de Thomas l'avait poussé à engager la conversation et ce sujet s'était imposé sans qu'il réfléchisse.

\- Oublie Tommy, le pria-t-il. Je ne suis pas moi-même depuis qu'on est ici. J'ai l'impression que des petits bonhommes sont en train de faire du remue-ménage dans mon cerveau.

Thomas grimaça. Il rajusta le sac sur ses épaules et se planta en face de Newt.

\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que… quand je suis avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Les choses qui me blessent qu'elles soient extérieures ou intérieures, quand tu es là, elles ne m'atteignent plus.

L'aveu de Thomas le fit mourir de honte. Il aurait voulu disparaître. On n'avait pas idée de dire des choses pareilles. Sérieusement, et Newt qui ne répondait rien.

Le blond le dépassa et continua leur route. Thomas resta interdit. Son cœur se serra. Une vive douleur remonta, oppressive, et comprima sa poitrine. Il frotta naïvement son torse et reprit sa marche. À nouveau, un silence lourd régna entre les deux hommes. Malgré la nuit, la chaleur n'avait pas disparue. Newt peinait à avancer. Souvent, son pied buttait contre une racine ou une pierre. Thomas derrière lui, peut être plus endurant, avançait néanmoins difficilement et soufflait beaucoup. Les épreuves précédentes les avaient épuisé l'un comme l'autre et toutes leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers le ciel, l'espace, là où la bataille contre le WICKED faisait encore rage.

Sans montre, il leur fut impossible d'estimer le temps qu'ils mirent à rejoindre leur destination. Ils repérèrent le camp de loin. Des rayons de lumière perçaient l'obscurité, sûrement des projecteurs. Newt s'arrêta et attendit que Thomas le rattrape.

\- Tu penses qu'on va en croiser d'autres ? demanda-t-il en repensant à l'homme qui les avait agressé.

\- Le contraire me surprendrait, admit Thomas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Thomas fixa les lueurs à l'horizon, concentré. Il scruta le paysage puis leva le doigt.

\- Il y a un passage là, dans la vallée. En le suivant on pourra contourner le camp et avoir une vue d'ensemble. Une fois que ce sera fait, on verra où passer.

Newt hocha la tête. Thomas passa en premier et dévala la pente. Newt l'imita. Ils coururent à travers les rochers escarpés, le plus rapidement possible. Les pierres furent rapidement remplacées par un tapis d'herbe sèche. Thomas fit signe à Newt de se baisser au maximum et continua son avancée jusqu'à se retrouver à ramper. Il s'allongea totalement sur un monticule à demi dissimulé par une corniche. En bas, à une centaine de mètres, deux barricades formaient l'entrée du camp. Un homme était adossé à l'une d'elle. Sa veste était couverte de sang, comme son pantalon. Il portait à la ceinture ce qui ressemblait de loin à une machette ou du moins une arme tranchante. Sa tête pendait misérablement sur son torse. Il avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Un autre lui faisait la conversation, peu soucieux de son état. Celui là semblait plus en forme, bien que son apparence laisse autant à désirer que son collègue. Sa veste indiqua à Thomas qu'il était d'un grade plus élevé que le veilleur.

De là où ils étaient, Newt et Thomas n'entendirent que des bribes.

\- … ton tour… préviens moi…intrusion…

\- … inutile… personne… planète.

\- … les autres… les premiers… tarés… bannis par… dangereux… finira comme eux…

Le reste de la conversation ne leur parvint pas. En tout cas de ce que Thomas et Newt comprenaient, les unités s'étaient scindés en plusieurs groupes, et le camp dans lequel ils voulaient rentrer se protégeait d'un groupe sûrement atteint par la Braise à un stade plus avancé que le leur. Newt en avait froid dans le dos.

Le supérieur eut un sursaut de violence qui le fit shooter dans la barricade. Il cria un mot incompréhensible et se retira vers le camp d'un pas hargneux. Le veilleur l'ignora, complètement dans son monde. Il s'accroupit et fixa un cailloux devant lui. Sa tête se mit à tanguer. Il piquait du nez. Il s'agita brusquement, s'étira, puis fit le dos rond, et se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même.

Thomas montra à Newt l'espace derrière les barricades. Le camp avait été monté plus loin, sur un versant, et le choix avait été judicieux car le seul accès était à travers le défilé juste derrière les barricades.

\- On passe comment ?

\- Si on l'agresse ça signalera notre présence, qu'on arrive ou pas à le mettre K.O. Ces gars ont aussi l'air atteint par la Braise alors autant éviter.

\- On attend alors ? s'exaspéra Newt.

Thomas secoua la tête.

\- Non, ne perdons pas de temps. Plus on reste au même endroit, plus on est exposés. Viens.

Ils reculèrent prudemment, se remirent debout une fois hors de vu et descendirent vers l'entrée discrètement. Ils se cachèrent derrière une paroi et jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le veilleur. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Un sursaut fit basculer sa tête de la droite vers la gauche, mais ses yeux clos restèrent tel quel. Thomas prit une grande respiration et s'élança vers l'entrée. Il passa les barricades et se réfugia immédiatement dans un coin à l'abri. Il fit volte face, le cœur battant à vive allure. Aucun signe de vie. Il fit un signe de main à Newt.

Le blond grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait la désagréable impression que lui n'allait pas être aussi rapide. Ou discret. Son regard fixa le veilleur, guettant le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu le trahir. De l'autre côté, Thomas fit un nouveau mouvement de bras, l'intimant de le rejoindre. Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et partit d'un coup. Il sprinta comme un fou malgré son claudique-ment et passa les barricades. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Thomas l'attrapa dans ses bras, stoppant de force sa course et utilisa son élan pour le ramener à l'abri. Ils restèrent ainsi, pressés l'un contre l'autre une minute qui parut durer bien plus, l'attention tourné vers le veilleur. A leur grand soulagement ils n'étaient pas repérés, le veilleur somnolait toujours. Rassurés, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le défilé en direction du camp.

Les projecteurs s'accumulèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'un jour artificiel ait remplacé la nuit. Étonnement, bien qu'ils entendent un brouhaha constant autour d'eux, Newt et Thomas ne croisèrent personne. Pas âme qui vive. Les miliciens n'apparaissaient que par ombres sur les toiles de jutes pour disparaître aussitôt. Redoublant de prudence, Thomas et Newt s'engagèrent dans les voies du camp, entre les innombrables tentes. Elles étaient toutes espacées d'une dizaine de mètre et beaucoup semblaient vides, abandonnées. Une odeur de charnier flottait dans l'air, accentuant le sentiment d'insécurité de Newt et Thomas. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, les miliciens abandonnés par le WICKED livrés à eux même sur cette planète, vivaient encore en groupe, et rien n'indiquait à quel stade la Braise en était chez eux.

Thomas repéra rapidement la tente qui les intéressait. Avec son toit ovale et ses antennes, le poste de communication n'était pas bien difficile à trouver. Il était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres emplacements et deux panneaux solaires au plus grand format, avait été installés juste devant l'entrée.

Newt et Thomas se plaquèrent contre un amas de rochers qui jouxtait la tente et tendirent l'oreille, aux aguets. Aucun bruit ne leur parvint de l'intérieur. Thomas risqua un coup d'œil et trouva l'espace vide. Les miliciens n'avaient pas jugés sages de placer quelqu'un en poste là. Sans doute le désespoir d'avoir été lâché par leurs supérieurs leur avait fait prendre cette décision.

Une table au fond de la tente était chargée d'appareils électroniques et de matos de communication – des écrans, des appareils holographies, des radios, micros, enceintes. L'écran principal affichait veille.

Thomas serra les poings, anxieux. À côté de lui, Newt lui donna un coup de coude. Thomas échangea un regard avec lui et nota que le blond avait le front en sueur, et que ses sourcils étaient méchamment froncés.

\- Hé, souffla-t-il le plus bas possible. Ça va ?

Newt lui lança un regard noir.

\- Dépêchons nous, grogna-t-il. J'en peux plus de cette chaleur.

Thomas tiqua au ton agressif de Newt, mais n'insista pas. Il entra dans la tente et s'installa immédiatement en face de la radio pendant que Newt faisait le guet. Il tourna plusieurs manettes, activant leurs propriétés, et saisit le clavier. L'écran afficha une demande de code. Thomas tenta plusieurs combinaisons, typique et répandu dans les rangs du WICKED, mais toutes échouèrent.

\- Tommy fais vite, ça s'agite dehors, prévint Newt depuis son poste à l'entrée.

Thomas gémit. Il retenta un autre code et cette fois, l'écran se déverrouilla. Aussitôt une dizaine de fenêtre apparurent. Avec une secousse victorieuse, Thomas amorça l'émission d'une fréquence d'appel à l'aide. Il voulut entrer un contact à qui l'adresser, quand soudain, un constat affreux le saisit. Ses seuls contacts étaient le WICKED. À qui il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. Il se retourna brusquement vers Newt.

\- Dis moi que Cyborg ou quelqu'un t'as donné ses références, supplia-t-il.

Newt pâlit violemment. Lentement, il secoua la tête. Thomas laissa tomber ses épaules, abattu. Newt savait qu'il avait un émetteur dans la jambe mais de là à savoir l'exploiter, c'était autre chose. Cyborg avait dit qu'elle le retrouverait, sans préciser comment. Il se gifla mentalement.

Ils étaient arrivés si loin, et n'avaient personne à contacter. Ils se sentaient idiots. Newt s'approcha de Thomas, faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Il avait vu Cyborg et Bru entrer des fréquences de contact du Bras Droit, il pouvait bien s'en rappeler d'un. Il se mit à frotter frénétiquement son front. Incapable de se souvenir du moindre petit chiffre, il poussa un grognement rageur et donna un coup dans une des lampes qui éclairait la tente. L'objet partit en arrière, et la tentative maladroite de Newt pour le rattraper ne l'empêcha pas de tomber dans un fracas terrible.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un grand homme au visage abîmé parut à l'entrée de la tente.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?! hurla-t-il.

Son regard changea en passant de Newt à Thomas. Ils ne les reconnaissaient pas. Cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Newt et Thomas comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux qu'ils se taillent maintenant. Thomas souleva sa chaise et la balança en plein visage du milicien. L'homme plaça ses avants-bras décharnés devant lui pour se protéger. La chaise l'entraîna au sol alors que dans le même temps, Thomas attrapait Newt et le tirait à l'extérieur.

Ils foncèrent à travers les rues le camp, en direction de la sortie. Des visages fatigués et affamés, sortaient à droite à gauche. Aussitôt que Newt et Thomas étaient vu, ces visages devenaient fous.

Les deux amis traversèrent le défilé plus vite qu'à l'aller. Déjà, ils entendaient une horde de miliciens à leur trousse, bien qu'encore très loin derrière eux. Quand les barricades leurs apparurent, le veilleur était là, réveillé cette fois, planté en travers de leur chemin.

\- Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna-t-il.

Thomas se jeta sur lui de toute ses forces et le vira sur le côté. L'homme s'agrippa à lui et le tira dans sa chute. Thomas poussa un cri désespéré et s'écroula, tête la première. La main de Newt se mouva plus rapidement que son esprit. Il sortit son revolver de son holster et pointa la tête du veilleur. L'écho du coup de feu résonna dans la nuit.

Newt aida Thomas à se relever et sans vérifier l'état du veilleur, ils se remirent à courir à perdre haleine. La clameur à leur suite les poursuivit un long moment, et ils n'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsque leurs jambes refusèrent de les porter plus loin.

Les cris de leurs poursuivants s'étaient dissous dans le silence impérieux de la planète, et seul une brise légère rompait le calme plat. Thomas se laissa tomber à genou, abattu et proche de la crise d'asthme. Newt glissa contre une paroi, la tête entre ses genoux. La respiration de Thomas revint à la normale et il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Une pierre lui rentrait dans le bassin mais il était trop épuisé pour la dégager.

\- C'est la merde, lâcha-t-il.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Newt.

\- La merde, répéta-t-il. C'est juste la merde ? On est morts Tommy.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, refusant l'échec.

\- On va trouver une solution, assura-t-il.

Newt releva la tête et Thomas tressaillit. Le blond le regardait avec colère.

\- On n'a pas de solution. La seule qu'on avait, on l'a foutu en l'air !

\- Dis pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva Newt. C'est la vérité ! Toi et moi, on va crever sur cette putain de planète, et si c'est pas le manque d'eau et de nourriture, on se fera choper par ces putains de cannibales !

\- On leur a échappé, rappela Thomas sans monter le ton, mais la voix sévère. Ils ne nous rattraperons pas.

Newt rit à nouveau, cette fois, désespéré.

\- Tu vois pas qu'on est fini Tommy ?

\- On est encore en vie, alors non, c'est pas fini ! On va trouver une solution et rentrer chez nous !

\- Rentrer chez nous ? se moqua Newt. Mais moi j'ai rien là-haut. Alby est mort ! Le WICKED l'a tué !

\- T'avais pas un appart' là-bas ? contra Thomas qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine hargne de Newt.

\- A quoi ça sert !? Je verrai toujours la merde ! Même dans le rouge du désert ou dans le bleu du ciel tout est merdique là-bas ! La 87e n'a rien à m'offrir ! C'est une poubelle comme tout ce qui m'a toujours entouré ! J'ai plus de chez moi !

Thomas resta sans voix. Le cri de Newt le scotchait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- J'ai que je suis fatigué Tommy ! répondit Newt à bout. J'en ai marre de cette histoire. Vous me faites tous chier ! J'aurais préféré ne pas exister !

\- Moi je suis très content que tu existes ! répliqua amèrement Thomas.

Thomas n'avait pas honte de son aveu. Il ne rougissait pas. Il le regardait fixement, déterminé. Newt en eu le bec cloué. Thomas perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Merde Newt, je sais pas quoi faire de toi, mais dis pas ce genre de choses. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de gens qui t'aime. Pas que moi. Minho aussi, et beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Newt se prit le visage entre les mains, la mâchoire serrée si fort que ses dents grinçaient. Thomas s'approcha de lui, passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, et força ses mains à lâcher sa tête. Il releva son menton et croisa leurs regards.

\- Je veux pas que tu meures. Je veux qu'on s'en sorte tout les deux okay ? Pour ça, il faut que tu fasses un effort.

Le visage de Newt se décomposa. Thomas eut le cœur serré face à la soudaine tristesse du blond.

\- Et si je veux plus faire d'effort ?

\- Force toi.

Newt esquissa un sourire résigné. Il repoussa les mains de Thomas et se cala contre la paroi.

\- Excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il faiblement.

\- C'est la fatigue, t'inquiète, le rassura Thomas.

\- Non, articula Newt. Non pas seulement. Depuis qu'on est ici, c'est bizarre. Tout me paraît gênant. Mec, j'ai tué deux hommes aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois, rappela Thomas.

\- En prenant deux vies.

Newt pressa ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- J'étais pas moi-même. C'est de pire en pire, je suis en train de perdre la tête Tommy. Je deviens comme eux.

Thomas blêmit. Il voyait bien où Newt voulait en venir.

\- Je- je ne sais pas comment l'autre Newt est mort, continua Newt. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'était parce qu'il était devenu un fondu. Et je vais être pareil.

Thomas l'agrippa rudement par les épaules.

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas et tu ne deviendras pas un fondu !

Newt s'épongea le front de sa manche.

\- Tommy…

\- Non ! coupa Thomas. J'empêcherai ça !

Ses yeux fous, paniqués, convainquirent Newt de ne pas insister. Malgré tout, il n'en pensait pas moins. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la joue de Thomas.

\- Je suis content que tu sois avec moi.

Thomas sourit.

\- Je t'aurais pas laissé tout seul. Je te laisserais plus tomber.

Cette promesse mit du baume au cœur de Newt. Il allait répondre, quand un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Thomas se releva d'un bond, et scruta les alentours, lui aussi alerté par le bruit. Newt se mit debout et leva le nez vers le ciel. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux traînées bleues lumineuses marquer la voûte céleste. Le module natal était encore loin, mais il mangeait les kilomètres à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- C-c'est Alrakis ! s'écria Thomas. Elle nous cherche !?

\- Évidemment ! se réjouit Newt. Qui d'autre ?

Newt se sentit revenir à la vie. Il se tourna vers Thomas qui affichait un air ébahis.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas tuée après tout, dit-il fier. Les bonnes actions sont toujours récompensées.

Thomas parut gêné, et honteux de son acte.

\- J'aurais aimé que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé, admit-il.

\- On reviendra sur ça à un autre moment tu veux bien ? gronda Newt. Elle ne nous verra pas ici.

Thomas acquiesça. Ils escaladèrent la butte sous laquelle ils étaient cachés, arrivant sur un vaste escarpement rocheux. Au sommet de celui-ci, une plaine aride offrait le terrain d'atterrissage parfait.

Ils étaient à la moitié de leur ascension, quand des rayons de lumières leurs parvinrent de derrière. Avec, des bruits de courses et des beuglements précédèrent les fondus. Newt eut un haut le cœur. Ce timing était des plus mauvais. Les hommes en bas provoquaient un tumulte effroyable et les armes qu'ils entrechoquaient n'auguraient rien de bons, pas plus que leurs regards colériques assoiffés de sang.

Thomas força Newt à accélérer et ils se précipitèrent de plus belle vers la plaine. De là-haut, Cyborg, Minho et Alrakis les avaient repéré.

\- C'est quoi ces gus derrière eux ? s'inquiéta le pilote.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire leur connaissance, répondit évasivement Cyborg. Ouvre le sas, on va les faire grimper, mieux vaut ne pas se poser.

Minho obtempéra et actionna l'ouverture de la rampe d'accès.

\- Je te laisse les commandes, dit-il à l'attention d'Alrakis en se détachant.

La natal hocha la tête. Minho se leva de son siège et précéda Cyborg vers le sas. Tout deux se postèrent de part et d'autre de la rampe qui était totalement abaissée, laissant pénétrer une chaleur infernale dans le module. Ils étaient à une bonne quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et les phares extérieurs et les lumières de la soute éclairaient assez pour qu'ils distinguent l'action en bas.

Newt et Thomas débouchèrent comme des fous dans le cercle de lumière créé par le module. Leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement. Minho leur apparut en premier, adroitement positionné sur la rampe d'accès.

\- Bougez vos culs ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Son cri aurait pu faire pleurer de rire les deux fuyards. Ils accélérèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, Thomas distançant un peu Newt. La rampe était maintenant à 5 ou 6 mètres au-dessus du sol. Il sauta en l'air, les bras tendus. Il agrippa le rebord, la moitié du corps en suspension. Minho l'empoigna par les épaules et le souleva, jusqu'à le ramener vers l'intérieur. Newt était presque arrivé à la hauteur du module. Les premiers fondus entrèrent dans la lumière. Leurs glapissements inhumains faisaient froid dans le dos. Newt vit Minho tirer Thomas à l'intérieur du module et sentit un profond soulagement se répandre en lui à l'idée que Thomas était en sécurité. Et un plus grand encore, quand Cyborg parut de derrière Minho. Sans un mot, tout sourire, elle descendit au maximum la rampe et tendit sa main vers Newt. Il sauta en l'air. La main mécanique de Cyborg se referma sur son poignet et elle le rapatria sur la rampe sans effort. À quatre patte sur le grillage en métal, il expira si fort qu'elle eut peur un instant qu'il se soit cogné quelque part. Il releva la tête vers elle, un sourire fatigué, mais ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Merc-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer son mot. La rampe se déroba sous ses genoux alors qu'on l'attrapait par les jambes. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, un corps sous lui. Il comprit que les fondus l'avait eut en voyant le module qui s'élevait de plus en plus. Une main boueuse le frappa. Une autre le griffa violemment. Une mâchoire se referma sur son mollet, et les dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. On le tirait de partout. On le cognait sans discontinuer. Et le module qui continuait de s'éloigner.

Newt ressentit d'abord une vague de peur, puis un calme étrange s'empara de lui. C'était peut-être ce qui devait arriver. C'était sûrement pour le mieux. Au moins, Tommy était en sécurité.

Un visage édenté, émacié et osseux envahit son champ de vision, lui coupant tout espoir de fuir. Une odeur fétide attaqua ses narines. Il se résigna.

\- TOUCHEZ PAS A MON NEWTIE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE IDEE DU MAL QUE J'AI EU A LE MAINTENIR EN VIE !

Cyborg tomba sur le fondu qui mordait la jambe de Newt et son poids lui brisa le dos. Il lâcha instinctivement Newt et elle l'acheva en le balançant en pâture aux fondus qui arrivaient. Ils se jetèrent dessus comme des animaux affamés. Le fondu qui s'acharnait à griffer Newt se redressa en découvrant Cyborg. Il l'attaqua de front mais un coup en plein visage par la prothèse de l'agent le mit au tapis immédiatement. Elle marcha ensuite sur le fondu qui tentait de démembrer Newt. Elle fourra sa main dans sa bouche et avec la puissance décuplée de sa prothèse, sépara le haut de sa tête du reste du corps. Les jais de sang tirèrent Newt de son inaction. Il vit Cyborg prendre à bras le corps le dernier fondu sur lui. Il la regarda hagard, lui retourner la nuque d'un seul coup. Le corps du fondu retomba inerte. Cyborg semblait hors d'elle. Jamais Newt n'avait vu une telle colère chez qui que ce soit. Vivement, elle le releva, et le foudroya du regard.

\- Don't you dare giving up ! siffla-t-elle. We fight !

Newt cessa de respirer. Tel un coup de massue, la langue des premiers exilés, cette langue qu'il n'avait jamais ni comprise, ni parlé, était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Mécaniquement, il hocha la tête.

\- S-sorry Cyborg, murmura-t-il.

La colère de l'agent s'évapora et un sourire rassuré la remplaça. Derrière eux, de nouveaux fondus rugirent en s'approchant dangereusement. Les maigres corps que Cyborg leur avait jeté ne les avait pas accaparés longtemps.

L'agent attrapa Newt par la taille et se mit à courir vers le module. Alrakis l'avait positionné juste un peu plus haut au-dessus d'eux. Newt resta figé, impressionné autant que perturbé par la force de Cyborg qui le tenait à un seul bras. Elle força sur sa jambe gauche, et d'un coup, elle se propulsa en l'air, plus haut que Thomas ne l'avait fait. Elle s'accrocha d'une main à la rampe et hissa Newt dessus. Minho et Thomas se ruèrent vers lui pour l'aider à monter. Tous deux lui parlaient, inquiets et fâchés en même temps, mais Newt n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Les moteurs du module, la frénésie en dessous d'eux et l'adrénaline le rendait sourd. Il grimaça et les chassa d'un mouvement d'épaule, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Alrakis on s'arrache ! cria Minho en courant vers le cockpit alors que Thomas descendait vers Cyborg pour l'aider.

La rampe trembla et avec un ronronnement, commença à remonter. Cyborg était encore à moitié dans le vide. Newt aurait voulu l'aider mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'au moindre pas, il s'écroulerait. Il vit Thomas proposer sa main à l'agent. Celle-ci releva la tête et s'immobilisa. Newt fronça les sourcils, puis compris pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Thomas, mal à l'aise faillit se rétracter mais la rampe remontait vite.

\- Votre main, ordonna-t-il.

Cyborg tressaillit. Automatiquement, elle tendit sa main. Thomas la prit. Il la manqua. Sans explication, Cyborg avait été entraînée en arrière. Elle se tenait à présent avec peine sur le rebord de la rampe. Trois fondus l'avaient attrapé par les jambes et tiraient comme des fous pour la ramener avec eux sur terre. Thomas se jeta en avant et la saisit comme il pu par la veste pour la maintenir sur la rampe.

\- Minho ! On perd Cyborg ! cria-t-il.

Paniqué, il dégaina un de ses couteaux et le jeta sur le fondu le plus proche. L'arme se planta entre les deux yeux et le corps de l'homme fou dégringola. Il s'écrasa lourdement dans la terre. Thomas porta sa main à sa ceinture prêt à tirer son autre couteau, mais Cyborg l'arrêta.

\- Laisse, dit-elle doucement.

Thomas fronça sensiblement les sourcils. Elle lui sourit. Petit à petit il la sentit partir. Elle ne se tenait plus à la rampe. Seule la force de Thomas la maintenait sur le module. Et la fermeture imminente allait soit le forcer à la lâcher, soit lui sectionner les bras.

\- Not again you old hag! aboya Newt.

Il se projeta en avant, passa au-dessus de Thomas et se glissa dans la mince brèche. Il se rattrapa au torse de Cyborg et écrasa de toute ses forces son pied métallique sur le visage du fondu qui la tenait. L'homme la lâcha en poussant un cri et la gravité le fit exploser sur le sol. Newt regarda la tâche sanglante qu'il était devenu avec dégoût. Le dernier fondu encore accroché tenta de l'attaquer tout en se maintenant gauchement à la prothèse de Cyborg. Newt se contorsionna pour l'esquiver et toujours en tenant Cyborg fermement, il sonna le fondu. Profitant du court état d'inconscience du malade, il releva la jambe du jogging de Cyborg et d'un coup sec, désynchronisa ses nerfs artificiels. Le fondu ne comprit sûrement pas la suite. Newt décrocha la prothèse de Cyborg et le fondu emporta ce piètre trophée dans sa chute.

L'instant suivant, les mains de Minho et Thomas recouvraient les épaules de Newt et le remorquaient à l'intérieur de la soute en même temps que Cyborg. La rampe se ferma finalement dans un bruit sourd. Le module frémit comme Alrakis mettait le cap vers les étoiles.

Dans la soute, Newt reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il était étalé sur le sol juste à côté de Cyborg. L'agent tremblait à cause de la vive douleur que l'enlèvement forcé et précipité de sa prothèse lui causait. Minho se remit de toutes ces émotions le premier en poussant un long soupir.

\- Bien joué Thomas, lança-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier agita la main l'air de balayer les félicitations.

\- Vous aviez prévu de vous sacrifier, affirma-t-il choqué et à bout de souffle en s'adressant à Cyborg.

\- Tu t'habitueras vite à ça avec elle, gronda Minho en donnant un petit coup de pied dans la tête de l'agent.

L'intéressée, face contre terre fut secouée d'un rire idiot.

\- Vous êtes pas croyables, râla-t-elle. Pas un pour relever l'autre.

Newt claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palais et la retourna sur le dos sans ménagement.

\- Bru nous a demandé de vous ramener en vie.

Cyborg ferma les yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Thomas.

\- T'occupes, répondit Minho. C'est sûrement les nerfs.

Thomas ne comprenait pas trop. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la femme qui effrayait tant le WICKED soit ainsi. Minho lui tapota le dos et se dirigea vers le cockpit pour reprendre sa place de co-pilote. Resté tout les trois, Newt observa Thomas et Cyborg tour à tour. En cherchant bien, il trouvait quelques légères similitudes entre eux. Ou était-ce son esprit qui faisait le lien entre leur parenté et leurs physiques alors qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas ?

Il ramena ses genoux près lui et s'assit plus confortablement. Cyborg le regarda et lui sourit. Newt voulu le lui rendre mais ne parvint pas à forcer ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? fit-elle.

Newt hésita.

\- J-je suis infecté. La Braise…

Cyborg se redressa d'un coup. Newt aurait juré qu'elle allait rire. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son front.

\- T'as pas de fièvre.

Newt repoussa son poignet avec colère.

\- Je suis très sérieux, signala-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, rabroua Cyborg.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Cyborg ramena sa jambe amputée à présent sans support dans une position stable.

\- Tu n'es pas infecté, affirma-t-elle.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que tous les clones- enfin, vous quoi… vous êtes tous immunisés.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'emporta Thomas.

\- Mon frère est peut être un malade mental, mais il n'est pas con, garantit Cyborg. Je sais qu'il a programmé son système de clonage de sorte qu'aucun clone ne puisse être infecté.

Newt sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Il allait bien ?

\- Mais… je suis sûr que là-bas… j'ai… j'étais pas bien ,je…

\- Tu ne tiens peut-être pas bien la chaleur, supposa Cyborg. Ou alors c'est ton cerveau qui, en analysant les souvenirs de l'ancien Newt, a essayé de reproduire les effets de la Braise dès lors que tu as été à proximité des fondus.

La gorge de Newt était sèche. Il remua la langue en quête d'humidité.

\- J'ai tué de sang-froid ?

\- Tu as tué pour survivre et pour protéger. Comme je viens de le faire, dit Cyborg en montrant ses mains couvertes de sang.

Newt posa ses mains sur sa bouche, incapable de parler. Cyborg lui caressa doucement la tête avant de reculer.

\- Mais pourquoi Janson… le WICKED cherche un remède contre le Braise, rappela Thomas. Si le programme de clonage protégeait de toute infection contre le virus, pourquoi chercher…

\- Votre système immunitaire est basé sur celui de mon frère. Et que mon frère est immunisé. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'un vaccin existe contre la Braise.

Thomas soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas saisit tout les tenants et les aboutissants mais la bonne nouvelle c'était que Newt était hors de danger. Cyborg lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du blond. Thomas hésita un peu, puis conforté par l'air protecteur de Cyborg, il se rapprocha de Newt.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait une solution, plaisanta-t-il pour commencer.

Newt secoua la tête, un sourire fébrile éclairant son visage.

\- C'est plutôt la solution qui nous a trouvé.

\- Pas faux.

Thomas s'installa à côté de lui et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Newt. Le blond grogna mais ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je suis heureux.

La voix de Thomas était faible. C'était un murmure.

\- Je suis prêt à rentrer, avoua Newt.

Thomas releva la tête étonné.

\- Quand je te regarde c'est ce que je vois, continua Newt en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Je vois mon chemin pour la maison.

Thomas resta de marbre, incapable de répondre. Newt se pencha et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il recula, ils réalisèrent tous les deux ce qui venait d'arriver et leurs têtes partirent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, rouges de honte. Newt porta sa main à ses lèvres et se rappela que Cyborg était juste en face d'eux. Il glissa un regard suppliant vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne rit pas de leur malaise.

Tout au contraire, elle s'était faite toute petite, discrète. Elle avait même baissé les yeux. Son respect pour leur intimité rassura Newt -et sûrement Thomas aussi.

Elle sentit le regard de Newt sur elle et redressa la tête. Son sourire ne trompa pas Newt. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait. Il rougit légèrement et plaça sa paume sur sa nuque dans l'espoir de faire redescendre sa chaleur corporelle -quelle drôle d'idée. Cyborg croisa ses bras devant elle et posa son menton dessus.

\- Qu'est ce qui fait une bonne histoire à ton avis Newtie ? dit-elle posément comme Newt l'implorait dans sa tête pour qu'elle parle.

Il resta interdit. C'était incroyable cette facilité qu'elle avait pour deviner quand il avait besoin qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Néanmoins, la question était étrange.

\- Une fin heureuse ? proposa Newt en haussant les épaules.

\- Possible, ricana Cyborg. Mais tu vois, moi je pense qu'on peut tous créer une histoire intéressante, mais pour que c'en soit une bonne, il ne faut pas que tout se passe bien. Il faut un choc. Il faut qu'on se réveille brutalement alors qu'on nage dans le bonheur. Une bonne histoire, c'est une histoire où rien n'est parfait, où nous perdons des gens, où nous faisons du mal, où nous avons mal, et où à la fin, on se bat pour ne plus être seulement le protégé, mais être aussi le protecteur.

Newt n'était pas sûr de voir où elle voulait en venir. Il se pinça les lèvres et l'invita à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil calibré.

\- Tu étais incapable de te protéger quand je t'ai rencontré Newtie, continua Cyborg. Et regarde toi.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis une bonne histoire ? essaya de décrypter Newt.

\- Prétentieux, se moqua Cyborg.

\- C'est toi qui n'es pas claire, se renfrogna Newt.

\- Une bonne histoire c'est une histoire qui ne s'arrête jamais, précisa Cyborg. Et la tienne… la vôtre, plutôt, commence à peine.

Newt ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Cyborg avait usé de telles métaphores pour lui dire qu'elle avait grillé sa relation avec Thomas. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir saisit toute l'ampleur du message qu'elle lui passait. Mais d'un côté, il préférait cette façon de faire détournée à la franchise habituelle de l'agent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- On rejoint Bru, j'imagine. Après, ça ne regarde que vous et votre futur. Le futur que vous méritez.

Newt resta silencieux. Il sentit l'épaule de Thomas se coller contre la sienne. Pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir qu'il était rassuré grâce aux paroles de Cyborg. Est-ce que l'un et l'autre pouvait qualifier clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Pas sûr. Mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour y réfléchir.

Doucement, Newt laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse et frôler le sol jusqu'à trouver celle de Thomas. Leurs doigts se croisèrent et leurs paumes se collèrent. C'était une sensation agréable qui se mariait parfaitement avec le sentiment de bien-être qui les envahissait tout les deux en cet instant.

Newt avait du mal à se dire qu'il était en sécurité.Que Thomas et Minho étaient sauf, et qu'il savait tout sur la mort d'Alby. Les raisons qui l'avaient fait quitter Odaroloc. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir à présent. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à la fin de cette ''aventure''.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir précédèrent l'arrivée de Minho. Le pilote grimaça à la vue des trois larves avachis sur la rampe.

\- On a réussi à contacter Bru, annonça-t-il. Apparemment les fondatrices ont réussi à faire capituler le WICKED. Des navires du gouvernement sont en route aussi, et c'est eux qui vont prendre la relève avec le Bras Droit. Le WICKED a officiellement été déclaré hors-la-loi pour mise en danger de la population civile.

\- Tant mieux, se réjouit Cyborg.

\- On a rendez-vous sur un des ports de la station, ajouta Minho. Vos agents vous attendent. Et pas de bonne humeur.

Cyborg tira la langue. Minho aurait juré la voir pâlir. Il remarqua les mains jointes de Newt et Thomas et ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Newt lâcha Thomas, gêné, et le brun mit un peu de distance entre eux. Minho s'assit à côté de Cyborg en riant.

\- Vous privez pas pour moi les gars, ricana-t-il. Vous avez attendu assez longtemps.

\- De quoi tu parles ? siffla Newt feignant l'ignorance.

Minho lui jeta un regard lourd d'évocation. Thomas choisit de l'ignorer tandis que Newt fermait les yeux pour échapper à ses moqueries.

Le voyage de retour fut court. Bien plus court que ce que Newt imaginait. La fatigue avait gagné tout le monde. Le module natal se posa en bout de quai d'un port où plusieurs navettes étaient déjà arrimées. La secousse de l'atterrissage réveilla Thomas, Newt, Minho et Cyborg. Alrakis les rejoignit et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Vous me faites pitié, souffla-t-elle.

Cyborg pouffa, tandis que Minho râlait quelque chose de peu courtois. Thomas se leva vers Alrakis, la moue désolée.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit-elle avant qu'il ne parle. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis entière.

Thomas parut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi neutre vu ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je suis impardonnable, dit-il malgré tout.

\- Complètement, intervint Minho. Tu m'as trahis, tu lui as tiré dessus alors qu'elle est enceinte, tu-

\- Enceinte !? s'étrangla Thomas.

Alrakis hocha la tête.

\- Le bébé va bien rassure toi, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Thomas avait le visage défait. Il se sentait misérable et méprisable. Minho lui attrapa fermement l'épaule et la pressa.

\- C'est clair que tu nous as fait du mal, et on aura toujours un peu de rancœur ou au moins de la colère pour ça. Sauf qu'à la lumière des derniers événements, ça serait salaud de notre part de te blâmer pour toujours.

\- Je ferais tout pour réparer mes erreurs, promit Thomas d'une petite voix.

Minho éclata de rire.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

Thomas prit Minho par le bras et serra amicalement son poignet. Leur duo était à nouveau unis. Alrakis tendit sa main en signe de réconciliation. Thomas la saisit avec soulagement.

\- Ne nous lâche pas maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

Thomas hocha la tête. Elle activa l'ouverture du sas avec un sourire pour lui. Newt aida Cyborg à se lever -une jambe en moins c'était quand même handicapant. Il passa son bras autour de sa nuque et la cala contre son flanc.

\- Je vais être un boulet, prévint-elle.

\- C'est ma faute si tu l'es, siffla-t-il. Et puis, ma jambe c'est la tienne, alors je peux bien faire ça.

\- Halala, se moqua Cyborg. Les gens ordinaires peuvent faire des choses incroyables.

Newt haussa un sourcils amusé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ordinaires.

Sa réponse plu beaucoup à Cyborg.

Thomas, Minho et Alrakis les précédèrent sur le quai. Teresa et Aris se précipitèrent vers Thomas dès qu'il apparut. Teresa boitait salement, mais équipée de béquilles, elle était tout à fait à même de se déplacer. Aris assurait ses arrières. Thomas n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir. Captain et Lady les suivait, et les voir le rassura.

\- Tu vas bien ! s'empressa de constater Teresa en tâtant son visage.

\- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Je vais même très bien.

Teresa soupira de soulagement.

\- Janson est mort, annonça-t-elle tout bas.

Thomas tressaillit à cette nouvelle. Étrangement, il n'était ni heureux, ni soulagé par la mort de Janson. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'était sentit libéré depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Newt sur la station.

Bru dépassa Thomas et les fondatrices et s'avança vers Minho et Alrakis d'un bon pas, quêtant des nouvelles. Minho lui adressa un sourire victorieux. La mission de sauvetage était un succès à tout les niveaux.

\- On l'a ramené entière, dit-il fièrement en montrant la rampe du pouce.

Cyborg aidée de Newt descendait péniblement du module. Newt posa difficilement un pied sur le quai, attentif aux réactions de l'agent. Cyborg refusait de lui montrer mais il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait. Il rajusta son bras dans son dos et lui permit d'avancer totalement sur le quai.

\- Cyborg sale conne !

Le cri rageur de Huntress les figea. Les agents de la D Society avançaient vers eux comme une horde en furie et Newt faillit reculer de peur. Mais les femmes s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance, se contentant de massacrer Cyborg du regard. Cette dernière se grattouilla la joue puis leva la main.

\- Je suis en vie.

Armory dû empêcher -difficilement- Huntress et Pirate de tirer sur Cyborg. Androïd les devança, stoppant tout leurs mouvements superflus. Elle se planta devant Cyborg et la jaugea.

\- Salut Missa.

Les mains de l'androïde tressautèrent légèrement. Elle les cala sous les aisselles de Cyborg et la souleva, ôtant son poids à Newt. Elle la ramena contre elle et la serra doucement. Son geste surprit tout les autres agents. Androïd pressa un peu plus Cyborg contre elle.

\- Tu es complètement folle, claqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on fait équipe, sourit Cyborg.

Melissa s'écarta de sa partenaire et la rendit à Newt -il avait l'impression que Cyborg était juste une peluche vu comme elle était passée de main en main. Il la reprit contre lui et Melissa s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Bru fit un pas vers eux à son tour et donna un grand coup dans l'épaule de Cyborg.

\- C'est quoi ça ? grimaça-t-il en montrant la jambe en moins.

\- C'est lui ! protesta Cyborg en pointant Newt.

\- Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie ! rétorqua l'accusé.

Bru se massa la tempe déjà énervé par Cyborg.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot, déclara cette dernière.

Bru ouvrit de grands yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il sourit malgré lui et reporta tout son poids sur une de ses jambes.

\- Vous devriez partir, prévint-il. Les Immunes ont tous été évacués et conduit dans des centres de réhabilitation. Les biens portants gagneront leur passeport pour une nouvelle vie dans les prochaines 24h.

\- Ils sont en sécurité, assura Milo.

\- Le gouvernement n'a aucun moyen de les trouver, compléta Captain. Nous avons fait en sorte d'effacer toutes données les concernant de la base de données du WICKED. Au moins un truc bien qu'on pourra pas nous reprocher dans les futurs procès contre le WICKED.

\- Les procès ? s'horrifia Thomas.

\- Il en faut bien, soupira Lady. Nous sommes responsables de la création de l'organisation, peu importe ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est donc notre responsabilité d'assumer sa fin.

Les fondatrices poussèrent un soupir déprimé à l'unisson, déjà fatiguées des tâches qui les attendaient. Thomas aurait aimé pouvoir aider, mais il savait que sa place n'était plus auprès d'elles. Et Captain lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave d'un clin d'œil amical.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, les immunes sont hors d'atteinte par notre biais, conclut-elle.

\- Et dès qu'ils quitteront nos centres, leurs dossiers seront détruits, termina Bru.

\- Où se trouvent ces centres ? interrogea Thomas.

\- Notre petit frère était dans la dernière navette, précisa Minho.

\- La dernière navette a été envoyé sur Patrière, expliqua Bru. Si vous voulez retrouver votre ami, je vais faire passer le mot pour qu'on vous laisse entrer à titre exceptionnel. En plus, vous deux vous êtes recherché par les autorités gouvernementales. Vous feriez mieux de décamper.

Minho et Thomas le remercièrent d'un signe de tête. Jorge fit un pas en avant vers eux.

\- Nous nous rendons là-bas comme support pour organiser le lieux. On va vous guider, proposa-t-il en se montrant lui et Brenda qui attendait aux côtés de Milo.

\- Tu vas faire ça ? ironisa Minho.

\- Me fais pas regretter ma proposition, grogna le membre du Bras Droit.

Minho ricana et leva les mains en signe d'arrêt des hostilités. Jorge lui adressa un sourire complice et suivit Brenda qui partait déjà vers leur vaisseau. Bru tendit une carte à Minho et une à Alrakis.

\- Celle-là vous permettra d'accéder à la structure, précisa-t-il en montrant celle de Minho, et celle-là prouve que vous venez en mon nom.

Alrakis prit celle de Minho -qui poussa un grognement- et rangea les deux cartes dans sa poche, et remercia Bru.

\- Cyborg, continua le natal. Tu ne dois pas rester là. Ni toi, ni tes agents. Le gouvernement ne vous a pas à la bonne.

\- On sera partis avant qu'il ne débarque, promit-elle.

Lady effleura le bras de Newt pour attirer son attention. Avec un sourire, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle prenait la relève. Sans un mot, il la laissa prendre Cyborg à son tour et recula.

D'un coup, il se sentit vide, abandonné. Il ne savait pas trop où se placer. Minho l'attira près de lui par l'épaule.

\- Amène toi. On a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Newt fit quelques pas dans son sillage, Thomas avançant à leurs côtés à la surprise de Teresa et Aris. Cependant, Newt n'était pas satisfait. Il se retourna d'un coup vers Cyborg.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on se quitte ?

Sa question surprit toutes les personnes présentes. Cyborg coupa Huntress et Armory dans leur élan pour descendre Newt d'un simple geste et hocha la tête.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- On ne se reverra pas n'est-ce pas ?

Newt posait la question tout en sachant que c'était une affirmation. Cyborg lui sourit. Le même sourire, sincère, que lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Je te l'ai dit Newtie. Une bonne histoire n'inclut pas forcément une fin heureuse à 100 %.

Newt serra les dents. Il saisissait la métaphore maintenant.

Derrière lui Thomas et Minho s'étaient arrêtés et l'attendaient. Bru comprit que le moment était délicat. Il leva la main et après une tape sur l'épaule de Cyborg, lui et ses hommes s'éloignèrent. Captain entraîna Teresa et Aris à leur suite. Les deux anciens du WICKED échangèrent une longue accolade avec Thomas, car à présent ils le savaient, leurs routes se décroisaient. Aris glissa quelques mots d'encouragements à son ami. Teresa resta silencieuse. Tout passa dans le regard. Thomas lui embrassa fraternellement le front en lui murmurant toute la chance qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter pour le futur. Elle parti sans un regard de plus, le cœur en miette. Captain lança un dernier mot de soutien à Thomas, puis suivit ses deux autres protégés.

Quant à la D Society, Androïd força les agents à partir à leur tour. Le quai se vida. Alrakis retourna dans son module et le ramena près de Poêle-à-Frire. Avec l'aide de Thomas et Minho, elle le gara dans la soute du vaisseau. Le raffut de la manœuvre s'estompa finalement et le quai devint silencieux. Tout le temps qui passa pour que les uns et les autres partent, Cyborg et Newt s'étaient fixés sans rien dire. À présent, ce n'était plus qu'eux – et Lady.

Un appareil stellaire décolla et passa sur leur gauche tandis que Poêle-à-Frire vrombissait.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans toi, avoua Newt.

\- Je suis flattée, sourit Cyborg.

\- Tu as tellement fait pour moi.

\- Et je continuerai à tout faire pour toi dans la mesure du possible. Tu as ma carte.

Newt tapota sa poche dans laquelle la carte de crédit de Cyborg était rangée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que le WICKED est fini ?

Cyborg fit mine de réfléchir.

\- L'instigateur de tout ça a réussi à m'échapper. Je vais donc m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas déléguer ?

\- Une nouvelle ère commence Newtie. Malheureusement nous sommes humains. La vie nous a été donnée sur Terre mais ce qui en a été fait, c'est une triste histoire… être désespéré et se détruire les uns les autres… à la recherche d'un pouvoir qui ne nous satisfera jamais pleinement. Mon frère a hérité de cette mauvaise habitude. En tant que grande sœur c'est à moi de lui casser la gueule.

Newt secoua la tête en riant.

\- Et ça va te prendre du temps ?

\- Toute la vie sûrement, soupira Cyborg faussement amusée. C'est mon frère après tout. Il est doué.

Lady émit une pression sur la hanche de Cyborg à ces mots. L'agent tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Don't worry my dear, I'll be back for you.

Lady n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Babe you're not alone, rappela-t-elle. You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies. You have me. Don't let him drag you down.

Cyborg inclina révérencieusement la tête.

\- Sure.

\- And let him know that I'm thanksfull to him, ajouta Newt.

Lady redressa vivement la tête, surprise que Newt ait utilisé la même langue qu'elles.

\- Thanksfull ? répéta Cyborg dubitative.

\- Yeah. Thanks to his mad work I'm alive. And I'm gonna enjoy this life. 'Cause now I have found someone to spend it with.

\- Let Thomas knows about your feelings then.

Newt grimaça.

\- Not yet. We have time.

Les épaules de Cyborg s'agitèrent en écho à son rire. Le sourire de Newt se fana malgré la joie manifeste de l'agent. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu.

\- You should go, prévint-elle, comme si à nouveau, elle avait lu dans ses pensées. They're waiting for you. Have a happy life Newtie.

Newt gonfla le torse, et ferma son visage. Il pivota vers Lady en expirant profondément.

\- Looks like you two are close so, keep an eye on her for me please.

\- Both eyes, I promess, assura Lady avec un air enchanté. She's my lover after all.

Newt leva les sourcils sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé, voir moqueur.

\- Really ? Never heard of that story before.

\- Gosh just go away you little brat ! s'agaça faussement Cyborg.

Newt ricana de sa gêne, heureux de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise à son tour. Il trottina sans se retourner jusqu'à Poêle-à-Frire. Il grimpa à bord de l'appareil déjà frémissant et le traversa le cœur léger. Dans le cockpit Alrakis était accoudée au fauteuil de Minho que Thomas secondait pour le départ.

\- C'est pas toi la plus douée des pilotes ? demanda naïvement Newt à la natal.

\- Pas dans mon vaisseau, répondit sèchement Minho.

Alrakis remua les épaules à l'attention de Newt, indifférente.

\- De quoi tu parlais avec Cyborg ? interrogea Thomas.

Newt lui jeta un regard par dessus l'épaulette de son fauteuil.

\- De toi. Entre autre chose.

Thomas fit volte face.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien. Pour le moment.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Newt lui ébouriffa les cheveux et força sa tête à regarder vers l'avant.

\- On aura tout le temps d'en parler une fois parti d'ici.

\- Mais…

\- Il a raison, coupa Minho. Tirons nous.

Poêle-à-Frire vibra. Newt regarda au travers du pare-brise, vers l'espace. Il ferma sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas, soudain nerveux sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Poêle-à-Frire s'éloigna lentement du quai puis s'éleva. L'appareil de Jorge et Brenda les survola avec un appel de phare, ouvrant la voie vers Patrière. Minho décrivit un cercle au-dessus du port, comme un dernier au revoir adressé à tous ceux resté à quai. Newt entrevit une dernière fois la silhouette de Cyborg. Un poids comprima sa poitrine.

Une main se glissa sur la sienne. Thomas, malgré toute l'attention qu'il portait au pilotage, était là pour lui. La douleur dans la poitrine de Newt se dissipa tel un mauvais rêve, et Minho mit le cap vers l'espace.

* * *

 **Traduction de l'extrait en anglais :**

 _Lady émit une pression sur la hanche de Cyborg à ces mots. L'agent tourna la tête vers elle._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais pour toi.

Lady n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Bébé tu n'es pas seule, rappela-t-elle. Tu m'as moi. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile de la galaxy meurt. Tu m'as moi. Ne le laisse pas t'entraîner vers le fond.

Cyborg inclina révérencieusement la tête.

\- OK.

\- Et fais lui savoir que je lui suis reconnaissant, ajouta Newt.

Lady redressa vivement la tête, surprise que Newt ait utilisé la même langue qu'elles.

\- Reconnaissant? répéta Cyborg dubitative.

\- Ouais. Grâce à son travail de fou je suis vivant. Et je vais profiter de cette vie. Parce que maintenant j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la passer avec.

\- Laisse Thomas connaître tes sentiments alors.

Newt grimaça.

\- Pas encore. On a le temps.

Les épaules de Cyborg s'agitèrent en écho à son rire. Le sourire de Newt se fana malgré la joie manifeste de l'agent. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu.

\- Tu devrais y aller, prévint-elle, comme si à nouveau, elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ils t'attendent. Aie une vie heureuse Newtie.

Newt gonfla le torse, et ferma son visage. Il pivota vers Lady en expirant profondément.

\- Comme vous avez l'air proches toutes les deux, garde un œil sur elle s'il te plait.

\- Les deux yeux, je te le promet, assura Lady avec un air enchanté. C'est mon amoureuse après tout.

Newt leva les sourcils sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé, voir moqueur.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai jamais entendu cette histoire avant.

\- Gosh va-t-en simplement morveux ! s'agaça faussement Cyborg.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que nous concluons une fiction de 17 chapitres, qui m'aura occupé un an :D Et ouais quand même !**

 **Je serais ravie d'avoir retour sur ce final et d'en discuter avec vous ;)**

 **Je répond aux deux reviews qu'on m'a laissé sur le chap' 16, en remerciant nomimie et MathouX3 pour leurs acharnements à me laisser leur avis xD**

 **nomimie :** Hé bien derien. Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé cette fic' à ce point ! J'apprécie tes petits allers-retours dans ta lecture pour me le faire savoir haha.

Pour Cyborg je savais que ça choquerais pas tout le monde mais j'ai eu des retours en mp qui étaient négatifs alors tu vois, j'ai bien fait de préciser quand même ma pensée.

Sur ce chapitre final vous avez eu de tout normalement ! Du Thomas, du Newt, du Minho, un peu d'Alrakis, du Cyborg et des autres, mais surtout du Newtmas ! Vous pourrez pas me le reprochez hein XD

Je m'attelle au 5 chaps' bonus dès que j'ai fini mes partiels ;) Et j'avoue, j'avais dit le 2 décembre pour sortir ce chapitre là, on est le 6... aucun commentaire hein svp, au moins il est là XD

Quand tu t'es décris j'ai imaginé une otarie en vrai. Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment trop ça XD

Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venue jusqu'ici !

 **MathouX3 :** Bien ça me va bien XD et toi ça va ?

J'ai fait des frayeurs, mais j'avais promis de tuer personne et de finir bien cette histoire. C'est chose faite non ? Je suis sadique parce que j'aime à faire croire certaines choses, mais sinon je suis pas cruelle. Donc oui, j'ai fait des coups de stress, mais j'ai toujours sauvé la mise :D

 **Je vous quitte pour vous retrouvez pour quelques chaps bonus pendant ces vacances :) sachez néanmoins que j'ai séparé Cyborg et Newt pour de bon. Certains chemins ne sont pas fait pour se recroiser. Je vous tiens au courant des sorties sur mon facebook La Dictateuse. En attendant, cette fic' sera placé sous le signe terminé :D !**

 **Je vous remercie du fond de mon petit cœur sadique de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé cette fiction ! On se retrouvera peut-être, j'espère. On doit avoir d'autres fandoms en commun !**

 **Je vous souhaite bon vent !**


	18. Bonus 1

**Les bonus sont là !  
**

 **Mais quelques éclaircissements sont de mises.**

 **Vous aurez droit à 3 chapitres bonus -avec du Newtmas à fond parce que je suis gaga du Newtmas et j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je le prouve après avoir passé 17 chapitres à les séparer.**

 **Cependant, en suite logique à cette fic', tout ne peux pas être positif. Donc si vous préférez rester sur une fin plutôt sympathique, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ben ne lisez pas ces bonus. Restez sur la fin ouverte parce que j'ai fait des choix sinon sadiques, assez arbitraires.**

 **Malgré tout, sachez que ces bonus sont exactement ce à quoi je pensais pour l'avenir de chaque personnage.**

 **Sur ces avertissements, je pense qu'il est de bon ton de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :D !**

 **Bonus 1 : C'est une suite directe aux événements du chapitre 17. Newt, Thomas, Minho et Alrakis arrive sur Patrière à la recherche de Chuck et Shaula.**

 **Bonus 2 : Minho devient papa. Newtmas.**

 **Bonus 3 : Cyborg confronte enfin son frère aux horreurs du WICKED.**

* * *

 **Bonus 1**

Poêle-à-Frire s'enfonça dans la mer de nuage. Ses parois commencèrent à trembler, attaquées de toutes parts par les vents contraires dans la pénombre cotonneuse. À l'intérieur de l'appareil, Newt terminait une partie de carte avec Alrakis.

Seulement 7h avait passé depuis la fin du combat contre le WICKED. L'excitation d'une vie nouvelle avait d'abord enivrée Newt, bien vite remplacée par la douleur. Il avait gagné beaucoup au terme de cette aventure il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait Thomas maintenant, et Minho. Mais il n'oublierai jamais Alby ou Cyborg.

Alrakis abattis son jeu sur la table tremblante. Battu à plat de couture, Newt capitula et déclina une nouvelle partie. Il préféra se tourner vers un hublot et observer l'extérieur brumeux. Alrakis le laissa et rejoignit les pilotes dans le cockpit.

Poêle-à-Frire amorça un piqué, et surgit au-dessous des nuages.

La terre était grise. Les plaines sûrement vertes par beau temps ployaient sous le vent violent. Minho et Thomas lâchèrent des jurons après la météo. Ils ne parvenaient pas à maintenir leur vol dans un axe droit. On aurait dit que Poêle-à-Frire avait trop bu.

- _A 2h, vers la mer_ , précisa Jorge à travers la radio.

Thomas ajusta le cap docilement et Minho rafraîchit les moteurs auxiliaires tout en préparant les amortisseurs.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, celle-ci s'extirpa de la bouillasse du mauvais temps et se dessina sur l'horizon. C'était un bloc. Un simple bloc, troué de fenêtres et de baies vitrées. À sa base s'étendait un petit port stellaire, à moitié couvert. Minho suivit l'appareil de Jorge et Brenda jusque là. Les engins se posèrent plus facilement que les pilotes ne l'auraient cru, en raison du vent, et les moteurs furent coupés.

Minho se leva le premier et précéda Thomas et Alrakis vers le sas où Newt les attendaient déjà. Lorsqu'ils abaissèrent la plate-forme, une bourrasque humide et fraîche les déstabilisa. Minho remonta son col sur sa nuque et fit le premier pas. Newt échangea un regard avec Thomas qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de couvrir le bas de son visage de son écharpe. Newt fit de même et Alrakis fut la dernière à quitter la passerelle.

Ils retrouvèrent Jorge et Brenda sur le tarmac. Les deux partenaires s'entretenaient avec des gars de la sécurité. Brenda se tourna vers eux et leur montra une porte en bout de quai.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle. Et n'oubliez pas les pass de Bru.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? s'enquit Thomas.

\- On a du travail, répondit Brenda. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit alors, bon courage. J'espère que vous trouverez ceux que vous cherchez.

Elle lui tendit sa main avec un sourire encourageant. Thomas la serra chaleureusement, réalisant que pour son double, Brenda n'était pas qu'une inconnue. Il la regarda faire ses adieux aux autres et son regard resta ancré sur Newt alors que Brenda et Jorge s'éloignaient. Le blond le remarqua et agita sa main sous son nez.

\- T'as un problème ?

Thomas papillonna puis secoua la tête, un peu rouge.

\- Désolé.

\- Allons-y, proposa Minho.

Il prit la tête du groupe et rejoignit la petite entrée du bâtiment. Passé la première porte, blindée, ils se trouvèrent dans un corridor au plafond si haut que ça donna le vertige à Thomas. Au fond se dressait une porte en fer, incrustée dans le béton, avec un néon grésillant au-dessus. Newt leva la tête vers le plafond une fois la porte refermée, interloqué par un son aigu et continu. Il comprit que c'était le vent qui pénétrait par les trous d'aération plus haut qui en était à l'origine.

Sur la droite une femme arrêta leur progression avec un sourire teinté de méfiance. Elle avait porté naturellement sa main à sa ceinture, sur la crosse de son arme. Newt était rassuré de voir que les gens ici n'était pas amicaux. En un sens, ça en disait long sur la protection qu'ils accordaient aux Immunes.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en descendant de son tabouret contre le mur, unique mobilier du lieu.

\- On a des autorisations, répondit Minho un peu sur la défensive.

\- Vous êtes ? répéta-t-elle.

Alrakis stoppa Minho d'une main, sentant qu'il allait s'énerver, et tira de sa poche les deux cartes données par Bru. La femme les prit et les examina. Elle détacha un scanner de sa ceinture et passa le rayon vert sur les deux codes. Deux bips sonores résonnèrent. La femme sembla se détendre légèrement, et rendit les cartes à Alrakis.

\- Vous prenez sur la droite et vous demandez Dam à l'accueil, indiqua-t-elle en montrant la porte.

Alrakis la remercia d'un signe de tête et poussa Minho en avant. Newt et Thomas remercièrent également la garde avant de se presser. Une fois devant la porte du fond, l'employée la déverrouilla à distance, provoquant une série de cliquetis, ponctué par l'ouverture d'un des battants.

L'agitation interne leur sauta au visage. Les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment à petit pas, impressionné par l'émulsion qui régnait. Des cris pressés venaient de partout, des gens courraient, d'autres portaient d'énormes paquets. Certains se hélaient au milieu de la foule alors que d'autres fonçaient, le nez dans leurs documents, direction les étages supérieurs.

Newt ouvrit la bouche, soufflé. De l'extérieur, il avait imaginé un endroit froid, austère. Mais l'intérieur était un vaste et impressionnant carré. Un large espace au centre montait à travers les étages, jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment -le dernier étage devait avoir une vue vertigineuse. Des ascenseurs longeaient, à chaque fois en duo, les quatre murs, et portaient par paquet de 7 ou 8 personnes, les employés à travers les étages. Les plafonds étaient couvert par des plaques de lumière qui donnaient l'impression d'être en plein jour.

Minho lâcha un sifflement impressionné puis montra une alcôve du pouce.

\- C'est pour nous.

Les lettres au dessus indiquait ACCUEIL et il aurait fallu être myope pour les rater. Le groupe dépassa plusieurs employés affairés et d'autres assis en ligne à trier des papiers. Ils atteignirent l'alcôve où ils attendirent patiemment leur tour au bout de la file. Les gens devant eux paraissaient fatigués ou préoccupés.

L'homme de l'accueil n'était pas particulièrement sympathique de faciès. Il dévisagea sans respect les quatre amis avant d'écouter leur requête. Alrakis lui présenta les cartes de Bru et précisa que la femme à l'entrée leur avait dit de demander un certain Dam. Le réceptionniste grimaça, pas enchanté par son job, et scanna lui aussi les cartes. Il grogna au résultat positif -ou du moins ça devait l'être- et se munit d'un combiné dans lequel il crachota quelques mots.

\- Attendez sur le côté, ordonna-t-il avant de fermer la petite trappe en verre qui lui permettait de communiquer.

Le groupe s'écarta de l'accueil, pas du tout content du comportement du réceptionniste.

\- Je lui aurais bien dit ma façon de penser, grogna Minho.

\- Oui vas-y si tu as envie qu'on nous jette dehors ou pire, ironisa Thomas.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous faire attendre longtemps ? questionna Newt.

\- Si ils veulent qu'on attendent, on attendra, grimaça Minho. On pourra pas accélérer les choses à partir de maintenant.

Il termina sa phrase en se tournant discrètement vers Alrakis qui fixait les ascenseurs. Newt supposa qu'elle devait penser à sa sœur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un petit homme, trapus et bedonnant se présenta à l'accueil. Le réceptionniste lui désigna le groupe du menton.

\- On dirait que c'est pour nous, glissa Thomas comme l'homme avançait pour les rejoindre.

Minho l'observa approcher tel un prédateur, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le bonhomme s'arrêta devant eux, les mains jointes dans son dos. Son visage sévère était ravagé par la fatigue. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait une nuit de sommeil complète. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, deux petits yeux noirs étaient soulignés par des valises.

\- Je suis Dam, se présenta-t-il. Il paraît que c'est Bru qui vous envoie.

\- C'est ça, assura Alrakis en lui tendant les cartes.

Dam les examina rapidement avant de les rendre.

\- Suivez moi, fit-il.

Les amis lui emboîtèrent le pas alors qu'il partait en direction d'un ascenseur.

\- Vous êtes là pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Deux de nos amis ont été transférés ici apparemment, expliqua rapidement Minho. Ils étaient à bord d'un des derniers cargos en provenance de la base stellaire du WICKED. On est venu les chercher.

\- On a reçu pas mal de monde ces dernières heures, va falloir être plus précis mon garçon.

\- Un petit garçon, dix ans, qui s'appelle Chuck, répondit Minho. Il accompagnait une Natal, blessée à la tête.

Dam sorti une tablette de sa poche et parcouru rapidement l'écran du bout de son gros doigt.

\- Je me souviens de la Natal, confirma-t-il. Elle a été conduite en chambre de soin directement après son arrivée sur ordre de Bru. Il paraît que c'est une Ô shana…

Alrakis plissa les yeux en l'entendant parler de Shaula.

\- M'enfin, grommela Dam, pour ce que je m'y connais en tradition Natal. C'est Bru le patron ! Il a tenu à ce qu'elle soit traitée rapidement.

\- Quelle est sa situation actuelle ? réclama vivement Alrakis.

\- Elle vient de sortir de chirurgie et a été placée en salle de réveil. Les visites ne sont pas autorisée pour l'instant.

\- C'est ma sœur, claqua Alrakis.

Dam leva la tête vers elle -elle le dépassait d'au moins trois têtes. Il paru intimidé par la natal.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il invita le groupe à monter. Il appuya sur un étage et la boîte s'éleva dans une légère secousse.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il à regret. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir.

Il tendit sa tablette à Alrakis. La Natal lu avec appréhension le rapport médical.

\- Quoique le WICKED lui ai fait, ça a endommagé ses capacités cérébrales. Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur ses chances de survie, mais… je vous demanderai de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir. Pour votre propre bien.

Minho prit le rapport et le lu à son tour.

\- Et Chuck ? interrogea Thomas.

\- Le garçon qui était avec elle je suppose ? En arrivant il était collé à elle en disant qu'il devait veiller sur elle. Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie du même étage. Seulement…

Dam marqua une pause inquiétante.

\- Seulement quoi ? gronda Minho.

\- Ce sera plus parlant de le voir, répondit le bonhomme.

Minho et Thomas échangèrent un regard terrifié. Dam reprit sa tablette et resta silencieux le reste de la montée. Newt se demandait à quoi ce petit homme austère pouvait bien penser.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir blanc. Des infirmiers couraient de chambre en chambre. Des râles s'échappaient des portes entre-ouvertes. Thomas eu un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans un tel endroit.

Dam prit la tête du groupe et les conduisit à travers le dédale médical. Partout où les yeux de Newt se posait, les gens pleuraient ou gémissaient. La plupart portaient encore les combinaisons de cobaye du WICKED. L'aventure était finie, mais pas pour tout le monde…

Un duo d'infirmier entra en trombe dans une chambre d'où provenait des cris affreux. Un patient était prostré contre un mur et parlait tout seul, les yeux dans le vague dans une langue inconnue. Minho voyait beaucoup d'humain mais aussi beaucoup de brink, de neft et d'autres espèces aussi. Le WICKED avait fait main basse sur tout ceux qu'il avait pu.

Après quelques couloirs, Dam s'arrêta devant une chambre et posa sa main sur la porte.

\- Avant d'entrer, je tiens à vous dire que… je suis désolé.

Minho n'écouta pas plus. Il posa sa main sur la poignée -poussant sans ménagement le pauvre Dam- et ouvrit d'un coup. Thomas le suivit, le visage défait. Newt entra la gorge serrée. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe de chevet qui diluait une atmosphère reposante. Dans le grand lit, Chuck avait l'air ridiculement petit. Des tubes reliaient ses bras à des poches liquides et des appareils compliqués. Minho tomba à genou près de lui.

Chuck n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait retrouvé plus tôt. Sa peau était translucide, et ses veines avaient noircies dangereusement. Ses lèvres avaient perdues leurs couleurs et ses cheveux s'étaient mit à tomber. Son front couvert de sueur était plissé, comme si dans l'inconscience, Chuck se concentrait sur quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'horrifia Newt.

\- C'est dû aux toxines injectées par le WICKED pendant leurs expériences. Les drogues médicales, expliqua Dam. Ça s'est d'abord manifesté par un état de manque au bout de quelques heures, qui provoquait une violence accrue et la perte de ses repères. Ça a continué avec une perte totale de ses forces physiques jusqu'à totalement annihiler ses capacités motrices et réflectives.

Thomas s'assit au bord du lit et prit en tremblant la main de Minho dans les siennes. Le garçon était bouillant. Il avala difficilement sa salive essuya du revers de sa manche les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur les joues.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à être dans cet état, précisa Dam.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? questionna Alrakis.

Dam tira nerveusement son col, comme pour se donner de l'air. Newt connaissait bien ce geste. Celui qui dit ''comment vous dire la vérité sans malaise ?''

\- Pas un seul n'a survécu. Ils meurent dans l'heure qui suit l'état de coma.

Le verdict était tombé.

Thomas devint blanc comme un linge. Il sortit de la chambre ne supportant pas davantage de voir Chuck. Newt échangea un coup d'œil avec Alrakis qui lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'elle même se dirigeait vers un Minho livide.

Newt s'élança dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir Thomas tourner au bout. Il se jeta à ses trousses. Sur son chemin, il bouscula par inadvertance une femme squelettique qui le regarda s'éloigner de ses grands yeux morts, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il s'excusait. Newt n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait sentit qu'il l'avait bousculé.

Il retrouva Thomas roulé en boule, au fond d'une impasse mal éclairée. Newt inspira profondément avant de se risquer à l'approcher. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tommy ?

Un sanglot lui répondit. Newt sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Il ne connaissait pas Chuck -pas que sa prochaine et quasi certaine mort l'indiffère, il était un minimum empathique-, mais cela ne le touchait que lointainement. Voir la peine de Thomas c'était autre chose.

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la nuque de Thomas et le poussa à relever la tête. Le visage du brun était couvert de larmes. Comme si toute la peine accumulée depuis longtemps se déversait d'un coup. Newt ne trouva pas les mots pour le consoler. Il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à dire.

Sachant que Thomas était responsable de l'enlèvement de Chuck par le WICKED et donc indirectement de son sort actuel, Newt imaginait très bien la culpabilité qui rongeait son ami.

Il se contenta de lui caresser machinalement les pommettes, d'un mouvement circulaire des pouces, et diminuant progressivement la distance entre eux. Il fit bien de se taire, car finalement, ce fut Thomas qui se confia.

\- Je l'ai tué, suffoquait-il. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.

\- Non, non, non, assura Newt. C'est le WICKED qui l'a tué.

\- Je l'ai tué, insista Thomas. C'est toujours moi. Pourquoi c'est moi qui survis Newt ? Pourquoi moi quand d'autres méritent plus la vie ?

Newt serra sa prise sur le brun.

\- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué, s'entêta Thomas.

Newt n'avait pas l'éloquence de Cyborg, ni l'habilité d'Alby. Il se fit violence pour trouver des mots réconfortants malgré tout et commença par embrasser fermement la joue mouillée de Thomas.

\- Ce n'était pas toi Tommy. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, rétorqua Thomas la voix brisée. Tu ne sais pas tout les horreurs que j'ai commise au nom du WICKED. Chuck… Chuck c'est mon crime final.

\- Bordel Tommy !… Tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Tu es juste une victime comme Chuck !

\- J'ai ….

\- Tu n'as rien du tout !

Thomas se mordit les lèvres, incapable à la fois d'arrêter de pleurer, et de tenir tête à Newt. Le blond se radoucit et s'assit dos au mur avant d'attirer Thomas dans ses bras. Le brun était plus costaud que lui et le contraste de ce corps frêle en posture protectrice sur ce corps puissant devait être bien ridicule.

Newt se borna à caresser doucement les cheveux de Thomas, en espérant que son affection fasse passer la douleur. Thomas joignit ses doigts au sien et continua ses sanglots.

\- A quoi ressemble Chuck dans les souvenirs de Thomas ? demanda Newt après un moment.

Comprenant qu'il parlait du double de son ami, Thomas ferma les yeux et chercha à se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu.

\- C'est un petit garçon aussi. Tout grassouillet. Taquin, et limite agaçant. Il a le cœur sur la main et est pourvu d'un coup d'œil affûté. C'était un bon ami.

\- Je suis certains que ton Chuck est pareil. Et si il est comme ça c'est certain qu'il ne te tiens pas pour responsable.

\- Ça n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité, gronda Thomas dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

Newt grimaça. Il avait raté son coup. Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches brunes et retenta le coup.

\- Tommy. Tu veux culpabiliser vas-y. Reste sur l'idée que tu l'as tué.

Thomas cessa de pleurer brusquement, choqué, et se redressa les sourcils froncés. Il dévisagea Newt qui était le plus sérieux du monde.

\- C'est toi qui l'a tué, continua Newt. C'est ce que tu as dit. Crois le si ça te fait plaisir. Crois le si ça te permet de ne pas oublier ta part de responsabilité au sein du WICKED et si ça te permet de ne pas te pardonner.

Thomas regardait Newt mal à l'aise. Il s'était attendu à du réconfort, et sans en vouloir à Newt pour ce qu'il disait, il était déstabilisé par ses propos secs et durs. Le blond poursuivit.

\- Maintenant le WICKED est fini. On ne pourra pas passer un trait sur ce qu'ils ont fait et sur qui ça a touché. Sauf que moi, je veux aller de l'avant. J'ai tout perdu dans cette histoire Tommy.

\- Et moi alors ? s'indigna Thomas.

\- Toi aussi justement, siffla Newt. Alors tu ne penses pas que maintenant que tu peux aller de l'avant, que tu peux enfin vivre, pour toi, pour ceux qui sont morts, et pour tout le reste, il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennent dépressif ?!

Thomas resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Newt qui se radoucit. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. En s'écartant, il maintint son front collé à celui de Thomas.

\- On oubliera pas Chuck, c'est hors de question. Mais il ne serait pas heureux en sachant que tu vis dans la douleur à cause de lui. Tu ne penses pas ?

Thomas attrapa les avants-bras de Newt et hocha la tête. Une larme finale roula et il renifla grossièrement.

\- Je veux être avec lui, murmura-t-il. Jusqu'à la fin…

Newt hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Thomas. Ce dernier s'essuya le visage puis s'aida de la poigne de Newt pour se remettre debout. Ils retournèrent à la chambre de Chuck sans un mot, leurs mains toujours jointes.

Chuck mourut dans la demi-heure suivante. Thomas fit face à sa perte aussi dignement que possible et resta longtemps près de son corps sans vie avec Minho.

Newt et Alrakis, accompagné de Dam, attendirent les pilotes dans le couloir, respectant leur deuil. Newt était certain que jusqu'à la fin, Chuck n'avait même pas envisagé que Thomas était responsable de quoi que ce soit dans son malheur.

Quand Minho et Thomas sortirent de la chambre, ni Newt ni Alrakis n'osa engager la conversation. Ce fut Minho qui brisa le silence.

\- Où est Shaula ?

Il s'adressait à Dam. Le petit homme leur fit signe de le suivre. Minho prit Alrakis par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Newt attendit que Thomas fasse un premier pas avant de suivre.

La chambre de Shaula était dans un espace reculé de l'étage, où les râles et les cris étaient étouffés par des murs épais.

Comme Dam l'avait dit, le groupe ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre de la natal. Alrakis était condamnée à regarder sa sœur à travers une vitre.

Shaula était allongée dans un lit simple. Sa tête était couverte de bandages et des fils qui passaient sous sa chemise la reliaient à des machines de survie. Newt n'avait aucune attache particulière pour la natal, si ce n'était qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'un Toldure lors de leur rencontre. Ce souvenir était récent et pourtant il semblait si vieux à Newt.

\- Je vais chercher un médecin qui pourra vous renseigner, déclara Dam.

Minho hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Alrakis et voulut lui prendre la main. La natal esquiva le contact.

\- Je devrais la haïr, murmura-t-elle.

Minho fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elle s'est servit de moi pour fuir ses responsabilités toutes ces années. Elle a trafiqué ma mémoire et m'a fait croire que j'avais une famille. Je devrais la haïr.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je l'aime, sanglota Alrakis. C'est ma sœur, je n'y peux rien, dans mon esprit elle a toujours été ma sœur.

Minho l'attira doucement contre lui. Thomas n'avait jamais vu la natal dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Et c'était étrange. Ses larmes n'étaient pas transparente comme celles des humains. De longs sillons dorés coulaient le long de ses joues. Ça avait la solubilité de l'eau mais ça n'en était pas. Outre la différence physique, il n'aurait jamais cru voir une femme de sa trempe, si forte habituellement, fondre en larme. Il avait tendance à oublier que la douleur de perdre un être cher était la même pour tous.

Minho serra Alrakis dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, mais c'était seulement en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre que Newt s'en rendait compte.

\- C'est ta sœur, confirma Minho. Je suis persuadé qu'elle pense la même chose. Elle ne t'a pas choisi au hasard. Et puis tu as une famille. Elle était ta famille avant. Maintenant tu m'as moi. Tu as Thomas et Newt aussi. T'es plus seule.

Alrakis hocha faiblement la tête avant de cacher son visage dans l'épaule de Minho.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir, annonçant le retour de Dam. Alrakis sécha ses larmes, alors que Minho nettoyait son visage. Dam s'approcha avec un médecin aussi fatigué que lui. Dès qu'ils furent à leur niveau, ce dernier se permit de s'asseoir sur une des rares chaises du couloir.

\- Vous êtes ses amis c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il en montrant la chambre de Shaula du menton.

\- Sa famille, corrigea Thomas.

Alrakis lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je vois, soupira le médecin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? pressa Minho.

\- Sa condition est stable. Elle va s'en sortir maintenant. Les heures délicates sont derrière nous. Cependant, il est plus que probable que des séquelles l'aient marqué. Nous avons noté qu'il lui manquait une grande partie du fluide côsien, qui chez les natals est une part importante du système immunitaire du cerveau.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ils lui ont retiré.

Alrakis serra la mâchoire et ferma les poings de colère.

\- C'est une substance d'autant plus présente chez les Ô Shana qui sont la lignée direct des premiers natal, expliqua le médecin. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas dire à l'heure actuelle à quel point cela aura un impact sur sa condition au réveil.

\- Qu'est ce que vous préconisez ? interrogea Newt.

Le médecin marqua une pause en fixant le carrelage.

\- Votre amie devrait retourner sur Natal. Les médecins là-bas seront plus à même de la guérir et de sauver ce qui peut être sauvé. Si elle reste ici, ou si elle part, il est possible qu'elle perde certains usages pour toujours.

Minho tourna la tête vers Alrakis. La jeune femme était illisible. Il savait qu'elle accusait les informations avec peine. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment elle allait réagir.

\- Il les a déjà contacté n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle calmement à sa grande surprise.

Le médecin sursauta. Alrakis fixait Dam. Le petit homme se donna de l'air en tirant son col.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- C'est un natal. Il est censé. Il ne laissera pas la Ô Shana disparaître à nouveau.

\- De qui on parle ? s'énerva Minho. Bru ?

Alrakis acquiesça.

\- Attend, tu vas pas me dire que ça te convient ! s'emporta Thomas.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, rétorqua Alrakis. Shaula a lutté depuis assez longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir pour toujours.

\- Tu vas accepter ça comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Sa famille et le peuple attendent son retour. Ce serait idiot de m'opposer à tout une planète juste par égoïsme.

\- Mais c'est ta sœur ! gronda Minho.

\- C'est pour ça que je sais ce qui est le mieux pour elle, claqua Alrakis.

\- Alors tu vas la laisser là ? demanda Newt.

\- Alrakis, tenta Minho.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, lui assura la Natal. D'autres veilleront sur elle. Elle est en sécurité à présent.

\- Tu as toujours veillé sur elle…

\- J'ai quelqu'un d'autre sur qui je dois veiller à présent.

Minho prit la main d'Alrakis dans les siennes avant de les poser sur le ventre encore plat.

\- Je parlais plus du père, mais cet enfant à naître aura aussi besoin de moi, admit Alrakis avec un sourire.

Minho embrassa amoureusement son front, la gorge serrée. Il savait combien Shaula comptait pour Alrakis. La laisser derrière elle était courageux et triste à la fois.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

Un long silence suivit sa question. Alrakis se tourna vers la chambre et observa Shaula.

\- Pourrez-vous lui remettre un message à son réveil ?

La demande s'adressait à Dam. Le fonctionnaire hocha la tête. Alrakis reporta son regard sur Minho, Thomas et Newt.

\- Alors on peut partir.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **MathouX3 :** Merci beaucoup de tous tes messages ! Ils étaient ultra encourageant pour continuer !

Je pouvais décemment pas tuer Newt ou Thomas, j'ai quand même créé cette histoire pour les réunir pour de bons XD

Gros bisous !

 **Myrzi :** Hello :)

Merci à toi d'avoir suivit cette fic' ! Au plaisir aussi de te revoir à l'occasion !

 **justelaura :** Ta review à elle seule est un chapitre stp XD

Je suis juste ultra heureuse de voir que Cyborg a été adoptée par tout le monde en fait haha !

J'espère que ta grande inspiration t'auras aidé à survivre au chapitre.

J'aurais pu trouver plus romantique comme lune de miel j'avoue XD

Alors non j'ai toujours pas vu Le monde de Dory. Tu auras sûrement remarqué que j'ai du retard dans tout (série, film, lecture).

Prochain projet, un crossover Teen Wolf/Maze Runner ?

Hé tu t'es moquée du cailloux mais t'as vu il est ultra utile hein. Comment je vous ai tous eu avec le coup de Newt qui croit se transformer en fondu ! Bouuum !

Je suis ultra fière d'avoir gâchée toutes les scènes de Newtmas en 17 chapitres. C'est pour ça que je me l'accorde plus pour les bonus.

J'ai imaginé le post-it que Cyborg aurait donné à Newt. Un truc en forme de coeur avec des étoiles partout. Ridicule.

Franchement, tu devrais te détendre. C'est terrifiant ton implication dans la lecture de chapitre. Tiens prend des cachets.

"Si tu me la tues encore"... l'ambiguïté de cette phrase est comique.

Imagine un instant une conversation Cyborg/Gandalf. Le kiff.

Tu es un peu comme mon ombre en fait... creepy.

 **On repart sur trois petits bonus, qui j'espère vous satisferons. On m'a fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de Lemon dans ma fic', donc promis, pour votre plaisir, je vais en caser dans les chap' bonus. Sûrement le 2.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et à très vite !**


	19. Bonus 2

**Pour celles/ceux qui l'auront lu, j'avais laissé un mot expliquant le pourquoi de mon absence/départ de FF. Mais me revoilà, car j'ai un jour dis que je finissais toujours mes fics, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Même les plus folles.**

 **Voici donc le bonus mignon concernant la famille Minho/Alrakis et l'amour Thomas/Newt.**

 **Finalement, pour le Newtmas, ça s'est beaucoup épuré et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper, que je n'écrirai plus ou qu'occasionnellement des lemons (donc cherchez pas, y en a pas là).**

 **J'espère que ce petit retour vous plaira, sachant que je vous ai préparé une surprise, pour le dernier bonus. J'ai hâte de vous le partager !**

* * *

 **Bonus 2**

\- Bordel les gars, bougez vous !

Le cri de Minho résonna anormalement contre les parois de l'ascenseur.

\- C'est bon on est là, grimaça Newt en arrivant. Détend toi, tu vas le voir ton bébé.

Minho le foudroya du regard. Il était tendu à l'extrême et n'était pas prêt à supporter le moindre écart de la part de ses amis. Les dernières semaines de grossesse d'Alrakis avait été un calvaire pour lui. Les natals avait cela de particulier que les derniers temps avant l'arrivée du bébé était d'une douleur intense pour la mère. Voir le visage habituellement si paisible d'Alrakis se déformer de douleur avait terminé de mettre à mal Minho, déjà bien assez stressé par l'événement heureux qui arrivait.

Newt et Thomas le rejoignirent sans faire de commentaire -son regard meurtrier devait être assez éloquent pour qu'ils évitent tout commentaire- et les portes se refermèrent. La clinique était indiquée au 45e étage. Newt ne manqua pas le doigt tremblant de Minho quand le pilote appuya sur le bouton. Le silence régnait entre eux quand la secousse de mise en route les balança. L'ascenseur se hissa à son rythme -lentement pour Minho, tout à fait normalement pour les deux autres- et rapidement, les étages défilèrent sur l'indicateur au-dessus de la porte.  
Newt jeta un coup d'œil à Minho. Son ami se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Thomas l'avait remarqué aussi.

\- Tu sais, dit ce dernier pour détendre l'atmosphère, si tu te brises les doigts un par un, t'es pas prêt de le porter ton enfant.

Minho ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Thomas senti qu'il se retenait de lui en mettre une. Décidément, un Minho stressé n'était enclin à aucune forme de déconnade. Newt lui donna un coup de coude, ignorant totalement la menace qui se profilait sous cette mâchoire serrée.

\- Respire.

\- C'est ce que je fais, siffla Minho entre ses dents. Je pensais à être prêt mais…

\- Prêt à quoi ? À être père ?

Minho secoua la tête.

\- Non ça ça va, j'ai deux gamins à la maison, je commence à savoir gérer, ricana-t-il parvenant à se détendre.

Touché par l'accusation, Newt et Thomas échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Thomas.

\- … J'ai peur de l'entendre souffrir, avoua Minho. Alrakis. J'ai déjà cru la perdre une fois quand…

Il se coupa. Thomas baissa les yeux. Il savait pertinemment à quoi Minho faisait allusion.

\- Les médecins ont dit que même si sa survie tenait du miracle, ainsi que celle du bébé, le risque de perte pendant l'accouchement était toujours présent.

\- Hé, intervint Newt. Ça va bien se passer. Sans Alrakis, aucun de nous ne serait là, alors on se détend, tu pètes un coup, et on va voir ton bébé.

Minho se pinça les lèvres. La confiance de Newt le rassura.

\- Elle a vraiment déteint sur toi, commenta-t-il en repensant à Cyborg.

Newt eut un sourire. C'était sûrement vrai, auqel cas, il en était ravi.

Le 45e étage fut atteint dans une meilleure atmosphère qu'au rez-de-chaussé, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall épuré, lumineux, dans lequel un soleil brillant s'étalait à travers les baies vitrées. Le secrétaire assit derrière le bureau d'accueil leva la tête à l'arrivée des trois gaillards et consulta d'un coup d'œil son écran.

\- Heu… ma compagne doit accoucher dans la journée, présenta Minho d'un ton hésitant une fois à la hauteur du bonhomme.

\- Son nom ?

\- Alrakis.

Le secrétaire plissa les yeux sur son écran. Minho serra les poings d'appréhension.

\- Oui, elle est en chambre 523, déclara le secrétaire. Vous pouvez la rejoindre.

Minho hocha la tête et contourna le bureau pour s'engager dans le couloir qu'on lui indiquait. Newt et Thomas le suivirent à petits pas.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient ce long corridor, au sol laqué et aux murs couvert d'une peinture bleue lavande, ils ressentaient tous deux un changement. À peine quelques mois avaient passés depuis la fin de leurs aventures. Le temps des explications, des excuses, des remords et des pleurs était passé. La naissance de l'enfant de Minho apportait un renouveau pour les trois amis.  
Newt et Thomas avaient le sentiment que, bien que cet heureux événement ne soit pas directement lié à eux, cela allait avoir un impact sur leur futur de façon considérable. Newt imaginait bien Thomas trottiner près de l'enfant, lors de ses premières courses, à l'encourager et à le soutenir pour rejoindre son père. Thomas supposait avec amusement que Newt couverait autant les parents que l'enfant et que pour cela, celui-ci l'admirerait et en ferait son modèle.

Il était bon, après tant d'année d'errance, à ne pas savoir qui ni pourquoi, de pouvoir enfin, rêver du futur.

Attirée l'une par l'autre, les mains de Newt et Thomas se joignirent pendant leur marche lente, derrière Minho. Leur chaleur se diffusèrent sur leur peaux respectives et instinctivement, ils resserrèrent leur prise. Pas besoin de regard pour ressentir l'affection de l'autre. Newt soupira discrètement, de bonheur.

Minho s'arrêta finalement devant une porte vitrée, opaque. Un carré en plastique portait gravé les trois chiffres 523.

\- J'y vais, annonça le pilote pour se donner du courage.

Comme il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Newt et Thomas se lâchèrent et posèrent d'un même mouvement leurs mains sur les omoplates de Minho. D'une légère pression il le poussèrent en avant. La porte détecta sa présence et coulissa automatiquement. Minho entra. De la pièce, Thomas n'entrevit qu'un bloc médical lumineux, rassurant. Des infirmières préparaient des lingettes et du matériel. La porte se referma sur Minho. Thomas resta le regard figé dans le vide. Le mouvement de Newt qui s'éloignait attira son attention.

\- Attendons là-bas, proposa ce dernier en indiquant à Thomas une salle d'attente au bout du couloir.

La salle en question était investie de quatre bancs en bois blanc contre les murs vitrés, et au centre, un bac rempli de magazine divers mangeait le peu de place qui restait. Ils s'installèrent sur un bout de banc en silence et la longue attente commença. Le tic tac régulier de la montre de Thomas rythmait leurs respirations. Dans le lointain, des cris de nouveaux nés se mêlaient aux hurlements de douleurs d'un accouchement. Bien que les chambres soient sûrement insonorisées, l'ouïe de Newt était assez fine pour percevoir et décrypter de tels sons. Le téléphone de l'accueil se mit à sonner en continu, plusieurs minutes, avant que le secrétaire ne décroche. Sa voix étouffée par la distance sembla comme sortie d'un rêve à Thomas. Tout lui paraissait lointain, même cette fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc de centre commercial, au dernier étage d'un immeuble. On aurait dit un écran numérique, une image de synthèse.

La première demi-heure, Newt et Thomas échangèrent à peine, tous deux trop happés par leurs pensées. Lors du peu d'heures qui suivit, ils étaient nerveux, toutes leurs pensées étant dirigées vers la porte 523. Après un temps infini, Thomas prit la parole.

\- Newt ? Où penses-tu qu'elle soit maintenant ?

La question arracha Newt à ses pensées sur le nom du futur bébé que Minho avait pour le moment refusé de leur partager. Il lui fallu un instant pour rassembler ses idées, et reformuler la question dans sa tête, avant de l'analyser pour la décoder.

\- Cyborg ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

La précision était inutile, néanmoins, Thomas hocha la tête. Newt haussa les épaules.

\- Quelque part, là-haut, se prit à rêver Newt en cherchant un carré de ciel par la fenêtre. Elle doit sûrement être en train de sauver des gens comme nous.

Thomas baissa la tête et contempla ses pieds.

\- J'aurai aimé mieux la connaître, avoua-t-il.

Newt haussa les sourcils de surprise. Depuis la mort de Chuck, il avait été rare de voir Thomas attristé. Il s'était plutôt forgé une carapace pour rassurer ses amis et permettre de passer à autre chose plus vite.

\- Même si je ne suis pas exactement lui, nous partagions le même sang, s'expliqua Thomas en parlant de celui dont il était le clone.

Newt ne répondit rien. Thomas se redressa et chassa ses idées sombres.

\- Oublions tout ça.

\- Tu sais Tommy…, commença Newt. Ce que je souhaite là maintenant, c'est que Cyborg puisse se libérer de nous, qu'elle ne soit plus enfermée dans le passé des autres.

\- Moi aussi, admit Thomas, désolé d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Mais surtout, ajouta Newt avant de laisser finir le brun, je rêve que tu m'embrasses.

Thomas tourna doucement la tête vers Newt. Ses yeux s'étaient assombri de désir. Il prit la main du blond et pencha la tête en avant. Newt ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se chercher. Leur baiser fut doux, attendu. La main de Newt glissa sur la nuque de Thomas pour les rapprocher. Ils se séparaient à peine, pour respirer, puis retournaient à leur amour.

Finalement, ce fut Thomas qui se détacha. Il posa son front contre celui de Newt et ferma les yeux. C'était leur façon de faire, rester ainsi connecté après un long baiser. Leurs deux fronts unis et c'était comme si ils étaient un bloc, indestructible. Thomas respira l'odeur musquée de Newt et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Newt quant à lui caressait distraitement la peau de Thomas, tout en se rassasiant de la chaleur que dégageait le brun.

\- Je t'aime Newt.

\- Je t'aime encore plus que ça, sourit l'intéressé.

Suite à ces doux mots, ils se séparèrent, non sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit bientôt sur une infirmière. Elle était de petite taille, toute blonde, avec des lèvres roses et des rondeurs à croquer.

\- Messieurs ? Vous attendez pour madame Alrakis ?

Newt et Thomas se levèrent immédiatement. L'infirmière pris cela pour une réponse affirmative.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Elle retourna en chambre 523, les deux hommes sur les talons. La première partie de la pièce qu'avait entrevu Thomas plus tôt était en train d'être nettoyée, aussi furent-ils conduit dans la seconde partie. Alrakis se reposait dans un grand lit blanc, un médecin penchée sur elle qui terminait de l'examiner. Son teint était un peu pâle mais globalement, elle semblait en bonne forme. Un air satisfait et rassuré illuminait ses traits tirés. Le médecin se redressa et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste paternel.

\- Avec du repos, vous serez en très bonne forme. Félicitation. Je reviens dans un instant, profitez de vos amis.

Alrakis souffla des remerciements entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et le médecin se retira après avoir gratifié Minho d'un hochement de tête rassurant. Celui-ci justement, était dos à l'entrée, tout près du lit. Ses épaules remuaient à intervalles réguliers.

Il se tourna au retour de l'infirmière qui avait amené Newt et Thomas. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, et il se mordait fermement la lèvre inférieur pour tenter de se contenir. Au creux de ses bras, enveloppé dans des draps blanc, il portait un minuscule bébé bleu. Une touffe rouge ébouriffée coiffait sa tête. Une de ses petites menottes était refermée sur l'un des doigts de son père.

Newt et Thomas, pris d'émotion, n'eurent pas les mots pour féliciter leurs amis. Finalement ce fut Minho qui leur fit signe d'approcher. Les deux s'exécutèrent.

\- C'est un garçon, déclara Minho en reniflant bruyamment.

Il le présenta à ses deux amis sans trop bouger pour autant, de peur de réveiller l'enfant. De plus près, le bébé semblait tout vulnérable et tout fragile, et à coup sûr l'était-il. Newt était émerveillé.

\- Il-.. il est magnifique, murmura Thomas.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais dire qu'il était bleu, ricana Minho.

\- C'est aussi un fait, rétorqua Thomas.

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Newt très impatient de connaître cette réponse.

\- C'est à Alrakis de choisir, répondit Minho. C'était ma promesse.

La mère ouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom. Les trois amis se postèrent autour d'elle, dans un cercle bienveillant et protecteur. Minho s'assit avec précaution au bord du lit, près d'elle. Elle souleva sa main pour venir caresser la joue rebondie de son bébé, puis essuya les yeux mouillés de Minho.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de Newt pour le dire, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Surprit, Newt fronça les sourcils. En quoi pourrait-il aider sur un choix aussi important ?

\- Je veux lui donner un nom très particulier, continua Alrakis. Qui liera à la fois mon peuple et le vôtre.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur, grimaça Minho. C'est beaucoup de pression tant de cérémonie pour un nom. Tu peux pas l'appeler Hector ou Grégoire comme tout le monde.

Alrakis rit doucement. Elle fit signe à Newt de se pencher pour lui parler à l'oreille. Le blond fit comme on lui disait. Minho grimaça et regarda Thomas.

\- Le bon vieux temps va finir par me manquer, quand c'était juste toi et moi contre le monde vieux.

\- J'espère qu'on n'y retournera jamais, se moqua Thomas.

Minho acquiésça avec force, totalement d'accord malgré sa plaisanterie. Newt se redressa avec un sourire attendri. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Alrakis qui avait refermé les yeux mais souriait toujours.

\- Alors, s'impatienta Minho. Je peux le connaître le nom de mon fils ?

Newt arqua un sourcil joueur. Minho grogna.

\- Ton fils s'appelle Blue, céda Newt qui ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps.

\- Blue ? répétèrent Minho et Thomas d'une même voix.

\- En langue des anciens, c'est le terme qui se référent à la couleur de peau des Natals, expliqua Newt en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alrakis. C'est également comme ça qu'on appelait la Terre. La planète Bleue.

Minho dévisagea amoureusement Alrakis qui caressait toujours la joue de son fils. Il attrapa ses doigts et déposa un léger baiser dessus. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son bébé.

\- Blue, dit-il à nouveau.

Et il le serra contre lui. Le sourire de Newt s'élargit. Il leva la tête vers Thomas, qui le regardait avec bonheur. Il glissa son bras le long de son dos et l'attira contre lui. Thomas referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, à admirer le petit Blue qui se réveillait dans les bras de Minho.

* * *

 **On ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes : Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Nounoursdu84 :** Je suis désolée pour le nom de Chameleon x) je pensais pas perturber des gens avec ça. Sinon ça se prononce à l'anglaise ;)

 **LittlePoiZon :** Je ne te juge pas sur ta fidélité, car déjà ça serait indélicat de ma part, et ensuite, je suis moi-même partie pendant assez longtemps xD merci pour ton message ! (qui m'a beaucoup fait rire !)

 **Valmorel :** Je vais commencer à m'inquiéter si tu ne te sustentes pas à cause de mes écrits x) Trois heures c'est long tout de même.  
Merci pour tes éloges :') c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, je me suis donnée corps et âme dans cette fic', et j'avais vraiment travaillé l'univers et les back-stories. Je suis un peu fière en vrai.

J'ai échappé de justesse au commentaire salé fiou *essuie la sueur sur son front* Je suis désolée si le peu de Newtmas des Bonus ne te suffit pas du coup. Cette année de passage à vide à porter un coup à ma façon d'écrire les couples haha (rien de personnel là-dedans) A bientôt j'espère !

 **Everythings :** Merci. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.. Que tu me dises que ça serait un spin-off plausible à TMR est la plus belle des récompenses à mes yeux. Je l'ai écris avec cette arrière pensée personnelle, et la voir écrite par quelqu'un c'est .. ouah. Incroyablement flatteur !

Je t'avoue que c'est en partie ton commentaire qui m'a remotivé après tant de temps. Je me suis dis que si des gens lisaient encore après un an, et appréciaient, ben je pouvais pas leur faire faux bons. A eux comme aux anciens. Merci encore !

 **Lolitaworks :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est flatteur et agréable de lire tes compliments :3 J'espère que la suite ne te déçois pas et que ce que je vous réserve te plaira autant que cette histoire !

 **J'attend avec appréhension et impatience vos retours sur ce bonus ! Le 3e viendra courant avril (et avril c'est la semaine prochaine wink wink).**

 **Teaser : CONSEIL AVOIR VU LE DERNIER FILM LE LABYRINTHE - CLIN D'ŒIL CLIN D'ŒIL.**


	20. Bonus 3

**Dernier Bonus. Très particulier. Rien à dire de plus, on se voit en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Dans la pièce qui servait de dortoir pour un bon nombre de réfugiés du Bras Droit, Thomas se préparait silencieusement. L'échec dans la mission de sauvetage pour récupérer Minho lui brûlait l'estomac. Il était content d'avoir pu arracher un wagon d'adolescents aux griffes du WICKED, d'autant que parmi eux, ils avaient retrouvé Sonya et Aris mais l'absence de Minho avait été un coup dur. Surtout quand Aris avait dit que leur ami était effectivement dans le train. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la déception, la tristesse et la peur de Minho. Il avait eu l'espoir d'être sauvé, et ça n'était pas arrivé. À un wagon près. Thomas se serait jeté sous les rails si cela pouvait changer les choses. Il était frustré par son échec.

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se figer alors qu'il glissait une gourde en plus dans une poche latéral de son sac. Il pivota pour vérifier qu'il n'avait réveillé personne. Dans la pénombre, les silhouettes se découpaient, semblables à des pantins. Le silence était bercé de respirations tranquilles, et plus lointainement, des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la grève, à quelques mètres au dehors. Un tel calme était rare par les temps qui couraient. Entre la chasse que leur faisait le WICKED et les attaques successives des fondus, la vie de la colonie de Vince était sans cesse mouvementée.

Thomas ramassa son sac à dos et se leva. Il avait pris sa décision. Sans en parler à personne il avait choisi de retrouver Minho. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il le trouverait et empêcherait le WICKED de leur faire encore plus de tort. À l'extérieur, la température était comme à l'accoutumée depuis des années : chaude, désagréable. Thomas se faufila jusqu'à la plate-forme où étaient garés les quelques véhicules qui fonctionnaient encore. Vince pourrait bien râler qu'il en ai volé un, Thomas s'en moquait. Le Bras Droit prendrait la mer d'ici deux jours, et leurs tout terrain ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité.

Il traversa un petit pont -fait d'une plaque de taule rouillé- et passa un escalier, quand une voix s'éleva des ténèbres.

\- Alors comme ça, on part comme un voleur ?

Thomas s'arrêta net. Newt alluma théâtralement la lampe sur la table à laquelle il s'appuyait. Sa présence dérouta Thomas. Les bras ballants, la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire fut le nom de son ami.

\- Y a pas à discuter, déclara Newt qui savait très bien que son ami n'était pas dehors à une heure aussi tardive juste pour compter les étoiles. Je viens avec toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le grand blond s'empara du sac de Thomas.

\- En piste, ajouta-t-il, tout prêt qu'il était à ce nouveau voyage.

\- Non, claqua fermement Thomas. Non, pas cette fois, c'est mort. Écoute, admettons qu'on trouve Minho, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse revenir de cette expédition.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas cracher sur les bénévoles, se moqua Newt en se décalant vers la voiture dont il ouvrit la portière avant.

Poêle-à-Frire adressa un sourire moqueur à Thomas. Il était déjà prêt pour le voyage, au volant. Newt se cala à côté de lui en croisant les bras, un rictus ironique sur le visage.

Thomas secoua la tête, prit de court, et encore surprit d'être étonné par ses deux amis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils n'avaient pas encore prévu d'arrêter de l'étonner ?

\- On a commencé l'aventure ensemble… Ce serait cool de la finir ensemble.

Son ton pourtant sans agressivité ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Thomas grimaça, puis secoua la tête, vaincu. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, soit par fierté, soit par orgueil, mais il était finalement rassuré à l'idée de ne pas faire la route seul.

\- OK, on va chercher Minho, conclut-t-il.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et Poêle-à-Frire enfonça la pédale d'embrayage. Leur tout terrain démarra avec un grondement.

 **3000 ans plus tard – système Pretalien**

Il trébucha et s'étala dans la poussière. Il se releva presque immédiatement sans se préoccuper de la douleur dans son bras. _Elle_ le lui avait quasiment arraché. À tous les coups, son épaule était déboîtée.

 _Elle_ tomba non loin de lui, plus haut, sur une passerelle. Le bruit de _sa_ jambe métallique choquant le grillage fit remonter son adrénaline. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et reprit sa course. Derrière lui, _elle_ fit de même. Il s'engagea dans un couloir nauséabond, aux murs suintants. Les néons ne fonctionnaient plus qu'à intervalle de deux ou trois, laissant de grandes parties dans l'obscurité. Il se moquait de ne pas voir où il mettait les pieds. Il avait la mort aux trousses. Cette fois, il n'avait aucun échappatoire. _Elle_ le tuerai. _Elle_ ne lui laisserai aucune chance.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'écrasa contre la porte qui bouchait sa route et força la poignée. Après une mince résistance, le loquet céda et il donna un puissant coup de son épaule valide. Il ne prit pas le temps ni ne se donna la peine de refermer, et poursuivi sa fuite. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. _Elle_ venait de détruire l'entrée d'un bunker à main nue. Une petite porte de hangar n'était pas à la hauteur.

Il dévala l'escalier de service quatre à quatre et se jeta vers le premier vaisseau à sa portée. Il _l_ 'entendit faire valdinguer la porte à grand coup. Il se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement _elle_ n'avait pas été si remontée, si emplit de rage.

La passerelle du vaisseau vacilla sous son poids. Il percuta le mur de la soute sans se soucier de la violente douleur que cela provoqua dans son épaule. Le poste de pilotage était vétuste mais fonctionnel. Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Sans prendre le temps de s'installer, il actionna les mécanismes de décollage et verrouilla le sas. Il pouvait lui échapper. Il allait lui échapper.

L'appareil vrombit quand il abaissa le levier qui le vit s'envoler. La carlingue vibra en passant les portes du hangar et en s'élevant dans le ciel grisonnant. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Un poids affaissa le cockpit juste au-dessus de lui. _Sa_ main traversa la paroi. Pris de panique, il s'écarta des commandes avec un cri. _Elle_ attrapa à pleine poigne le trou qu' _elle_ venait de faire et l'agrandit d'un geste sec, puissant. Il se précipita hors du cockpit.

 _Elle_ tomba dedans au moment où il se retranchait dans le couloir. Le vaisseau entama sa piquée vers les étoiles. Le pilote automatique n'avait que faire des querelles de ses occupants, pas plus que des avaries du module.

Il parvint à se cloisonner dans l'infirmerie et aussitôt chercha une arme pour se défendre. Le vaisseau fut pris de cahots en quittant l'atmosphère. Il vira droit dans l'espace, sans destination.

Lancé à sa poursuite, le Star-Runner cherchait désespérément à établir le contact. Sur le pont, Missa était branchée à son siège, analysant à une vitesse folle les possibilités de trajectoire pour intercepter le vaisseau accidenté qui emportait sa partenaire et leur ennemi.

\- Missa, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, cria Chameleon. Maintenant !

\- Rapproche toi encore, on doit les rattraper, lui gronda Huntress par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas de les rattraper qui m'inquiète le plus à l'heure actuelle, rétorqua Chameleon. S'ils sont aspirés, on les perd à jamais !

Missa accéléra ses analyses à ces mots.

Sur le vaisseau accidenté, le premier coup à la porte lui fit faire volte-face. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au prochain coup, _elle_ serait là. Il préféra prendre les devants.

\- Si tu veux en finir, je veux au moins combattre à armes égales ! cria-t-il.

Un long silence suivit. Puis la porte se déforma dangereusement. La silhouette de sa sœur apparue, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle termina d'arracher la porte avant d'entrer à pas de tigre dans la pièce.

\- Armes égales ? répéta-t-elle. C'est bien la dernière chose qui arrivera TBR. Nous ne sommes plus à égalité depuis longtemps.

Pris d'un élan de rage, TBR se jeta sur son assaillante. Elle le para d'une main et de l'autre, le fit tourner pour mieux le plaquer dos à elle, et passer son bras contre sa gorge.

\- Je vais te tuer, et ça sera finalement terminé, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il tapa contre son bras métallique à la recherche d'une prise pour la désarçonner et lui échapper. Brusquement, un violent sursaut du vaisseau les sépara. L'appareil se mit à vibrer et accéléra de façon inquiétante. Les lumières jaunes au plafond s'éteignirent, remplacée presque immédiatement par le système d'urgence. Ses loupiotes rougeoyantes aveuglèrent le frère et la sœur, tandis que la sirène de bord raisonnait.

\- **Danger. Danger. Danger** , répétai-t-elle. **Entrée dans un trou noir imminent. Danger. Danger.**

TBR profita de la confusion pour envoyer son poing contre sa sœur. Il sentit ses doigts s'écraser contre son nez. Le craquement sinistre qui l'accompagna ne laissa pas de place au doute. Elle vacilla en arrière avec un gémissement mauvais.

Libre et avec un léger et court avantage, TBR lui balança son pied dans les côtes. Il voulut s'échapper à nouveau, s'étant ménager un temps pour courir jusqu'aux modules de sauvetage, mais un nouveau soubresaut du vaisseau le plaqua à terre. C'était comme une chute libre. La vitesse augmentait de minute en minute, infligeant d'horribles douleurs dans toutes ses articulations. Une force inarrêtable attirait irrémédiablement le vaisseau au centre du trou noir. C'était trop tard à présent. Même les modules de sauvetages ne pourraient contrer la gravité du phénomène.  
TBR, le nez collé de force contre le sol glissa tant bien que mal son regard vers sa sœur. Elle luttait également contre la pesanteur, sans succès. Son visage était couvert de sang. Il la vit finalement tourner de l'œil. Soudain rassuré qu'elle ne soit plus une menace immédiate, il se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le Star-Runner luttait aussi contre la force d'attraction du trou noir. Missa avait décidé, contre l'avis de l'équipage, d'appliquer les consignes de sa partenaire. Si jamais elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, la D Society devrait poursuivre sa route sans elle. Elle alluma les moteurs de secours et le Star-Runner parvint à échapper à l'attraction féroce.

 **QG du WICKED – laboratoire de Teresa**

Elle posa la tablette qui affichait le dernier rapport des examens menés sur Chai Lun. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. À lire des échecs. Elle souffrait de la trahison qu'elle avait dû imposer à ses amis, à Thomas, et n'avait pas besoin en plus de lire des pages et des pages d'insuccès. Elle savait pourquoi elle travaillait, pour sauver l'humanité. Mais le désir de sauver aussi ses amis était bien présent, enfoui sous sa fatigue et ses regrets. Quoique, ses ''amis'' justement ne devaient plus avoir la même opinion à son sujet. Elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Si ce n'était pas pour le bien de tous, pour Trina, Lana, Mark et Alec, elle ne serait sûrement pas là.

De l'agitation dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête. Elle chassa ses idées noires et regarda par la baie vitrée, au-delà de son bureau, les médecins et les scientifiques qui s'agitaient en pointant l'extérieur du doigt. Intriguée, Teresa se tourna sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle se releva d'un coup, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

L'absence de nuages à cette heure tardive offrait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Et voilà qu'il en tombait une, droit sur Terre. Une traînée lumineuse perçait le ciel. Un spectacle rarissime et prodigieux. Mais à mieux y regarder, ce n'était pas une comète. À travers les flammes et les débris stellaire, Teresa distingua nettement la forme de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau. Celui-ci se sépara en deux en entrant dans l'atmosphère et sa chute s'accéléra. Un premier bout tomba non loin de La Dernière Ville, un peu au-delà de l'ancienne ville, l'autre s'écrasa aux abords du mur dans un concert de flammes.

 **Zone de crash – arrière de l'ancienne ville**

Elle entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La vitesse du crash lui avait retourné le cerveau. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi. Les flammes léchaient les murs autour d'elle et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle se redressa par son bras en métal et chercha son frère du regard, vainement. Il lui avait échappé. Encore.

Folle de rage, mais trop faible pour se lever, elle rampa du mieux qu'elle put à travers les ruines du vaisseau. Elle parvint enfin à l'air libre et se laissa chuter au sol, malgré les plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle pouvait respirer normalement. Quand elle le comprit, terrassée par la fatigue, elle s'abandonna aux vapeurs émient par le vaisseau en décomposition. Alors qu'elle retombait dans les vapes, un souvenir se joua sous ses paupières.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Newt, sur ce pont du WICKED, blessée mais épaulée par Lady. Le garçon la regardait sévèrement et tristement. Elle, elle ne pouvait que sourire, heureuse d'avoir accompli sa mission. Elle avait sauvé Newt. Il vivait.

Dans son esprit délirant, elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle le vit courir vers elle dans son songe. Les bruits de pas devinrent étonnements proches, et réels. Elle papillonna des yeux, pour mieux voir un groupe d'étranges personnages s'avancer vers elle. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, leurs bouches béantes. Ils semblaient plus que malades. Ils étaient attirés par les lueurs du vaisseau. Elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être des fondus. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant c'était tout comme.

Une rafale de tir annihila le peu de tympans qui lui restait. À travers ses paupières entre ouvertes, elle distingua les corps tomber les uns après les autres. Ils se retournaient pour attaquer leur assaillant, avant d'être abattu aussitôt. Son regard se porta plus loin, sur la ligne d'horizon que formait un immeuble affaissé, brisé en deux. Un homme au visage camouflé par un keffieh et des lunettes de pilotes brandissait un fusil. Où qu'il le pointe, il faisait mouche, et les pauvres créatures s'étalaient dans la poussière.

Quand il n'y eut plus un seul fondu debout, il dégringola de son poste de tir et avança rapidement pour rejoindre la carcasse du vaisseau où elle se trouvait toujours. Parvenu à son niveau, il inspecta les alentours avant de mettre un genou à terre. Il la poussa de la crampe de son fusil pour dégager son visage. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait déjà retourné et l'aurait délesté de son arme, mais dans son état, elle était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

\- T'es quoi ? T'es humaine ? gronda l'étranger.

Bien qu'elle trouva la question étrange -les humains étant quand même très facile à reconnaître dans la galaxie au sein de tous les peuples, surtout par d'autres humains- elle essaya de répondre par l'affirmative. Comme aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, elle rassembla ses forces pour hocher la tête. L'homme resta interdit.

\- T'es en train de mourir ?

Sa question aurait arraché un rire à Cyborg si elle avait pu rire. Puisant dans tout ce qui lui restait de conscience pour se maintenir éveillée, elle remua les lèvres. L'homme se pencha un peu, incapable de l'entendre. Elle répéta. Il n'entendit rien. Il se rapprocha à nouveau. Elle répéta.

\- L'autre moitié de ton vaisseau ? dit-il. Elle s'est écrasée beaucoup plus loin, vers la ville. Le WICKED doit être en train de tourner autour à l'heure qu'il est.

La simple mention de l'organisation fit bouillir le sang de Cyborg. Une force insoupçonnée se propagea dans son corps meurtris. Elle se souleva et choppa le bras de l'homme de son membre métallique. Il voulu se dégager mais à la vue de ce bras si singulier, il se figea. Il comprit à la respiration chaotique et à la prise tremblante de Cyborg, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il posa une main sur celle qui le tenait. Il vit qu'une nouvelle fois, elle essayait de communiquer. Il l'aida en dégageant son visage de l'écharpe qui l'entravait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Elle grimaça de douleur et d'un souffle bien pris, elle força sa voix à agir.

\- J-je dois… l'arrêter… il… va tu-tuer.

Cet ultime effort eut raison de ses dernières forces. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et scannant le ciel avant de se fermer elle vit la lune. Ainsi donc, elle était sur Terre.

* * *

 **Début d'une nouvelle aventure/fic' peut être ? A vous de me dire !**

 **Tout est possible en tout cas ;) Et j'en ai très envie huhu maintenant que j'ai trouvé le film en plus et que je peux l'utiliser comme base pour ce projet. Si je lance une nouvelle fic suite à ce bonus, ça sera sous un autre titre et comme vous l'aurez compris, en rapport au dernier film adapté de notre trilogie préférée. J'aime beaucoup trop mon OC Cyborg pour l'abandonner alors j'ai décidé qu'elle serait le lien entre les deux histoires/**

 **Pour le reste, MERCI d'avoir suivit cette fic', MERCI de l'avoir lu, de m'avoir écrit vos réactions. C'était fou, et même un an plus tard, je continu à me dire que c'était une belle aventure. J'aimerai en revivre d'autres similaires alors, je vais me motiver, me booster, et j'espère avoir le plaisir de revoir certains/nes d'entres vous sur mes futurs projets pour me donner le courage :3**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
